My Older Crush
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS). Kisah seorang gadis remaja yang mencintai ayah dari sahabatnya sendiri. Co-author: qwerty
1. My Crush

**My Older Crush**

Genre: romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

 **Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun. Ia bersahabat dengan Jung Junsu sejak masuk SMA. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyukai ayah Junsu yang sudah lama menduda.

Jung Yunho, seorang duda tampan berusia 40 tahun, kehilangan istrinya setelah istrinya itu melahirkan putri mereka. Selama 18 tahun menduda ia berusaha mencari cinta yang baru, yang juga bisa menerima kehadiran putrinya di dalam hubungan mereka.

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Crush**

Direktur Jung merasa sangat gugup hari ini. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja ruang rapat. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Direktur Jun dari perusahaan yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Mereka akan bertemu untuk membicarakan projek kerja sama perusahaan mereka.

Direktur Jung sudah lama mengenal direktur wanita berusia 34 tahun itu. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin akrab seiring dengan kerja sama di antara perusahaan mereka yang semakin erat. Ia sudah sering bertemu dengan direktur wanita itu di luar pekerjaan. Apakah mereka berkencan? Entahlah, ia memang menganggapnya sebagai kencan, tetapi bagaimana dengan Direktur Jun sendiri? Ia tidak mengetahui perasaan Direktur Jun kepada dirinya.

Jun Jihyun adalah nama wanita itu. Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki ruang rapat. Selain cantik, ia juga sangat berkharisma. Tidak hanya bisa membuat kaum pria terpesona, ia pun membuat para pria merasa segan kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, sampai saat ini ia masih melajang.

"Selamat datang, Direktur Jun! Silakan duduk!" Direktur Jung menyambut tamunya.

"Terima kasih, Direktur Jung!" Direktur Jun menebarkan senyumannya. Senyumannya terlihat sangat elegan, membuat para lelaki yang berada di dalam ruang rapat tersebut meleleh.

Yunho atau Direktur Jung berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya, bukan pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Ia harus menunggu sampai urusan pekerjaan mereka selesai sebelum nanti ia berbicara dengan Jihyun mengenai urusan pribadi mereka.

.

.

.

"Jihyun, apakah kau mempunyai waktu malam ini?" Yunho mengejar Direktur Jun yang sudah jauh meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Direktur Jun Jihyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan Yunho yang berhasil menyusulnya. "Ah, Yunho! Ya, malam ini aku belum memiliki agenda apa pun. Apakah kau ingin mengajakku keluar?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama karena kita sama-sama disibukkan oleh pekerjaan kita. Bagaimana jika kita makan di tempat biasa?"

Jihyun tampak sangat antusias. "Ide yang bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramyun."

Yunho tampak sedikit terkejut. Ramyun adalah makanan kesukaan Jihyun. Wanita itu pernah mengakuinya sendiri. "Lalu apa saja yang kau makan selama ini?"

"Aku sedang menjalankan program diet. Aku hanya makan sayuran dan buah-buahan," jawab Jihyun. Ia tampak tidak senang dengan program dietnya.

"Bukankah itu akan merusak program dietmu? Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah makan di sana. Kita makan di tempat lain saja yang menyediakan menu sayuran," ujar Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Melanggar sedikit tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku merasa tersiksa dengan program diet ini. Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan kesukaanku." Jihyun menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak merasa malu untuk memasang raut wajah seperti itu di hadapan Yunho. Yunho adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jika kau merasa tersiksa, lalu mengapa kau berdiet? Tubuhmu sudah langsing." Yunho memandang Jihyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ibuku yang memaksaku untuk berdiet. Menurutnya aku terlihat gendut, sehingga tidak ada lelaki yang mau menjadikanku sebagai kekasih." Jihyun terlihat kesal.

Yunho tertawa. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega karena tidak ada lelaki lain yang berani mengejar Jihyun. "Kau sangat cantik. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan dietmu."

Jihyun terdiam. Ia tersipu malu. Pendapat Yunho lebih penting daripada pendapat pria lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita putuskan saja sekarang bahwa nanti malam kita akan makan ramyun." Yunho menarik kesimpulan. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

.

.

.

Jung Junsu menatap formulir pendaftaran untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia telah memilih jurusan sains. Jika ia lulus seleksi dan diterima di jurusan sains, ia akan bisa bertemu dengan senior yang ia sukai.

Junsu menyukai seniornya saat SMA, Park Yoochun. Saat Yoochun lulus SMA, Junsu merasa sedih karena ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengans seniornya itu. Setahun berlalu dan ia pun lulus SMA. Ia berharap bahwa sebentar lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan seniornya itu. "Aaaaaahhh!" Ia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Ia berteriak secara spontan.

Jaejoong segera membekap mulut Junsu. Sahabatnya itu telah membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. "Diam, kau membuat kita malu!" bisiknya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Semua pendaftar masih menatap mereka dengan heran.

Junsu segera mengendalikan dirinya. Ia membungkuk ke sekitarnya untuk meminta maaf karena ia telah menyebabkan kegaduhan.

Jaejoong segera menarik Junsu pergi meninggalkan tempat pendaftaran setelah mereka mendapatkan formulir untuk mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Mereka sudah terlanjur malu. "Apa kau yakin akan mengikuti tes masuk jurusan sains?"

Junsu mengangguk. Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri. "Aku merasa yakin seratus persen."

Jaejoong memandang Junsu dengan tatapan serius. "Kumohon kepadamu untuk memikirkannya lagi! Ini menyangkut masa depanmu. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memilih jurusan. Kita masih akan tetap bersahabat, walaupun kita berkuliah di jurusan yang berbeda. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti pilihanku."

Junsu tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. "Siapa bilang aku memilih jurusan sains untuk mengikutimu, Nn. Kim?" Ia menunjuk dada Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu untuk memilih jurusan sains?" Jaejoong terlihat heran. "Tidak mungkin ayahmu yang menyuruhmu untuk kuliah di jurusan sains. Ayahmu pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk memilih jurusan yang sesuai dengan minat dan bakatmu. Kita semua mengetahui bahwa sains sama sekali bukanlah minatmu."

Junsu masih tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kupikir aku mulai tertarik dengan sains." Ia berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengejar sahabatnya. "Jangan bercanda, Jung Junsu! Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menyukai hal yang kau benci begitu saja."

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya di halte bis. "Hal itu tidaklah mustahil, Jae. Sains sangat bermanfaat untuk kehidupan manusia."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan penuh curiga. "Apakah kepalamu baru saja terbentur benda yang sangat keras?"

Junsu masih saja menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia merasa senang karena telah membuat sahabatnya penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku memilih jurusan sains? Sudah lama aku memikirkannya dan aku sudah merasa sangat mantap sekarang."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" Jaejoong merasa kecewa karena Junsu menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting darinya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Junsu tertawa puas.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesal, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Jika Junsu lulus seleksi masuk jurusan sains, itu artinya mereka akan bisa terus bersama dan ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ayah Junsu. Ia menyukai ayah dari sahabatnya itu, duda tampan yang lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya daripada menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, masih ada hal yang harus mereka khawatirkan, Junsu sangat kurang dalam bidang sains. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa lulus seleksi?

"Mengapa kau hanya termangu? Bis kita sudah datang." Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Oh!" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menyusul Junsu ke dalam bis.

Junsu memilih tempat duduk di belakang yang masih belum terisi. Ia diikuti oleh sahabatnya yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian seleksinya?" Jaejoong mengira bahwa Junsu pasti sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian seleksi masuk jurusan sains karena sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat yakin saat menentukan pilihan.

Senyuman Junsu lenyap seketika. "Aku sama sekali belum belajar." Tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk belajar sebagai persiapan menghadapi ujian. Yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah ia akan bertemu dengan senior yang ia sukai jika ia memilih jurusan sains. "Bagaimana ini? Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi." Ia terlihat sangat panik.

Jaejoong juga ikut panik. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu gagal. Namun, ia harus berusaha bersikap tenang dan menenangkan Junsu. "Jangan panik!" Ia menggenggam tangan Junsu. "Aku akan membantumu belajar untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian."

Junsu masih terlihat sedikit panik. "Aku hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk belajar. Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Tenang, Jun-chan!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membantumu belajar siang dan malam."

"Benarkah? Kau janji?" Junsu sangat mengharapkan bantuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah sahabatku. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoongie!" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong. "Nanti malam tolong temani aku untuk berbicara kepada ayahku! Aku ingin kau membantu untuk meyakinkan ayah agar ia mengizinkanku untuk memilih jurusan sains."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Junsu. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, kau belum mendapatkan izin dari ayahmu?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku bahkan sama sekali belum memberitahunya."

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya. "Ya, ampun! Ayahmu pasti tidak akan mengizinkanmu, apalagi jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apa pun."

Raut wajah Junsu terlihat memelas. "Karena itulah, aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu. Jika kau yang berbicara, ia pasti akan percaya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Itu artinya ia akan bertatap muka dengan ayah Junsu, pria yang disukainya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu untuk membujuk ayahmu."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoongie! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling bisa diandalkan." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho menjemput Jihyun di kantornya. Ia menunggu Jihyun di tempat parkir sambil bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jihyun malam ini. Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk memendam perasaannya itu lebih lama lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jihyun menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. "Aku baru tiba tujuh menit yang lalu." Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jihyun.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jihyun ke tempat makan favorit mereka, kedai ramyun di pinggir jalan. Kedai tersebut sangat ramai karena menjual ramyun yang sangat enak.

"Malam ini lebih ramai dari biasanya." Yunho sedang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk ia menyatakan cintanya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengatakannya di tempat seramai ini. Ia harus membawa Jihyun ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar." Jihyun terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia sangat merindukan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Yunho pun memesan ramyun untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Yunho mengantarkan Jihyun pulang setelah mereka kenyang makan ramyun. Ia belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Jihyun. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Jihyun.

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Kau sudah mentraktirku malam ini. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Jihyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Jihyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Yunho menahan Jihyun agar tidak keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa itu?" Jihyun terlihat penasaran.

Jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan. "Sudah lama kita saling mengenal. Seiring dengan kedekatan kita, aku mulai memiliki perasaan kepada dirimu."

Jihyun menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Yunho katakan kepadanya.

"Jihyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

"Mengapa ayah lama sekali?" Junsu sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu pergi makan malam bersama teman wanitanya." Ny. Jung memberi tahu Junsu.

"Teman wanita?" Junsu menatap tajam neneknya. "Apakah sekarang ayah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Junsu di ruang makan merasa hatinya berdenyut. Ia tidak ingin ayah Junsu berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Ia berharap semoga saja itu tidak benar.

Ny. Jung mengangkat bahunya. "Nenek tidak tahu. Kau tanyakan saja sendiri kepada ayahmu." Ia tidak sengaja mengatakan kepada cucunya bahwa Yunho pergi dengan seorang wanita. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kepada Junsu bahwa Yunho pergi dengan seorang wanita.

"Mengapa nenek tidak memberitahuku bahwa ayah tidak akan makan malam di rumah? Kita kan tidak perlu menahan lapar untuk menunggunya pulang." Junsu mulai mengambil makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. "Jaejoongie, ayo makan!" Ia menaruh daging di atas piring Jaejoong. "Kau harus banyak makan agar tidak terlalu kurus."

"Menurutku Jaejoongie sudah lebih berisi sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu kurus seperti dulu. Ia menjadi jauh lebih cantik dan segar sekarang," ujar Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia baru saja dipuji oleh 'calon ibu mertuanya'. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa menikah dengan ayah Junsu.

"Aku pulang!" Yunho menghampiri keluarganya di ruang makan. "Mengapa kalian belum selesai makan?"

Junsu menatap tajam ayahnya. "Kami baru mulai makan malam karena menunggu ayah. Ayah pergi dengan siapa?"

Yunho menatap ibunya. "Apakah ibu tidak memberi tahu Jun-chan bahwa aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah?"

Ny. Jung tertawa kaku. "Ibu lupa."

"Ayah belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Junsu menunggu jawaban ayahnya.

Yunho tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eh, ada Jaejoongie juga di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah orang tuamu baik-baik saja? Sudah lama aku tidak pergi memancing bersama ayahmu." Ia berteman cukup dekat dengan ayah Jaejoong karena anak-anak mereka bersahabat.

"Aku dan keluargaku baik-baik saja, Paman." Hati Jaejoong berbunga-bunga setiap kali menatap wajah pria yang disukainya itu, apalagi wajah Yunho terlihat sangat cerah malam ini, ditambah dengan senyuman maut yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

Junsu terlihat kesal karena sang ayah tidak mengacuhkannya. "Huh, sebal!"

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk menemui ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Peluangnya untuk mendapatkan izin dari sang ayah sangatlah kecil. Ia berharap banyak kepada Jaejoong untuk membantunya membujuk sang ayah.

"Mengapa kau mengendap-ngendap seperti itu?" Yunho melihat putrinya ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri dirinya. "Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada ayah?" Pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menghampiri ayahnya. "Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayah."

Jaejoong menatap tajam sahabatnya. Mengapa Junsu menumbalkan dirinya? Tugasnya hanya menemani dan membantu Junsu untuk meyakinkan ayah sahabatnya itu, bukan?

Yunho menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Jaejoong?" Ia membuka kacamata bacanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya. "Duduklah!"

Jantung Jaejoong hampir melompat keluar saat Yunho menatapnya. Jiwanya melayang-layang ke atas awan.

Junsu memaksa sahabatnya untuk duduk. Ia sendiri duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Uhm, begini Paman Jung…" Jaejoong berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ada apa?" Tatapan dan nada bicara Yunho mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"Err…" Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat.

"Ya?" Tatapan Yunho masih lekat pada Jaejoong.

Junsu mencubit lengan Jaejoong agar sahabatnya itu segera berbicara. "Cepat katakan!" bisiknya.

"Begini Paman Jung, Junsu memerlukan tanda tanganmu di formulir pendaftaran ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." Jaejoong menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran milik Junsu ke hadapan Yunho.

"Oh, hanya ini." Yunho memeriksa formulir tersebut.

Junsu terlihat sangat gugup. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca formulir milik Junsu. "Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Kau memilih jurusan sains, Jun-chan."

Junsu tersenyum kaku kepada ayahnya. "Hehehe! Mata ayah sama sekali tidak salah. Aku memang memilih jurusan sains."

Yunho kini menatap anaknya. "Mengapa kau memilih jurusan tersebut? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai sains?"

Junsu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia melirik sahabatnya.

Jaejoong menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh Junsu. "Uhm, Paman,…" Ia mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari Junsu. "Jun-chan sudah mulai memiliki ketertarikan pada sains. Ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin kuliah di jurusan sains."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kau sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Ayah pikir kau akan mengambil jurusan seni atau jurusan lain yang kau minati. Akan tetapi, sains? Kau sendiri bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau membenci pelajaran sains di sekolah."

"Apakah ayah pernah mendengar ungkapan 'benci menjadi cinta'? Mungkin itu yang terjadi kepadaku." Junsu mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

Yunho masih belum percaya kepada Junsu. "Apakah kau memilih jurusan sains hanya karena Jaejoong? Aku merasa yakin bahwa ia memilih jurusan tersebut."

"Tidak, Ayah! Aku memilihnya bukan karena Jaejoong," sangkal Junsu.

"Lalu?" Yunho menunggu alasan Junsu yang bisa lebih masuk akal. Pemilihan jurusan di perguruan tinggi akan mempengaruhi masa depan putrinya.

"Paman, kumohon paman untuk tidak menekannya!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk melindungi Junsu. "Junsu benar-benar serius untuk belajar sains. Beberapa bulan terakhir ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya sains." Ia terpaksa harus berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata elangnya.

Jaejoong menelan air liurnya. Tatapan Yunho memang menakutkan, tetapi baginya tatapan tersebut sangat seksi dan memesona. Lagi-lagi pria itu membuatnya meleleh. Dengan susah payah ia mengangguk. "Aku berani menjaminnya. Selama dua minggu ke depan aku akan membantunya untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk."

"Baiklah." Yunho melepaskan tatapannya dari Jaejoong. Ia kemudian meraih pena yang ia selipkan di antara halaman buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia pun membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada formulir milik Junsu.

Junsu kini bisa bernafas dengan lega. Jaejoong memang sahabatnya yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Jaejoong yang berani menjaminmu." Yunho menyerahkan formulir yang sudah ditandatanganinya kepada Junsu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah! Terima kasih, Jae!" Yunho tersenyum gembira.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam. Apakah kau ingin menginap, Jae?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu sekilas, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Yunho. "Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Mungkin aku akan mulai menginap besok untuk belajar bersama Junsu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat senang karena Yunho mengantarnya pulang. Ia bisa berduaan bersama pria itu di dalam mobil. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Suasana terasa sangat hening di dalam mobil Yunho. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Memangnya apa yang bisa Yunho bicarakan dengan teman anaknya itu?

"Pemandangan Kota Seoul pada malam hari sangat indah ya." Jaejoong mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. Ia sangat tidak menyukai situasi yang hening seperti ini.

Yunho memutar musik di dalam mobilnya, musik instrumental, permainan saksofon dari Kenny G. "Sudah terlalu banyak polusi cahaya di Kota Seoul. Kita tidak bisa memandang indahnya cahaya bulan dan bintang di langit." Ia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Ia fokus menatap jalanan.

"Benar juga," balas Jaejoong. "Mungkin kapan-kapan paman bisa mengajakku dan Junsu ke tempat kita bisa menikmati indahnya cahaya bulan dan bintang."

"Apakah kau ingin pergi ke planetarium?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho mengajaknya pergi berdua. "Tentu saja aku mau, Paman." Ia tampak sangat antusias.

"Sayang sekali Junsu tidak suka pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Ia tidak menyukai astronomi dan benda-benda langit. Ia pasti menolak untuk pergi ke sana." Yunho masih juga tidak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

 _Kita pergi berdua saja, Paman._ Jaejoong mulai berkhayal. "Akan tetapi, aku sangat ingin pergi ke sana untuk melihat benda-benda langit."

"Kita sudah sampai." Tidak terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong. Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa seperti baru saja diantar pulang oleh kekasihnya setelah berkencan. Ah, andaikan Yunho benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya.

Ayah Jaejoong membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Ia dapat mendengar mesin mobil Yunho dari dalam rumah.

"Tn. Kim, apa kabar! Aku mengantar Jaejoong pulang." Yunho menyapa ayah Jaejoong.

"Kami sekeluarga baik-baik saja, Tn. Jung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak memancing bersama," balas Tn. Kim.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan." Yunho terlihat akrab dengan ayah Jaejoong. "Besok pagi aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Anak-anak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan belajar bersama untuk persiapan ujian."

"Ayah, aku meminta izin untuk menginap bersama Junsu untuk belajar selama dua minggu." Jaejoong segera meminta izin ayahnya.

"Tentu saja ayah mengizinkanmu. Belajar yang sungguh-sungguh ya, Nak!" ujar Tn. Kim.

"Tn. Kim, jika Jaejoong lulus seleksi, ajaklah ia ke planetarium sebagai hadiah kelulusannya!" Yunho berkata kepada Tn. Kim. "Ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia sangat ingin pergi ke sana untuk melihat bintang-bintang."

"Oh, benarkah?" Tn. Kim menatap putrinya. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada ayah?"

Jaejoong merasa kecewa karena Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu antusias untuk mengunjungi planetarium. Ia hanya ingin pergi bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memang merasa sedikit kecewa oleh ucapan Yunho kepada ayahnya mengenai keinginannya untuk pergi ke planetarium. Akan tetapi, ia tetap merasa senang karena malam ini ia bisa berduaan bersama Yunho di dalam mobil selama dua puluh menit, waktu yang cukup singkat, tetapi tetap menyenangkan baginya.

Jaejoong melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. "Ah, aku senang! Kyaaaa!" Ia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty-nya. Mulai besok selama dua minggu ia akan menginap di rumah Yunho. Ia akan bisa lebih sering melihat pria itu.

.

.

.

" _Yunho, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."_

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya. Ia bermimpi Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih pria itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. "Huh! Mengapa ini hanya mimpi?"

Jaejoong mengambil segelas air di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia pun kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Mimpinya itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatannya. Yunho mengajaknya pergi berdua ke planetarium dan menyatakan cintanya di sana.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum sambil memikirkan kekasihnya. Jihyun kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sesuai dugaan, wanita itu tidak akan menolak cintanya. Mereka berdua sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Sejak kematian istrinya Yunho sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Namun, hubungan-hubungannya yang terdahulu terpaksa harus berakhir karena mantan-mantan kekasihnya itu tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Junsu.

Yunho tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan hubungannya kali ini. Jihyun sudah mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai seorang putri yang sudah berusia remaja. Ia sudah sering bercerita mengenai putrinya itu kepada Jihyun dan wanita itu tampak tidak terganggu oleh ceritanya mengenai Junsu. "Kuharap kali ini hubunganku akan berhasil sampai ke pelaminan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Ia terus saja memikirkan Yunho, postur tubuh Yunho yang tinggi, matanya yang tajam, suaranya, dan tentu saja senyumannya yang selalu bisa membuatnya meleleh. Selain itu, ia juga bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Yunho akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Ia harus terlihat memesona di hadapan pria itu. Ah, ia bisa berduaan lagi dengan Yunho di dalam mobil.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya. Ia harus menutupi mata pandanya yang didapatnya karena kurang tidur. Ia juga harus memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dan menata rambutnya. Untung saja semalam ia sudah mengemas pakaian yang akan ia bawa ke dalam koper.

"Jae, Tn. Jung sudah datang untuk menjemputmu!" Teriak Ny. Kim dari bawah tangga.

"Sebentar, Bu! Aku masih harus merapikan rambutku." Jaejoong menata rambutnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah itu ia membubuhkan sedikit pewarna bibir berwarna merah muda pada bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Junsu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan?" Jaejoong terkejut oleh kedatangan Junsu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Junsu akan ikut untuk menjemputnya.

Junsu terheran-heran melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna merah muda dan blus berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah. Sahabatnya itu juga menata rambutnya dengan rapi dan memakai jepit rambut berwarna perak. "Kau akan pergi ke mana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersama di rumahku?"

"Aku memang akan pergi ke rumahmu," jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu memicingkan matanya. "Jae, untuk apa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Kita hanya akan belajar di rumahku, bukan jalan-jalan ke mall."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Mengapa aku tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti ini untuk pergi ke rumahmu?" balas Jaejoong.

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Di rumahku hanya ada aku, ayah, nenek, beberapa asisten rumah tangga, sopir, dan tukang kebun. Kau ingin menarik perhatian siapa?"

Jaejoong tersipu. Junsu mengetahui bahwa ia ingin menarik perhatian seseorang. "Tidak ada."

Junsu mendekati Jaejoong dan menatap wajah sahabatnya yang memerah. "Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Tidak," sangkalnya. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Junsu menyunggingkan senyuman misterius yang tak dapat Jaejoong artikan. "Aku adalah sahabatmu. Tentu saja aku sangat mengenal dirimu. Katakan kepadaku siapa pria itu! Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

Jaejoong merasa tersudut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan."

"Oh, tidak!" Junsu tampak syok.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong terlihat cemas. Jangan-jangan Junsu sudah mengetahui bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada ayah sahabatnya itu.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh curiga. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau menyukai tukang kebunku yang baru! Ia memang tampan, tetapi ia sama sekali bukan tipemu. Jaejoong, katakan kepadaku bahwa itu tidak benar!" Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan, hentikan! Kau menyakitiku. Tukang kebun di rumahmu itu sama sekali bukan tipeku," ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong. "Syukurlah!" Ia mengelus dadanya. "Ia memang bukan tipemu. Tipemu adalah pria tinggi, bermata sipit dan tajam, bibir bawah lebih tebal daripada bibir atas, tahi lalat di atas bibir,…"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Kapan ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Junsu? Ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Tukang kebun di rumahku tidak terlalu tinggi dan bermata bulat. Jelas ia bukan tipe pria idamanmu." Junsu terus berbicara.

"Jun-chan, sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke rumahmu agar kita bisa mulai belajar." Jaejoong menarik Junsu keluar dari kamarnya agar sahabatnya itu berhenti berbicara.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang mengenakan pakaian santai, kaus berkerah warna putih dan celana jins. Pria tersebut terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Ia semakin terpesona kepada Yunho. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat akrab berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya. Ia membayangkan dua pria sebaya itu menjadi mertua dan menantu, lucu.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendirian?" Junsu berbisik. "Aku semakin merasa yakin bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Junsu. Ia menarik kopernya ke ruang tamu. "Aku sudah siap."

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di atas?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Jaejoongie berdandan lama sekali," keluh Junsu.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, Jaejoong." Yunho memuji penampilan Jaejoong untuk sekedar basa-basi. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus menghargai usaha Jaejoong untuk berdandan.

Hati Jaejoong berbunga-bunga. Ah, senangnya! "Terima kasih, Paman Jung!"

"Jika kau sudah siap, ayo kita pergi!" Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil alih koper yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku. Baru saja tangan Yunho tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya saat pria tersebut mengambil kopernya.

"Ayo, Jae! Mengapa kau diam saja?" Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya, mereka bertiga berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di jok belakang mobil Yunho. Awalnya Junsu ingin duduk di belakang bersamanya, tetapi ia menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk menemani Yunho mengemudi. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan leluasa menatap pria impiannya dari belakang.

Yunho adalah tipe pria yang serius. Saat mengemudi ia jarang sekali berbicara. Ia fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah Yunho dengan jelas dari cermin di dalam mobil. Ia sangat menyukai raut wajah Yunho yang serius. Menurutnya ekspresi tersebut sangat keren.

"Jae, ceritakan kepadaku siapa pria yang kau sukai itu!" Junsu mengangkat kembali topik tersebut.

Jaejoong mulai khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Junsu atau Yunho mengetahui bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun." Wajahnya merona merah.

Junsu menoleh ke belakang. "Wajahmu memerah."

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. "Mengapa kau terus menyudutkanku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Jun-chan, sudah jangan menyudutkan Jaejoong terus! Kau juga pasti akan merasa kesal jika disudutkan seperti itu." Yunho tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Junsu merasa kesal karena ayahnya lebih membela Jaejoong daripada dirinya. Namun, ia membenarkan perkataan ayahnya. Ia sendiri juga mempunyai rahasia yang tidak ia katakan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai seniornya.

Jaejoong bersyukur karena Yunho menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Junsu. Ia semakin mencintai pria tersebut. Pria tersebut tidak memiliki cela di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Setelah menaruh koper Jaejoong di kamar Junsu, Yunho menelepon seseorang. Ia keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menelepon. Ia pergi ke taman belakang yang menghadap kolam renang.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dari balkon kamar Junsu yang menghadap kolam renang. Ia melihat Yunho terlihat gembira saat berbicara di telepon. Ekspresi wajahnya jauh berbeda dari saat ia mengemudi tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Junsu menata pakaian Jaejoong di dalam lemarinya.

"Ayahmu sedang berbicara dengan siapa di telepon?" Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin temannya." Junsu tampak tidak peduli.

"Ia terlihat sangat senang saat berbicara di telepon." Jaejoong masih memerhatikan wajah Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak membantu Junsu menata barang-barangnya.

"Apakah ayahku harus berwajah masam?" sahut Junsu. "Jae, bantu aku membereskan barang-barangmu! Apakah kau akan membiarkanku melakukannya sendirian?"

Jaejoong pun berpaling dari Yunho dan membantu Junsu. Hatinya merasa gundah. Tidak biasanya Yunho tersenyum seperti itu. Senyuman pria itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat pria itu bahagia. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian!" Yunho menghampiri Junsu, Ny. Jung, dan Jaejoong yang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia menduga Yunho memiliki janji dengan seorang wanita, wanita yang disukai oleh pria itu. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. Ia tidak siap untuk merasakan patah hati.

Jaejoong cukup tahu diri. Usianya dan Yunho terpaut sangat jauh, 22 tahun. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan Yunho untuk membalas cintanya. Pria dewasa seperti Yunho pasti menyukai wanita dewasa yang matang, bukan gadis remaja seperti dirinya.

"Tadi malam ayah tidak makan malam di rumah, siang ini juga," sindir Junsu.

Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah Yunho. "Setidaknya ayah sarapan di rumah pagi ini."

"Sudah, biarkan saja ayahmu itu!" Ny. Jung memang sudah mengetahui bahwa putranya itu sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan putranya itu menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, justru sebaliknya ia merasa senang. Selama delapan belas tahun Yunho hidup kesepian tanpa kehadiran seorang pendamping.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa! Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan makan malam di rumah malam ini." Yunho mencium pipi ibunya, kemudian putrinya. Ia hampir saja mencium pipi Jaejoong. Namun, ia segera teringat bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah anggota keluarganya. Tidak sopan jika ia melakukan hal tersebut kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sangat syok saat Yunho mendekat dan hampir saja mencium pipinya. Ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Detak jantungnya kini tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Semuanya, aku pergi!" Yunho pun berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Jae, mengapa kau tidak memakan makanannya? Apakah masakan nenek tidak enak?" Ny. Jung melihat Jaejoong hanya memainkan sumpit di atas nasi.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, Nek," jawab Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Ny. Jung. Ia pasti sudah menyinggung perasaan Ny. Jung. Ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kau harus banyak makan. Bukankah kita akan belajar sampai larut malam? Kita membutuhkan banyak energi," ujar Junsu.

.

.

.

Pada saat belajar pun Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia terus memikirkan Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Junsu merasakan keanehan pada diri Jaejoong. Ia menutup buku yang sedang mereka baca. "Ada apa denganmu? Tadi pagi kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, sedangkan sekarang seperti orang yang sedang patah hati."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku sedang terkena PMS. Moodku berubah-ubah secara mendadak hari ini." Ia mengarang-ngarang alasan.

"Semangat, Jae! Walaupun kau sudah pintar dan hampir bisa dipastikan lulus seleksi, kau tetap harus bersemangat." Junsu sangat bersemangat karena keinginannya untuk diterima di jurusan sains sangat tinggi. Demi mengejar seniornya ia rela belajar sains yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

.

.

.

Yunho menepati janjinya untuk makan malam di rumah. Pada saat makan malam pun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah. Ia memang memasang wajah serius, tetapi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti bisa mengetahui bahwa pria tersebut sedang berbahagia.

Seharusnya Jaejoong merasa senang jika pria yang ia cintai sedang berbahagia, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pria itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain. Walaupun hal itu belum terbukti, tetap saja ia merasa sangat cemas sebelum ia mengetahui dengan pasti alasan yang membuat pria tersebut terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu belajar sampai dini hari. Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena hatinya sedang dilanda kegundahan. Ia merasa sangat haus, tetapi air minum di kamar Junsu sudah habis. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Junsu dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Jaejoong mendengar suara di dapur. Ada orang yang sedang berbicara di dapur. Siapa yang sedang berada di dapur pada dini hari? Apakah ada pencuri di dapur? Ia merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi ia merasa sangat penasaran. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apakah kau tidak mengantuk? Bukankah besok kau harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" Yunho berbicara di telepon.

Jaejoong mengenali suara Yunho. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenali suara pria yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Ia merasa penasaran dengan siapa Yunho berbicara di telepon. Ia pun memasang telinganya dengan seksama.

"Aku akan pergi tidur jika kau juga pergi tidur." Yunho berbicara sambil tersenyum. "Jam berapa pesawatmu akan lepas landas? Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Jaejoong bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yunho sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang akan melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat besok pagi. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong merasa heran mengapa mereka berbicara di telepon pada dini hari. Apakah mereka tidak mempunyai waktu lain untuk mengobrol?

"Selamat tidur, Sayang! Sampai jumpa besok pagi! Aku mencintaimu." Yunho menutup teleponnya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. 'Selamat tidur, Sayang! Aku mencintaimu.' Kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Jaejoong. Sungguh sangat membahagiakan seandainya Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya. Sayang sekali, ucapan tersebut diucapkan oleh Yunho untuk orang lain, bukan untuk dirinya. Hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, seakan-akan ia kehilangan tulang-tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya. Ia berdiri membeku di dekat dapur.

"Jae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

 **TBC**

Saya kehilangan _mood/feel_ dalam menulis. Cerita ini saya tulis untuk mencoba menaikkan mood sebelum nanti akan melanjutkan cerita yang lama.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _beta reader_ yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya dan para motivator yang selama ini terus menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis.


	2. Jaejoong the Secret Admirer

**Chapter 2**

 **Jaejoong the Secret Admirer**

Tatapan mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang membeku. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, lidahnya ikut kelu. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia memandang pria di hadapannya itu.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur? Apakah kalian masih belajar?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

Jaejoong memerlukan beberapa detik untuk mengambil kembali kendali atas tubuh dan pikirannya. "Aku merasa haus."

"Oh." Yunho berbalik dan mengambil sebotol air minum dari dalam lemari es untuk diberikan kepada Jaejoong. "Bawalah air ini ke kamar!"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat menerima botol air itu dari tangan Yunho. "Terima kasih, Paman." Ia terlihat sangat lesu.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tidurlah agar besok kalian bisa belajar lagi! Selamat malam!" Yunho pun meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Yunho adalah cinta pertamanya. Pengalaman pertamanya untuk jatuh cinta terasa begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang di atas awan.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun putri tidur?" Junsu berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang!"

Jaejoong bangkit dengan posisi duduk. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

Junsu menyodorkan jam weker tepat ke hadapan wajah Jaejoong. "Pukul satu siang."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia memandang jam weker tersebut. Apakah ia tidur selama itu? Ia pun kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau beristirahat saja hari ini." Junsu memasukkan termometer ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. "Aku bisa belajar sendirian untuk hari ini."

"Jun-chan, aku tidak sakit." Jaejoong mencoba bangun, tetapi Junsu mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lama belajar. Jangan sampai kau sakit pada saat ujian." Junsu sangat peduli kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya. "Apakah aku perlu memberi tahu ibumu bahwa kau sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jangan! Ibuku pasti akan merasa khawatir dan menjemputku untuk pulang. Jika aku pulang, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Enak ya punya seorang ibu." Tiba-tiba Junsu merasa sedih. Ia merasa iri kepada Jaejoong yang masih mempunyai ibu.

Jaejoong teringat akan Yunho yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan ibu baru."

"Apa maksudmu?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Bukankah ayahmu mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Rasanya berat bagi Jaejoong untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Ayahku bisa berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun, tetapi jangan harap aku akan merestuinya untuk menikahi wanita itu!" Junsu menyeringai.

"Mengapa? Memangnya apa salah wanita itu kepadamu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya ayahku menjalin asmara dengan seorang wanita setelah kepergian ibuku." Junsu menghela nafas. "Semuanya berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Wanita itu tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku sebagai anak ayah. Kali ini pun pasti akan berakhir sama. Ayahku akan kembali menelan kekecewaan."

"Aku bisa menerimamu sebagai anak ayahmu," balas Jaejoong spontan.

"Hah?" Junsu tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Tentu saja kau mengakui bahwa aku adalah anak ayahku. Memangnya kau pikir aku adalah anak siapa?"

Jaejoong merasa beruntung karena Junsu tidak menangkap maksud kata-katanya. "Bagaimana jika kali ini wanita itu mau menerimamu dan menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri?"

"Tidak semudah itu aku memberikan restuku. Wanita itu harus bisa mengambil hatiku terlebih dahulu." Junsu terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Kriteria seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk pendamping ayahmu?" Dalam benaknya Jaejoong bertanya-tanya wanita seperti apa kekasih Yunho itu.

"Tentu saja seseorang yang bisa mengerti diriku, yang bisa menjadi sahabatku," jawab Junsu. "Dan aku bukanlah orang yang mudah terkesan oleh seseorang. Wanita itu akan memerlukan usaha yang sangat keras untuk meluluhkan hatiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Hal itu saja tidak cukup sebagai sayarat untuk menjadi pendamping ayahmu. Yang pasti ayahmu harus mencintainya."

Junsu mendecak. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ayahku menikahi wanita yang tidak ia cintai?"

Jaejoong merasa bahwa tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta Yunho. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. "Jun-chan, aku ingin tidur."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah merasa segar pada sore hari. Ny. Jung membuatkannya sup ginseng agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali tenaganya.

"Makan yang banyak agar kau segera pulih dan bisa belajar lagi!" Ny. Jung memerhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap sup buatannya.

"Terima kasih atas sup ginsengnya, Nek! Maafkan aku karena aku telah merepotkan nenek!" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Ny. Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kau sudah seperti cucuku sendiri. Aku sangat senang memasak untuk keluargaku." Ny. Jung tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong.

"Ehem, mengapa aku tidak dibuatkan sup juga?" Junsu berpura-pura merasa iri.

"Kau kan tidak sakit, Jun-chan," tatap Ny. Jung.

"Kucari-cari di bawah, ternyata ibu ada di sini." Yunho memasuki kamar Junsu. Ia mencari Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin melihat Yunho. Jika ia melihat wajah Yunho, ia akan teringat akan percakapan Yunho di telepon semalam.

Yunho melihat putrinya belajar sendirian di meja belajar, sedangkan Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur ditemani oleh Ny. Jung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah Jaejoongie sakit?"

"Ia demam." Ny. Jung menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. "Sekarang demamnya sudah turun."

"Oh," komentar Yunho singkat.

"Ada apa kau mencari ibu?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada Yunho. "Apa kau baru pulang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa heran karena tidak bisa menemukan ibu di mana pun di lantai bawah. Biasanya ibu memasak di dapur, menonton drama di ruang keluarga, atau merajut di taman belakang," jawab Yunho. "Ya, aku baru saja pulang dari bandara."

"Mengapa ayah pergi ke bandara?" Junsu merasa penasaran.

"Ayah harus mengantarkan teman ayah yang pergi ke luar negeri." Yunho tersenyum-senyum membayangkan kekasihnya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mempertemukan Jihyun dengan Junsu. Jihyun tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Junsu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya ia terlelap sekarang juga agar ia tidak mendengar obrolan keluarga Jung mengenai kekasih Yunho itu.

"Mengapa kau baru pulang? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa pesawatnya lepas landas pada pagi hari?" tanya Ny. Jung. Yunho selalu bercerita segala sesuatu kepada ibunya, termasuk mengenai hubungannya dengan Jihyun. Ibunyalah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Penerbangannya diundur karena ada masalah teknis. Aku menemani temanku itu di bandara sampai pesawatnya lepas landas," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai membayangkan hal apa saja yang bisa Yunho lakukan bersama kekasihnya saat menunggu pesawat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mendengar cerita Yunho.

.

.

.

Selagi berbaring di atas tempat tidur Junsu, Jaejoong mulai memikirkan masa depannya. Ia tidak boleh terus bersedih. Mustahil baginya untuk berjodoh dengan Yunho. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus bangkit, apalagi ia akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Meskipun hatinya terasa sakit, roda kehidupan terus berjalan. _Aku tidak boleh bersikap manja dan merasa seolah-olah akulah orang yang paling menderita di dunia. Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan patah hati dan yang dialami oleh orang lain mungkin lebih menyakitkan daripada yang aku alami._

Jaejoong pun bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Ia harus bekerja keras demi menggapai cita-citanya, bukan hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Ia pun menghampiri Junsu yang tampak serius belajar. Ia tidak boleh kalah semangat dari Junsu.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Junsu masih mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak boleh kalah darimu." Ia mulai membuka bukunya.

Junsu membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega karena sahabatnya itu sudah terllihat jauh lebih sehat.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong sudah mempersiapkan air minum sebelum tidur. Ia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin malam terulang kembali. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Yunho berbicara dengan kekasihnya di telepon. Ia berharap bahwa ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Jaejoong membuka galeri foto pada ponselnya yang dipenuhi oleh foto Yunho. Diam-diam ia mengambil foto-foto tersebut. Lebih dari seratus foto Yunho tersimpan di dalam ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa memesonanya pria tersebut. Akan tetapi, secara bersamaan hatinya merasa sakit. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki pria itu. _Aku ingin menghapus perasaanku ini kepadamu. Kau tidak mungkin menjadi milikku._ Ia memutuskan untuk menghapus foto-foto tersebut sebagai langkah pertama untuk melupakan Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Junsu memutar tubuhnya yang berbaring membelakangi Jaejoong menjadi menghadap sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Junsu tiba-tiba berbalik. Ia segera menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah dini hari. Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah setelah belajar tadi?" Kedua mata Junsu masih setengah terpejam.

"Aku belum mengantuk karena tadi siang aku sudah banyak beristirahat." Jaejoong terlihat sedikit panik.

"Apakah kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang?" tanya Junsu. "Jangan-jangan kau berpacaran dengan seseorang tanpa memberitahuku."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," sangkal Jaejoong.

Junsu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat mencurigakan. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Junsu, padahal Junsu adalah sahabatnya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa memberi tahu Junsu bahwa ia mencintai ayah dari sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisa Junsu berbalik membencinya jika Junsu mengetahui hal itu. Rahasia itu tidak boleh ada yang tahu, tidak seorang pun.

"Aku bisa memaklumi jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadaku. Walaupun aku adalah sahabatmu, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau simpan sendiri." Junsu tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita kepadanya karena ia pun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jaejoong, walaupun ia merasa sangat penasaran. Ia merasa yakin bahwa Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.

 _Maafkan aku, Jun-chan! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu._ Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia sudah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. "Jika aku berpacaran dengan seseorang, aku pasti akan memberitahumu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberi tahu."

Junsu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Perjuangan kita masih sangat panjang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjalani hari-harinya di rumah Junsu dengan sangat berat. Pada pagi hari dan malam hari ia makan satu meja dengan Yunho. Kadang-kadang Yunho juga datang ke kamar Junsu untuk memeriksa apakah mereka benar-benar sedang belajar atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pria itu.

Pada akhir pekan Yunho tidak pergi bekerja. Ia juga tidak bisa pergi berkencan karena kekasihnya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Ia pun memilih untuk menguji hasil belajar putrinya. "Coba kau kerjakan soal-soal ini!"

Junsu memandang kertas soal yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia menelan air liurnya. "Ayah, aku belum belajar sejauh ini."

Yunho duduk bersandar pada kursi dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Hari ini ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan beberapa kancing paling atasnya terbuka. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar. "Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ini."

"Ayah!" Junsu merengek. "Mengapa ayah tidak memberikan soal-soal yang lebih mudah terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar, Jung Junsu!" tegas Yunho. "Apa kau pikir ujian masuk perguruan tinggi itu mudah?"

Junsu tidak bisa menawar lagi. "Mengapa ayah hanya menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal ini?" Ia melirik sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Mengapa Jaejoong tidak ayah suruh juga?"

Yunho sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Tatapannya masih mengarah kepada Junsu. "Ayah yakin Jaejoong pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak perlu diberikan soal semudah itu."

Junsu tercengang. "Mudah? Apanya yang mudah?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes! Cepat kerjakan sekarang juga! Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab benar setengahnya saja, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang," ancam Yunho.

"Apa?" Junsu tidak bisa menerima keputusan Yunho. "Aku tidak akan mempunyai energi untuk belajar jika aku tidak makan."

"Kalau begitu, kau kerjakan dengan benar." Yunho sama sekali tidak memberi keringanan kepada Junsu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan Jaejoong?" Junsu masih berusaha menawar.

"Tidak." Nada bicara Yunho masih terdengar sangat tegas.

Junsu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Ia merasa tertekan karena Yunho mengawasi dirinya tepat di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ujian yang akan kau hadapi nanti pun penuh dengan tekanan. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbuat curang! Kau akan bersaing dengan ribuan orang lainnya," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa pun di ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Junsu. Ingin sekali ia membantu Junsu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jaejoong memandang sosok Yunho yang sangat tegas. Raut wajah pria tersebut tidak melembut sedikit pun. Pria tersebut saat ini mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Namun, bagi Jaejoong hal tersebut merupakan daya tarik tersendiri yang tidak ia temukan pada sosok pria lainnya. Ia sangat menyukai wajah serius pria itu, tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho. Pria tersebut hanya berjarak satu meter di hadapannya. Ia seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh sosok pria di hadapannya itu.

"Jaejoong, mengapa sejak tadi kau terus saja memandangku?" Tiba-tiba Yunho menoleh kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Yunho menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia memandangi pria itu. Tubuhnya menegang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sambil menunggu Junsu mengerjakan soal."

"Kau bisa membaca buku atau melakukan hal lainnya," saran Yunho.

"Ba… baik, Paman." Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil salah satu buku yang terlihat olehnya. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan berpura-pura membaca. Ia masih saja mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yunho.

"Bukumu terbalik." Yunho membalikkan buku yang dibaca oleh Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia telah bersikap aneh di hadapan Yunho.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Junsu menyelesaikan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh ayahnya selama dua jam. Ia bisa bernafas lega karena skor yang ia dapatkan lebih dari setengahnya. "Apakah ayahku membuatmu ketakutan tadi?"

"Ayahmu galak ya," komentar Jaejoong.

Junsu meletakkan lengannya pada bahu Jaejoong. "Ayahku memang terlihat menyeramkan pada saat-saat tertentu. Selebihnya ia adalah seorang ayah yang penyayang. Ia bersikap tegas kepadaku juga karena ia sangat menyayangiku. Ia tidak ingin aku menjadi anak yang manja. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut kepadanya."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. Tampak mustahil baginya untuk menghapus perasaannya begitu saja kepada pria tersebut. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? _Aku tidak peduli jika ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Selama Junsu tidak memberikan restu kepada wanita itu, Paman Jung tidak akan bisa menikahi kekasihnya itu. Aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencintainya lebih lama. Selama Paman Jung belum belum menikah lagi, aku masih boleh untuk mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ujian pun tiba. Junsu merasa sangat gugup. Ia dan Jaejoong sedang mencari tempat duduk mereka di ruang ujian. "Huh! Mengapa tempat duduk kita berjauhan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin membuat Junsu merasa lebih santai. "Memangnya kenapa jika tempat duduk kita berjauhan? Seandainya kita duduk berdekatan pun, aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu. Apakah kau ingat kata-kata ayahmu?"

"Kata-katanya yang mana?" tanya Junsu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbuat curang!" Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ayahku mengatakannya seminggu yang lalu, tetapi kau masih saja mengingatnya." Junsu cemberut.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Junsu. "Ujian akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku harus bersiap-siap di tempat dudukku." Ia meninggalkan Junsu untuk menuju tempat duduknya. "Semangat, Jun-chan! Semoga berhasil!"

"Hey, Junsu! Kau adalah Jung Junsu, bukan?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menempati meja di sebelah Junsu.

Mood Junsu semakin memburuk. "Shim Changmin." Mengapa ia harus duduk di sebelah Changmin? Keberadaan Changmin di dekatnya membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Apakah kau mendaftar ke jurusan sains juga?" Changmin masih tidak percaya bahwa ia bertemu dengan Junsu di ruangan ini.

Junsu mulai merasa kesal. "Aku berada di ruangan ini. Itu artinya aku adalah salah satu peserta ujian seleksi masuk jurusan sains."

"Oh," komentar Changmin singkat. Ia tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan Junsu.

Changmin bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolah. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi saingan beratnya adalah Jaejoong. Meskipun begitu, ia masih jauh lebih pintar daripada Jaejoong.

Junsu sangat tidak menyukai Changmin. Jika berada di dekat Changmin, ia akan merasa bahwa ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Changmin selalu membuat mental siswa lainnya jatuh karena anak itu selalu menyelesaikan tes jauh sebelum waktu habis dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Changmin mengetahui bahwa Junsu tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Junsu begitu tidak menyukainya, padahal ia merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada Junsu. Ia berpikir mungkin Junsu membencinya karena Junsu adalah teman Jaejoong dan dirinya bersaing ketat dengan Jaejoong dalam semua pelajaran di sekolah.

.

.

.

Junsu mulai kebingungan. Semua soal yang mudah sudah ia kerjakan. Sekarang ia harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurutnya sulit. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, waktu yang tersisa tinggal satu jam. Mampukah ia menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tersisa dengan baik?

Junsu menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia melihat Changmin duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan alat tulis. Rupanya anak itu sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal.

Keringat yang menetes pada wajah Junsu semakin deras. Ia benar-benar tertekan saat ini. Ia merasa sangat pesimis untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, bukan?" Jaejoong dan Junsu keluar dari ruang ujian bersama-sama setelah ujian selesai.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang, Jae." Junsu terlihat lesu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Soal-soal tersebut sejenis dengan soal-soal yang kita kerjakan sebagai latihan, bukan? Kau sudah belajar dengan sangat keras selama dua minggu terakhir."

"Tiba-tiba semuanya menguap begitu saja dari kepalaku. Aku tidak mengingatnya." Junsu mengeluh. "Ditambah lagi Changmin duduk di sebelahku. Keberadaan anak itu membuatku semakin tertekan."

"Oh, ia mendaftar ke universitas ini juga. Kukira ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri," komentar Jaejoong."

"Jae, aku ingin menangis. Aku pasti tidak akan lolos."

.

.

.

Junsu tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang selama menunggu hasil ujian diumumkan. Ia lebih sering berdiam diri di kamarnya. Biasanya ia sangat suka berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja di mall, tetapi kali ini ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Hasil ujian diumumkan secara _online_ melalui halaman situs universitas dan melalui surat yang dikirimkan ke alamat masing-masing peserta. Junsu sama sekali tidak berani untuk mengakses situs tersebut. Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak akan diterima di jurusan sains. Ia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada senior yang disukainya itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan seniornya itu lagi.

"Jun-chan, ada surat untukmu dari universitas." Ny. Jung masuk ke kamar Junsu dengan sebuah amplop di tangannya. "Apakah kau sudah melihat pengumumannya di situs universitas."

Junsu memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Di luar hujan turun rintik-rintik. Langit pun bahkan ikut menangis untuknya. Ia menggeleng. "Tanpa melihat pengumumannya pun sudah dipastikan bahwa aku pasti tidak akan lulus seleksi."

Ny. Jung duduk di samping cucunya. "Kau masih bisa mendaftar di tempat lain. Mungkin jurusan sains bukan tempat yang terbaik untukmu." Ia membelai punggung Junsu. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Junsu sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Junsu.

Junsu memandang amplop di hadapannya. Ia merasa ragu untuk membuka amplop tersebut karena 98% ia merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak lulus ujian seleksi. Ia merobek amplop tersebut, tetapi tidak melihat isinya. Ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Junsu berbunyi. Jaejoong meneleponnya. Dengan lemas ia menjawab telepon dari Jaejoong. "Halo!"

" _Jun-chan, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan surat dari universitas?"_ Terdengar suara Jaejoong yang ceria di seberang sana.

"Sudah." Junsu merasa yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti lulus seleksi. Suara Jaejoong menyiratkan hal tersebut.

" _Selamat ya, Jun-chan! Akhirnya kita berdua diterima di jurusan yang sama,"_ lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak lolos, Jae. Kita tidak akan kuliah di tempat yang sama," balas Junsu.

" _Apa?"_ Nada bicara Jaejoong menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang kebingungan. _"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor peserta ujianmu pada halaman pengumuman di situs universitas dan di sana tertulis bahwa kau diterima di jurusan sains."_

Junsu membelalakkan matanya. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong itu benar? Ia segera membaca isi surat yang baru saja ia terima. "Jaejoongie, aku lulus!" Ia ingin menangis karena bahagia. Ia melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Junsu merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada ayahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa melakukan hal yang membanggakan bagi ayahnya. Ia menunggu ayahnya pulang di teras depan rumah.

Junsu adalah siswa yang kurang cerdas di sekolah. Ia tidak seperti Jaejoong yang ber-IQ tinggi, tetapi ia sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Ia pandai menyanyi, memainkan alat musik, dan menciptakan lagu.

Yunho tidak pernah menuntut putrinya untuk mendapatkan nilai tinggi di semua pelajaran. Ia sangat memahami bakat Junsu. Ia sangat mendukung putrinya dalam mengasah dan mengembangkan bakat tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sangat terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa Junsu mendaftar ke jurusan sains.

Junsu berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang baru saja memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. "Ayah!"

Yunho melihat senyuman yang cerah pada wajah Junsu. "Putri ayah terlihat gembira sekali. Ada apa?" Ia mengetahui bahwa hasil seleksi diumumkan pada hari ini.

Junsu menggandeng lengan ayahnya. "Ayah, aku diterima di jurusan sains." Senyuman masih mengembang pada wajah Junsu.

"Benarkah?" Yunho berpura-pura terkejut. Ia sudah bisa menduganya karena Junsu terlihat sangat gembira. "Wah, selamat! Putri ayah memang hebat."

"Hehehe!" Junsu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Yunho memegangi dagunya. "Sepertinya ayah harus memberikan hadiah atas usaha dan kerja kerasmu selama ini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkan ayah. Aku hanya ingin ayah untuk terus mendukungku."

"Tanpa kau minta pun ayah pasti akan terus mendukungmu." Yunho mengecup kening putrinya.

.

.

.

Yunho ikut berbahagia atas diterimanya di jurusan sains. Namun, ada hal yang ia pertimbangkan di dalam kepalanya. Apakah ia sudah bisa memberi tahu putrinya itu mengenai hubungannya dengan Jihyun? Ia merasa bahwa Junsu sudah semakin dewasa. Putrinya itu sudah tidak terlalu manja seperti dulu. Biasanya Junsu akan meminta banyak hadiah jika putrinya itu meraih suatu prestasi, tetapi kali ini tidak. Putri kecilnya itu sudah dewasa sekarang. Mungkin Junsu bisa lebih berpikiran terbuka dalam menanggapi hubungannya dengan Jihyun.

"Apa yang sedang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Ny. Jung duduk di sebelah Yunho yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras belakang rumah untuk berpikir.

"Bu, aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberi tahu Jun-chan mengenai hubunganku dengan Jihyun." Yunho berkata kepada ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengetahuinya dan aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain. Aku tidak ingin ia berpikir bahwa aku sengaja menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya."

"Jun-chan sedang berbahagia karena kelulusannya di jurusan sains hari ini. Tunggulah sampai ia masuk kuliah untuk mengatakan hal tersebut! Jihyun juga sedang tidak berada di negara ini, bukan? Jadi, tidak mungkin Jun-chan mengetahuinya dari orang lain." Ny. Jung memberikan sarannya kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk kuliah. Namun, Junsu belum juga mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan senior yang ia sukai itu. Ia sangat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa baru jurusan sains. Baru seminggu masuk kuliah ia sudah kerepotan dengan tugas dan PR yang menumpuk. "Jae, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua ini bisa membuatku gila."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menyemangati Junsu. "Kita baru seminggu mengikuti perkuliahan. Kita masih dalam tahap penyesuaian diri. Lama-lama juga kau akan terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas dan PR yang diberikan oleh dosen."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dosen bicarakan di kelas." Junsu terus saja mengeluh.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sangat mengenal Junsu yang tidak memiliki minat di bidang sains.

.

.

.

Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding setelah kuliah pertama berakhir. Ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang pergi ke toilet. Kuliah pertama saja sudah membuatnya lemas seperti ini, padahal ia masih memiliki dua kuliah lagi dan praktikum pada sore hari.

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu melihat senior yang ia sukai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri seniornya itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong. Semangatnya yang padam kembali membara. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia berada di sini. "Selamat pagi, Yoochun _Sunbae!_ Apakah _sunbae_ mengingatku?"

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku adalah Jung Junsu, juniormu saat SMA." Junsu berusaha untuk mengingatkan seniornya itu. "Aku juga masuk jurusan sains sepertimu, _Sunbae."_

"Oh!" Sesungguhnya Yoochun sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah mengenal seorang gadis yang bernama Jung Junsu.

"Jun-chan, aku mencari-cari dirimu. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu.

"Oh, kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, bukan?" Yoochun mengingat gadis yang baru saja datang menghampirinya dan Junsu. Sejak dulu gadis itu memang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong, yang merupakan gadis terpopuler di sekolah?

Jaejoong adalah siswi terpopuler di sekolahnya. Ia menjadi populer karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Jarang sekali ada gadis cantik sekaligus pintar seperti dirinya. Ia membuat murid laki-laki jatuh hati kepadanya dan murid perempuan iri. Namun, ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah melirik para siswa yang berusaha mendekatinya karena ia hanya menyukai Yunho seorang.

"Ya, aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita bisa bertemu di sini Yoochun _Sunbae!"_ Jaejoong tidak terlalu mengenal Yoochun, tetapi ia mengetahui nama seniornya yang satu itu.

Yoochun terlihat senang karena Jaejoong mengingat dirinya. "Ah, aku merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan junior-juniorku di SMA."

"Kami masih ada kelas, _Sunbae!_ Kami mohon diri." Jaejoong berpamitan kepada Yoochun dan menarik tangan Junsu untuk pergi ke kelas berikutnya.

Junsu merasa kesal karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba menariknya pergi meninggalkan Yoochun, padahal ia belum sempat bicara banyak dengan seniornya tersebut. Belum tentu ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Yoochun lain kali. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong karena mereka memang hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri kelas berikutnya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan memberi tahu Junsu mengenai hubungannya dengan Jihyun malam ini. Ia juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan ibunya dan Ny. Jung menyetujui keputusannya.

"Jun-chan, ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Yunho meminta putrinya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Ayah terlihat serius malam ini. Apakah ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting?" Junsu menjadi penasaran.

Yunho menyesap kopi susu dari cangkirnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Junsu. "Jun-chan, kau sudah besar sekarang. Ayah juga sudah lama menduda."

Junsu menatap ayahnya penuh curiga. "Ayah tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Apa yang ingin ayah katakan kepadaku?"

Yunho menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. "Saat ini ayah sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu adalah rekan bisnis ayah, namanya Jihyun."

Junsu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan ayahnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita.

Yunho melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah Junsu. "Ayah tahu bahwa kau tidak akan begitu saja menerima hubungan kami. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk menerima orang lain untuk memasuki kehidupan kita."

Junsu menunduk. Ia juga mengerti bahwa sang ayah pasti merasa kesepian tanpa seorang pendamping. Ayahnya itu berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai seseorang. Akan tetapi, ia masih belum rela untuk menerimanya.

"Saat ini Jihyun sedang berada di luar negeri. Setelah ia kembali, ayah akan langsung mempertemukan kalian. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Kau pasti bisa menyukainya." Yunho berharap Junsu mau memberikan Jihyun kesempatan.

Junsu memaksakan senyumannya kepada Yunho, padahal hatinya tengah bergejolak. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie!" Junsu menangis di pelukan Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat marah kepada ayahnya. Pagi ini saja ia tidak mau berbicara kepada ayahnya.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu. "Ada apa, Jun-chan? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Ayahku memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita." Wajah Junsu berlinang air mata. "Ia mengatakannya kepadaku tadi malam."

Deg! Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi. Ia memang sudah mengetahuinya, tetapi kali ini situasinya berubah serius. Yunho sudah memberi tahu Junsu mengenai keaksihnya itu, artinya hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahap yang serius.

"Jaejoongie, mengapa kau diam saja? Seharusnya kau menghiburku," rengek Junsu.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ayahmu sudah lama menduda, bukan?" Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini dari Junsu.

"Aku merasa takut. Aku masih belum siap untuk menerima orang lain dalam kehidupan ayahku," ujar Junsu.

"Apakah kau mengenal wanita itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ia adalah rekan bisnis ayahku," jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong membayangkan sosok wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik menjadi kekasih Yunho. Pria seperti Yunho pasti memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi. Ia pasti tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan wanita itu. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Wanita itu sedang berada di luar negeri. Jika wanita itu sudah kembali, ayah akan membawanya untuk dipertemukan denganku. Lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan membuat langkah wanita itu mudah. Aku akan mempersulit dirinya." Junsu bertekad.

"Apakah kau akan melakukan hal itu kepada setiap wanita yang berhubungan dengan ayahmu? Kau akan membuat semua wanita takut untuk menjadi kekasih ayahmu. Kasihan ayahmu, bukan? Ia juga pasti menginginkan seorang pendamping." Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu wanita yang harus menghadapi Junsu.

"Jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai ayahku, ia pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk mengambil hatiku, walaupun aku terus saja mempersulitnya," ujar Junsu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat di kelas. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu. Bagaimana jika wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan simpati Junsu? Jika hal itu terjadi, sudah dipastikan bahwa Yunho akan menikahi wanita itu dan habislah dirinya. Ia tidak berhak lagi untuk mencintai pria itu, bahkan ia tidak akan berhak untuk sekedar memikirkan atau memandang Yunho dari kejauhan. _Apakah aku akan sanggup menghadapinya? Ia adalah ayah sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku terus menghindar darinya untuk selamanya. Dengan melihat wajah Jun-chan saja sudah membuatku teringat kepadanya. Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk menghadapinya._ Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh kepada Junsu yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jun-chan, kepalaku pusing. Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Nanti tolong bawakan tasku jika kuliah sudah selesai." Ia pun kemudian meminta izin kepada dosen untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ia memandang langit-langit yang berwarna putih. "Apakah aku harus menyerah untuk mencintainya? Aku tidak bisa terus menyiksa diriku dengan mencintai pria yang tidak mungkin membalas cintaku. Walaupun Jun-chan tidak merestui hubungan mereka, bukan berarti Paman Jung akan berubah untuk mencintaiku. Ia akan mencari wanita dewasa lain sampai Jun-chan memberikan restu kepada wanita pilihannya itu."

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia masih sangatlah muda. Masa depannya masih panjang. Ia tidak boleh hanya memikirkan Yunho. Ia juga harus memikirkan keluarga dan kuliahnya. Jangan sampai masalah ini mengganggu kuliahnya. Mulai sekarang ia harus belajar untuk menata hatinya.

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan membawa tas Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai untuk mencurahkan semua kegelisahannya. Saat ini ia sedang marah kepada ayahnya. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan moral dari Jaejoong, tetapi sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba sakit.

Junsu berpapasan dengan Yoochun di perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Perasaan gundahnya sedikit terobati oleh pertemuannya dengan Yoochun. "Selamat siang, _Sunbae!"_

"Oh, kau teman Jaejoong yang kemarin." Yoochun melupakan nama Junsu. "Mengapa kau membawa dua buah tas?"

"Tas ini adalah milik Jaejoong. Aku membawakan tasnya ke ruang kesehatan," jawab Junsu. Ia merasa sedikit sedih karena Yoochun hanya mengingat Jaejoong.

Yoochun mulai khawatir. "Apakah Jaejoong sedang berada di ruang kesehatan?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Tadi di kelas tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu ke ruang kesehatan. Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Biar aku yang membawakan tasnya. Kau pasti kerepotan membawa dua buah tas sekaligus." Yoochun mengambil alih tas milik Jaejoong dari Junsu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Junsu akan datang bersama Yoochun. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Yoochun karena seniornya itu sudah repot-repot mengunjunginya di ruang kesehatan.

Yoochun menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong. Dahulu saat SMA ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Jaejoong karena gadis itu menjadi rebutan siswa lainnya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Junsu berdiri di sudut ruang kesehatan. Ia memandang keakraban yang terjalin di antara Jaejoong dan Yoochun. "Selalu saja Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perhatian. Semua orang menyukainya, sedangkan tidak ada satu pun yang memedulikan perasaanku, bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak peduli bahwa hatiku terluka." Ia merasa sangat kesal. Jaejoong dan ayahnya ternyata sama saja. Tidak ada yang peduli kepada dirinya. Seharusnya Jaejoong menghiburnya pada saat ia memiliki masalah dengan ayahnya, bukan justru merebut perhatian Yoochun darinya.

Junsu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Ia merasa sudah tidak tahan melihat senyuman di wajah Yoochun yang diberikan kepada Jaejoong. Seharusnya senyuman itu menjadi miliknya, bukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Yoochun sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

"Junsu!" Terlihat Changmin berlari menghampiri Junsu.

Saat hati Junsu sedang merasa kesal kepada ayah dan sahabatnya, Changmin muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Rasa kesal Junsu semakin bertambah. "Mengapa kau berteriak-teriak memanggilku?"

Changmin berhenti di hadapan Junsu. Ia tampak terengah-engah. "Untung saja aku segera menemukanmu."

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?" Junsu merasa penasaran. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mencari gara-gara denganku, bukan?"

"Mengapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif kepadaku?" protes Changmin. Ia merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Junsu. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu yang tertinggal di kelas." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah telepon seluler dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Junsu. "Maaf aku telah membuka-buka ponselmu untuk mencari tahu identitas pemiliknya."

"Ini bukan ponselku, melainkan milik Jaejoong. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengembalikannya. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong," ujar Junsu.

"Kupikir ponsel itu adalah milikmu karena aku menemukan ratusan foto ayahmu di dalam sana." Changmin memberi tahu Junsu.

Junsu menatap Changmin selama beberapa saat. Ia terkejut oleh pernyataan Changmin. Ia kemudian membuka ponsel milik Jaejoong dan memang menemukan foto-foto ayahnya di dalam galeri ponsel Jaejoong. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Jika ponsel itu milik Jaejoong, mengapa ada banyak sekali foto ayahmu di sana?" Changmin bertanya-tanya. "Aha! Mungkin Jaejoong adalah pengagum rahasia ayahmu." Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda, tetapi tampaknya ia telah salah bicara karena kini Junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

 **TBC**

Maaf, _chapter_ ini lebih banyak menceritakan Junsu karena Junsu memegang peranan penting dalam cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika sejauh ini ceritanya terasa datar dan membosankan. Semoga saja ke depannya bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Sebagian komentar akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Nani mo: ceritanya langsung tamat kalau perasaan Jaejoong terbalas oleh Yunho. Ternyata kamu komentar dua kali ya. Sebenarnya ini hanya FF uji coba saja. Mohon sedikit dimaklumi jika hasilnya jauh di bawah harapan.

Guest: Junsu sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kriteria pria ideal Jaejoong adalah ayahnya karena usia Yunho terlalu tua untuk Jaejoong.

Dell: akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis cerita, sehingga agak lupa bagaimana menulis fiksi.

Min: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Rsza: cerita ini hanya untuk uji coba dan latihan. Ceritanya saja masih tidak jelas akan seperti apa. Mungkin akan lebih banyak sedihnya nanti dan direncanakan tidak terlalu panjang. Terima kasih.

Tantan: saya juga pernah jatuh hati kepada Tom Cruise, padahal Tom Cruise seusia dengan ayah saya. Tapi saya suka Tom Cruise di filmnya zaman Top Gun sampai War of the World. Tom Cruise yang sekarang sudah terlihat sangat tua.

Guest: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Guest: ini FF Yunjae, tentu saja nanti Yunho akan mencintai Jaejoong.

Guest: ok.

Iyang: _update!_ Terima kasih karena bisa menerima FF Yunjae GS.

Joongie: terima kasih!

My yunjaechun: lanjut. Terima kasih.

Hans: aduh, sebut merk. Saya kloningannya.

Mimi Anak Daddy: Jae jadi orang ketiga saja.

Kinchan: ok.

Guest: memang kasihan, tetapi Jae tidak boleh terpuruk. Patah hati adalah hal yang wajar terjadi.

Guest: _update!_

Cassieswift: rencananya cerita ini akan dibuat sampai saya merasa bisa kembali mendapatkan _feel_ dalam menulis. Cerita ini hanya uji coba atau latihan.

Key'va: terima kasih atas dukungannya.


	3. I Want to Stop the Time

**Chapter 3**

 **I Want to Stop the Time**

"Pengagum rahasia?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

Sulit bagi Changmin untuk mengartikan ekspresi wajah Junsu. "Ya, pengagum rahasia. Diam-diam Jaejoong mengagumi ayahmu."

"Mengapa harus dirahasiakan?" Junsu bertanya-tanya.

"Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui bahwa ia mengagumi ayahmu." Changmin menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika orang lain mengetahuinya? Mengagumi seseorang bukanlah hal yang salah atau memalukan," balas Junsu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengerti makna dari kata 'kagum' yang kumaksud?" tanya Changmin.

Junsu mulai mengerti maksud Changmin. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengagumi ayahku seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami adalah sahabat dekat. Ia sudah menganggap ayahku seperti ayahnya sendiri." Ia marah dan meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin hanya menatap kepergian Junsu. Ia merasa heran. Mengapa Junsu selalu marah kepadanya? Apa pun yang ia lakukan atau katakan, Junsu akan marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

Junsu duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di kampus. Ia kembali melihat-lihat foto ayahnya di dalam ponsel Jaejoong. "Untuk apa Jaejoong mengoleksi foto ayahku sebanyak ini?" Ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata Changmin. "Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin! Ayahku terlalu tua untuk Jaejoong, lagipula tipe pria idealnya…" Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tipe pria ideal Jaejoong mengarah kepada sosok ayahnya.

Junsu berpikir. Ia setengah percaya pada kata-kata Changmin sekarang. Sudah banyak hal yang mendukung pernyataan tersebut. Namun, ia bersikeras menyangkalnya. Tidak mungkin sahabatnya itu menyukai pria yang jauh lebih tua, terlebih lagi pria itu adalah ayahnya.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung mengadakan makan malam istimewa untuk merayakan diterimanya Junsu di jurusan sains. Perayaan tersebut khusus untuk keluarga, tetapi Yunho mengundang Jaejoong karena ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Ayah merasa sangat bahagia dan bangga karena putri ayah diterima di jurusan pilihannya." Yunho membuka acara. "Ayah meminta maaf karena kita baru bisa merayakannya pada hari ini karena beberapa hari yang lalu ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayah. Maukah kau memaafkan ayah, Nak?"

Junsu sebenarnya masih merasa kesal kepada ayahnya dan ia juga mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mengadakan acara makan malam istimewa ini untuk mengambil kembali hatinya. Sang ayah sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tetapi masih berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu demi merayakan kelulusannya di jurusan sains. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus menghargai usaha ayahnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku sangat memahami kesibukan ayah. Aku sudah merasa senang karena ayah mengadakan acara makan malam untuk merayakan diterimanya diriku di jurusan sains."

Yunho merasa lebih lega sekarang. Sebelumnya ia merasa sangat khawatir Junsu tidak akan memaafkannya. "Terima kasih, Sayang!"

Memaafkan ayahnya bukan berarti menerima hubungan sang ayah dengan sang kekasih. Itulah yang ada di dalam benak Junsu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera nikmati hidangan yang sudah dibuat oleh nenekmu!" Yunho mengajak semuanya untuk mulai makan.

Jaejoong tidak banyak berbicara kali ini. Ia masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada Yunho. Ia merasa sangat senang karena ia bisa berjumpa dengan Yunho dan makan satu meja dengan pria itu, tetapi ia juga tidak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Mencintai pria itu hanya menyebabkan rasa sakit bagi dirinya.

"Jaejoongie, apakah ayahmu sudah mengajakmu pergi ke planetarium?" Yunho tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia teringat bahwa ia pernah meminta Tn. Kim untuk mengajak Jaejoong ke planetarium jika Jaejoong lulus ujian masuk universitas.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terhenyak. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. "Sepertinya ayahku lupa." Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sana saja besok," ujar Yunho. "Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah dariku atas kelulusanmu dan ungkapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah banyak membantu Junsu untuk mempersiapkan ujian."

Sebenarnya Junsu tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke planetarium. Akan tetapi, ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Jaejoong sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke planetarium. Sebentar lagi Yunho dan Junsu akan menjemputnya. Ia memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna hijau toska, rok pendek selutut dan _legging_ berwarna hitam, dan sepatu boots abu-abu. Udara malam ini terasa cukup dingin. Ia mengalungkan syal abu-abu yang senada dengan warna sepatu pada lehernya.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa bibirnya terlihat terlalu pucat karena udara dingin. Ia pun mengoleskan sedikit pewarna bibir pada bibirnya. "Mengapa aku harus mengoleskan pewarna bibir? Cahaya di dalam planetarium dibuat redup, tidak akan ada yang menyadari warna bibirku yang pucat. Mengapa aku terkesan seperti berharap bahwa ia akan menciumku? Ini bukanlah kencan. Kami pergi bersama Junsu." Tetap saja hatinya terasa berdebar-debar, seakan-akan ia akan pergi berkencan dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Junsu merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju planetarium di pinggir kota ia lebih banyak memainkan ponselnya. Biasanya ia sangat cerewet dan menghidupkan suasana. Akan tetapi, saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ia takut debaran jantungnya akan terdengar oleh Yunho dan Junsu. "Apakah paman baru saja memotong rambut? Malam ini rambut paman terlihat lebih pendek dari kemarin." Ia mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Wow, ternyata kau menyadarinya!" Yunho terdengar takjub. "Kupikir tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Aku hanya memotongnya sedikit. Junsu dan ibuku saja tidak menyadarinya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Jangan-jangan ucapannya tersebut akan menjadi bumerang baginya. JIka Junsu dan Ny. Jung saja tidak menyadarinya, mengapa ia bisa menyadarinya? Semoga saja tidak ada yang mencurigai dirinya yang selama ini selalu memerhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Perubahan sekecil apa pun pada diri Yunho akan disadari olehnya.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir planetarium.

Dengan malas Junsu keluar dari mobil. _Mengapa kami harus datang ke sini? Yang bisa dilihat di sini hanyalah benda-benda langit._

"Ayo kita masuk!" Yunho terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia berjalan di depan.

"Jae, mengapa kau ingin datang kemari?" Junsu berbisik kepada sahabatnya. "Di sini hanya ada bintang-bintang."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk datang ke planetarium. Ia merasa senang karena Yunholah yang mengajaknya untuk datang kemari. "Nikmati saja! Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali kita melihat bintang."

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Semakin lama kau semakin menjadi seperti ayahku. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai kebiasaan memandangi langit pada malam hari."

Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Yunho memiliki kebiasaan memandangi langit. Junsu telah memberikan informasi yang sangat berharga kepadanya. "Bahkan jika tidak ada bintang sekali pun?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Saat langit cerah, hujan, dalam keadaan apa pun ia suka memandangi langit. Sebelum tidur ayahku akan duduk di balkon kamarnya atau teras belakang rumah dan memandangi langit."

"Mengapa ia sangat suka memandangi langit?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Entahlah." Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Saat aku bertanya kepadanya, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang memeriksa cuaca."

"Anak-anak, mengapa kalian berjalan lambat sekali?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kami datang, Paman!" Dengan antusias Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu.

.

.

.

Yunho memandu kedua anak yang bersamanya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. Ia menjelaskan benda-benda langit yang tampak pada langit-langit ruangan.

Sama seperti Yunho, Jaejoong juga terlihat sangat antusias. Ia menyimak penuturan Yunho dengan seksama. Kadang-kadang ia juga mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Yunho jika penuturan Yunho kurang jelas.

Para pengunjung planetarium harus mengantre jika ingin melihat bintang dengan menggunakan teropong bintang. Teropong bintang tersebut berukuran sangat besar.

Junsu sudah merasa sangat bosan berada di dalam planetarium. Saat mereka bertiga sedang mengantre untuk melihat bintang dengan teropong, diam-diam ia meninggalkan antrean dan keluar dari dalam planetarium.

Jaejoong terlalu fokus melihat Yunho yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Junsu. "Paman, Jun-chan ke mana?" Ia bertanya kepada Yunho.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. "Bukankah sejak tadi kalian selalu menempel berdua?"

Jaejoong mulai khawatir. "Ia tidak ada bersamaku, Paman."

"Coba hubungi dia!" ujar Yunho.

"TIdak ada sinyal di dalam sini." Jaejoong menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Yunho keluar dari antrean. "Ayo kita cari dia!" ia menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong ikut hilang seperti Junsu. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku!"

Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan untuk mengikuti langkah Yunho yang panjang. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, tetapi hatinya berbunga-bunga karena Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Tangan Yunho terasa sangat besar.

Yunho mengitari planetarium untuk mencari Junsu. Ia bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang ditemuinya, tetapi mereka tidak melihat gadis yang dideskripsikan olehnya karena cahaya di planetarium sangat redup.

"Mungkin Jun-chan pergi ke luar. Bukankah ia tidak suka mengunjungi planetarium? Sejak tadi ia terlihat bosan." Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Karena dirinyalah Junsu terpaksa harus mengunjungi planetarium.

Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong keluar dari dalam planetarium. Di luar sangat gelap dan sepi. Planetarium tersebut dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju area parkir. Ia berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan putrinya di sana. Namun, Junsu tidak juga ditemukan. Petugas parkir juga tidak melihat Junsu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencari Jun-chan." Jaejoong mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap bersamaku!" tegas Yunho. "Kita mencarinya bersama-sama."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk mencari Junsu di antara pepohonan tinggi. Di sana sangat gelap. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam hutan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat bayangan Yunho. Sangat sulit baginya untuk berjalan di dalam kegelapan. Ia merasa sangat takut. Ia membayangkan ada hewan buas yang berada di antara pepohonan.

"Jun-chan!" Yunho memanggil-manggil nama putrinya. Ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Jaejoong. "Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?" Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Paman." Jaejoong memang merasa kedinginan, tetapi wajahnya terasa menghangat. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang diliputi kegelapan, sehingga Yunho tidak akan bisa melihat rona di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho berbunyi karena baru saja mendapatkan kembali sinyal. Ia menerima pesan dari Junsu.

 _From: Jun-chan_

 _Aku merasa lapar. Aku pergi ke kafetaria. Apakah kalian ingin dibelikan sesuatu? Nanti kita langsung bertemu di tempat parkir saja. Aku tidak akan kembali ke dalam._

Yunho tertawa seketika setelah membaca pesan dari Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tertawa, padahal anaknya sedang hilang. "Mengapa paman tertawa saat Junsu sedang hilang? Apakah paman tidak merasa khawatir?"

Yunho berhenti tertawa. Ia menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Junsu kepada Jaejoong. "Dasar anak itu! Kita berdua sangat mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi ia justru sedang enak-enakan makan di kafetaria."

Jaejoong merasa sangat lega karena Junsu baik-baik saja. Junsu adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Gara-gara dia kita tidak jadi melihat bintang dengan teropong." Yunho berpura-pura merasa kesal. Di lubuk hatinya yang paking dalam ia merasa sangat lega.

"Sudah bisa datang ke sini saja aku sudah merasa senang." Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa senang karena ia bisa pergi bersama Yunho.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau datang kemari tanpa melihat bintang." Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang lebih terbuka dan terkena sinar bulan. "Kita melihat bintang di sini saja." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Ia selalu merasakan kedamaian saat melihat bintang. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ia memandang wajah Yunho yang diterpa sinar rembulan. Ia terpaku pada senyuman di wajah Yunho. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat bahagia saat memandangi bintang-bintang. Lagi-lagi ia jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. _Paman, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku._

Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Jaejoong yang diterpa sinar bulan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong memiliki mata yang sangat indah.

Perlahan pandangan Yunho turun dari mata bulat Jaejoong ke bibir Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat mengkilat menarik perhatiannya. Entah mengapa hatinya berdesir saat ia memandang bibir Jaejoong, apalagi saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Jaejoong adalah sahabat anaknya, mungkin ia akan mencium Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. _Ada apa denganku? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menciumnya?_

"Ada apa, Paman? Apakah paman merasa pusing?" Jaejoong bertanya karena Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Mungkin Jun-chan sudah menunggu kita. Ayo!" Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Yunho. Ia tidak ingin kebersamaan mereka berakhir. Seandainya waktu dapat dihentikan, ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga.

 _Aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan berada di sisimu selamanya_

 _Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu lebih lama lagi_

 _Sambil mengingat setiap hal mengenai dirimu_

 _Aku yakin akan cintaku kepadamu selamanya_

 _Aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan berada di sisimu selamanya_

 _Aku menatap ke atas langit dan berharap dengan sepenuh hatiku_

 _Satu-persatu aku terhubung dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar_

 _Dan pada akhirnya aku mencari dirimu di atas sana bersama ribuan bintang_

Jaejoong terlarut dalam lamunannya. Ia juga tidak melihat ada batu yang cukup besar di hadapannya. "Aduh!" Kakinya tersandung batu. Ia pun terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Jaejoongie, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. _Legging_ yang dikenakannya robek dan lutut kanannya berdarah.

"Kau berdarah. Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan mengobati lukamu." Ia berusaha untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Pergelangan kaki Jaejoong juga terkilir. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. "Aaah!"

Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang kembali ambruk. "Apakah kau bisa berdiri?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia masih meringis kesakitan.

Yunho dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menggendong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Darah dipompa dengan cepat menuju wajahnya. Dengan spontan ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho.

"Tubuhmu terasa sangat ringan." Yunho tidak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia terus berjalan sambil membopong Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan kerumunan pepohonan.

Jaejoong terus menatap wajah Yunho. _Andaikan saja aku dapat menghentikan waktu. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junsu menunggu di dekat mobil ayahnya sambil menggerutu. "Ayah dan Jaejoong ke mana? Sinyal di tempat ini sangat buruk. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka." Ia memegang dua gelas kopi yang ia beli untuk dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sekarang kopi tersebut sudah dingin.

Junsu tersenyum saat ia melihat ayahnya keluar dari pepohonan dengan menggendong Jaejoong. Senyumannya memudar saat ia melihat sahabatnya itu sangat lekat menatap wajah ayahnya. Tatapan Jaejoong kepada ayahnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Ia kini sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Jaejoong memang menyukai ayahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan di bagian belakang planetarium. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kaki Jaejoong. Jika luka pada lutut kanan Jaejoong tidak segera dibersihkan, luka tersebut akan terinfeksi kuman. Ia meminta para petugas kesehatan untuk mengobati luka pada lutut Jaejoong dan pergelangan kaki yang terkilir. Ia mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong seperti mengkhawatirkan putrinya sendiri.

Junsu menunggu di luar ruang kesehatan. Ia tampak melamun. _Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Jaejoongie? Pria yang kau sukai itu adalah ayahku. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai ayahku yang jauh lebih tua darimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luka pada lutut Jaejoong sudah dibersihkan, diberi cairan antiseptik, dan dibalut perban. Sekarang pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir sedang ditangani. Ia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Tahan, Jaejoongie! Otot pergelangan kakimu yang keseleo harus dikembalikan ke tempat semula." Yunho menemani Jaejoong dan memberikan semangat kepada gadis itu.

"Ototnya sudah dikembalikan ke posisi semula." Petugas kesehatan tersebut mengompres pergelangan kaki Jaejoong dengan air hangat. "Pergelangannya akan membengkak selama beberapa hari dan ia tidak akan bisa berjalan."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Jika ia tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, bagaimana ia akan pergi ke kampus? Ia tidak ingin ketinggalan materi perkuliahan.

Junsu sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan ayahnya di dalam ruang kesehatan. "Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Jae?"

"Kakiku sudah selesai ditangani, tetapi saat ini aku tidak bisa berjalan." Jaejoong terlihat cemberut.

"Kau adalah anak yang kuat dan bertekad baja. Kau pasti tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih kembali." Yunho tersenyum untuk menyemangati Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Itu adalah telepon dari Jihyun. "Ayah mau menerima telepon dahulu. Kau temani Jaejoong di sini." Ia berkata kepada Junsu. Ia pun pergi ke luar untuk menjawab telepon dari Jihyun.

" _Mengapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi? Apakah kau mematikan ponselmu?"_ Terdengar suara Jihyun di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang berada di planetarium bersama anak-anak. Sinyal di sini sangat buruk, Sayang." Yunho menerima panggilan dari Jihyun tepat di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar suara Yunho. Hatinya kembali tercabik-cabik. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Yunho selama beberapa saat. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga malam ini. Mengapa? Mengapa wanita itu harus menelepon Yunho pada saat yang tidak tepat? Mengapa wanita itu harus merusak kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia dapat? Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau hanya satu malam?

Junsu menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan luka pada hati Jaejoong dari raut wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan. Ia masih bisa melihat punggung ayahnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat senyuman di wajah ayahnya saat Yunho sedikit menoleh. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan yang Jaejoong alami. Melihat pria yang kau cintai tersenyum untuk wanita lain rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Jaejoong ingin menangis dan berteriak, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya di hadapan Junsu. Namun, air matanya tak bisa dibendung. Air matanya telah mengkhianati dirinya. Tanpa izin darinya, butiran air tersebut lolos dari matanya. _Sial! Mengapa air mataku keluar?_

Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Junsu. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang Junsu pikirkan mengenai dirinya saat ini.

Junsu tersenyum. "Menangislah sepuasnya! Lukamu pasti sangat dalam. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, bukan?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia mulai terisak. Ia kemudian memeluk Junsu dan menangis dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu.

 **TBC**

Kutipan bait di atas adalah lirik "Toki wo Tomete"dari Tohoshinki dengan perubahan yang disesuaikan dengan isi cerita ini.

Rsza: cerita ini memang banyak sakit hatinya. Sekarang mungkin hanya Jaejoong dan Junsu saja yang merasakan patah hati. Nanti juga Yunho akan merasakannya. Terima kasih. Semangat!

Guest: Semangat!

Babiesyunjae: terima kasih.

Kaihun70: Jae akan banyak sedih di sini, tetapi ia tegar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jae, hampir semua tokoh akan merasakan sedih.

Guest: saya rasa khusus cerita ini Junsu lebih cocok untuk berperan sebagai anak Yunho. Kan lebih aneh lagi jika Changmin memerankan siswa yang kurang pintar.

My yunjaechun: Yun menganggap Jae sebagai anak. Di matanya Jae adalah anak kecil, bukan wanita dewasa.

Dell: Yun tidak akan menyadari kapan tepatnya ia jatuh cinta kepada JJ. Baguslah kalau masih blur. Hahaha! Terima kasih kembali.

Sweettaemine: banyak yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan di sini. Hahaha!

Mimimi: harapannya akan dipertimbangkan.

Kimjaejoong309: Junsu tipikal gadis kaya, manja, dan haus kasih sayang. Terima kasih.

Septyana lin kudo: cintanya berantai, bukan cinta segitiga lagi.

Min: Changmin ke Junsu? Hmm…

Endah Rizkiani: tidak terlalu banyak. Intinya hanya satu, yang lain pelengkap saja.

Cassie: terima kasih. Semangat!

Max choikang: ok, lanjut!

Mimilove minwoo: biasa lah Jaesu adalah gadis remaja yang sedang masa-masanya… Salam kenal!

Kinchan: kenalan di mana dengan bahasanya?

Cassieswift: Changmin tidak peka dengan perasaan Junsu. Terima kasih.

Joongie: coba kamu daftar jadi peserta SM _global audition_ kalau ada lagi di Indonesia.

Xia cutest85: tentu saja bisa. Kalau saya bilang bisa ya harus bisa. Hahaha!

Guest: salah Jaejoong juga kenapa ia tidak menjaga barang yang sangat berbahaya itu.

Key'va: ok.

Jj: terima kasih. Semangat!


	4. Matchmaking

**Chapter 4**

 **Matchmaking**

Jaejoong merasa bosan. Seharian ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan ketika kakinya mengalami cedera. Ia bahkan tidak bisa pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian.

"Apakah kakimu sudah terasa lebih baik?" Junsu berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong sepulang kuliah. Kuliah semakin terasa menyiksa tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong. Biasanya ia akan memfotokopi catatan Jaejoong dan meminta Jaejoong mengajarinya. Sekarang ia harus mencatat sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia catat.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kakiku terasa semakin sakit jika aku hanya berdiam diri."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke kampus dalam keadaan seperti ini." Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kruk ke kampus," balas Jaejoong. Ia sangat keras kepala. "Akan tetapi, ayah dan ibu tidak mengizinkanku pergi."

Junsu berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus menurut kepada orang tuamu. Mereka sangat memedulikan keadaanmu. Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh di kampus? Masih banyak lagi hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpamu."

"Aku merasa bosan," keluh Jaejoong. Kuliah di kampus bisa membuatnya lupa akan Yunho untuk sejenak. Pada saat-saat seperti ini ia sangat memerlukan pelarian. Jika ia terus berdiam diri di rumah, ia akan terus memikirkan Yunho dan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Untuk itulah aku datang kemari." Junsu mencoba menghibur Jaejoong. "Aku akan menemanimu agar kau tidak merasa bosan."

"Jun-chan, maafkan aku!" Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia banyak bersalah kepada Junsu. Selain karena ia sudah merepotkan Junsu, ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah mencintai ayah Junsu dan menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk segalanya." Jaejoong tidak bisa berterus terang kepada Junsu.

"Kita adalah sahabat. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Junsu tersenyum. Ia memang menyesalkan sikap Jaejoong yang merahasiakan hal sepenting itu darinya, tetapi ia memahami alasan Jaejoong menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit terhibur oleh kehadiran Junsu. Setidaknya pikirannya tidak terpaku kepada Yunho. Ia memang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia pun belum bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

Junsu berusaha menghibur Jaejoong. Ia menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di kampus. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong tersenyum, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu sangat memaksakan senyumannya. Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu membuat hatinya ikut sedih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Yunho merasa penasaran dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Bengkak di pergelangan kakinya parah sekali." Sejak pulang dari planetarium Junsu merasa malas berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ayah dan kekasihnya itu telah membuat sahabatnya bersedih dan menangis.

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali, ada apa?" Yunho menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada sang putri.

"Tentu saja aku lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Tidak ada Jaejoong yang menemaniku di kampus. Sahabatku itu terbaring tanpa daya di rumahnya." Junsu menggerutu.

"Masih ada teman-temanmu yang lain, bukan?" balas Yunho.

Junsu menatap ayahnya yang tidak memahami rasa kesal di hatinya. "Mereka berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Ia adalah sahabatku sejak SMA."

"Seharusnya kau tidak hanya terpaku berteman dengan satu orang. Seharusnya kau juga mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain." Yunho menasihati Junsu.

Ucapan Yunho justru membuat Junsu semakin kesal. "Mengapa ayah malah menyuruhku untuk berteman dengan yang lain? Apakah itu artinya ayah menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian? Ayah, ia sedang terpuruk. Bukannya menaruh simpati kepadanya, ayah malah menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya."

"Bukan begitu, Jun-chan." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya. "Ayah sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya. Sebaliknya ayah merasa sangat bangga kepadamu karena kau sangat memedulikan sahabatmu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti kau tidak harus berteman dengan yang lainnya juga."

"Apakah ayah sama sekali tidak peduli akan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang? Seharusnya ayah merasa bersalah kepadanya." Yang Junsu maksud adalah perasaan Jaejoong yang sedang terpuruk.

"Jujur saja ayah merasa bersalah kepadanya. Ayah tidak bisa menjaga keselamatannya dengan baik, sehingga ia terjatuh dan mendapatkan cedera pada kakinya." Tentu saja Yunho tidak bisa menangkap maksud Junsu yang sesungguhnya.

"Ayah sama sekali tidak peduli kepadanya. Ayah bahkan tidak pergi untuk menjenguknya," tambah Junsu.

"Ayah belum sempat untuk pergi menjenguknya. Jika ayah ada waktu, ayah pasti akan menjenguknya." Yunho masih berbicara dengan tenang.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah mempunyai waktu. Saat ayah mempunyai waktu luang, ayah pasti akan menghabiskannya dengan menelepon wanita itu. Ayah bahkan sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untukku. Yang ayah pikirkan hanyalah wanita itu." Junsu marah kepada ayahnya.

Yunho merasa terkejut karena putrinya tiba-tiba marah. Mengapa Junsu sangat berlebihan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran putrinya itu.

"Ayah benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayah. Hari ini ayah sama sekali tidak sempat menelepon Jihyun. Tuduhanmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan." Yunho membela dirinya. "Apakah kau merasa khawatir bahwa ayah akan lebih memerhatikan Jihyun daripada dirimu?"

Junsu sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ayahnya, tetapi mau tak mau ia harus meladeni ayahnya itu. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku, tetapi Jaejoong."

"Kau hanya menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai alasan. Sesungguhnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah Jihyun." Yunho menarik kesimpulan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kau akan selalu menjadi prioritas ayah."

"Saat ini ayah bisa berbicara demikian. Bagaimana dengan nanti? Jika nanti ayah menikah dengannya, pasti perhatian ayah akan terpusat kepadanya, apalagi jika nanti kalian punya anak. Ayah pasti tidak akan memerhatikan aku lagi. Ayah pasti akan lebih menyayangi adik tiriku itu dan ibunya." Junsu mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Jun-chan, mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kasih sayang ayah kepadamu tidak akan berkurang, walaupun nanti ayah akan mendapatkan anak-anak yang lain." Yunho memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak ingin ayah memilih wanita itu." Junsu menegaskan. "Mengapa ayah tidak memilih seseorang yang sudah kenal dekat dengan keluarga kita, yang sangat mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga kita?"

"Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmm…" Junsu tampak berpikir. "Mungkin Jaejoong?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Ya, ia memang sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kita. Akan tetapi, yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah seseorang yang bisa ayah pilih untuk dijadikan istri, bukan sebagai anak angkat."

Junsu merasa bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu kepada ayahnya. Selama ini Jaejoong menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari dirinya. Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak ingin perasaan tersebut diketahui oleh siapa pun, terutama Yunho. "Itu hanya perumpamaan."

Yunho membelai kepala Junsu. "Berilah Jihyun kesempatan, sekali saja! Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak bisa menghakiminya begitu saja."

.

.

.

Junsu merasa kesepian di kampus. Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong tidak masuk kuliah. Hari-harinya terasa berat dan membosankan. Ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengikuti perkuliahan di kelas. Energinya sudah terkuras habis. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai energi untuk mengikuti dan memerhatikan senior pujaan hatinya.

"Mengapa kau duduk sendirian?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun duduk di sebelah Junsu.

"Eh, _Sunbae."_ Junsu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat di hadapan Yoochun.

"Tumben kau sendirian. Biasanya kau selalu berdua dengan Jaejoong." Yoochun merasa kesulitan untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada Jaejoong karena adanya Junsu yang selalu menempel kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah tiga hari ia tidak masuk kuliah. Kakinya bengkak karena terkilir." Junsu merasa kecewa karena Yoochun selalu saja membicarakan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun tampak terkejut. "Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya selama tiga hari terakhir."

Junsu menatap Yoochun yang sama sekali tidak memerhatikan dirinya. Hatinya terasa panas. Jadi, selama ini Yoochun selalu mengamati Jaejoong di kampus?

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumahnya? Aku ingin menjenguknya," pinta Yoochun.

.

.

.

Junsu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yoochun. Ia bahkan menemani Yoochun pergi membeli bunga dan buah-buahan untuk Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat cemburu.

"Apakah Jaejoong suka buah jeruk?" Yoochun bertanya kepada Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk lemas. "Ya, ia menyukainya." Ia pun memaksakan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli jeruk saja." Yoochun mulai memilih-milih buah jeruk.

"Aku suka buah apel," lirih Junsu. Namun, sepertinya Yoochun tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Ia merasa sangat cemburu kepada Jaejoong. Andaikan saja Yoochun membelikan juga apel untuknya, ia pasti akan merasa senang sekali, walaupun hanya satu buah.

"Ini untukmu." Ternyata Changmin juga membeli buah-buahan di toko yang sama. Ia juga bermaksud untuk menjenguk Jaejoong.

Junsu terkejut atas kemunculan Changmin yang secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Ia hanya memandangi apel yang disodorkan oleh Changmin.

"Mengapa kau hanya memandangi dan tidak mengambilnya?" ujar Changmin. "Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kau ingin makan apel?"

Junsu segera menarik Changmin menjauh dari Yoochun yang masih memilih-milih buah jeruk. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai buah apel, bukan sedang ingin memakannya." Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin bisa mendengar perkataannya, padahal Yoochun saja yang berada di sebelahnya tidak mendengar.

"Kau tidak akan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai buah apel jika kau tidak sedang ingin memakannya." Changmin melirik ke arah Yoochun. "Apakah pria itu kekasihmu? Ia tampan juga, walaupun tentu saja tidak setampan diriku."

"Ia bukanlah kekasihku." Junsu menyayangkan hal tersebut. "Aku hanya mengantarnya untuk menjenguk Jaejoong."

Changmin masih saja memerhatikan Yoochun. "Ia terlihat seperti senior kita di SMA."

"Ia memang senior kita di SMA. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan senior kita di kampus." Junsu memberikan penjelasan kepada Changmin. Ia melihat keranjang buah yang dibawa oleh Changmin. Keranjang buah tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh buah apel. "Jaejoong menyukai jeruk, bukan apel."

"Kekasihmu itu sudah membeli jeruk untuk Jaejoong. Jadi, aku membeli apel saja. Jaejoong pasti akan merasa bosan jika semua orang membawakan jeruk untuknya," jawab Changmin.

Junsu menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Yoochun. "Sudah kukatakan kepadamu bahwa ia bukanlah kekasihku. Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu!" Ia tidak ingin Changmin sampai menyebutkan hal itu di depan Yoochun. Itu akan membuatnya malu.

.

.

.

Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun pergi bersama-sama ke rumah Jaejoong. Junsu merasa bahwa Changmin menjadi pengganggu di antara dirinya dan Yoochun. Di dalam bis saja Changmin duduk di tengah-tengah, di antara dirinya dengan Yoochun. Changmin juga mendominasi pembicaraan dengan Yoochun. Kedua laki-laki tersebut terlihat asyik membicarakan mata kuliah di kampus, pembicaraan yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa kakimu cedera hari ini dari Junsu." Yoochun meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sunbae."_ Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Yoochun. "Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan _sunbae._ Bengkak di kakiku sudah membaik. Besok lusa mungkin aku sudah bisa kembali ke kampus."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Yoochun. "Kampus terasa berbeda tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Eh?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yoochun. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Yoochun memerhatikan dirinya di kampus.

Junsu hanya bisa menyaksikan keakraban Yoochun dan sahabatnya dengan hati yang terluka. Ia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku membawakan jeruk untukmu." Yoochun menunjukkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya.

"Aku semakin merasa tidak enak karena aku sudah menyusahkan _sunbae._ Seharusnya _sunbae_ tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan buah untukku segala." Jaejoong semakin merasa tidak enak kepada Yoochun.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku?" Yoochun berpura-pura sedih.

"Eh, bukan begitu." Jaejoong tidak ingin Yoochun salah paham.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tidak mau menerimanya," tambah Yoochun. "Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu."

Junsu semakin merasa sakit hati oleh perhatian Yoochun kepada Jaejoong. Tidakkah Yoochun mengetahui bahwa ialah yang mencintai pria itu, bukan Jaejoong? Jaejoong sudah mencintai pria lain.

Changmin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Junsu. Ia membawa Junsu meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

"Hey, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menarik tanganku? Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Junsu protes.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia membawa Junsu menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sejenak ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Dapur ada di sebelah mana?"

Junsu menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Dasar tukang makan! Jika kau ingin makan, kau tidak perlu sampai menarik tanganku."

Tidak ada siapa pun di dapur. Changmin membawa Junsu ke dapur. Ia mendudukkan Junsu di atas kursi. Ia kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu lagi.

"Sekarang apa yang kau cari? Lemari es ada di sebelah kananmu." Junsu mengira Changmin sedang mencari makanan.

"Nah, ketemu!" Changmin menemukan benda yang ia cari, yaitu pisau.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa kau mencari pisau?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia duduk di hadapan Junsu dan mengupas apel yang dibawanya. "Kau merasa iri kepada Jaejoong karena Yoochun _Sunbae_ mengupaskan jeruk untuknya."

Junsu menatap Changmin. Ia merebut apel dari tangan Changmin. "Aku bisa mengupasnya sendiri."

Changmin hanya tersenyum. "Kau cemburu, bukan? Akui saja!"

Junsu merasa bahwa Changmin adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Sepertinya Changmin bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau menyukainya Yoochun _Sunbae,_ bukan? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu." Changmin terus berbicara. "Hal itu terlihat dari tatapanmu kepadanya. Kau terlihat sangat terluka saat melihatnya dengan Jaejoong."

"Apa maumu? Apakah kau bermaksud untuk mengancamku?" Junsu menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

Changmin tidak merasa takut oleh tatapan Junsu. "Mengapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk kepadaku? Aku merasa kasihan kepadamu. Lelaki yang kaucintai justru menyukai sahabatmu sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?"

Junsu marah kepada Changmin. "Apakah kau sudah merasa puas karena bisa menertawakanku?"

Raut wajah Changmin terlihat serius sekarang. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan saja Jaejoong memilikinya? Aku tahu bahwa kalian berdua bersahabat. Kau pasti akan melakukan segalanya untuk sahabatmu. Akan tetapi, apakah kau rela untuk menyerahkan pria yang kau cintai kepada sahabatmu itu?"

Junsu memang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk Jaejoong, tetapi untuk merelakan Yoochun, ia merasa tidak rela. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi. "Tidak, aku tidak rela." Ia menggeleng. "Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukannya, tetapi hatiku pasti akan sangat hancur dan mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidupku."

Changmin menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Ia bersandar pada kursi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Junsu menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin aku memaksa Yoochun _Sunbae_ untuk menjauhi Jaejoong."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir karena Jaejoong mencintai pria lain," ujar Changmin dengan santainya.

Junsu terlihat kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah Jaejoong menyukai ayahmu?" lanjut Changmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Walaupun Jaejoong menyukai ayahku, bisa saja ia menerima cinta Yoochun _Sunbae_ sebagai pelarian karena cintanya kepada ayahku tidak terbalas." Junsu merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia menyembunyikan hal itu dari Changmin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menduga-duga sejauh apa Changmin mengetahui hal itu. Pemuda tersebut tidak bisa diduga.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan ayahmu saja? Dengan begitu, Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi penghalang lagi di antara kau dan Yoochun _Sunbae."_

Junsu mencoba memikirkan gagasan Changmin. Dengan menjodohkan Jaejoong dan ayahnya, ia bisa menyelesaikan beberapa masalah sekaligus. "Ayahku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Jika kekasihnya itu sudah pulang dari luar negeri, ia akan mengenalkannya kepadaku."

"Sebelum kekasih ayahmu itu pulang, kau harus membuat ayahmu jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong," ujar Changmin.

"Bagaimana caranya? Ayahku hanya memandang Jaejoong sebagai anak, bukan seorang wanita dewasa yang bisa ia jadikan kekasih," balas Junsu.

"Kau adalah anak semata wayangnya. Ia pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Tampaknya Changmin cukup mengenal Junsu dan keluarganya, padahal ia tidak berteman terlalu dekat dengan Junsu. "Kau paksa saja. Kau menangis sambil meraung-raung dihadapannya. Jika ia masih saja bergeming, kau katakan saja kepadanya bahwa kau akan bunuh diri jika ayahmu itu tidak mau menerima cinta Jaejoong."

Junsu memukul kepala Changmin. "Berbuat seperti itu tidak akan mempan. Ia pasti langsung tahu bahwa aku hanya menggertaknya."

"Coba saja dahulu, siapa tahu berhasil," lanjut Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menemukan Junsu dan Changmin di kamarnya. Ia tidak menyadari kepergian mereka berdua karena sejak tadi Yoochun terus mengajaknya untuk berbincang-bincang. "Ke mana Junsu dan Changmin?"

Yoochun melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka ingin berdua saja. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Apakah mereka berpacaran?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong merasa heran mengapa Yoochun berpikir demikian. "Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Setahuku mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Jika bertemu, mereka pasti akan bertengkar."

"Membuat satu sama lain kesal adalah cara mereka untuk mencari perhatian," ujar Yoochun. "Mereka akan menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai saat mereka berjauhan. Rasanya sepi dan hampa jika tidak bertengkar satu sama lain."

Jaejoong terkesima oleh penilaian Yoochun. Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Junsu dan Changmin memang sangat serasi. Changmin selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Junsu, sedangkan Junsu selalu merasa kesal karena hal tersebut.

Jaejoong berpikir bahwa kisah asmara Junsu dan Changmin sangatlah manis. Andaikan saja kisah cintanya dengan Yunho bisa semanis itu. Seketika raut wajahnya kembali muram karena mengingat Yunho.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sedih? Ada apa?" Yoochun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sedih karena tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan kakiku yang bengkak seperti ini." Jaejoong berbohong.

.

.

.

Yunho memikirkan kata-kata Junsu kemarin malam. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun Jaejoong bisa mengalami cedera seperti itu juga karena dirinya. Ia tidak becus menjaga Jaejoong. Ia telah membahayakan Jaejoong dengan membawa gadis itu untuk mencari Junsu ke tengah-tengah pepohonan. Seharusnya ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menunggu saja di dalam mobil.

Yunho baru meninggalkan kantornya pada pukul delapan malam. Ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sebelum menuju rumah Jaejoong, ia mampir ke toko bunga. Ia ingat bahwa bunga kesukaan Jaejoong adalah bunga lili putih. Ia membeli seikat bunga lili putih untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul cukup padat pada malam hari. Yunho membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk tiba di rumah Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menemukan Yunho berdiri di depan pintu. "Tn. Jung, ada apa datang malam-malam begini? Ayo silakan masuk!"

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah Keluarga Kim. "Mohon maaf aku mengganggu kali kalian malam-malam begini. Aku datang kemari untuk menjenguk Jaejoongie. Apakah kakinya sudah baikan?"

Ny. Kim membawa teh dan kue kering untuk tamu mereka. "Ia belum bisa berjalan. Mungkin masih perlu beberapa hari lagi sampai ia bisa berjalan. Tidak kusangka bahwa bengkak di kakinya akan lama sembuhnya."

Yunho merasa semakin bersalah kepada Jaejoong. "Mohon maaf, gara-gara diriku, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengikuti perkuliahan di kampus selama beberapa hari. Akulah yang mengajaknya pergi ke planetarium. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya selama kami pergi ke sana."

Tn. Kim menepuk bahu Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu adalah kecelakaan. Kau pun pasti sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terjatuh."

"Terima kasih, Tn. Kim." Yunho sedikit merasa lega. "Bisakah aku menemui Jaejoong? Aku ingin melihat kondisi kakinya."

"Tadi ia sudah tidur. Aku akan membangunkannya," ujar Ny. Kim.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ny. Kim," cegah Yunho. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Biarkan saja ia beristirahat. Aku membawa bunga untuk Jaejoong." Ia menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya kepada Ny. Kim. "Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian lebih lama lagi."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara mesin mobil Yunho. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sangat hapal dengan suara mesin mobil Yunho. "Bahkan suara mobilnya pun muncul dalam mimpiku."

Jaejoong sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Ia kembali memikirkan Yunho. "Sekarang kau sedang apa? Pasti kau sedang menelepon kekasihmu itu. Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku mempunyai orang tua yang merawatku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan denganku. Aku hanyalah teman dari anakmu, tidak lebih."

.

.

.

Junsu mendengar suara mobil ayahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia sudah menyusun kata-kata untuk ia sampaikan kepada ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa pesimis bahwa ia akan berhasil untuk memaksa ayahnya untuk menerima cinta Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan, mengapa kau belum tidur?" Yunho terkejut menemukan Junsu berada di ruang tamu. "Apakah kau menunggu ayah?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada ayah."

Yunho merasa penasaran. Ia duduk di sebelah putrinya. Dari raut wajah putrinya ia merasakan bahwa pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa? Katakanlah!"

"Uhm, sebaiknya ayah berganti pakaian dahulu. Ayah baru pulang dari kantor. Ayah pasti merasa sangat lelah." Junsu merasa belum siap untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, nanti saja." Yunho sudah merasa sangat penasaran. "Katakan saja kepada ayah sekarang! Ayah akan mendengarkanmu."

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ayahnya murka? Orang yang sangat jarang marah biasanya sangat menyeramkan jika marah.

"Jung Junsu?" Yunho tidak sabar menunggu Junsu untuk berbicara.

"Ayah, kumohon jangan nikahi wanita itu!" ujar Junsu dengan lantang.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa? Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya."

"Kumohon, Ayah!" Junsu berlutut di hadapan ayahnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Seseorang akan tersakiti jika ayah menikahi wanita itu."

Yunho mencoba untuk membantu Junsu berdiri, tetapi putrinya itu bergeming. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang akan tersakiti?"

Junsu terisak. "Jaejoong, ia akan sangat tersakiti jika ayah menikahi wanita lain."

"Jaejoong?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Junsu. "Mengapa Jaejoong akan tersakiti? Apa hubungannya pernikahan ayah dengan Jaejoong?"

Junsu menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang berair. Ia masih berlutut. "Tidak tahukah ayah bahwa Jaejoong sangat mencintai ayah?"

Yunho membalas tatapan anaknya. Ia menatap Junsu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Junsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lebih lantang. "Jaejoong sangat mencintaimu, Ayah! Ia menangis saat ayah berbicara dengan kekasih ayah di telepon."

Yunho tertegun. Malam itu ia melihat Jaejoong menangis di pelukan Junsu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat terluka. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ada hal lain yang membuat gadis itu menangis selain luka di kakinya, tetapi ia langsung menepis pikiran tersebut. Jadi, ternyata memang benar bahwa Jaejoong menangis bukan karena luka pada kakinya, melainkan karena hal lain, yaitu luka di hatinya.

Yunho tidak ingin begitu saja memercayai perkataan Junsu. Ini pasti akal-akalan Junsu saja agar ia tidak menikahi Jihyun. "Hentikan, Jun-chan! Berhentilah mengkambinghitamkan sahabatmu! Selama ini kau selalu menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai tameng. Kau selalu bersembunyi di belakangnya."

Junsu sudah menduga bahwa ayahnya tidak akan percaya begitu saja kepadanya. "Aku tidak berbohong, Ayah." Ia terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan ayahnya. "Apakah ayah tidak merasa kasihan kepadanya? Selama ini ia memendam perasaannya kepada ayah. Akan tetapi, siapa yang bisa menghendalikan hati? Cintanya kepada ayah menjadi semakin dalam. Namun, di saat cintanya sudah sangat dalam, ayah justru berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Bisakah ayah membayangkan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Ia masih mengingat reaksi Jaejoong saat mereka bertemu di dapur pada dini hari. Dari raut wajah Jaejoong, ia merasa yakin bahwa gadis itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Jihyun di telepon. Gadis itu juga terlalu sering memandangi wajahnya dan menyadari perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada dirinya, seperti rambutnya yang ia potong sedikit. Kedua anggota keluarganya, yang paling dekat dengannya saja, tidak menyadari perubahan pada rambutnya itu. Tidak mustahil bahwa Jaejoong menaruh hati kepadanya.

"Jaejoong hanyalah gadis remaja biasa sepertiku. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Seseorang yang kucintai ternyata mencintai wanita lain." Junsu menaruh kepalan tangannya di dada kirinya. "Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Melihat pria yang kucintai tersenyum untuk wanita lain, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Mungkin aku tidak ingin hidup lagi jika pria yang kucintai itu menjadi milik wanita lain. Sakit, Ayah! Rasanya dada ini terasa sesak."

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah jika hal itu memang benar. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Jihyun. Kami berdua saling mencintai. Jihyun juga hanya seorang wanita biasa. Jika ayah memutuskan hubungan ayah dengannya, ia pun akan merasakan patah hati. Apakah hanya demi menjaga perasaan seorang wanita, lantas kita harus mengorbankan perasaan wanita lainnya? Pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Jihyun! Pikirkan juga perasaan ayah!"

Junsu berdiri. "Jadi, apakah ayah lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan dan menyakiti Jaejoong? Ayah kejam! Kalian berdua kejam!" Kali ini Junsu sedang tidak berusaha membujuk ayahnya. Sekarang ia serius. Kata-kata tersebut keluar dari dalam lubuk hatinya. "Kalian berdua adalah orang dewasa, bukan gadis remaja seperti kami yang masih rapuh jika merasakan putus cinta. Apakah ayah ingin Jaejoong mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Jaejoong adalah anak yang bisa berpikir rasional. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu," ujar Yunho dengan yakin.

Junsu mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa lelah setelah berteriak kepada ayahnya. Yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya memang benar. Ia sangat mengenal Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena putus cinta. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang sangat tangguh, lebih tanggung daripada gadis remaja seusia mereka pada umumnya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk dan meyakinkan ayahnya. "Ayah kejam! Aku membenci ayah!" Ia pun berlari meninggalkan ayahnya.

Yunho membiarkan Junsu berlalu begitu saja. Ia sangat mengenal tabiat Junsu. Putrinya itu pasti tidak benar-benar membencinya. Junsu hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Junsu.

.

.

.

Yunho mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan percakapannya dengan Junsu. Namun, hatinya tetap tidak merasa tenang. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidaklah setangguh yang ia pikirkan? Jaejoong adalah gadis remaja seperti putrinya. Pada usia mereka yang masih belia saat ini emosi mereka masih belum stabil. Remaja seusia mereka sedang masa-masanya jatuh cinta. "Mengapa harus aku? Tidak adakah pemuda yang bisa ia cintai? Mengapa ia justru menyukai pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi ia terus saja mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. "Orang tuanya tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh tadi. Itu artinya Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Hanya kakinya yang cedera." Ia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif.

.

.

.

" _Paman, aku sangat mencintai paman. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini." Jaejoong berdiri di atap sebuah gedung. Air mata berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya yang terlihat pucat. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh._

 _Yunho hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil memandang ke arah gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya._

" _Paman, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi." Jaejoong memegangi dadanya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menanggungnya lagi. Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatmu bahagia bersama wanita lain. Rasanya sangat sakit, Paman. Rasanya sangat sakit, seakan-akan ada ribuan pisau menghujam jantungku."_

 _Yunho ingin menggapai gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya._

 _Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa. "Apakah paman tidak ingin menghiburku sedikit saja? Paman bahkan hanya berdiri saja di sana dan tidak mau mendekatiku. Apakah paman begitu membenciku?" Ia kembali menangis. "Apakah aku begitu menjijikkan di mata paman?"_

 _Yunho ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membenci gadis itu. Ia menyayangi Jaejoong seperti putrinya. Namun, mulutnya pun tidak bisa berbicara._

 _Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. "Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa paman tidak akan melupakanku. Saat paman memandang bintang di langit, ingatlah bahwa salah satu bintang tersebut adalah diriku! Selamat tinggal, Paman!" Ia pun melompat dari atap gedung._

"Tidak!" Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi buruk sekali. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. "Untung saja ini hanya mimpi." Ia mengambil segelas air dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meneguk air itu. Ia merasa sangat kehausan.

Yunho bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Jangan sampai hal itu menjadi kenyataan." Yunho kembali berbaring. "Sepertinya aku terlalu menganggap serius ucapan Jun-chan."

Betapa pun kerasnya upaya Yunho untuk kembali tidur, ia tetap tidak berhasil. Ia terus terjaga sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun pada pagi hari. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Tadi malam ia memimpikan Yunho lagi. Hampir setiap malam pria itu menemuinya di alam mimpi.

Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Rasanya sudah tidak selinu sebelumnya. "Sepertinya besok aku sudah bisa beraktivitas lagi."

Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia melihat seikat bunga lili putih di dalam vas bunga. Seingatnya bunga yang diberikan oleh Yoochun bukanlah bunga lili. _Siapa yang menaruh bunga lili itu di sini?_

Ny. Kim masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia membawakan sarapan untuk anaknya. Ia juga harus membantu Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun." Ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur di samping vas bunga.

"Bu, apakah ibu yang menaruh bunga ini di sini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Oh, semalam Tn. Jung datang untuk menjengukmu, tetapi kau sudah tidur. Jadi, ia hanya menitipkan bunga ini untukmu," jawab Ny. Kim.

"Benarkah?" Timbul perasaan senang di hati Jaejoong. Ternyata Yunho tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan dirinya. Pria itu masih memiliki rasa khawatir kepada dirinya. "Mengapa ibu tidak membangunkanku?" rengeknya.

"Ia tidak ingin ibu membangunkanmu. Ia takut kau akan merasa terganggu," balas Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong memang merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan pria pujaan hatinya semalam, tetapi ia juga senang karena Yunho cukup perhatian kepadanya. Pria itu bahkan tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya.

Jaejoong merasa lebih bersemangat hari ini. Ia mengambil bunga pemberian Yunho dan menciumnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil tidak?" Changmin mengikuti Junsu setelah kuliah pertama berakhir.

Junsu tampak cemberut. "Gara-gara idemu itu aku bertengkar dengan ayahku."

Changmin mendecak. "Apakah kau rela Yoochun _Sunbae-_ mu itu menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong?" Ia memanas-manasi Junsu. "Kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, bukan?"

"Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Ayahku bersikeras untuk tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu." Junsu benar-benar kehabisan akal.

"Apakah kau sudah berusaha dengan keras kemarin? Apakah kau sudah menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai?" Changmin meragukan usaha Junsu.

Junsu mulai merasa kesal kepada Changmin. Bisa-bisanya Changmin meragukan kemampuan aktingnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengkritik, padahal sama sekali tidak membantu pada pelaksanaannya. "Aku sampai berlutut di hadapan ayahku. Namun, ia tetap bergeming."

Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir. "Jika tidak bisa dibujuk, terpaksa kita harus menggunakan cara kotor."

Junsu menatap Changmin penuh curiga. "Apa maksudmu dengan cara kotor? Kita tidak akan melakukan tindak kriminal, bukan? Kau tidak berpikir untuk merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap wanita itu, bukan?"

Changmin tertawa. Lagi-lagi Junsu berprasangka buruk kepadanya. "Tenang saja, kita tidak akan melakukan tindak kriminal. Kita hanya akan sedikit melakukan manipulasi."

Junsu tampak berpikir. Sepertinya rencana Changmin cukup menggiurkan.

 **TBC**

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Sweettaeminee: masa iya Yunho sembarangan mencium.

Aaa: Jihyun tidak membahayakan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Yunho.

Kinchan: saya tidak bisa menjamin kapan saya bisa _update._ Sepertinya kamu memang berhalusinasi.

Nani mo: sulit untuk menembus hati Yunho.

Guest: sepanjang cerita, nasib Jaejoong akan menyedihkan, tetapi bukan hanya Jaejoong, Yunho juga.

Guest: ups, menyebut merk. Lain kali jangan disebut selengkap itu ya.

Guest: persahabatan Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah sangat dekat. Junsu tidak akan begitu saja marah kepada Jaejoong.

Guest: ya setuju lah.

Kaihun70: Jae tipe gadis ceria. Walaupun sedih, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dell: saya tidak bisa menjamin kapan bisa _update._ Kamu suka ayah teman kamu?

Babiesyunjae: Junsu sangat mendukung.

Chaa: suka belum. Biasa lah laki-laki, duda pula, mudah tergoda.

Guest: ok.

Max choikang: jangan semabarangan peluk-peluk ya. Nanti Yunho marah. Hahaha!

cassie: ya, sangat setuju.

Guest: terima kasih. Semangat!

Rsza: sepertinya kamu salah tangkap. Bukannya Yunho nanti cemburu, tetapi patah hati. Terima kasih. Semangat!

Cassieswift: ya, Junsu setuju. Itu karena minggu lalu libur panjang.

: ya, betul sekali.

Min: Yunho patah hatinya nanti.

Kmg6384: tujuan cerita ini memang untuk membuat pembaca bersedih.

Guest: ok.

Kimjaejoong309: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Endah Rizkiani: sebenarnya saya ingin temponya lebih cepat, tetapi ternyata tidak bisa.

Hana: semangat!

Chaerashin: Junsu sangat mendukung Jae.

Anggra: saya beri Minsu pada _chapter_ ini.

Mimi love minwoo: sekarang Yunho sudah tahu.

Guestyuyu'kei: sama, saya juga belum tahu pasti bagaimana akhirnya. Yang pasti ini akan berakhir bahagia.

Guest: lanjut!

Guest: saya merasa tidak membuat prolog untuk cerita ini. Terima kasih.

Key'va: masih panjang, tetapi tidak terlalu panjang juga.

Taopanda: tentu saja akhirnya Yunjae karena ini FF Yunjae dengan _pair_ utama Yunjae. Sampai sekarang mungkin belum banyak interaksi Yunjaenya. Mungkin mulai _chapter_ 5 akan lebih banyak.


	5. The Scenario

**Chapter 5**

 **The Scenario**

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada koordinator laboratorium agar kau bisa melakukan praktikum susulan di rumah." Changmin membawa peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk praktikum ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Min. Besok mungkin aku sudah bisa kembali ke kampus." Jaejoong menunjukkan kakinya yang sudah tidak terlalu bengkak kepada Changmin.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak tertinggal. Masih ada beberapa praktikum yang harus kau kejar." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat praktikum yang dibawanya.

"Changmin sampai harus memohon-mohon koordinator laboratorium agar kau diizinkan praktikum di rumah." Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Ia juga harus menulis surat jaminan untuk membawa alat-alat praktikum ke luar."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan haru. "Min, terima kasih banyak! Aku sudah begitu merepotkanmu." Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan melakukan hal itu untuknya karena selama ini hubungan pertemanan mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyuman Changmin mengandung makna tersembunyi. "Kau dan Junsu adalah temanku. Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih banyak, Min!" Sekali lagi Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Changmin. Ia memeluk Changmin. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Changmin sebaik ini.

"Ayo, kita mulai menyiapkan peralatannya!" Junsu terlihat sangat antusias.

"Selama kau melaksanakan praktikum, aku harus merekamnya sebagai bukti bahwa kau benar-benar melaksanakan praktikum tersebut." Changmin mengeluarkan handicam dari dalam tasnya.

"Praktikum apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong. Sudah banyak praktikum yang ia lewatkan.

"Pembedahan hewan," jawab Junsu.

"Hewan apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca dari dalam tas yang berisi peralatan praktikum. "Cacing."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia memandangi hewan yang menggeliat-geliat di dalam toples kaca. Itu adalah cacing paling besar yang pernah ia lihat. "Be… besar sekali."

Junsu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Kau akan lebih mudah untuk membedahnya jika cacingnya berukuran besar."

"Ta… tapi aku sangat takut kepada cacing. Bentuknya yang panjang dan menggeliat-geliat membuatku jijik." Jaejoong mulai merasa mual. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu di sini," ujar Junsu.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh cacing itu.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?" Changmin sudah siap dengan kameranya.

Junsu sudah selesai mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membedah cacing. Ia pun membuka toples kaca berisi cacing.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!" Jaejoong mulai menangis. "Aku tidak mau." Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong sangat takut kepada cacing.

"Jaejoongie, tenangkan dirimu! Kau harus bisa melakukannya." Junsu memberikan pisau bedah kepada Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat memegang pisau bedah yang diberikan oleh Junsu. Ia menatap cacing yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Cacing tersebut menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut." Ia masih tersedu-sedu.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau harus segera melakukannya karena laporannya harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga," ujar Junsu.

"Jun-chan, aku takut!" rengek Jaejoong. "Mengapa dari sekian banyak hewan di muka bumi ini, aku harus membedah cacing?"

Junsu menjepit cacing itu dengan pinset dan mendekatkannya kepada Jaejoong. "Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja. Cacingnya tidak menggigit."

"Aaaaahh!" Jaejoong berteriak. "Jun-chan!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" Changmin meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong bersama Junsu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku akan menyunting videonya terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu dan kita bisa melakukan langkah selanjutnya," jawab Changmin.

Junsu terlihat sangat cemas. "Apa kau yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil?"

Changmin menepuk bahu Junsu. "Semua bergantung pada kemampuan aktingmu. Aku hanya membantumu sebisaku."

Junsu merasa sangat takut. Jika rencana mereka gagal, habislah semuanya. Ia akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari ayah dan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan dengan lemas di kampus. Ia sangat gugup menanti kabar dari Changmin. Di kejauhan ia melihat Yoochun bersama teman-temannya. _"Sunbae,_ semua ini kulakukan demi dirimu. Demi kau aku harus mengkhianati kepercayaan dari kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi."

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Junsu berdering. Dengan malas Junsu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia melihat nama Changmin pada layar ponselnya. "Halo! Ada apa, Min?"

" _Aku sudah selesai menyunting videonya. Kau datanglah ke apartemenku untuk melihat hasilnya dan merencanakan tahap selanjutnya!"_

Junsu merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Hari sudah sore. Energinya sudah habis. "Bisakah kita lakukan besok saja? Aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini." Junsu mengeluh.

" _Mungkin Jaejoong sudah bisa kembali masuk kuliah. Kita tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyusun skenario kita. Kau harus mengeksekusinya besok."_ Nada suara Changmnin terdengar sangat memaksa.

"Baiklah! Aku akan datang sekarang juga." Junsu mulai merasa kesal. "Kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal. Kirimkan alamat rumahmu!"

Setelah menerima pesan dari Changmin yang berisi alamat apartemen Changmin, Junsu harus memberi tahu ayahnya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat. Urusannya dengan Changmin pasti tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. "Ayah, hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temanku."

" _Dengan Jaejoong?"_ Selama ini Junsu hampir selalu sekelompok dengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Jaejoong kan sedang sakit. Aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku yang lain. Bukankah ayah menyuruhku untuk bergaul dengan teman yang lain?" Hubungan Junsu dan ayahnya masih canggung setelah pertengkaran mereka malam itu.

" _Di mana temanmu tinggal? Ayah akan menjemputmu nanti."_ Yunho sangat perhatian kepada putrinya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Junsu tidak yakin jam berapa ia akan pulang.

" _Kalau begitu, jangan pulang terlalu malam!"_ Yunho berpesan kepada putrinya. _"Jika sudah terlalu malam, ayah akan menjemputmu."_

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai menyunting videonya. Sekarang kau harus mencoba mempraktikkan aktingmu." Changmin menunjukkan video yang sudah disuntingnya dan selembar kertas berisi skenario yang sudah ia susun.

Junsu membaca skenario yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Ia terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sanggup untuk melakukannya?" Changmin menanyakan kesanggupan Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk. Matanya masih fokus pada tulisan Changmin. "Dialog yang kau tulis terlalu biasa," komentarnya.

"Yang kutulis hanya garis besarnya. Kau bisa berimprovisasi sendiri," balas Changmin.

"Baiklah. Berarti urusan kita sudah selesai, bukan? Aku akan pulang sekarang." Junsu memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Tunggu!" Changmin menarik lengan Junsu. "Kau harus berlatih. Eksekusimu besok tidak boleh sampai gagal."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mempraktikkannya berkali-kali di rumah." Junsu menarik kembali lengannya dari Changmin.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarmu? Kau tidak berniat untuk berlatih tanpa bersuara, bukan?" Changmin menatap Junsu.

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Mana mungkin aku berlatih adegan menangis tanpa suara?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus berlatih di sini," ujar Changmin. "Kau harus mengulangi adegan tersebut sampai sempurna."

"Apakah kau meragukan kemampuan aktingku?" Junsu merasa diremehkan.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Junsu sudah mulai marah-marah kepadanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkanmu. Aktingmu pada setiap drama sekolah selalu memukau. Aku sampai heran mengapa kau tidak memilih jurusan seni saja. Akan tetapi, urusan kita ini sangat penting. Kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Kita juga tidak bisa memprediksi reaksi ayahmu. Kita harus memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi."

"Aku sangat lelah sekarang. Aku perlu beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku mau pulang," balas Junsu.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di sini," ujar Changmin.

"Aku juga lapar," ketus Junsu.

"Aku punya banyak makanan." Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin pizza." Junsu tidak mau kalah.

Senyum Changmin memudar. "Aku tidak punya pizza. Kau bisa memilih makanan yang kupunya. Aku punya ramyun instan, keripik, coklat, kue kering, roti…"

"Aku ingin pizza!" teriak Junsu.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak punya pizza." Changmin mulai emosi.

"Kau bisa menelepon restoran pizza dan memesankannya untukku." Junsu mulai sok memerintah.

Changmin menahan emosinya. Junsu memang selalu seperti itu. Ia pun mematuhi perintah Junsu untuk menelepon restoran pizza. "Halo! Aku ingin memesan pizza."

"Yang paling besar dan paling mahal," celetuk Junsu. "Dan semuanya kau yang bayar."

"Apa?" Changmin langsung menutup teleponnya. "Kau yang ingin makan pizza. Jadi, kau yang harus membayar."

"Aku adalah tamu di rumahmu. Tentu saja kau yang harus menyediakan makanan untuk tamumu," balas Junsu.

Changmin menatap Junsu dengan kesal. "Tidak ada tamu yang sangat mengesalkan seperti dirimu."

"Tamu adalah raja," tambah Junsu. "Lagipula kau yang menyuruhku datang kemari."

Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. "Ya sudah, kau pulang saja! Aku tidak peduli besok kau akan berhasil atau tidak. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau gagal!"

Junsu tidak membalas. Tentu saja ia tidak mau jika besok ia sampai gagal berakting di hadapan ayahnya.

Changmin mulai merasa di atas angin. "Atau mungkin kau ingin membatalkannya saja?"

Junsu menatap sebal Changmin. "Baiklah! Aku tidak perlu makan pizza." Ia cemberut.

Changmin mulai tersenyum. "Aku adalah orang yang baik. Aku masih akan memberimu ramyun instan dan keripik kesukaanku."

.

.

.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aktingmu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, tampak tidak alami." Changmin bersandar di sofanya sambil menikmati sekantung besar keripik kentang.

Junsu merasa kesal karena Changmin selalu memprotes aktingnya. "Bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk menyelesaikannya? Setelah itu kau bisa mengomentarinya. Sejak tadi belum sekali pun aku menyelesaikan adegannya sampai selesai." Ia melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah ingin pulang dan beristirahat.

"Jangan mengeluh, Jun-chan! Ini semua demi tujuanmu untuk mendapatkan Yoochun _Sunbae,"_ ujar Changmin.

"Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Junsu menatap tajam Changmin. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Jaejoong selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu," balas Changmin polos.

"Hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja yang bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," tegas Junsu.

"Oh, baiklah!" Changmin terlihat kecewa.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Junsu di atas meja berbunyi. Dengan spontan Changmin menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. "Halo!"

" _Siapa kau?"_ Yunho terkejut karena yang menjawab panggilannya adalah seorang pria. _"Di mana Junsu?"_

"Kemarikan! Itu pasti ayahku." Junsu berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Changmin.

"Oh, Ayah! Eh, maksudku Paman Jung." Changmin langsung mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"Berikan kepadaku!" Junsu sulit untuk mengambil ponselnya dari Changmin karena terhalang meja.

" _Siapa kau? Mengapa kau yang menjawab panggilan dariku?"_ Yunho merasa khawatir. Ia mengira bahwa Junsu mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan teman perempuannya, bukan teman laki-laki. _"Di mana putriku?"_

"Aku adalah Changmin. Apakah paman mengingatku?" tanya Changmin. Ia berharap Yunho mengingatnya. Ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Yunho saat Yunho menjemput Junsu di sekolah.

" _Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Cepat katakan di mana putriku!"_ Yunho mulai panik.

"Tenang saja, Paman! Junsu ada bersamaku." Changmin terlihat sangat santai, tidak seperti lawan bicaranya.

"Berikan kepadaku, Shim Changmin!" Junsu memukul kepala Changmin dengan bantal sofa.

"Aw! Mengapa kau memukulku?" Changmin meringis kesakitan.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada putriku?"_ Yunho mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Akhirnya Junsu berhasil merebut ponselnya dari tangan Changmin. "Ayah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

" _Jun-chan, siapa lelaki itu? Mengapa kau ada bersamanya?"_ Yunho mulai menginterogasi Junsu.

"Ia adalah teman sekelompokku. Tugas kami sebentar lagi selesai." Junsu mengambil tasnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

" _Katakan di mana kau sekarang? Ayah akan menjemputmu."_ Yunho benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Tidak periu, Ayah. Rumah temanku sangat dekat. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," balas Junsu. Ia kemudian mengkhiri percakapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Kita belum selesai," ujar Changmin.

Junsu terlihat sangat marah. "JIka ayah sudah meneleponku, itu artinya aku sudah harus pulang. Sampai jam berapa pun kita tidak akan selesai. Sedikit-sedikit kau mengomentariku. Aku lelah." Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Changmin. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan besok. Peranmu sudah selesai sampai di sini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku!" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Changmin.

Changmin merasa sedih. Ia sudah merasa dekat dengan Junsu. Setelah ini mungkin Junsu akan menjauh lagi darinya, apalagi jika gadis itu sudah mendapatkan pemuda idamannya. Junsu pasti tidak akan mau lagi berteman dengannya. Ia akan merasa kesepian lagi. "Mengapa tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?"

Changmin bangkit dari sofanya. Ia mengejar Junsu ke luar apartemennya. Untung saja Junsu masih belum pergi jauh. "Junsu, aku akan mengantarmu. Sekarang sudah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis pergi ke luar sendirian."

Junsu menggeleng. "Apa yang akan ayahku pikirkan jika ia melihatku bersama seorang lelaki? Aku tidak ingin ayah berpikir macam-macam. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula malam belum terlalu larut."

Changmin tidak bisa memaksa lagi. Ia terdiam.

"Terima kasih banyak, Min! Selamat tinggal!" Junsu pun berlalu. Ia tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang ke arah Changmin.

Changmin tertegun. Mengapa ia merasa sedih? Junsu hanya pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Besok ia masih bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi di kampus. "Mengapa kau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', bukan 'sampai jumpa'? Apakah kau berharap bahwa kau tidak akan berurusan denganku lagi?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa lega saat Junsu pulang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Siapakah laki-laki yang bernama Changmin itu? Apakah ia temanmu? Mengapa ia bertanya apakah ayah mengingatnya atau tidak? Memangnya kami pernah bertemu?"

Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia tidak melihat ke arah ayahnya. Ia berjalan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Yunho mengikuti Junsu. Ia masih perlu menginterogasi putrinya itu. "Apakah kau hanya berdua saja dengannya?"

"Ya," jawab Junsu singkat.

"Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain kalian berdua di rumahnya?" Yunho menyadari bahwa putrinya tersebut sudah besar.

"Mengapa ayah terus saja bertanya?" Junsu mulai kesal oleh pertanyaan ayahnya. "Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya."

"Apa?" Yunho mulai panik. "Malam-malam kau berduaan dengan laki-laki."

"Ayah jangan berpikir macam-macam. Apakah ayah tidak percaya kepadaku? Aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam." Junsu mencoba untuk meyakinkan ayahnya. "Daripada ayah mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik ayah pikirkan diri ayah sendiri. Ayah lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan ayah sendiri daripada kebahagiaanku, bukan?"

"Jung Junsu, kau jangan mulai lagi!" Yunho sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Junsu.

"Selamat malam, Ayah! Aku ingin beristirahat." Junsu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa sangat mengantuk di kantor. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi semalam. Ia memikirkan putrinya. Mengapa putrinya tersebut sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk diyakinkan? Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Jihyun dan baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu. Tidak mungkin ia memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja dengan Jihyun. Ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Ia merasa bahwa Jihyun adalah wanita yang sangat tepat untuk mendampinginya.

"Ayah, gawat!" Tiba-tiba Junsu menerobos masuk kantor ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Yunho terkejut karena Junsu tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya sambil berteriak. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu! Ceritakan kepada ayah apa yang terjadi!"

"Jaejoong, ia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri." Junsu memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Yunho. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan sambungan _video call_ -nya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang memegang sebuah pisau. _"Jun-chan, aku takut. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."_

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" Yunho terlihat khawatir. "Mengapa ia memegang pisau sambil menangis?"

Junsu mulai terisak. "Ia ingin bunuh diri karena ayah tidak membalas cintanya."

" _Aku takut melihat darah. Pasti sangat sakit rasanya saat sebuah pisau menyayat kulitmu dan membelah tubuhmu."_ Wajah Jaejoong berlinang air mata. _"Kematian adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Namun, aku tetap harus melakukannya."_ Ia menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat.

"Jun-chan, hentikan dia! Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu." Yunho terlihat sangat panik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis setangguh Jaejoong bisa nekat untuk bunuh diri.

"Jaejoongie, hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Junsu berbicara pada layar ponselnya, seolah-olah ia berbicara kepada Jaejoong.

" _Aku harus melakukannya, Jun-chan."_ Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras.

"Ayah harus melakukan sesuatu. Jangan sampai Jaejoong bunuh diri!" Junsu mulai merengek. "Ayah harus membujuknya. Aku tidak ingin ia mati. Ayah, kumohon lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"Kau harus pergi menemuinya sekarang juga. Kau harus membujuknya." Yunho menyuruh Junsu.

"Ia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia sudah lama memendam perasaannya kepada ayah. Hatinya sangat hancur saat ia mengetahui bahwa ayah mencintai wanita lain." Junsu mulai mendramatisasi keadaan.

Yunho tertegun. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? "Aku akan membujuknya." Ia melihat layar ponsel Junsu, tetapi tampaknya Jaejoong sudah mengkhiri sambungannya dengan Junsu. Ia menjadi semakin panik. Ia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ayah harus menemuinya. Katakan kepadanya bahwa ayah juga mencintainya!" Junsu memelas.

"Ayah tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa ayah mencintai wanita lain. Ia tidak akan percaya dan akan berpikir bahwa ayah hanya ingin mempermainkannya," ujar Yunho.

"Ayah, apakah ayah tega membiarkan Jaejoong untuk mengakhiri hidupnya?" Kesabaran Junsu sudah habis. "Ini menyangkut nyawa manusia. Secara tidak langsung ayahlah yang membunuhnya. Ia mati karena ayah."

Yunho bergegas meninggalkan kantornya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong bunuh diri. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Jaejoong yang ia kenal adalah gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi serapuh itu saat patah hati.

.

.

.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia harus mencegah Jaejoong untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia harus membujuk gadis itu. "Sial! Jalanan macet."

"Ayah, coba lewat jalan pintas." Junsu membuat ayahnya semakin panik.

Yunho berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong melalui ponselnya, tetapi Jaejoong tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia semakin khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong benar-benar sudah mati sekarang. "Jaejoong tidak menjawab telepon dariku. Coba kau hubungi telepon di rumahnya!"

Junsu berpura-pura menghubungi rumah Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang mengangkat. Mungkin Bibi Kim sedang pergi ke luar."

"Gawat! Itu artinya Jaejoong sendirian di rumah." Yunho menyimpulkan.

Yunho juga menghubungi kantor Tn. Kim, tetapi Tn. Kim sedang rapat dan tidak bisa diganggu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Ia memutuskan untuk mengubah arahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Tn. Kim yang dekat dengan kantornya.

.

.

.

"Tn. Kim aku perlu berbicara denganmu." Yunho tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rapat di kantor Tn. Kim. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya. "Ini mengenai putrimu, Jaejoong. Ia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri."

Tn. Kim langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia langsung meminta izin untuk meninggalkan rapat karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak. "Apa maksudmu, Tn. Jung? Kau mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong akan bunuh diri." Ia membawa Yunho dan Junsu ke ruangannya.

"Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya, Paman." Junsu memberi tahu Tn. Kim. "Aku juga sudah mencoba menelepon Bibi Kim, tetapi tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri? Selama ini ia baik-baik saja dan tidak mempunyai masalah," teriak Tn. Kim.

"Tenanglah, Tn. Kim!" Yunho membantu Tn. Kim duduk.

"Paman, minumlah dulu!" Junsu memberikan segelas air kepada Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim menegak air yang diberikan oleh Junsu. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya. "Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Mengapa putriku ingin bunuh diri?"

Yunho tertunduk malu. "Sebenarnya ini adalah salahku."

Tn. Kim mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu, Tn. Jung? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada putriku?"

Yunho berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Sebenarnya Jaejoong menaruh perasaan kepadaku." Ia tidak berani menatap Tn. Kim.

"Apa?" Tn. Kim tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin putriku menaruh perasaan kepadamu. Usia kalian terlampau sangat jauh."

"Pada awalnya aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong menyukai pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya, tetapi kenyataan berbicara lain. Ia menangis saat ia mengetahui bahwa aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih." Yunho memberi tahu Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim sangat syok mendengar cerita dari Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya menyukai pria yang jauh lebih tua. Putrinya itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. "Meskipun itu benar, aku tidak percaya bahwa Jaejoong akan nekat bunuh diri. Putriku itu bukan seorang gadis yang pendek akal."

"Tadi kami sempat berbicara melalui _video call,_ Paman," ujar Junsu. "Jaejoong memegang sebuah pisau sambil menangis." Ia mulai menangis lagi.

Tn. Kim menatap Junsu. Ia sudah lama mengenal Junsu sebagai sahabat putrinya. Junsu tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Kita tidak boleh diam saja. Kita harus menghentikannya." Yunho mengajak Tn. Kim untuk segera pergi menemui Jaejoong agar mereka bisa membujuk Jaejoong. Semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat dan bisa mencegah Jaejoong. "Mudah-mudahan saja lalu lintas sudah mulai lancar." Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan kepadanya, Tn. Jung?" Tn. Kim menatap Yunho. Ia merasa takut Yunho akan semakin menyakiti hati putrinya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa bingung. "Hidup Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Demi menyelamatkan nyawanya aku akan melakukan apa pun." Ia sangat mencintai Jihyun, tetapi ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong. "Apa pun akan kulakukan. Aku akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku akan meninggalkan kekasihku dan akan berusaha untuk mencintainya."

"Ia tidak akan semudah itu memercayai perkataanmu. Bagaimana jika ia menagih buktinya?" lanjut Tn. Kim.

"Aku bersedia untuk menikahinya hari ini juga jika ia memintanya. Jika perlu, aku akan menelepon kekasihku dan mengakhiri hubungan kami di hadapan Jaejoong." Yunho sudah benar-benar bingung dan terpojok. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga."

Junsu tersenyum dalam hati. "Sebaiknya ayah tidak usah ikut untuk menemuinya. Aku takut kehadiran ayah akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Biar aku dan Paman Kim saja yang membujuknya."

.

.

.

Setibanya di kediamannya, Tn. Kim langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mobilnya masih terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Di mana Jaejoong?" Ia bertanya kepada istrinya yang sedang merajut taplak meja.

"Mengapa kau sudah pulang?" Ny. Kim tampak kebingungan melihat suaminya. "Sejak tadi Jaejoong ada di kamar. Ia terus saja merengek ingin pergi ke kampus, tetapi aku tidak mengizinkannya karena ia masih berjalan terpincang-pincang. Ada apa kau mencarinya?'

Tn. Kim tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Ia naik ke lantai atas dengan tergesa-gesa. Junsu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jun-chan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ny. Kim bertanya kepada Junsu, tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie?" Tn. Kim mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Ayah?" Jaejoong heran mendengar suara ayahnya. Seharusnya sang ayah masih berada di kantor. "Masuk saja, Ayah! Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Tn. Kim merasa lega saat melihat putrinya itu baik-baik saja. Ia tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada diri Jaejoong. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan, tetapi ibu masih tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke kampus," keluh Jaejoong. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Tn. Kim segera memeluk putrinya itu? "Jangan bunuh diri, Nak!"

Jaejoong kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya. "Apa maksud ayah? Siapa yang akan bunuh diri?"

Tn. Kim melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap putri semata wayangnya. "Mengapa selama ini kau merahasiakannya dari ayah?"

"Merahasiakan apa?" Jaejoong semakin kebingungan.

"Di antara sekian banyak lelaki di dunia ini, mengapa kau mesti mencintai Tn. Jung?" Tn. Kim masih tak habis pikir putrinya itu bisa mencintai pria yang jauh lebih tua.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Ia bagaikan tersambar petir. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengetahui hal itu?

"Kau masih sangat muda, cantik, dan enerjik. Mengapa kau jatuh cinta kepada Tn. Jung, yang usianya jauh di atasmu?" Tn. Kim menuntut penjelasan dari putrinya.

Jaejoong masih syok. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada sang ayah.

"Ayah sangat marah kepadamu. Kau telah membuat ayah malu kepada Tn. Jung. Karena kau mengancam akan bunuh diri, Tn. Jung sampai harus berjanji untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya." Tn. Kim memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Apakah kau setega itu sampai merusak hubungan orang lain? Sekarang apa yang Tn. Jung pikirkan mengenai keluarga kita? Kau telah membuat keluarga kita malu."

Jaejoong merasa sakit hati karena ayahnya telah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. "Apa yang ayah bicarakan? Siapa yang akan bunuh diri?"

"Kau, tentu saja kau!" Tn. Kim menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Hanya karena cinta kau sampai nekat berbuat seperti itu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Ayah. Sepertinya ayah sudah salah paham. Tidak seharusnya ayah menuduhku tanpa alasan. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan kepada ayah. Selama ini ayah berusaha untuk mendidikmu dengan baik. Ayah tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengancam orang lain." Tn. Kim merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Darah tingginya kambuh. Ia memegangi pelipisnya.

"Apakah paman baik-baik saja?" Junsu menghampiri Tn. Kim yang hampir terjatuh.

Tn. Kim menatap putrinya sekali lagi. "Jaejoongie, Tn. Jung sudah bersedia untuk menikahimu. Tujuanmu sudah hampir tercapai. Kau akan mendapatkan pria itu." Ia pun meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

"Ayah, tunggu! Kita harus bicara." Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengejar ayahnya, tetapi ia masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Jaejoongie, sudahlah! Biarkan ayahmu menenangkan dirinya!" Junsu menahan Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan, ada apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahku." Jaejoong meminta penjelasan dari Junsu. "Siapa yang akan bunuh diri?"

Junsu memapah Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Jaejoongie, ayahku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau mencintainya." Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap sahabatnya. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau adalah sahabatku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dariku." Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong secara eksplisit.

"Apakah kau yang memberitahukannya kepada ayahmu?" Jaejoong menuduh Junsu.

"Tenang dulu, Jaejoongie!" Junsu memegangi bahu Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Saat itu aku bertengkar dengan ayahku karena ayahku bermaksud untuk menikahi kekasihnya. Aku tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Aku pun marah dan secara spontan hal itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku."

Jaejoong merasa sangat takut. Selama ini ia menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Ayahmu pasti kini sangat membenciku. Kau juga pasti sangat membenciku."

"Tidak, Jaejoongie. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membenci Jaejoong. "Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Habislah aku. Ayah marah kepadaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong merasa sangat bingung.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong. "Ayahku akan segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Setelah itu ia akan menikahimu."

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Junsu. "Akan tetapi, ia tidak mencintaiku. Ia mencintai wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahiku?" Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya."Ya, Tuhan! Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Aku telah merusak hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Semua ini bukan salahmu, Jaejoongie. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu. Mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang salah." Junsu berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Seharusnya kau senang karena kau bisa mendapatkan ayahku."

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku merasa senang di atas penderitaan orang lain?" Jaejoong berdiri. "Aku harus berbicara kepada ayahmu. Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini."

Junsu memaksa Jaejoong kembali duduk. Jaejoong sama saja seperti ayahnya, keras kepala dan tidak mudah untuk digoyahkan. "Berhentilah berpikir bahwa kau telah berbuat jahat! Yang jahat adalah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanmu. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa di saat kau menangis sendirian."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia masih ingat rasa sakit di hatinya saat mendengar Yunho berbicara dengan kekasihnya di telepon. Sampai sekarang rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Ia tidak bisa melupakan hal itu.

"Pikirkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama ini!" lanjut Junsu. "Pikirkan berapa banyak air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matamu yang disebabkan oleh mereka berdua!"

Jaejoong mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Ayahmu tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bersama?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Junsu terus mempengaruhi Jaejoong. "Ayahku berjanji akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu."

"Hal itu akan membuat ayahmu tersiksa. Apakah kau pikir aku akan bahagia jika pria yang kucintai merasa tersiksa karena diriku?" Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarlah aku saja yang merasakan kesedihan ini. Aku akan ikut berbahagia jika ia bahagia."

Junsu mulai kesal karena Jaejoong sangat sulit untuk dipengaruhi. "Jangan munafik, Jaejoong! Jika kau bahagia, lalu mengapa kau menangis malam itu?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan matanya yang berair. "Aku menangis karena kakiku terasa sangat sakit."

"Berhentilah membohongiku, Jaejoong! Kau tidak akan menangis hanya karena luka seperti itu." Junsu mulai membentak Jaejoong. "Kau selalu saja memikirkan orang lain. Sekali saja pikirkanlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak boleh egois. Cinta tidak harus memiliki," balas Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu kepada ayahku dan kekasihnya. Mereka tidak boleh egois. Walaupun mereka berdua saling mencintai, bukan berarti mereka bisa saling memiliki." Junsu tidak kehabisan kata-kata.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas perkataan Junsu. Ia bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maaf, aku telah membentakmu!" Junsu merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu berlebihan. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Jaejoongie. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu selalu bersedih."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Semua orang tampak memojokkannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan Tn. Kim di telepon. Ia merasa sangat lega karena Jaejoong masih bisa diselamatkan. Akan tetapi, ia tetap saja harus menepati janjinya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihyun dan menikahi Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Ia dan Tn. Kim juga sudah membicarakan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, bahkan tanggal pernikahan mereka sudah ditetapkan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berputar 180 derajat seperti ini. Semua ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia dan JIhyun sedang dimabuk cinta, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong datang di antara mereka.

Yunho mengakui bahwa ia menyayangi Jaejoong, tetapi ia menyayangi gadis itu seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Junsu juga pasti akan sangat sedih dan terpukul atas kematian Jaejoong. Putrinya itu juga pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya dan berbalik membencinya karena ia menjadi penyebab kematian sahabat Junsu.

Yunho hanya memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Ia masih ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi Jihyun. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada wanita yang dicintainya itu? Sejujurnya ia sangat tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jihyun. Mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Jihyun.

Yunho berpikir lagi. Siapakah yang harus ia pilih, Jihyun atau Jaejoong? Ia dan Jihyun saling mencintai dan ia tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Jika ia memilih Jaejoong, ia tidak akan hidup bahagia karena ia tidak mencintai gadis itu. Namun, jika ia memilih Jihyun, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Ia takut Jaejoong akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

Yunho sangat mengenal sifat Jihyun. Wanita itu berpikiran sangat dewasa. Hampir mustahil Jihyun akan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Jihyun juga sudah beberapa kali mengalami kegagalan cinta dan wanita itu masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Yunho kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah menentukan pilihannya. Semoga saja pilihan yang ia ambil adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Ia kemudian menekan nomor ponsel Jihyun dengan mantap.

Yunho tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jihyun. Ia hanya terhubung dengan _voice mail box._ "Jihyunku Sayang, maafkan aku! Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku harus menikahi gadis lain. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu, Jihyunnie."

Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia pun mematikan ponselnya. Berat baginya untuk melepaskan Jihyun begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Mungkin seperti inilah yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Yunho pernah merasakan kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai. Saat itu ia merasa sangat sedih dan terpuruk. Namun, ia berhasil bangkit dari ketepurukan itu karena putri kecil mereka. Ia harus bangkit demi Junsu. Ia harus bertahan untuk membesarkan Junsu. Junsulah yang memberinya kekuatan saat itu.

Sekarang Junsu sudah besar. Mungkin putrinya itu sudah bisa mandiri dan tidak bergantung lagi kepada dirinya. Saat ia sedang terpuruk seperti ini, kepada siapa ia harus bersandar? Tidak ada yang bisa memberikannya kekuatan saat ia melemah seperti ini.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya, pendahuluannya selesai juga. Bisa dikatakan _chapter_ 1-5 ini adalah pendahuluan. Cerita mengenai hubungan Yunjae baru dimulai pada _chapter_ depan.

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Guest: saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan saya bisa _update._

Abcccccc: maaf, saya bukan Changmin atau Mimin. Hahaha!

Babiesyunjae: interaksi Yunjaenya baru mulai _chapter_ depan. Setelah itu mungkin akan _full_ Yunjae.

Mimimi: sebenarnya saya merasa rencana Changmin dan Junsu ini terlalu dipaksakan untuk berhasil.

Rani: mohon maaf jika hasilnya di bawah ekspektasi. Hanya sejauh ini yang terpikirkan.

317.13: terima kasih. Semangat!

Iyang: lanjut.

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Min: tidak, Changmin tidak punya niat lain selain itu.

Rainilovejjae: Changmin tulus ingin membantu Junsu.

Guest: Changmin tidak menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Junsu.

Natsumi shinju: ah, kamu pasti berpikir yang macam-macam.

Solver: wah, bagus sekali teorinya. Hmm, bisa juga kalau Changmin dibuat menyukai Jihyun. Changmin tulus ingin membantu Junsu. Ia ingin berteman dengan Junsu. Ada perasaan suka juga, tetapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

Sweettaemine: Junsu juga sangat menyayangi Jae. Ia juga senang jika dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya bisa bersatu.

Yunjaessi: saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, walaupun tidak yakin bisa selesai dengan segera.

Hana: tidak seekstrem itu. Kalau sampai ketahuan, gawat. Tidak sampai memfitnah Jihyun.

Triia Cassiopeia: inti ceritanya adalah perjalanan Yunho bisa sampai mencintai Jaejoong. Jadi, ia tidak akan begitu saja dibuat mencintai Jaejoong.

Kinchan: _update!_

Kimjaejoong309: terima kasih! Mohon maaf jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

Rsza: keinginanmu terkabulkan. Changmin tidak sadar bahwa ia menyukai Junsu.

Chaa: rencananya aneh. Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Hahaha!

Jae: maaf, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat.

Max changmin: tidak terlalu jahat, tetapi menipu juga.

Mimi love minwoo: terima kasih!

cassie: Jaejoong memprioritaskan studinya, tetapi perasaannya kepada Yunho cukup mengganggu konsentrasi.

Shinhyun JJ: _update!_ Maaf, tidak bisa kilat.

Jung sajangnim: santai saja. Mau kapan pun boleh. Jun Jihyun bayarannya mahal, walaupun bukan pemeran utama. Yunjaenya mulai _chapter_ depan saja ya. Mulai _chapter_ depan akan saya usahakan untuk fokus ke hubungan Yunjae.

Zhi: mulai sekarang Yunho pun akan tersiksa.

Guest: ok.

Nurkwang love: sepanjang cerita akan sedih, tetapi berakhir bahagia.

changminizerKyu: ya, Yoochun sedang PDKT ke Jaejoong.

Hr07: saya balas pakai bahasa Indonesia saja ya. Yunho justru senang jika Jaejoong bersama pria lain karena ia tidak mencintai Jaejoong.

QuinnessA: terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Maaf, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat.

Endah Rizkiani: Junsu memang menyayangi Jaejoong. Ia senang jika JJ yang menjadi pendamping ayahnya.

Cassieswift: Yoosumin untuk ke depannya tidak akan terlalu diceritakan. Berikutnya saya akan lebih fokus pada hubungan Yunjae. Terima kasih!

Azalea: kalau masih ada yang bisa tertawa membaca cerita ini, berarti cerita ini tidak terlalu tragis. Bagus lah. Hahaha!

Meybi: rencana Changmin tidak terlalu licik atau di luar batas. Masih manusiawi lah sepertinya. Yunho memang sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah lagi. Kasihan setiap malam tidur sendirian. Hahaha!

Key'va: Changmin tidak terlalu jahat. Junsu justru lebih jahat. Hahaha!

Indy: tidak perlu ditunggu. Cerita ini tidak jelas kapan _update_ -nya.

Guest: semoga saja _chapter_ ini juga masih terasa _nyesek._

Uknow Yunjae: ya, Changmin menyukai Junsu, tetapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

Xia cutest85: tidak banyak. Mungkin _chapter_ depan Jihyun muncul lagi, tidak hanya suara di telepon, tetapi interaksinya dengan Yunho tidak akan banyak.

Guest: sepertinya banyak yang berprasangka buruk kepada Changmin. Niat Changmin untuk membantu Junsu tulus. Kalau saya sudah bisa menulis lagi seperti dulu, akan saya lanjutkan cerita yang lama.

Momo chan: membuat cerita yaoi lebih sulit. Pasti harus memuat konflik hubungan sesama jenis. Saya belum bisa menemukan konflik atau permasalahan yang pas untuk cerita yaoi. Rencana Changmin dan Junsu tidak terlalu jahat. _This and that?_ Oh, bukan. Itu keterlaluan. Changmin memang menyukai Junsu, tetapi belum menyadarinya. Untuk ke depannya hubungan Yoosumin tidak akan terlalu diceritakan. Saya ingin lebih fokus ke hubungan Yunjae.

Cha yeoja hongki: mulai _chapter_ depan akan lebih fokus pada hubungan Yunjae. Pada _chapter_ 1-5 Yunjae memang sangat jarang berinteraksi, tetapi mereka tetap terhubung karena saling memikirkan. Menurut saya ini cukup romantis. Hahaha! Sepasang kekasih yang menjalani LDR juga kan sangat jarang bertemu. Mulai _chapter_ depan akan lebih fokus pada hubungan Yunjae. Yunho sama sekali belum mencintai Jaejoong sampai saat ini. Jika ia melihat interaksi Jaejoong dengan Yoochun dan betapa perhatiannya Yoochun kepada Jaejoong, ia justru akan senang.

Mizuki YJS: terima kasih sudah membaca. Sebaiknya tidak usah ditunggu, _update_ -nya tidak jelas.

HK: mulai sekarang Yunho juga akan tersiksa.

shinjiJaejoongie: _update!_

Guest: ?


	6. Confused

**Chapter 6**

 **Confused**

Sudah tiga hari sejak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihyun, Yunho tidak mendapatkan balasan apa pun dari Jihyun. Ia berpikir bahwa Jihyun pastilah marah dan tidak mau berbicara kepadanya.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum mengklik tombol 'kirim' yang tampak pada layar monitornya. Ia baru saja mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya kepada sang mantan kekasih.

Yunho merasa tidak yakin bahwa Jihyun akan datang pada pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia justru berharap bahwa Jihyun tidak datang. Ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan pada wajah wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melihatnya.

.

.

.

Jihyun tersenyum saat ia menerima surat elektonik dari Yunho. Akhirnya, sang kekasih menghubunginya lagi setelah tiga hari yang lalu mengatakan kata putus kepadanya. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal tersebut dan selama tiga hari ia menunggu Yunho untuk kembali menghubunginya. "Akhirnya, kau menghubungiku juga, Tn. Jung. Leluconmu tidak mempan kepadaku."

Senyuman yang tersungging pada bibir Jihyun memudar seketika saat ia membaca surat undangan yang Yunho kirimkan kepadanya. "Leluconmu sudah kelewatan. Ini sangat tidak lucu."

Jihyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak bercanda. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Yunho berbuat setega itu kepadanya. Ia merasa sangat syok. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menangis sekali pun.

Jihyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Perjalanannya ke luar negeri merupakan bagian dari projek kerja sama perusahaan mereka. Saat ia bekerja keras sampai kurang istirahat, ternyata Yunho justru berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Selama ini Jihyun mengenal Yunho sebagai pribadi yang sangat baik, pria idaman setiap wanita. Yunho adalah tipe pria yang setia. Ia mengagumi Yunho yang pantang menyerah mengejarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Hal itulah yang telah membuat hatinya luluh dan jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Akan tetapi, mengapa setelah mereka bersama dan baru merasakan kebahagian sebagai sepasang kekasih, Yunho berselingkuh? Mengapa?

.

.

.

Mood Jihyun benar-benar buruk. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin agar ia bisa segera pulang ke Korea Selatan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Yunho kepadanya begitu saja.

Jihyun bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehari sebelum pernikahan Yunho. Ia pun segera pulang setelah itu. Sesampainya di Korea Selatan ia segera menghubungi Yunho. Ia meminta mantan kekasihnya itu untuk datang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar sangat gugup. Ia sudah sangat merindukan kekasih hatinya. Namun, malam ini ia menemui Jihyun bukan untuk melepas rindu, tetapi mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima kemarahan dari Jihyun. Wanita itu berhak untuk meluapkan semua amarah kepadanya.

Jihyun mempersilakan Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Selama kepergiannya ke luar negeri sementara ibunya tinggal bersama saudaranya di luar kota. Sang ibu bahkan belum mengetahui bahwa ia sudah pulang ke Korea.

"Teh, kopi, atau jus?" Jihyun masih menahan emosinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat datar.

Yunho duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jihyun. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Jihyun duduk di hadapan Yunho. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Jelaskan kepadaku maksud dari undangan yang kau kirim!"

Yunho menatap Jihyun. Ia menemukan kekecewaan di dalam mata wanita itu. Ia bisa melihat rasa lelah pada wajah Jihyun yang sama sekali tidak memakai riasan wajah. "Besok aku akan menikah."

Jihyun berharap bahwa Yunho hanya bercanda dan segera mengakhiri lelucon ini. "Yunho, aku menyerah. Hentikan leluconmu! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Yunho menatap lekat Jihyun dengan matanya yang tajam. Ia ingin Jihyun memahami bahwa ia berbicara serius.

Jihyun terdiam. Ia membalas tatapan Yunho. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat serius. Ia merasa tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu, kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir dan Yunho akan menjadi milik wanita lain. Air matanya mengalir seketika.

Yunho dengan sigap mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengusap air mata Jihyun. Namun, wanita itu menampik tangannya.

"Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar!" Jihyun menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tertunduk malu. "Sayang sekali, itu benar. Aku akan akan menikahi wanita lain besok."

Jihyun ingin berteriak saat itu juga. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Apa salahku, sehingga kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Katakan, Yunho!"

Yunho tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia membiarkan Jihyun berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau berani berselingkuh di belakangku." Jihyun terlihat sangat marah. "Jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Jika pada akhirnya kau menginginkan wanita lain, seharusnya kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Kau telah menyakitiku." Ia merasa lelah karena berteriak.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, Jihyun kembali berbicara. "Kau bukan laki-laki sejati. Kau hanya bisa menyakiti hati wanita." Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

Yunho menerima cercaaan Jihyun kepadanya. Ia memang pantas untuk menerimanya. Namun, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Jihyun yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia menarik Jihyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata cinta.

Jihyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Mana pembelaanmu?" Ia tersenyum miris. "Kau diam karena kau memang bersalah, bukan? Dasar brengsek!" Ia menampar pipi kiri Yunho.

Yunho merasakan panas pada pipi kirinya. Tamparan tersebut datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membalas perkataanku?" Jihyun merasa sangat kesal karena Yunho hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku!" Yunho pun bersuara. "Aku memang bersalah karena aku telah menyakitimu. Aku telah mempermainkan perasaanmu."

Jihyun menatap Yunho. Ia masih menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Yunho tidak berani untuk menatap Jihyun. Kesalahannya kepada Jihyun sangat besar. Ia merasa tidak pantas meski sekedar untuk menatap wanita itu. "Aku menyadari bahwa aku sangatlah tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Aku pun tidak terlalu berharap bahwa kau akan memaafkan diriku. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau akan hidup bahagia tanpa diriku."

Jihyun tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf Yunho begitu saja. Ia masih merasa belum puas dengan ucapan Yunho. Ia masih memerlukan penjelasan dari Yunho. "Siapakah wanita itu? Apa yang ia punya dan aku tidak, sehingga kau berpaling dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya? Apakah wanita itu sudah mengandung anakmu, sehingga kau harus segera menikahinya? Minggu lalu hubungan kita masih baik-baik saja. Kau masih mengatakan kata cinta kepadaku? Apakah selama ini kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Cintaku tulus kepadamu. Namun, dua insan yang saling mencintai belum tentu bisa saling memiliki. Takdir berkata lain. Aku harus menikahi wanita yang direstui oleh putriku. Ia adalah teman dari anakku."

Jihyun tidak habis pikir bahwa Yunho bisa selemah itu. "Putrimu itu sudah dewasa. Seharusnya ia tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu dengan memaksamu menikah dengan temannya. Mengapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kau tidak harus selalu menuruti semua keinginannya."

"Itu tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan," ujar Yunho. Ia menjaga nada bicaranya untuk tetap rendah.

"Aku merasa sangat kecewa kepadamu. Aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini. Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho!" teriak Jihyun.

Yunho tidak membalas perkataan Jihyun. Ia tidak bisa membela dirinya di hadapan Jihyun karena ia memang merasa bersalah.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Jihyun mengusir Yunho. Hatinya benar-benar terluka.

Yunho menuruti perintah Jihyun. Ia membuka pintu rumah Jihyun. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, tetapi ia tidak menoleh. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat kesedihan Jihyun lebih lama lagi. "Selamat tinggal, Jihyunnie! Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpaku."

Jihyun membanting pintu rumahnya setelah Yunho keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menangis dengan sangat keras di ruang tamu. Ia terduduk di lantai. Hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Yunho mendengar tangis Jihyun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mendengar rintihan Jihyun. Ialah yang telah menghancurkan hati wanita itu, wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Pria macam apa dirinya? Bukannya melindungi wanita yang ia cintai, justru ia menghancurkan hati wanitanya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Bayangan Jihyun terus menghantuinya. Wajah Jihyun yang berlinang air mata membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak ingin Jihyun hancur. Ia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

Yunho merasa bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup untuk melupakan Jihyun. Ia tidak akan bisa menerima wanita lain sebagai istrinya karena hatinya sudah ia serahkan kepada Jihyun seorang. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong besok. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bahagia dengan pernikahan tersebut. Jaejoong pun yang menjadi istrinya akan ikut tersiksa karena ia tidak bisa mencintai gadis itu.

"Jika aku membatalkan pernikahan tersebut aku akan mempermalukan Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi? Bukankah aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jihyun agar Jaejoong tidak bunuh diri?" Yunho merasa sangat bimbang. "Jika pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikahi Jaejoong. Aku sudah mempermainkan perasaan Jihyun. Apakah sekarang aku harus mempermainkan perasaan Jaejoong juga? Benar kata Jihyun. Aku bukan laki-laki sejati. Aku hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan wanita."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menunggu detik-detik pernikahannya. Ia merasa sangat gundah. Ia merasa bahwa pernikahan ini tidak seharusnya digelar. Ini salah. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, sehingga ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahkannya dengan Yunho yang jelas-jelas mencintai wanita lain.

Selama beberapa hari ini Jaejoong berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan kepada ayahnya. Namun, sang ayah marah kepadanya dan tidak mau membicarakan hal itu dengannya, sedangkan ibunya juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tempat ia menunggu. Ia merasa tidak tenang. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Yunho tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hal yang dimulai dengan cara yang tidak baik tidak akan berjalan dan berakhir dengan baik pula. Ia tidak ingin pernikahannya seperti itu. Walaupun ia mencintai Yunho, ia tidak akan hidup bahagia bersama pria itu.

"Jae, tenanglah sedikit! Aku pusing melihatmu hilir mudik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," komentar Junsu.

"Jun-chan, aku harus berbicara dengan ayahmu." Raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat tegang.

"Hey hey hey! Kau sangat tidak sabaran. Nanti juga kalian akan bertemu di depan altar," goda Junsu.

"Kami tidak bisa menikah." Jaejoong mencoba untuk membuat Junsu mengerti. "Aku harus berbicara dengan ayahmu untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Aku harus meminta penjelasan darinya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia memaksa untuk menikahiku."

Junsu tidak boleh membiarkan Jaejoong berbicara dengan ayahnya sebelum pernikahan. Semua kebohongannya akan terungkap jika mereka bertemu dan membicarakan alasan Yunho menikahi Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, apakah kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak bisa menikahi ayahmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kau mencintai ayahku, ayahku mengetahui perasaanmu itu, dan aku merestui kalian berdua?" ujar Junsu.

"Akan tetapi, ayahmu sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Apakah kau pikir bahwa kami akan hidup bahagia setelah menikah? Bagaimana dengan kekasih ayahmu?" Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada Junsu.

"Kalau pun kau ingin membatalkannya, semua sudah terlambat." Junsu berkata kepada Jaejoong. "Para tamu undangan sudah datang. Apakah kau ingin mempermalukan keluargamu?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Sang ayah terlihat sangat kecewa kepadanya. Jika ia membatalkan pernikahan ini, ayahnya akan semakin kecewa kepadanya. Ia akan mencoreng noda hitam pada wajah sang ayah.

"Pikirkanlah hal itu! Orang-orang akan mencibir keluarga kita jika pernikahan ini sampai dibatalkan," lanjut Junsu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat gelisah.

Junsu menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Tenanglah! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tenang, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ini bagaikan buah simalakama baginya. Semoga saja semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik seperti yang dikatakan oleh Junsu.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan. Junsu melihat Yoochun duduk di salah satu kursi untuk tamu. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Yoochun. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu, _Sunbae?"_ Ia terlihat sangat manis dalam balutan gaunnya yang berwarna coklat.

Yoochun menoleh. "Oh, silakan!"

Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong ini diselenggarakan secara kecil-kecilan. Hanya kelaurga dan teman dekat yang diundang. Walaupun Yoochun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong, Junsu sengaja mengundangnya. Junsu ingin memperlihatkan kepada Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong adalah milik pria lain. Yoochun tidak berhak untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Mengapa _sunbae_ terlihat sedih? Apakah karena Jaejoong menikah dengan pria lain?" Junsu menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

Yoochun tidak menyangka bahwa Junsu mengetahui perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Jaejoong adalah temanku. Tentu saja aku tahu _sunbae_ menyukai dan sedang berusaha untuk mendekatinya," lanjut Junsu.

Yoochun tersenyum kaku. Ia merasa bahwa ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Sayang sekali, ternyata ia lebih memilih ayahku, padahal ayahku sudah tidak semuda dan setampan _sunbae."_ Junsu menghela nafas. "Ternyata cinta tidak memandang usia ya."

Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Junsu. Ia masih dirundung kesedihan karena Jaejoong menikahi pria lain.

"Mungkin memang _sunbae_ tidak berjodoh dengannya." Junsu terus saja berbicara. "Aku yakin bahwa _sunbae_ akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik yang bisa mencintai _sunbae_ dengan tulus. _Sunbae_ tidak perlu bersedih lagi."

"Terima kasih," balas Yoochun.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Junsu dan Yoochun duduk, Changmin memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia merasa senang karena usahanya untuk membantu Junsu telah berhasil. Akan tetapi, ia merasa sedih. Ia merasa iri kepada Yoochun yang bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Junsu, sedangkan ia hanya duduk sendirian. Ia merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian para tamu undangan yang datang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jihyun memutuskan untuk datang ke pernikahan Yunho. Ia sudah bisa menenangkan diri setelah semalaman ia menangis. Ia menutupi mata sembabnya dengan riasan wajah. Riasan matanya lebih tebal dari biasanya.

Jihyun berusaha untuk berbesar hati. Mungkin memang Yunho bukanlah pria yang terbaik untuknya. Ia datang pada saat upacara pernikahan sudah dimulai. Baru satu jam yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk datang. Ia harus melepas Yunho dengan baik. Semalam ia tidak melakukannya dengan baik dengan mengusir Yunho.

Yunho melihat kedatangan Jihyun. Seperti biasa wanita itu tampak bersinar dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat mata Jihyun yang sembab di balik riasan mata. Ia juga melihat raut wajah Jihyun yang terlihat sedih, walaupun wanita itu tersenyum kepada tamu lain. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Jihyun seperti itu.

"Jung Yunho, apakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendampingmu baik di kala senang maupun susah?" Pendeta bertanya kepada Yunho.

Yunho tidak mendengar pertanyaan pendeta. Matanya masih memerhatikan Jihyun.

"Hmm…" Pendeta mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eh?" Akhirnya Yunho menyadari bahwa pendeta bertanya kepadanya. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Saya bersedia."

Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho memang terpaksa untuk menikah dengannya. Pria di sebelahnya itu tampak tidak fokus mengikuti upacara pernikahan mereka. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka menikah? Bagaimana ia akan menjalani pernikahan tersebut? Ia merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Ia telah memisahkan Yunho dengan sang kekasih.

Jihyun tidak bisa terus-menerus berpura-pura tegar. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan acara pernikahan segera setelah upacara selesai dan kedua mempelai dinyatakan telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menghampiri Yunho dan memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia berlari dengan air mata berlinang.

.

.

.

Selama resepsi berlangsung Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak saling bicara. Mereka menyibukkan diri dengan menyambut tamu yang memberi selamat. Tamu yang datang cukup banyak untuk ukuran pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan.

Seusai pesta Yunho membawa pengantinnya ke rumah. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal selama tiga tahun. Jaejoong sudah bukan orang asing lagi bagi Keluarga Jung. Namun, hari ini mereka berdua seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekarang adalah istrinya. Namun, pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi cinta dari pihaknya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa bersikap romantis kepada Jaejoong. Rasanya sangat aneh.

Jaejoong tidak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada Yunho. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho marah kepadanya. Mungkin Yunho membencinya karena ia menjadi penyebab berpisahnya Yunho dan sang kekasih.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. "Silakan masuk!" Ia tersenyum kaku.

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho yang seharusnya juga menjadi kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kepadanya. Apakah Yunho akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur secara terpisah di kamar lain, ataukah Yunho yang tidur di kamar lain?

Jaejoong melihat-lihat seisi kamar tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar Yunho. Kamar tersebut sangat luas. Perabotan di dalamnya, seperti lemari, meja, tempat tidur, dan kursi, terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada di luar." Yunho mengambil piyama dari dalam lemarinya.

Setelah Yunho keluar dari kamar, Jaejoong merasa kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah Yunho akan kembali kemari? Apakah mereka akan bersikap layaknya sepasang suami istri pada malam pengantin?

Jaejoong mengambil baju tidurnya dari dalam koper yang berisi barang-barangnya, piyama berlengan pendek dengan celana pendek sebatas paha.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi. Ia hanya mandi sebentar dan mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan piyama.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho belum kembali. Jaejong bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho akan kembali atau tidak.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kasur Yunho sangat empuk. "Apakah aku boleh tidur di sini?" Ia tidak berani meniduri kasur tersebut. "Apakah aku harus menunggunya atau tidur saja? Jika aku harus menunggu, sampai kapan aku akan menunggu? Ia belum tentu akan kembali."

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho kembali ke kamar. Ia membawa dua gelas susu hangat. "Sebelum tidur aku terbiasa minum susu hangat." Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan memberikan segelas susu kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih!" Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho. Ia meminum susunya sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah susunya habis.

Yunho sudah menghabiskan susunya. Ia menunggu Jaejoong yang masih berjuang untuk menghabiskan susu di gelasnya. "Apakah kau tidak suka minum susu sebelum tidur?"

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak meminum susunya. "Tidak terlalu sering."

"Jika kau tidak ingin meminumnya, kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya," ujar Yunho. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin minum susu.

"Sayang jika tidak dihabiskan." Jaejoong menegak susunya sampai habis. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas kosong milik Yunho di atas meja dan berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku akan mencuci gelasnya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Gelasnya bisa dicuci besok saja." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan kembali Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia menaruh kedua gelas kosong di atas meja.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia merinding saat Yunho mendekat kepadanya. Matanya yang bulat menatap wajah Yunho.

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. _Apakah ia bermaksud untuk melakukannya?_

Ciuman Yunho semakin intens. Ia mengisap bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat. Lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengira bahwa lingkar pinggang Jaejoong sekecil ini. Ia memeluk erat istrinya itu.

Jaejoong merasa bingung. Apakah ini artinya Yunho mau menerimanya sebagai seorang istri? Ia mulai menikmati ciuman Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia menindih tubuh Jaejoong sambil terus mencium bibir gadis itu. Sedikit demi sedikit libidonya bangkit. Ia mulai membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong belum terbiasa berciuman. Ia merasa sesak. Ia perlu bernafas. Ia mendorong tubuh kokoh Yunho. "Aku perlu bernafas. Tolong hentikan sebentar, Paman!"

Paman? Yunho menatap wajah polos Jaejoong yang memerah. Perempuan yang berada di bawahnya itu masih terlalu muda untuknya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya 'paman'. Gadis itu adalah teman putrinya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan putrinya digauli oleh pria dewasa berusia empat puluh tahun. Hal tersebut terlalu mengerikan untuk ia bayangkan.

Jaejoong bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan.

Yunho bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat itu kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak tega. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat. Rangkaian acara pernikahan kita sejak pagi hingga malam telah menguras banyak energi." Ia pun kemudian berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk mencerna perkataan Yunho. Jadi, Yunho menghentikannya begitu saja? Apakah Yunho marah karena ia telah meminta pria itu untuk berhenti sejenak?

Jaejoong mengancingkan kembali dua kancing piyamanya yang sudah terbuka. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan?

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua tidur saling memunggungi. _Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia tidak mencintaiku. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Ia pasti teringat akan kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati kekasihnya itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai._

Seperti halnya Jaejoong, Yunho pun tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Sebagai seorang suami ia merasa berkewajiban untuk memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik. Namun, ia masih belum bisa mengusir Jihyun dari dalam hati dan pikirannya. Rasanya tidak etis jika ia berhubungan intim dengan Jaejoong, tetapi ia memikirkan Jihyun. Lagipula ia tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong sebagai sosok seorang wanita. Di matanya Jaejoong adalah gadis remaja seperti Junsu. Jaejoong sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Harus bagaimana ia memperlakukan Jaejoong?

 **TBC**

Mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena Junsu menggunakan cara yang salah untuk menyatukan Yunjae. Hubungan Yunho dan Jiihyun sudah mendekati kondisi ideal. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki komitmen dalam hubungan mereka. Jika tidak dipaksa, ya Yunjae tidak akan bersatu. Konflik atau inti permasalahannya juga baru dimulai dan terjadi karena adanya pemaksaan tersebut.

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Iyang: perjuangan baru akan dimulai.

Rsza: melankolis kenapa? Ya, cara Junsu memang tidak baik. Konflik dan masalah juga muncul karena cara tersebut. Jika cara yang digunakan baik, konfliknya harus beda lagi mungkin.

Babiesyunjae: betulan. Kalau segera mungkin tidak.

Guest: susah membuat Yunho mencintai Jaejoong.

Guest: karakter Junsu di sini memang gadis kaya yang manja dan harus mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Ia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Rencananya di sini Junsu akan mengalami perkembangan karakter. Nanti sedikit demi sedikit karakternya akan berubah.

317.13: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Taopanda: saya akan usahakan ceritanya _happy ending,_ terutama untuk Yunjae. Yunho tidak akan mudah untuk mencintai Jaejoong.

Kimjaejoong309: mungkin nanti ketahuan, tetapi semua sudah terlambat.

Jung jaemi: lanjut.

Momo chan: Yunho sudah bertahun-tahun mengejar Jihyun dan baru kesampaian. Ia sungguhan mencintai Jihyun. Ceritanya sekarang memang fokus ke hubungan Yunjae. Yoosumin tidak akan terlalu diceritakan.

Min: Junsu di sini memang egois. Jika karakter Junsu tidak dibuat seperti ini, Yunjae tidak akan pernah bersatu karena Jae tidak mau merusak hubungan orang lain, Yunho dan Jihyun juga saling mencintai dan memiliki komitmen dalam menjalani hubungan mereka.

Guest: Changmin tipe anak pintar yang menyebalkan karena ia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa bodoh. Orang lain malas berteman dengannya.

mimiLoveminwoo: lanjut.

shinjiJaejoongie: _update._

Max choikang: saat semua terungkap, semua sudah terlambat. Hahaha! Terima kasih.

Guest: penuh perjuangan dari kedua belah pihak untuk membuat Yunho mencintai Jaejoong.

Guest: pukpuk Changmin.

Ren: tidak, tidak seekstrem itu, nanti malah menjadi aib kalau begitu.

Kinchan: semangat!

Dududu: karakter Junsu memang seperti itu di sini. Ia selalu harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jae tidak marah karena Jae tidak tahu Junsu merencanakan semua itu. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga.

Chaa: ya, mereka jadi menikah.

Anakyunjae: yang lama baru mau saya lanjutkan kalau saya sudah bisa menulis lagi. Sekarang masih latihan.

Guest: Yoosumin tidak akan terlalu diceritakan. Di sini Jihyun adalah orang baik. Saya juga tidak ingin pembaca membencinya.

JungKimCaca: lanjut! Semangat!

Sweettaeminee: perjuangan Jae masih panjang untuk meluluhkan hati Yunho.

Guest: ok.

Cha yeoja hongki: Yunho masih lama jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong.

Yunjaessi: kalau tidak dipaksa, ya Yunjae tidak akan pernah bersatu. Saya juga bingung bagaimana harus menyatukan Yunjae di sini, hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Yoosumin tidak akan terlalu diceritakan. Junsu akan mengalami perkembangan karakter. Ia akan belajar untuk menjadi dewasa dan tidak manja lagi.

Noirdevil: kalau sampai memberi obat perangsang, saya pikir terlalu kelewatan. Tidak akan ada lagi adegan Jaechun. Yunho tidak akan cemburu Jae dekat dengan siapa pun karena ia memang tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Setelah menikah Jae juga akan menjaga jarak dengan lelaki lain.

Shinhyun JJ: semangat!

Key'va: ok.

Rly: walaupun caranya tidak baik, Yunjae tetap berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik.

Yoo Jung Ae: _update._

ffyunjaeLover: justru itu yang sulit.

mizukiYJS: semangat!

Jung sajangnim: Jihyun nanti masih akan muncul, tetapi kemunculannya tidak akan berbahaya bagi hubungan Yunjae. Ia bukan orang jahat di sini. Kalau munculnya hanya sedikit-sedikit, masih sanggup bayar lah. Hahaha! Di _chapter_ 6 memang kemunculannya lumayan banyak.


	7. Our Marriage

**Chapter 7**

 **Our Marriage**

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, tetapi di rumah suaminya. Di rumah itu tinggal juga ibu mertuanya. Ia harus bangun lebih pagi daripada suami dan ibu mertuanya.

Jaejoong membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Dapur masih dalam keadaan gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu dapur dan kemudian memeriksa isi lemari es. Ia menemukan kimchi di dalam lemari es. "Ah, aku akan memasak sup kimchi saja. Paman sangat menyukai sup kimchi."

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Jaejoong berada di dapur rumah Yunho. Ia sudah hapal letak perabotan dan bahan makanan di dalam dapur tersebut.

Jaejoong menyadari status barunya sebagai seorang istri. Walaupun pernikahannya terjadi karena alasan yang tidak jelas, ia masih merasa berkewajiban untuk menunaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, lagipula ia merasa tidak enak tinggal di rumah ini tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Apa yang sedang nyonya lakukan di sini?" Bibi Hwang, asisten rumah tangga Yunho, memasuki dapur. Ia terkejut menemukan nyonya barunya sedang memasak di dapur pagi-pagi sekali.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Bibi Hwang. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Nyonya? Apakah ia layak menyandang predikat sebagai Ny. Jung? Seharusnya bukan dia yang menyandang gelar tersebut. "Maaf, aku menggunakan dapur dan bahan makanan tanpa izin!"

Bibi Hwang merasa tidak enak karena Jaejoong meminta maaf dan membungkuk kepadanya. "Mengapa nyonya meminta maaf kepadaku? Nyonya adalah majikan di rumah ini."

"Ini bukanlah rumahku, tetapi rumah… suamiku." Jaejoong ragu menyebut Yunho sebagai suaminya.

Bibi Hwang tersenyum. Sebelum Jaejoong menjadi istri tuannya, ia sudah menyukai gadis itu. Jaejoong tetap menghormati dirinya sebagai orang yang lebih tua, walaupun dirinya hanya seorang asisten rumah tangga. "Itu artinya ini adalah rumah nyonya juga."

Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan panggilan tersebut. "Bibi Hwang, bisakah bibi tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Rasanya terdengar aneh."

Bibi Hwang mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Saya tidak bisa memanggil anda 'nona' karena anda sudah menikah."

"Aku lebih suka bibi memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Aku lebih suka bibi memperlakukanku seperti sebelumnya," balas Jaejoong.

Bibi Hwang menyerah. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang kau masak? Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku sedang memasak sup kimchi. Yunho sangat menyukainya," jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ah, dasar pengantin baru!" goda Bibi Hwang.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Bibi Hwang menggodanya. Ia segera menghindar agar ia tidak menjadi salah tingkah.

"Wah, ramai sekali di dapur pagi ini!" Ny. Jung masuk ke dapur beberapa menit kemudian. "Padahal aku tidak merasa bangun kesiangan."

"Selamat pagi, Nek!" Jaejoong memberi salam kepada Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong masih memanggilnya 'nenek'. Gadis itu sekarang sudah menjadi menantunya. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Baginya panggilan bukanlah suatu masalah. "Selamat pagi! Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus? Kau ada kuliah pagi, bukan?" Ia sudah hapal jadwal kuliah Junsu. Karena Junsu sekelas dengan Jaejoong, ia menyimpulkan bahwa jadwal kuliah Jaejoong pasti sama dengan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada mertuanya. "Aku ingin memasak sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang sedang kalian masak?" Ny. Jung memeriksa panci di atas kompor.

"Uhm, kami sedang membuat sup kimchi," jawab Jaejoong. Ia khawatir Ny. Jung akan marah karena yang biasanya mengatur menu adalah mertuanya tersebut.

Ny. Jung memperhatikan sup di dalam panci. Menurutnya cara memasak Jaejoong sudah benar, ternyata menantu barunya ini bisa memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho dengan benar.

"Uhm, apakah nenek marah kepadaku?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Mengapa aku harus marah kepadamu?" Ny. Jung balas bertanya.

"Karena aku memasak tanpa izin di dapur nenek," lirih Jaejoong.

"Jika kau ingin memasak, silakan saja! Dapur ini juga milikmu," ujar Ny. Jung. Karena Jaejoong dan Bibi Hwang sudah memasak nasi dan sup, ia memutuskan untuk membuat minuman saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyerahkan penyelesaian supnya kepada Bibi Hwang. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamar. Ia harus menyiapkan kebutuhan suaminya untuk pergi ke kantor.

Jaejoong tidak menemukan Yunho di atas tempat tidur. Suaminya sudah bangun dan sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Jaejoong membuka lemari Yunho. Ia menemukan banyak sekali pakaian Yunho di dalamnya. Ia merasa bingung untuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan Yunho kenakan hari ini ke kantor. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menyukai pilihannya? Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya saja kepada Yunho setelah suaminya itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk menunggu Yunho.

Yunho terkejut menemukan Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia teringat bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya sekarang.

"Selamat pagi, Paman!" Jaejoong tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah karena ia melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

"Pa… paman ingin mengenakan pakaian yang mana hari ini?" Jaejoong mendahului Yunho untuk membuka lemari.

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia mengerti bahwa Jaejoong ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai istrinya. "Kau saja yang pilihkan."

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Ia khawatir pilihannya salah.

"Aku akan mengenakan pakaian mana pun yang kau pilih." Tampaknya Yunho bisa menebak pikiran Jaejoong.

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengambil salah satu jas dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi berwarna merah. "Bagaimana menurut paman?"

"Bagus," komentar Yunho. "Sekalian kau juga pilihkan kaus kaki dan sepatuku."

Jaejoong beralih ke rak sepatu dan mulai memilih-milih koleksi sepatu milik Yunho. Semua sepatu Yunho bermerk terkenal. Jaejoong terkesima melihat koleksi sepatu Yunho. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Yunho memiliki sepatu sebanyak ini. Biasanya yang senang mengoleksi sepatu adalah wanita.

Jaejoong sudah selesai memilih sepatu untuk Yunho kenakan hari ini. Ia pun berbalik dan terkejut melihat Yunho yang sedang memakai celana pendeknya. Ia merasa malu. Ia pun kembali berbalik dan berdiri mematung sambil memegangi sepatu Yunho.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil mematung. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Uhm…" Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Ia berbalik perlahan-lahan. Keadaan sudah aman. Yunho sudah berpakaian dan sedang memasang dasi di lehernya. Ia pun mendekati suaminya itu. "Biar kubantu." Ia membantu memasangkan dasi Yunho.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan kencang. Ia berdiri hampir menempel pada tubuh Yunho. Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada dasi dan leher Yunho.

"Selesai!" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Kini wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yunho. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat datar. Aura dingin dan menyeramkan Yunho mulai terasa. Hal tersebut selalu membuatnya merinding. Namun, karena hal itu juga ia jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa makanan yang ia makan pagi ini terasa berbeda. Ia selalu menyukai masakan ibunya, tetapi pagi ini rasanya berbeda dari biasanya. "Seperti biasa masakan ibu selalu enak."

"Pagi ini Jaejoongie yang memasak." Ny. Jung tersenyum sambil menatap menantunya.

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa memasak. Jaejoong bahkan memasak makanan kesukaannya. Istri barunya itu ternyata mengetahui selera lidahnya. _Ia bahkan mengetahui hal-hal yang orang lain tidak perhatikan. Ia bahkan mengetahui yang mana dasi dan sepatu kesayanganku._ Ia pun tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, terima kasih karena kau sudah menyajikan makanan yang enak untuk sarapan kita pagi ini."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho menyukai masakannya.

Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingin menggoda ibu tirinya itu, tetapi Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

Sebelum pergi ke kantor, Yunho mengantar istri dan anaknya ke kampus. Ia sudah terbiasa mengantar mereka berdua. Kali ini yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Jaejoong, bukan Junsu.

Junsu sengaja mendahului Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia kemudian mengunci pintu belakang dari dalam agar Jaejoong tidak bisa masuk dan terpaksa duduk di depan bersama Yunho.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Perannya kini telah berubah. Ia bukan hanya teman Junsu sekarang.

Junsu merasa gemas melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya diam tanpa berinteraksi. "Bu, aku ada urusan seusai kuliah. Ibu pulang duluan saja." Ia berniat untuk mendekati Yoochun dan tidak ingin Jaejoong mengganggunya.

Suasana terasa semakin canggung. Panggilan Junsu kepada Jaejoong terdengar sangat aneh.

"Uhm, baiklah." Biasanya Jaejoong akan penasaran jika Junsu ada urusan. Namun, kini ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia juga berniat langsung pulang setelah kuliah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?" Sekarang justru Yunho yang penasaran.

"Ini rahasia anak muda. Ayah tidak boleh tahu." Junsu terkekeh.

"Ayahmu ini masih muda. Apakah urusanmu itu dengan pemuda yang bernama Changmin?" Yunho masih ingat nama pemuda yang menjawab telponnya waktu itu.

"Bukan." Junsu tampak cemberut. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkan kami, Ayah!" Junsu berpamitan dan mencium pipi Yunho.

"Terima kasih!" Jaejoong juga berterima kasih kepada Yunho.

Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Apa kau tidak ingin mencium ayah sebelum ia pergi?"

Jaejoong berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia malu untuk melakukannya, lagipula ia juga takut Yunho marah. Ia takut Yunho tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong, Junsu pun berbicara kepada ayahnya. "Apakah ayah tidak ingin mencium ibu sebelum pergi ke kantor?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika. Mengapa Junsu harus mengatakan hal tersebut? "Sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai. Kita harus bergegas agar kita tidak terlambat." Ia segera menarik tangan Junsu dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Kuliah baru akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi." Junsu melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong setelah mereka berada di dalam kampus. "Mengapa kita harus terburu-buru?"

"Jun-chan, mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada ayahmu?" Jaejoong mulai mengomel.

"Mengatakan apa?" Junsu berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. "Mengenai… ciuman."

Junsu menyeringai. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Aku saja mencium pipi ayahku."

"Akan tetapi, ayahmu itu bukanlah ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menciumnya," balas Jaejoong.

"Ayahku itu adalah suamimu. Kau bisa menciumnya sesuka hatimu." Junsu tidak kehabisan kata-kata.

Jaejoong bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya kepada Junsu. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat umum."

"Ini masih pagi. Keadaan masih sepi. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya." Junsu terus membalas.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya di depanmu," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mengapa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Junsu berargumen.

"Aku tidak suka melakukannya di hadapan orang lain. Kami memerlukan privasi saat melakukannya." Jaejoong hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

Junsu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Semalam apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Jaejoong mulai merasa kesal kepada Junsu. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ia melenggang meninggalkan Junsu. Ia ingin menghindari topik itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia menoleh sebentar. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'ibu' selama di kampus!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung pulang ke rumah barunya setelah kuliah. Ia berinisiatif mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang bisa ia kerjakan, seperti mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian suaminya. Ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut untuk Yunho, walaupun Yunho memiliki beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang bisa melakukannya. Ia juga membantu Ny. Jung untuk memasak makan malam.

Ny. Jung merasa senang Jaejoong membantunya. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu seperti cucunya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan kepada putra dan menantunya itu. Ia berharap rumah tangga mereka akan baik-baik saja dan Yunho bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai istri. Mereka berdua sudah terlanjur menikah.

.

.

.

Yunho masih merasa sedih karena hubungannya dengan Jihyun harus berakhir. Yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah rasa bersalahnya kepada Jihyun karena ia telah menghancurkan hati wanita itu. Ia terus memikirkan Jihyun. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jihyun. Ia terlihat murung saat berada di kantor.

.

.

.

"Suamimu sudah pulang. Cepat sambut dia!" Ny. Jung mendengar suara mobil Yunho.

"Baik, Nek!" Jaejoong segera berlari untuk menyambut kedatangan Yunho.

Yunho masih belum terbiasa disambut saat ia pulang. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada Jaejoong.

"Selamat datang!" Jaejoong membawakan tas kerja Yunho. Ia berjalan di belakang Yunho. "Makan malam sudah hampir siap. Apakah kau ingin mandi sebelum makan malam? Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi."

"Nanti saja. Aku akan mandi sebelum tidur," jawab Yunho. Ia tidak menoleh kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Jaejoong terus mengikuti Yunho sampai di kamar. Ia membantu Yunho membukakan sepatu suaminya itu.

Yunho duduk di tepi tempat tidur saat Jaejoong membukakan sepatunya. Ia memandang gadis itu yang menunduk. Gadis itu sangat baik. Secara refleks tangannya membelai kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Ia melihat kesedihan di dalam mata Yunho. "Ada apa, Paman?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ia memaksakan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak banyak bicara saat makan malam. Ia terlihat sangat lesu. Pikirannya masih menerawang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jihyun.

Jaejoong merasakan kesedihan Yunho. Ingin sekali ia membuat Yunho bahagia dan menghilangkan kesedihan pada diri suaminya itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar suaminya itu tidak bersedih lagi? Jangan-jangan dialah yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan Yunho. Suaminya itu belum bisa menerimanya sebagai istri.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Yunho pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang ingin menyendiri. Ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jihyun dengan membaca buku.

Jaejoong tidak ingin mengganggu Yunho. Suaminya itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja, berarti Yunho memang melakukan suatu pekerjaan dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho di kamar. Ia merasa bosan sendirian. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia pun mulai mengantuk.

Jaejoong terhenyak saat Yunho membuka pintu kamar. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya. "Apakah paman ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan airnya."

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Boleh."

Jaejoong segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kini ia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Ia kembali mendapatkan semangatnya.

Yunho mengambil handuk. Ia merasakan lelah pada sekujur tubuhnya. Membaca buku ternyata tidak berhasil menyingkirkan Jihyun dari pikirannya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang memunggunginya sambil mengisi air ke dalam bak mandi. Ia kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong dan mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak berisi air hangat. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin airnya terlalu dingin."

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena Yunho berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh mereka menempel. Jantungnya seketika memompa darah dengan sangat cepat.

Yunho segera mematikan kran air. Ia kemudian mulai melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong kini sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan piyama Yunho di atas tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu suaminya itu. Ia kembali mengantuk. Sudah hampir satu jam suaminya itu berada di dalam kamar mandi. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia ketiduran di dalam?" Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Mungkin ia tidak ingin aku berada di sini. Ia tidak ingin melihatku."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia pun keluar dari dalam kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Junsu.

Junsu terkejut karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Saat Jaejoong masuk, ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Ia segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dari Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau kemari?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Jaejoong naik ke atas tempat tidur Junsu. "Aku akan tidur di sini malam ini." Ia sudah menganggap kamar Junsu sebagai kamarnya juga.

Junsu mendorong Jaejoong dari atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau kan sudah punya kamar di rumah ini."

Jaejoong tetap tidur di atas tempat tidur Junsu. "Aku ingin tidur di sini. Di sini lebih nyaman."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran. "Apakah ayahku mengusirmu dari kamarnya?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Tidak. Aku datang kemari atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kalian bertengkar!" ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong tetap memejamkan matanya. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidur di sini? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu! Tempatmu di sana, bukan di sini." Junsu mendorong Jaejoong lebih kuat.

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan dorongan Junsu. Ia pun bangkit dari atas tempat tidur Junsu. "Aku tidak mau tidur dengan ayahmu."

"Mengapa?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Suami istri harus tidur bersama."

"Aku… tidak mau." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Junsu. "Biarkan aku tidur di sini malam ini!"

"Tidak boleh!" Junsu mendorong Jaejoong ke arah pintu.

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Ia menahan dorongan Junsu. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana." Ia bersikeras.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan alasan kau tidak ingin tidur bersama ayahku." Junsu mulai kelelahan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Jaejoong mulai merengek.

Junsu kehabisan tenaganya. Ia pun menyerah. "Baiklah! Kau boleh tidur di sini malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan sikapmu. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Besok kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Terima kasih, Jun-chan!" Jaejoong langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ibu tirinya itu. "Jaejoongie, ingatlah bahwa kau sudah bersuami! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi."

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Junsu. Ia sudah mengantuk.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa tubuhnya lebih segar setelah mandi. Ia tidak menemukan istrinya di kamar. Ia berpikir mungkin istrinya sedang pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu atau membuatkannya susu.

Yunho mengenakan piyama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur untuk menunggu Jaejoong.

Setelah menunggu selama dua puluh menit, Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya ke mana Jaejoong pergi. Mengapa istrinya itu pergi lama sekali?

Yunho mulai penasaran. Ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Dapur dalam keadaan gelap. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia pun mencari Jaejoong di tempat lain di setiap sudut rumahnya.

Tibalah Yunho di depan pintu kamar Junsu, setelah ia berkeliling rumah. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar putrinya. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya ia menemukan Jaejoong. Istrinya itu sudah tertidur pulas di sebelah putrinya yang juga sudah terlelap. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat sedang tidur.

Yunho pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Sebelum menemukan Jaejoong di kamar Junsu, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Jaejoong kabur dari rumahnya. Mungkin Jaejoong takut kepadanya. Istrinya itu berlari ketakutan saat ia hampiri di kamar mandi. Kemarin Jaejoong juga meminta dirinya untuk berhenti mencium wanita itu. Apakah Jaejoong tidak menyukai usahanya untuk bersikap lebih intim? "Ah, itu pasti karena ia masih sangat muda. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya." Lain kali mungkin ia tidak boleh terlalu agresif dalam mendekati Jaejoong. Ia akan mendekati istrinya itu perlahan-lahan saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melayani kebutuhan suaminya pada pagi hari seperti pagi sebelumnya. Ia mengira Yunho akan menanyakan ke mana ia pergi semalam dan mengapa ia pergi. Namun, Yunho ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung hal tersebut. _Ia tidak peduli di mana aku tidur semalam. Mungkin sebaliknya ia justru merasa senang aku tidak tidur di kamarnya._

Yunho sengaja tidak menyinggung hal tersebut. Ia takut Jaejoong akan merasa tidak nyaman jika ia menanyakan hal tersebut. Pagi ini pun ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin takut kepada dirinya.

Jaejoong merasakan perbedaan sikap Yunho pagi ini. Yunho tidak membiarkan dirinya membantu untuk memasangkan dasi. Suaminya itu bersikeras untuk memasang dasi sendiri. Ia merasakan penolakan dari Yunho, walaupun pria itu tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit dan masih menggunakan kata-kata yang halus dan sopan. Namun, tetap saja Jaejoong merasa sedih.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan ayahku!" Junsu mentraktir Jaejoong es krim. Biasanya Jaejoong akan luluh jika ditraktir makan es krim.

"Tidak ada." Jaejoong asyik memakan es krimnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin tidur dengan ayahku?" Junsu terus melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa bingung. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan kegelisahan hatinya kepada Junsu?

Junsu terus menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh intimidasi. Ia menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku takut kepadanya," lirih Jaejoong. Ia langsung menunduk malu.

"Apa?" Junsu tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau takut kepadanya? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Rasa takut dan rasa cinta tidak ada hubungannya," balas Jaejoong.

"Itu artinya kalian berdua belum… Kau tahu, kan?" Junsu harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat umum.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Belum," lirihnya.

Junsu hanya bisa terbengong. Ia mengira bahwa masalah Jaejoong akan selesai jika Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan pria yang dicintai sahabatnya itu.

"Ia sempat menciumku, tetapi ia berhenti begitu saja." Jaejoong merasa sangat malu saat menceritakannya kepada Junsu. "Ia juga sempat membuka kancing piyamaku."

Junsu tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. "Lalu mengapa ia berhenti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Junsu bahwa Yunho masih mengingat mantan kekasihnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia kira.

Junsu menerka bahwa Jaejoong telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mood ayahnya rusak. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata sahabatnya itu jauh lebih polos dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memang merasa sedih atas sikap Yunho tadi pagi kepadanya, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Ia melayani suaminya sepulang kerja. Ia tetap tersenyum kepada suaminya itu. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan raut kesedihan di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menikmati pelayanan Jaejoong. Sudah lama tidak ada seseorang yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja dengan senyuman. Selama delapan belas tahun terakhir ia selalu membuka sepatunya sendiri, menyiapkan pakaian sendiri. Kini ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu sendiri. Sudah ada Jaejoong yang melakukan hal itu untuknya. Ia merasa puas dengan pelayanan Jaejoong tersebut. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu juga untuk Jaejoong sebagai seorang suami. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa memberikan ciuman atau pelukan kepada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong akan ketakutan.

"Mengapa paman melamun?" Jaejoong mulai berpikir bahwa Yunho kembali memikirkan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku sedang berpikir untuk memberikan hadiah untukmu," jawab Yunho.

"Paman tidak perlu memberikan hadiah apa pun kepadaku," balas Jaejoong.

"Sudah sepantasnya seorang suami memberikan hadiah untuk istrinya. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?" Mungkin sebaiknya Yunho bertanya langsung kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Paman tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberikanku hadiah. Paman tidak usah memaksakan diri." Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi. Ia merasa bahwa Yunho terpaksa harus memberinya hadiah.

Yunho menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. Apakah ia melakukan hal yang salah?

"Ayo, Paman! Jun-chan dan Nenek Jung sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan pada wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat murung saat makan malam. Ia bahkan tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di dalam mangkuknya.

Junsu memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong. Ibu tirinya itu membuatnya sangat gemas. "Ayah, ibu tidak mau makan. Mungkin ayah harus menyuapinya."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi dipermalukan oleh Junsu di hadapan Yunho. Lebih-lebih sekarang Ny. Jung juga ada di sana.

Yunho melirik mangkuk Jaejoong yang masih penuh. Ia tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Junsu merasa kecewa karena Yunho tidak melakukan apa pun. Ayahnya itu bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jaejoong membantu Bibi Hwang untuk mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi lengkap dengan sayuran dan daging, juga segelas air putih. Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong untuk membuka pintu.

"Duduk!" Yunho memerintah Jaejoong dengan tegas.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut karena Yunho meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia mulai merasakan aura Yunho yang menakutkan. Ia pun mematuhi perintah Yunho dengan duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di kamar mereka.

Yunho menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Ia pun kemudian duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kepada istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin terus membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

Jaejoong heran mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho akan memarahinya.

Yunho mengambil piring di atas meja. "Buka mulutmu! Kau makan sangat sedikit tadi."

Jaejoong masih ketakutan. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Yunho menyuapinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit atau menjadi kurus karena kurang makan. Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhku nanti. Hehehe…" Yunho berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yunho karena Yunho terus menyuapinya dengan sendok yang penuh. Ia pun tersedak.

Dengan sigap Yunho meminumkan segelas air kepada Jaejoong. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia menyuapi Jaejoong terlalu banyak, sehingga membuat Jaejoong tersedak.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Paman," ujar Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah jika kau sudah kenyang." Yunho menaruh piring yang belum kosong di atas meja.

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia juga mengambil nampan di atas meja "Aku akan mengembalikannya ke dapur."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia ingin menjadi lebih akrab dengan Jaejoong tanpa harus melakukan hal-hal yang intim. Namun, sepertinya usaha yang dilakukannya gagal karena Jaejoong masih terlihat ketakutan dan menghindarinya. _Tidak seharusnya aku memaksanya makan dan meninggikan suara kepadanya. Tentu saja ia ketakutan. Lain kali aku harus bersikap lebih lembut kepadanya._

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci piring bekas makannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuatkan Yunho segelas susu. Semalam ia lupa untuk melakukannya.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamar dengan membawa segelas susu. Ia tidak menemukan Yunho di sana. Rupanya sang suami sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ia berpikir untuk pergi lagi ke kamar Junsu seperti tadi malam. Namun, ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar Yunho. "Mengapa tidak bisa dibuka? Apakah pintunya rusak? Ia mulai panik. Bagaimana ini?" Ia terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Kali ini Yunho mandi dengan cepat. Ia melihat istrinya sedang berusaha membuka pintu.

Jaejoong segera melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pintu. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk pergi ke mana-mana." Ia berbohong.

Yunho merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak kabur lagi seperti kemarin malam. Itu artinya Jaejoong sudah tidak takut lagi kepadanya atau berusaha untuk tidak takut lagi kepadanya.

Yunho melihat segelas susu di atas meja. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena Jaejoong membuatkannya segelas susu untuknya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membuatkan segelas susu untukku!" Ia tidak segera berpakaian. Ia justru duduk di atas tempat tidur dan meminum susunya.

Jaejoong kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa keluar dari kamar. Di hadapannya ada Yunho yang nyaris telanjang sedang meminum susu dengan santainya.

Yunho menyisakan susunya setengah. "Aku merasa tidak enak karena kau hanya berdiri di situ sambil memperhatikanku sedang minum susu. Ini untukmu. Habiskanlah!"

Jaejoong menerima setengah gelas susu dari Yunho dan meminumnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Yunho mulai mengenakan piyamanya. Ia melakukan hal tersebut di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa malu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpura-pura sibuk meminum susu. Sedikit-sedikit ia mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho yang sedang memakai piyamanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya? Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang terangsang.

"Kau tidurlah duluan! Aku masih ingin memandangi bintang di langit." Yunho membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan kamar dengan balkon.

Jaejoong bingung. Apakah ia harus menuruti perkataan Yunho untuk tidur duluan atau menemani Yunho memandangi bintang?

Jaejoong melihat Yunho melamun sambil memandangi langit. Malam ini tidak ada bintang di langit. Jadi, apa yang sedang Yunho lihat? Ia masih bisa melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah Yunho. Terlebih lagi ia melihat Yunho menitikkan air matanya.

Hati Jaejoong terasa berdenyut. Mengapa suaminya itu menangis? Sebegitu tersiksanyakah Yunho menjalani pernikahan ini?

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat wajah Yunho yang sedang menangis. Hal itu benar-benar melukai hatinya. _Paman, apa yang harus kulakukan agar paman mau menerimaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memandangku sedikit saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar paman bisa bahagia? Apakah paman ingin aku menyingkir saja dari kehidupan paman?_

Yunho masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan Jihyun dari dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa tenang karena terakhir kalinya ia melihat Jihyun adalah pada hari pernikahannya. Jihyun mengirimkan orang lain untuk menggantikan dirinya mengurusi projek kerja sama mereka.

Yunho bisa mengerti jika Jihyun marah dan tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Pasti akan sulit bagi mereka jika mereka harus bertemu untuk mendiskusikan projek kerja sama mereka. Menurutnya keputusan Jihyun untuk mengirimkan orang lain adalah yang terbaik. Jika dipaksakan pun belum tentu mereka bisa bekerja dengan baik dengan adanya masalah pribadi di antara mereka.

Yunho adalah pria yang kesepian. Ia baru setahun menikah saat kehilangan istrinya. Sampai Junsu berusia sepuluh tahun ia tidak berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Ia takut jika ia berhubungan dengan seseorang, wanita itu tidak bisa menyayangi Junsu.

Setelah Junsu agak besar, Yunho mulai berani menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Beberapa kali hubungan asmaranya kandas hanya karena para mantan kekasihnya itu tidak mau menerima kehadiran Junsu di tengah-tengah hubungan mereka.

Lima tahun yang lalu Yunho bertemu dengan Jihyun di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh rekan bisnisnya. Ia tertarik kepada penampilan dan sikap Jihyun. Mereka pun mulai berkenalan dan membicarakan bisnis.

Sejak awal Yunho sudah mengejar Jihyun. Akan tetapi, sulit sekali mendekati wanita itu. Jihyun tidak mudah untuk didekati. Selain karena banyak sekali pria yang mendekati Jihyun, wanita itu juga tidak mudah untuk membuka diri kepada setiap pria yang mendekatinya.

Yunho pun mendekati Jihyun secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan begitu saja bahwa ia tertarik kepada wanita itu. Jika ia menunjukkan ketertarikannya, Jihyun pasti akan langsung menolaknya.

Pertama-tama Yunho mencari tahu hal apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai Jihyun. Ia mulai mendekati Jihyun tanpa Jihyun sadari. Hubungan mereka dimulai dengan pertemanan. Ia harus membuat Jihyun merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Setelah Yunho merasakan bahwa Jihyun menunjukkan ketertarikan kepadanya, ia pun meminta Jihyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja Jihyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Usaha dan kesabarannya selama lima tahun akhirnya berbuah manis.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ia pun harus beristirahat karena besok ia harus bekerja. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia menemukan Jaejoong sudah terlelap. Ia pun berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidur memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena ia mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Ia segera berpura-pura tidur saat ia mendengar pintu geser menuju balkon dibuka.

Jaejoong mendengar dengkuran halus Yunho. Itu artinya sang suami sudah tidur nyenyak. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap punggung Yunho. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk punggung Yunho. Tangannya bergetar saat mendarat pada tubuh Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. "Setidaknya aku bisa memilikimu saat kau tertidur. Aku mencintaimu, Paman." Ia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Yunho, rasanya hangat sekali.

 **TBC**

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

My yunjaechun: _update._

Rani: Jae sesak, jadi harus berhenti.

Iyang: bukan masalah sesame ceweknya. Kalau sudah cinta, ya susah melupakan.

Choi ann: hubungan Yoosumin tidak akan terlalu banyak diceritakan.

Justfera02: entahlah Changmin mau diapakan.

Ren: Jihyun tidak akan dengan sengaja merusak rumah tangga Yunjae. Komentarnya cukup sekali saja.

Taopanda: Yunho terus berusaha, walaupun sulit.

Guest: Jihyun akan menanggung malu jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Alby: kecewa pastinya.

Rsza: belum tahu apakah nanti cerita ini akan sampai Yunjae punya anak atau tidak.

Guest: ok.

Jung sajangnim: kalau dipikir-pikir, semua cerita saya banyak kemiripan. Hmm, belum tahu nanti Yoosumin bagaimana nasibnya.

Babiesyunjae: ya, begitulah. Aneh berbuat hal itu dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap anak.

Kinchan: lanjut.

Max choikang: tidak jadi.

mimiLoveminwoo: usulnya dipertimbangkan. Saya belum tahu.

Jejevan29: tidak apa-apa, sama saja. Hmm, idenya akan saya pikirkan.

Guest: Junsu memang tidak berpikiran panjang dan belum dewasa.

Sweettaeminee: sekarang kebetulan saya bisa _update_ cepat.

Nyonya Park: amin. Doamu dikabulkan. Saya juga mau.

JungKimCaca: semangat! Terima kasih.

Kimjaejoong309: berapa lama ya? Tidak tahu. Nanti juga rencana Junsu akan terbongkar.

Guest: muin?

Crhzzz: di hadapan keluarga Junsu memanggil JJ dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

Dianaes: hai! Saya sudah ingin mengurangi hal itu, tetapi sepertinya di _chapter_ ini belum berhasil. Terima kasih atas masukannya. Berikutnya akan saya coba lagi. Sebenarnya mereka banyak berpikir karena takut menyinggung jika diutarakan. Begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Rainylovejjae: nanti ketahuan.

Hana: terima kasih. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Milkyu: tebakannya tidak usah disebutkan. Anggap saja saya orang lain. Hahaha! Changmin menyukai Junsu, tetapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

Chaa: Jihyun adalah korban juga di sini.

317.13: sampai saat ini Yunho belum mencintai JJ.

Xia Cutest85: di hadapan keluarga Junsu memanggil JJ dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

Guest: semangat!

Jj: terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semangat!

Yunjaessi: sampai saat ini Yunho masih memikirkan Jihyun.

Cha yeoja hongki: Jaejoong tidak pandai merayu. Ia hanya pandai melaksanakan tugas-tugas rutin ibu rumah tangga.

WinterAqua17: Jae tetap memanggil 'paman' agar masih terasa bahwa perbedaan usia mereka sangat jauh.

Key'va: ya, dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dessy: halo! Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Chepyuniebear: maaf, adegan itu masih lama. Hahaha!

Guest: ok.

ffYunjaeLover: terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semangat!

mizukiYJS: maaf, mungkin itu tidak akan dalam waktu dekat.


	8. Our First Date

**Chapter 8**

 **Our First Date**

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia harus bangun lebih dulu daripada suaminya. Ia tersenyum karena ia merasa senang bisa memeluk Yunho saat tidur. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong harus segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Akan tetapi, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari dalam kamar? Semalam pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Dengan sekali putar pintu kamarnya dan Yunho sudah terbuka. Ia merasa heran mengapa pintunya bisa dengan mudah dibuka, padahal semalam pintu tersebut tidak bisa ia buka, walaupun ia sudah mengerahkan segenap tenaganya.

Jaejoong merasa penasaran dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada pintu kamarnya. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang penting sekarang pintu kamarnya sudah tidak bermasalah.

.

.

.

Junsu tampak sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti kuliah pagi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tampak lebih lesu dari biasanya." Changmin menghampiri Junsu di kantin saat Jaejoong sedang mengantre untuk mengambil makanan.

"Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku harus bangun pagi sekali sebelum Jaejoong bangun karena aku harus membukakan kunci kamar mereka." Junsu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja kantin.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Changmin. "Kau benar-benar mengunci mereka di dalam kamar?"

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam. "Idemu itu selalu membuatku kerepotan."

Changmin tersenyum kaku. "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?"

"Mana kutahu?" Junsu mulai kesal karena Changmin mengganggu dirinya yang ingin tidur. "Yang penting ia tidak tidur di kamarku. Aku akan kurang tidur jika aku harus melakukan hal itu setiap hari."

"Jika kau tidak ingin Jaejoong tidur di kamarmu, kau bisa mengunci pintu kamarmu agar ia tidak bisa masuk. Mereka berdua sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi. Serahkan saja semuanya kepada ayahmu!" Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang datang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Changmin, apa kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?" Jaejoong menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Bolehkah?" Changmin terlihat sangat senang. Selama ini ia selalu makan sendirian. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya makan bersama.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Jaejoongie, mengapa kau mengajaknya makan bersama kita?" Junsu protes.

"Memangnya kenapa? Changmin adalah teman kita, bukan?" balas Jaejoong. Ia tidak menganggap Changmin sebagai saingan atau semacamnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahwa Junsu dan Changmin terlihat dekat. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu di antara mereka? Jika sahabatnya itu menyukai Changmin, tentu saja ia akan mendukung hubungan mereka.

Junsu cemberut. Ia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk mengusir Changmin.

Changmin menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. "Terima kasih, Jae!"

.

.

.

Setiap malam Jaejoong selalu menunggu Yunho tertidur. Suaminya itu hampir setiap malam merenung di balkon sambil memandangi langit. Setelah Yunho tidur ia akan memeluk lelaki yang selalu tidur memunggunginya itu. Itulah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk bisa memeluk pria itu. Ia sudah cukup bahagia karena bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa berharap lebih, apalagi berharap suatu hari Yunho akan mencintai dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang istri yang sesungguhnya.

Sudah tiga minggu Jaejoong menjadi istri Yunho. Rutinitas mereka setiap hari selalu sama. Pada hari kerja ia hanya bertemu suaminya pada pagi dan malam hari. Ia akan menyiapkan kebutuhan Yunho untuk pergi bekerja pada pagi hari dan pada malam hari ia menyambut suaminya yang pulang bekerja. Tidak ada hal istimewa di antara mereka. Pada akhir pekan ia memang bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lebih lama, tetapi akhir pekan selalu diisi dengan kegiatan keluarga. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Yunho.

Malam ini pun Jaejoong menunggu Yunho yang sedang memandangi langit dari balkon kamar. Ia langsung berpura-pura tidur saat Yunho membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon.

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah istrinya yang sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merasa raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat aneh untuk seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas. _Sepertinya ia belum tidur dan hanya berpura-pura tidur._

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong harus berpura-pura tidur. Mungkin Jaejoong berpura-pura tidur karena Jaejoong takut dimarahi olehnya. Terkadang ia juga mengomeli Junsu jika putrinya itu masih belum tidur pada larut malam.

Yunho tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang berpura-pura tidur. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin takut kepadanya. Ia pun berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ia sedang banyak pikiran karena masalah pekerjaan.

Jaejoong menunggu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Perlahan ia berbalik. Suaminya itu tidak melakukan gerakan apa pun selain badannya yang naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Yunho. Ia tersenyum. Ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu di setiap malamnya. "Paman, aku mencintaimu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena aku bisa memelukmu setiap malam. Bisa seperti ini saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang."

Yunho sudah hampir terlelap saat ia mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu. Ia segera membuka matanya. Ia juga melihat lengan Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya. Setiap malam? Jadi, Jaejoong melakukan hal ini setiap malam? Jadi, Jaejoong menunggu dirinya terlelap untuk melakukan hal ini? Jaejoong adalah istrinya yang sah. Jaejoong memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal itu. Jangankan hanya memeluk, mencium atau mencumbunya saja Jaejoong berhak. Gadis itu tidak perlu melakukannya secara diam-diam. Setelah tiga minggu ternyata Jaejoong masih saja merasa takut kepadanya.

Yunho tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia tidak ingin mengejutkan Jaejoong dan membuat istrinya itu takut. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya Yunho kembali memerhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tidur saat ia kembali dari balkon. Malam ini pun Jaejoong berpura-pura tidur. Ia pun berbaring memunggungi Jaejoong. Ia merasa penasaran apakah benar Jaejoong memeluknya setiap malam. Ia pun memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia menunggu Jaejoong selama beberapa lama.

Sesuai dugaan, Yunho merasakan lengan Jaejoong melingkar di pinggangnya dan ada yang menempel pada punggungnya. Ternyata memang benar bahwa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu setiap malam.

"Paman, tubuhmu sangat hangat. Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Selamat tidur, Paman! Mimpi yang indah. Aku mencintaimu." Jaejoong mengecup punggung Yunho sebelum ia terlelap.

Hati Yunho terasa tertusuk. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintainya. Jaejoong mencintainya dengan tulus. Gadis itu tidak pernah menuntut macam-macam. Selama ini Jaejoong melayaninya dengan sangat baik. Akan tetapi, apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Jaejoong? Ia tidak melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan gadis itu. Jaejoong adalah istrinya. Ia berkewajiban untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Ia berpikir semalaman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan Jaejoong? Gadis itu tampak ketakutan jika ia dekati. Bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan Jaejoong? Mungkin ia harus mendekati Jaejoong secara perlahan agar gadis itu tidak ketakutan.

.

.

.

Saat bekerja pun Yunho terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis itu. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menebusnya. Pada jam istirahat ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Jaejoong. Semoga saja Jaejoong juga sedang beristirahat, bukan sedang berada di kelas atau laboratorium.

Yunho tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. "Mudah-mudahan saja ia sedang kuliah atau praktikum, bukan sedang marah atau takut kepadaku."

.

.

.

Praktikum baru selesai pada pukul tiga sore. Jaejoong memeriksa ponselnya. Ada satu panggilan tak terjawab. Ia terkejut saat melihat nama 'Paman Jung' tertera di sana. Ia hampir saja tidak percaya bahwa Yunho meneleponnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho menelepon dirinya setelah menikah.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak karuan. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia pun segera menjauh dari teman-temannya yang lain untuk mengirim pesan kepada Yunho.

 _To: Paman Jung_

 _Paman, maaf tadi aku sedang praktikum. Praktikumku baru saja selesai. Ada apa paman meneleponku?_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Ia terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Ha… halo, Paman!" Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat.

" _Apakah kau masih ada kuliah setelah ini?"_

"Ti… tidak, Paman. Kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Aku akan segera pulang," jawab Jaejoong.

" _Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Apakah kau mau?"_ tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Apa? Kencan? Jantung Jaejoong hampir meledak. Ia sampai terbengong-bengong karena syok.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak mau diajak olehnya untuk pergi berkencan. _"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksa."_

"Aku mau, Paman!" seru Jaejoong. Ia harus segera menjawab sebelum Yunho berubah pikiran.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong sepertinya tidak ketakutan. _"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah pada pukul lima. Bersiap-siaplah!"_

Jaejoong terduduk di bangku yang berada di luar laboratorium. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Yunho menelepon dan mengajaknya untuk pergi berkencan. Ia masih harus menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia juga harus menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya.

"Jae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Junsu menghampiri sahabat sekaligus ibu tirinya.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu. Haruskah ia memberi tahu Junsu? Ah, tidak. Ia merasa sangat malu. Junsu pasti akan menggodanya.

"Jun-chan, aku harus pulang sekarang juga." Jaejoong mulai panik karena ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum Yunho menjemputnya.

Junsu tampak cemberut. "Setiap hari juga kau selalu langsung pulang setelah kuliah dan praktikum selesai. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain lain, padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke toko buku."

Jaejoong melihat Changmin baru keluar dari laboratorium. "Kau bisa mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke toko buku. Sudah ya! Aku harus pulang." Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Junsu.

.

.

.

Ny. Jung merasa heran melihat menantunya berlari-lari ke kamar. Gadis itu tampak terburu-buru.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. "Apa yang harus aku pakai? Aku lupa bertanya ke mana kami akan pergi. Apakah aku harus mengenakan pakaian resmi atau pakaian santai? Ah, aku bingung."

Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk memilih pakaian. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi ia akan datang." Ia pun memilih rok pendek yang mengembang dengan motif bunga berwarna hijau dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih yang melekat pas pada badannya. Ia mengikat rambutnya ke atas, sehingga tengkuk putih nan mulusnya terekspos. Ia juga memakai tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat terbuat dari kulit.

Jaejoong membubuhkan bedak tipis pada wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengoleskan pewarna bibir berwarna merah muda. Bibirnya terlihat lebih mengkilat sekarang.

Jaejoong merasa kebingungan saat ia memilih sepatu yang akan ia kenakan. Apakah ia harus memilih _high heels_ atau _flat shoes?_ "Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia akan mengajakku pergi. Sepertinya akan lebih aman jika aku memakai _flat shoes_ saja." Ia pun mengambil _flat shoes_ miliknya yang berwarna pastel.

Pukul lima kurang lima menit Jaejoong sudah berdiri di teras rumah. Ia menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena gugup. "Mudah-mudahan saja ia menyukai penampilanku."

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti saat mobil Yunho tiba dan berhenti di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin. Ia menatap Yunho yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah tersenyum. _Ia tampan sekali._

Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. "Apakah kau sudah siap?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat menerima uluran tangan Yunho. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang dingin dan bergetar. Rupanya Jaejoong masih takut kepadanya. "Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Ia memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya. "Aku tidak tahu ke mana anak muda biasanya pergi berkencan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah pergi kencan," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu. Yunho pasti berpikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kurang pergaulan.

Yunho sedikit terkejut oleh perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang cantik dan menarik. Tidak adakah yang pernah mengajak Jaejoong pergi berkencan. "Hmm, kau dan Jun-chan sering berjalan-jalan ke mall. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sana?"

"Hmm, boleh," jawab Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlihat merah merona.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat memasuki mall. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak menolak untuk tangannya dipegang. "Kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin membeli apa pun." Biasanya Jaejoong tergoda untuk membeli banyak hal saat mengunjungi mall. Namun, kali ini hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

Yunho mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi toko pakaian? Aku ingin membelikan pakaian untukmu."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang pramuniaga menyambut Yunho dan Jaejoong yang datang ke toko mereka. Ia merasa aneh melihat pria dewasa berusia di atas tiga puluh tahunan berpegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis muda belasan tahun. _Oh, mungkin sang ayah ingin membelikan pakaian untuk putrinya._ Seorang remaja putri biasanya merasa malu jika masih dituntun oleh ayahnya.

"Kau boleh memilih pakaian yang kau suka." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Uhm, bolehkah?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

Naluri belanja Jaejoong mulai bekerja. Banyak pakaian yang ingin ia beli, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho. Ia pun hanya memilih beberapa pakaian yang paling ia inginkan. "Menurut paman, bagaimana dengan baju ini?" Ia menunjukkan sebuah blus berwarna biru cerah kepada Yunho.

"Hmm, bagus." Yunho menggumam. Ia duduk di atas sebuah bangku di dalam toko.

Jaejoong memilih beberapa pakaian dan mencobanya satu-persatu. Ia kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Yunho. Sejauh ini Yunho setuju saja dengan pilihannya.

Yunho merasa bahwa para pramuniaga memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. _Mengapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang aneh dengan diriku?_

Jaejoong sudah memilih lima potong pakaian. Ia masih ingin membeli lebih banyak lagi, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho. "Sepertinya sudah cukup, Paman."

"Aku ingin membelikanmu banyak gaun. Nanti aku akan sering untuk mengajakmu pergi ke pesta." Yunho berjalan ke tempat gaun dan pakaian resmi. Ia mulai memilih-milih gaun untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dari belakang. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga.

Yunho mengambil sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari sutra. "Gaun ini tampak cantik. Cobalah!" Ia menyerahkan gaun tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki kamar pas bersama gaun hitam yang Yunho pilihkan untuknya. Ia mencoba gaun itu. Gaun itu sangat pas pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman saat memakainya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar pas untuk menunjukkannya kepada Yunho. "Bagaimana, Paman?"

Yunho terpesona melihat Jaejoong dalam balutan gaun hitam tersebut. _Cantik sekali._ Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup saat Yunho mendekat dan menatapnya. Pria itu sangat tampan dan membuat hatinya meleleh.

Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Ia melepaskan ikatan rambut Jaejoong, sehingga rambut Jaejoong jatuh tergerai. Ia kemudian menyematkan jepit rambut berwarna perak berbentuk kupu-kupu. "Aku membelinya saat kau sedang berada di dalam. Kau terlihat sangat sempurna dengan gaun dan jepit rambut itu." Matanya masih lekat memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho. Mata besarnya menatap wajah pria tampan itu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Yunho hampir saja kehilangan kendali. Hampir saja ia mencium Jaejoong. Untung saja ia segera tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di toko pakaian. "Kita beli gaun itu."

"Ah, ya." Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. Ia bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar pas untuk melepaskan gaun tersebut dari tubuhnya. Saat ia mencoba untuk menurunkan resleting yang ada di bagian punggung, resleting itu tiba-tiba tersangkut pada pengait branya. Ia mencoba menarik paksa resletingnya, tetapi ia kesulitan karena letaknya berada di belakang. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Jaejoong tidak keluar juga dari dalam kamar pas, Yunho mulai khawatir. "Jae, ada apa? Mengapa kau tidak keluar juga?"

Jaejoong kebingungan. "Paman, resletingnya tersangkut."

Yunho dengan spontan menghampiri Jaejoong di dalam kamar pas. Jaejoong memang sedang berjuang untuk menurunkan resleting yang tersangkut.

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan masuk ke dalam kamar pas.

"Aku akan membantumu." Yunho menarik resleting gaun tersebut sekuat tenaga. Resleting gaun tersebut akhirnya terlepas dan tidak rusak, tetapi pengait bra Jaejoong terlepas, menampakkan punggung Jaejoong yang putih mulus.

Jaejoong menjadi semakin panik karena branya terlepas. Ia merasa sangat malu karena Yunho bisa melihat punggungnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk menurunkan resletingnya, Paman. Sekarang bisakah paman keluar? Aku… aku akan mengganti pakaianku."

"Pengait bramu rusak. Kau tidak bisa memakainya lagi." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Jaejoong kebingungan. Kemejanya berwarna putih dan berbahan tipis. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenakan bra.

"Tenanglah, Jae!" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. "Aku akan membelikan bra yang baru. Berapa ukuranmu?"

"U… ukuran?" Jaejoong terlalu panik, sehingga ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ya, ukuran. Berapa ukuran dadamu?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. Malu-malu ia segera mengatakan ukuran dadanya kepada Yunho. Jangan sampai Yunho harus mengukurnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho menghampiri bagian pakaian dalam wanita di toko tersebut. Ia meminta pramuniaga yang bertugas di sana untuk memberikannya bra yang sesuai dengan ukuran Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pramuniaga.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan Yunho membawa tas belanjaan Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Mereka melanjutkan untuk berjalan-jalan di mall.

Yunho berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat ia melihat bayangannya pada kaca sebuah toko. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerja ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis remaja. Ia terlihat seperti pria hidung belang yang mengencani gadis remaja. Pantas saja para pramuniaga tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, apalagi Jaejoong memanggilnya 'paman'.

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong ke sebuah toko khusus pakaian pria di sekitar mereka. "Sekarang giliranku untuk membeli pakaian."

Yunho langsung memakai pakaian yang dibelinya. Ia membeli celana jins, kaus berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kets. Penampilannya sekarang terlihat lebih kasual. Ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan meninggalkan toko pakaian pria. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoochun di pintu toko.

"Yoochun _Sunbae,"_ sapa Jaejoong.

Yoochun terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong belum menikah, ia pasti akan merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, sekarang situasinya berbeda. Jaejoong sedang bersama suaminya. Ia melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang berpegangan. Hatinya terasa sakit. "Oh, Jaejoong." Ia kemudian beralih kepada Yunho. "Selamat malam, Tn. Jung!"

Yunho tersenyum kepada Yoochun. "Selamat malam!"

"Uhm, Yoochun _Sunbae_ adalah seniorku dan Jun-chan di kampus. Kami juga sekolah di SMA yang sama." Jaejoong memperkenalkan Yoochun kepada Yunho.

Setelah Yunho dan berkenalan mereka langsung berpisah jalan. Yoochun tidak ingin melihat kemesraan Jaejoong dan sang suami lebih lama lagi. Hal itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'paman'." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kebingungan. "Mengapa? Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Karena… karena kita adalah sepasang suami istri sekarang. Kau tidak bisa memanggilku 'paman' lagi." Yunho menjelaskan. "Kau bisa memanggil namaku."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Yunho menyebut mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Apakah itu artinya Yunho sudah bisa menerima dirinya sebagai istri? "Baiklah, Yunho." Ia menunduk malu.

Yunho lebih merasa nyaman dengan panggilan Jaejoong kepadanya yang baru. Ia tidak merasa terlalu tua untuk Jaejoong sekarang. "Kau mau pergi ke mana lagi sekarang?"

"Terserah paman saja. Eh, maksudku Yunho." Jaejoong masih berlum terbiasa memanggil Yunho dengan namanya.

Yunho melihat poster film yang dipajang di dinding mall. "Bagaimana jika kita menonton film? Sepertinya film ini cukup seru." Ia mengetahui bahwa kebanyakan remaja putri menyukai film romantis.

"Boleh." Jaejoong merasa senang sekali. Kencan pertamanya ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Nek, ke mana ayah dan ibu?" Junsu hanya berdua di ruang makan dengan neneknya.

"Mereka sedang pergi berkencan," jawab Ny. Jung santai.

"Ah, pantas saja ibu pulang terburu-buru tadi seusai praktikum. Mereka ternyata pergi berkencan malam ini." Junsu tersenyum. Ia merasa senang.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak menyukai film romantis. Ia merasa sangat bosan sepanjang film diputar. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Jaejoong tampak asyik menonton film. _Baguslah ia senang._ Ia merasa tenang.

Cerita dalam film sedang memasuki adegan klimaks. Kedua tokoh utama berciuman. Seketika saja wajah Jaejoong memanas. Ia membayangkan bahwa tokoh dalam film tersebut adalah dirinya dan Yunho. Awalnya Yunho menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Namun, semakin lama Yunho menciumnya semakin dalam dan bernafsu. Yunho juga mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ah! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak.

Tidak disangka-sangka adegan semakin memanas. Kedua tokoh mulai melakukan adegan ranjang. Keduanya berciuman di atas ranjang sambil berguling-guling. Tokoh utama pria mulai melucuti pakaian bagian atas sang wanita.

Jaejoong merasakan panas pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat adegan selanjutnya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah dirinya dan Yunho. Secara refleks ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Yunho tidak memperhatikan layar besar di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong menutup wajahnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat adegan di layar. Film ini tidak sesuai untuk Jaejoong yang masih remaja, walaupun usia Jaejoong sudah delapan belas tahun. Ia juga pasti akan melarang Junsu untuk menonton film ini.

Setelah Yunho memikirkannya lagi, menurutnya tidak masalah Jaejoong menonton adegan tersebut. Jaejoong sudah dewasa dan bersuami. "Mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

Jaejoong segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah. Ia merasa sangat malu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kau melihat adegan seperti itu. Kau sudah dewasa, apalagi kau sudah menikah."

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

.

.

.

"Yunho, aku merasa lapar." Jaejoong sudah bisa merasa nyaman bersama Yunho. Ia merasa lapar karena ia belum makan malam.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Hmm…" Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Aku ingin makan ramyun."

"Hmm, ramyun? Aku tahu tempat makan ramyun yang enak," ujar Yunho. "Itu adalah tempat langgananku sejak masih kuliah dulu. Aku dan teman-temanku sering makan ramyun di sana."

.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke mobil, Yunho tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya. Tempat parkir di lantai dasar mall sangat sepi.

Jaejoong merasa heran mengapa Yunho tidak juga menjalankan mobilnya. "Aku sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Ia menatap gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup karena Yunho terus menatapnya.

Yunho bergerak semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho menciumnya di sini. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

Yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ciumannya masih lembut.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ia berpegangan pada kaus bagian depan Yunho.

Tempo ciuman Yunho semakin cepat. Ia terus melumat dan mengisap bibir Jaejoong. Lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Hmmppp…" Jaejoong mulai merasa sesak. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta Yunho untuk berhenti.

Tangan Yunho mulai meraba-raba paha Jaejoong. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke balik rok Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Pahanya terasa geli. Ia seperti merasakan sengatan listrik pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho membuka sabuk pengaman Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke atas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong hampir saja menjerit saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yunho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia mencium Jaejoong lagi, sambil kedua tangannya meraba-raba paha Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia teringat akan adegan dalam film yang baru saja ia tonton. Apakah mereka akan melakukan hal itu di dalam mobil? Tidak, ia tidak mau melakukannya di dalam mobil, di tempat parkir mall. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat perbuatan mereka? Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Yunho.

Yunho cukup bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia hanya mencium dan meraba-raba paha Jaejoong. Hampir dua puluh menit mereka berciuman di dalam mobil.

Setelah puas mengeksplor seisi mulut Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari atas pangkuannya dan memakaikan kembali sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Jaejoong. "Ayo kita pergi makan ramyun!" Ia merapikan kembali penampilannya.

Jaejoong juga merapikan kembali roknya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat ramyun langganannya. Ia memesan dua mangkuk ramyun untuk mereka berdua.

Pedagang ramyun sudah sangat mengenal Yunho. Ia keheranan melihat Yunho membawa Jaejoong. Biasanya pelanggannya yang satu itu membawa wanita lain yang lebih dewasa. Pasangan Yunho kali ini masih sangat muda, masih remaja. Mungkin gadis itu adalah putri Yunho.

Berada di kedai ramyun ini membuat Yunho teringat kembali akan Jihyun. Biasanya ia makan di tempat ini berdua dengan Jihyun. Jihyun juga sangat menyukai ramyun.

"Apakah kau sering makan di sini?" Jaejoong mencicipi kuah ramyunnya. Rasanya benar-benar enak.

Raut wajah Yunho terlihat sendu. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, cukup sering."

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan pada diri Yunho. Apa yang terjadi kepada suaminya itu? Namun, ia tidak berani untuk bertanya.

Yunho terus memikirkan Jihyun selama berada di kedai ramyun. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah mengkhianati Jihyun, meskipun hal yang ia lakukan dengan Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang salah. Jaejoong adalah istrinya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya mencumbu Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya ia membawa Jaejoong ke tempat ini. Setidaknya biarlah tempat ini menjadi tempat kenangannya bersama Jihyun.

Jaejoong kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sikap Yunho kembali dingin kepadanya. Apakah ia sudah berbuat salah?

"Mengapa kau tidak makan? Nanti ramyunmu dingin." Yunho masih bersikap sangat perhatian kepada Jaejoong, walaupun pikirannya berada bersama Jihyun.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia lanjut memakan ramyunnya. Sepertinya Yunho sedang banyak pikiran. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Yunho.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Jaejoong. "Ayo, buka mulutmu!"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu. "Aku malu jika harus disuapi."

Yunho terkekeh. Istrinya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Jika kau tidak makan, aku akan menyuapimu dengan paksa."

"Ah, jangan!" Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho terus tertawa. Ia cukup terhibur oleh tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Namun, ia masih tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan Jihyun dari dalam pikirannya. Ia teringat kembali akan kenangannya bersama Jihyun. Jihyun memang tidak menggemaskan seperti Jaejoong, tetapi hatinya tetap milik Jihyun. Ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. _Maafkan aku, Jaejoong! Aku masih belum bisa memberikan hatiku kepadamu._

 _._

.

.

Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong kembali pulang. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih atas kencan yang indah ini, Yunho!" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi Yunho. "Aku merasa sangat senang malam ini."

Yunho memaksakan senyumannya. "Kau masuklah ke dalam rumah! Sekarang sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ikut masuk juga?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru ingat bahwa aku masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Perasaan Jaejoong menjadi tidak enak. Ia kembali melihat kesedihan di wajah Yunho. Apakah suaminya itu tidak menikmati kencan mereka?

"Tidurlah duluan! Kau tidak usah menungguku pulang. Kau pasti sudah lelah setelah berjalan-jalan." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Jaejoong memandangi kepergian Yunho. Mengapa hatinya sangat sedih? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Yunho mengalami perkembangan yang sangat pesat? Mereka berciuman di dalam mobil dan ia tidak lagi memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'paman'.

.

.

.

Pikiran Yunho benar-benar kalut. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Jihyun. Semoga saja Jihyun sedang ada di rumah.

Jihyun terkejut menemukan Yunho di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menemuinya lagi setelah pria itu menikahi wanita lain. "Yunho, mengapa kau datang kemari?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk dan berbicara denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

Jihyun tampak ragu-ragu. "Ibuku ada di rumah. Kita pergi ke tempat lain untuk berbicara."

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jihyun ke jembatan Sungai Han. Mereka menikmati indahnya Kota Seoul pada malam hari dari jembatan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Jujur saja perasaan Jihyun masih terluka. Namun, ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho sudah menjadi milik wanita lain.

Yunho memandangi Sungai Han. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku... aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Jihyun mendecih. "Apa gunanya kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sekarang? Kau sudah menikahi wanita lain. Apakah kau bermaksud untuk merayuku setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Raut wajah Yunho terlihat sangat serius. "Aku tidak bisa hidup bersamanya. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Hal sekecil apa pun bisa membuatku teringat akan dirimu."

"Kau sudah memilih untuk menikah dengannya. Itu adalah pilihanmu. Saat itu kau bisa menolak untuk menikahinya, tetapi kau tidak melakukannya. Sekarang kau harus menerima semua konsekuensinya," ujar Jihyun.

Yunho terdiam. Ia membiarkan Jihyun menceramahinya.

"Apakah kau berharap aku akan mau kembali kepadamu?" tanya Jihyun. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati, dikecewakan oleh pria yang kucintai. Apakah kau pikir aku akan tega untuk membuat wanita lain merasakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan? Cukuplah aku yang merasakan rasa sakit karena dikhianati. Cukuplah aku yang merasakan patah hati."

"Apakah kau pikir aku tidak merasakan patah hati juga?" balas Yunho. "Hampir setiap malam aku memikirkanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, bertanya-tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Jihyun tertawa. "Jadi, sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memikirkanku. Semua ini adalah pilihanmu sendiri, bukan aku. Kaulah yang meninggalkanku, bukan sebaliknya. Seharusnya kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bahagia."

Jihyun tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya di antara kita harus ada yang bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu. Jangan sampai tidak ada yang bahagia di antara kita bertiga. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kita semua bisa bahagia. Aku sadar bahwa jika aku berusaha untuk mempertahankanmu di sisiku, aku akan menyakitinya dan aku tidak akan mungkin bahagia di atas penderitaan wanita lain, walaupun aku memiliki dirimu. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk bersamanya, Yunho."

Yunho memandang wajah Jihyun. Benarkah Jihyun sudah merelakan dirinya?

"Kau jangan lagi memintaku untuk kembali. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk menata hatiku sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan kau buat usahaku itu menjadi sia-sia!" lanjut Jihyun. "Yunho, jangan kau ingat-ingat lagi kemesraan kita! Kita berdua harus melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing. Kau mempunyai seorang istri sekarang. Perlakukanlah istrimu dengan baik! Cintailah dia! Pasti sakit rasanya tidak dicintai oleh suami sendiri."

Yunho tertegun. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan Jihyun, tetapi Jihyun justru menyuruhnya untuk mencintai Jaejoong. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku akan bahagia tanpamu. Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Pulanglah! Istrimu pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpamu malam ini di sisinya."

 **TBC**

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Rsza: semangat mengerjakan tugasnya ya! Jangan membaca FF terus! Mulai sekarang Jaejoong tidak memanggil 'paman' lagi.

Haemin: terima kasih!

Guest: semangat!

Guest: lanjut!

My yunjaechun: mulai sekarang Yunho tidak akan memikirkan Jihyun lagi.

Guest: tidak ada yang berkhianat. Tenang saja.

Rani: ya, tentu saja. Yunho juga pasti menginginkan itu. Hahaha!

Penasaran: terima kasih untuk menyensor nama tersebut.

Yunjae: semuanya juga kasihan.

Milkyu: Changmin belum sadar bahwa ia menyukai Junsu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sadar.

Guest: ok.

Kinchan: jangan menangis ya.

Indy: sedang dalam proses. Pelan-pelan saja.

Guest: terima kasih. Semangat!

Septyana lin kudo: mulai sekarang tidak akan memanggil 'paman' lagi.

317.13: Yunho belum bisa mencintai JJ. Terima kasih.

Yaya Saya: apakah sekarang masih sakit hatinya? Sudah diobati?

HK: setidaknya ada bagian lucu juga pada cerita ini. Tidak apa-apa, supaya tidak terlalu sedih.

Ren: Yunho akhirnya tahu bahwa Jaejoong suka memeluknya saat tidur.

Guest: cinta Yunho sudah terlalu dalam kepada Jihyun, sehingga sulit untuk menghapusnya.

Jj: hah? Cuco? Saya kira ngaco. Hahaha!

Zhu: tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya satu contoh saja. Banyak yang menyenangkan kok setelah menikah. Tidak perlu takut.

Jung sajangnim: tapi sepertinya ini lebih sedih daripada IIF karena posisinya dibalik.

shinjiJaejoongie: _update!_

Xiacutest85: mulai sekarang Yunho tidak akan memikirkan Jihyun lagi.

Sweettaemine: JJ kurang tua. Hahaha!

Meybi: mungkin tidak akan diceritakan sampai punya anak.

Dessy: terima kasih. Percayalah saya sama sekali tidak keren.

Cha yeoja hongki: semangat!

Iyang: itu bukan perbuatan Yunho.

Guest: belum saatnya, tetapi Yunho terus berusaha.

Chaa: awalnya Jae mau dibuat agresif, tetapi jadinya malah pemalu.

mimiLove Minwoo: bulan madunya di _chapter_ 9\. Mau bulan madu ke mana?

JungKimCaca: sepertinya tidak akan menambah tokoh lagi.

Rainylovejjae: pukpuk.

Hana: nah, itu dia. Yunho belum tidur.

Mee: Yoosumin tidak terlalu menjadi fokus, tetapi tetap akan meramaikan cerita juga.

Mimi: tidak perlu khawatir ketinggalan, ditunggu kok. Hahaha!

Kimjaejoong309: pukpuk. Badai pasti berlalu. Jae pasti akan sanggup menghadapinya.

Min: ya, nanti Jae akan bertemu Jihyun. Akal-akalan Junsu juga akan ketahuan.

Shinhyun JJ: mulai sekarang mungkin tidak akan terlalu canggung lagi. Sepertinya cerita ini tidak akan sampai Jae hamil.

Abcde: kapan-kapan saja ya, di _chapter_ terakhir. Hahaha!

Guest: tidak separah itu. Jae masih bisa menghibur diri sendiri. Ia tidak terus-menerus bersedih dan meratapi nasibnya.

Anakyunjae: kamu laki-laki? Itu perbuatan Junsu. Ya, kapan-kapan mungkin bisa dibuat adegan Yunho mengintip Jaejoong mandi, tetapi tidak bisa janji akan dikabulkan. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Rly: mulai sekarang Jae tidak memanggil Yun dengan sebutan 'paman' lagi.

Yunjaessi: Jihyun jodohnya Choi Joonhyuk, bankir ganteng.

ffYunjaeLover: ya, Yunho memang menginginkan hal itu dan ia harus bersabar. Jangan khawatir, komentarnya berkenan kok.

Kmg6384: Yunho sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan, tetapi harus menahan.

Bintanf: _update!_

Mia cho: semangat! _Update!_

Uknow Yunjae: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Grasshopper: halo! Salam kenal! Semangat! Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kemari. _Update!_


	9. Our Honeymoon

**Chapter 9**

 **Our Honeymoon**

Yunho merasa sangat lega. Kekhawatirannya selama ini sirna sudah. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan Jihyun. Wanita itu baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Kini ia bisa menjalani biduk rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong dengan tenang. "Selamat tinggal!" Ia kini bisa memulai hidupnya yang baru dan berusaha untuk mencintai wanita yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, yaitu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jihyun merasa sesak di hatinya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk merelakan pria yang dicintainya. Namun, itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus melepaskan Yunho untuk menjadi milik wanita lain. Ia harus melakukan itu demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh terus terpaku pada masa lalu. Ia harus terus melangkah ke depan.

Jihyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan tindakan yang sangat benar. "Semangat, Jun Jihyun! Semangat!" Ia merasa yakin bahwa dengan semangat yang dimilikinya, masa depan yang indah akan menanti dirinya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa Tuhan akan mengganti Yunho dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik, seorang pria yang tercipta hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gelisah. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Suaminya itu belum pulang juga. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semoga saja Yunho pergi karena urusan pekerjaan, bukan untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Jaejoong belum merasa memiliki Yunho, walaupun statusnya sekarang adalah sebagai Ny. Jung Yunho. Secara hukum ialah yang paling berhak atas pria itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah berurusan dengan masalah perasaan. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Yunho untuk memberikan cinta kepadanya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Sepertinya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu Yunho pulang. "Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu jika kau ingin kembali kepadanya. Jika hidup bersamaku membuatmu menderita, aku rela untuk mengalah. Asalkan kau bahagia, apa pun akan kulakukan. Sejak awal pernikahan ini memang tidak benar. Pernikahan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia harus tegar dalam menghadapinya.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Jaejoong mendengar suara mobil Yunho. Ia mengintip sedikit melalui jendela. Suaminya itu sudah pulang. Ia pun segera bersiap untuk berpura-pura tidur.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong terpejam di atas tempat tidur. Ia juga melihat segelas susu di atas meja dan piyama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong untuknya.

Yunho merasa sangat lelah. Ia perlu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat.

Sambil berendam Yunho banyak berpikir. Ia memikirkan cara untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya dalam hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Selama hampir sebulan pernikahan, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia masih sangat muda, seusia dengan anakku."

.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan piyama yang disiapkan oleh Jaejoong untuknya, Yunho meminum susu di atas meja. Susu tersebut sudah dingin. Namun, ia tetap meminumnya untuk menghargai usaha Jaejoong. Sebelum berbaring di atas tempat tidur, ia menatap wajah Jaejoong sejenak. "Polos dan imut."

Seperti biasa Yunho berbaring memunggungi Jaejoong. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Ia harus menunggu beberapa lama sampai Yunho tertidur agar ia bisa memeluk pria itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Ia disuguhi pemandangan punggung Yunho yang terlihat kekar. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memeluk punggung itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Yunho berbalik. Mata pria tersebut masih terpejam.

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti seketika. Ia mulai bingung karena Yunho kini berbaring menghadap dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia semakin terkejut saat Yunho yang tertidur tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sekarang karena Yunho mengunci tubuhnya.

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk erat pinggang dan punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berada dalam pelukan pria itu. Andaikan saja Yunho melakukannya secara sadar, ia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia. Akan tetapi, ia cukup tahu diri. Ia tidak berani untuk berharap banyak. Bisa seperti ini saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia bisa tidur nyenyak sambil tersenyum malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia terbangun dalam pelukan Yunho. Semua itu bukanlah mimpi. Yunho benar-benar memeluknya semalaman.

"Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau terus saja tersenyum. Kau bahkan bersenandung sambil memasak." Ny. Jung menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut oleh pernyataan Ny. Jung. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Eh?" Ia merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" Ny. Jung semakin menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. "Uhm,… baik-baik saja." Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Kalian pergi ke mana saja?" lanjut Ny. Jung.

"Kami berjalan-jalan ke mall, membeli pakaian, menonton film di bioskop, dan makan ramyun di pinggir jalan." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan ibu mertuanya.

Ny. Jung tertegun sejenak. Putranya sering membawa JIhyun untuk makan ramyun di pinggir jalan. Ramyun adalah makanan kesukaan mantan kekasih Yunho itu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya. Rupanya Yunho masih berada dalam bayang-bayang Jihyun. "Kau teruskan saja memasak dengan Bibi Hwang. Ibu ada perlu sebentar."

.

.

.

Ny. Jung mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. "Yunho, ini ibu. Ibu perlu berbicara denganmu."

Yunho baru saja selesai mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk ibunya. "Silakan masuk, Bu! Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganku?"

"Kita bicara di ruang kerjamu. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong tiba-tiba masuk atau mendengar percakapan kita," ujar Ny. Jung.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa penasaran. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ibunya? Mengapa Jaejoong tidak boleh mendengar hal itu? Namun, ia tidak banyak bertanya. Ia mengikuti ibunya menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganku?" Yunho tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia segera bertanya setelah ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Mengapa kau mengajak Jaejoong makan ramyun di pinggir jalan?" Raut wajah Ny. Jung menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yunho bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"Yunho, apakah kau masih memikirkan Jihyun?" tanya Ny. Jung. "Itu adalah tempat kencan favoritmu dengan Jihyun."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ibu, tenanglah! Ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berjalan mendekati ibunya dan membawa ibunya untuk duduk di atas sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya.

"Jangan sakiti Jaejoong, Yun! Lebih baik kau menceraikan dia secara baik-baik daripada kau memperlakukannya seperti itu." Ny. Jung menatap mata putranya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan ibunya semakin erat. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitinya, Bu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi memikirkan Jihyun dan akan berusaha untuk mencintai istriku, Jaejoong."

Ny. Jung merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho, tetapi hal itu belum bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya secara penuh. "Aku sangat menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi Jun-chan. Sebelum bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Jun-chan adalah anak yang pemurung dan senang menyendiri. Jaejoong telah membawa keceriaan pada hidup putrimu itu. Setelah Jaejoong hadir di dalam hidupnya, Jun-chan tidak lagi bersedih dan meratapi nasibnya yang tidak mempunyai seorang ibu."

"Ya, aku tahu," angguk Yunho. "Jaejoong juga lah yang membuat hubunganku dengan Jun-chan menjadi lebih baik. Dulu aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan putriku itu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa anakku sendiri membenci diriku."

"Jun-chan hanya menginginkan perhatian darimu. Ia sangat haus akan kasih sayang," timpal Ny. Jung.

"Setelah berteman dengan Jaejoong, sifatnya banyak berubah. Ia mulai bisa bersikap terbuka kepadaku. Jaejoong memiliki keluarga yang lengkap yang mendidiknya dengan baik. Ia mengajarkan hal yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kepada Jun-chan. Jun-chan mulai bisa menghormatiku sebagai ayahnya," lanjut Yunho. "Aku bersyukur Jaejoong hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga kita."

"Ibu bisa merasa sedikit lega karena kau mau menerimanya. Ibu sangat khawatir. Ibu tahu kau pasti sangat terluka dan bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan Jihyun. Pasti tidaklah mudah bagimu untuk menjalani hal ini." Ny. Jung membelai kepala putranya.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini ibu selalu mendukung semua keputusanku. Ibu tidak pernah sekali pun menentang keputusan yang kuambil, walaupun ibu tahu bahwa hal itu kurang baik. Ibu selalu memercayaiku apa pun yang terjadi," ujar Yunho.

"Kau adalah putraku. Aku sangat mengenal sifatmu. Aku percaya kepadamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan berusaha untuk membangun rumah tangga kalian dengan baik," balas Ny. Jung.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepada Jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis semuda Jaejoong." Yunho berterus terang. Ia berharap bahwa ibunya dapat memberikan saran kepadanya.

Ny. Jung cukup heran oleh pengakuan Yunho. "Perlakukan saja ia sebagai wanita dewasa! Jangan pandang ia sebagai anak kecil! Ia bukanlah sekedar teman putrimu lagi, tetapi ia adalah istrimu. Kau sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya. Kau pasti tahu cara memperlakukan istrimu."

"Hmm,…" Yunho tampak berpikir. "Aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya pergi berbulan madu. Bagaimana menurut ibu? Aku khawatir ia akan takut kepadaku dan menolak untuk pergi berdua bersamaku."

Ny. Jung terkekeh. "Ia mencintaimu. Ia pasti mau pergi berbulan madu bersamamu. Kupikir bulan madu akan membuat hubungan kalian menjadi lebih dekat."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Junsu ke kampus, Yunho menahan Jaejoong. "Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Jaejoong keheranan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. "Ada apa?" Ia melirik Junsu sekilas.

"Jun-chan, kau pergilah ke kelas duluan!" Yunho memerintahkan putrinya dengan nada tegas. "Ayah ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Ibumu."

Junsu menyeringai tipis. "Oh, aku mengerti." Ia pun segera menyingkir. "Sampai bertemu di kelas, Bu!"

Jaejoong memandang kepergian Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Junsu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho. Detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan.

"Jaejoong,…" Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Ya?" Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, masih sepi.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbulan madu akhir pekan ini?" Yunho khawatir Jaejoong akan menolaknya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

Seketika rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Aku mau," lirihnya.

Yunho tidak bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong dengan jelas. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sangat gugup. "Aku mau!" teriaknya. Ia kemudian memelankan suaranya lagi. "Aku mau pergi berbulan madu bersamamu." Ia merasa sangat malu.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera mengatur keberangkatan kita. Kita akan pergi Jumat sore dan pulang Minggu malam." Sebenarnya ia tidak menduga bahwa Jaejoong akan menerima ajakannya. "Uhm, sekarang aku akan pergi dulu ke kantor."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa!" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak menyusul Junsu ke kelas, tetapi tiba-tiba Yunho menarik lengannya dan kemudian menciumnya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menciumnya di depan gerbang kampus. Walaupun sekarang masih pagi, tetap saja sudah ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Yunho tidak sekedar mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengisap dan melumat bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman mereka semalam di dalam mobil belumlah cukup untuknya. Setelah sekitar dua menit ia baru melepaskan Jaejoong. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ada beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau juga pergilah ke kelas! Sebentar lagi kuliah akan dimulai."

Jaejoong berdiri mematung di depan gerbang kampus. Ia masih tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho menciumnya di kampus. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa mahasiswa memandang heran ke arahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia pun segera berlari ke kelas. "Jun-chan!"

.

.

.

"Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi!" Junsu membawa sahabatnya ke sebuah kafe di sekitar kampus untuk membeli es krim setelah kuliah pagi. Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah. "Wajahmu memerah dan kau tersenyum seperti orang gila."

Jaejoong memegangi kedua pipinya. "Ayahmu mengajakku pergi berbulan madu." Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan imutnya. "Hu'um. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jun-chan? Aku sangat gugup."

Junsu tersenyum. Ia ikut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan Jaejoong. "Bukankah itu bagus sekali? Sepulang kalian berbulan madu, aku berharap aku akan mendapatkan adik," candanya. Ia tertawa.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami?"

Junsu menggeleng. Ia menolak. "Tidak bisa. Kalian harus menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja saat berbulan madu."

"Ayolah!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk membujuk Junsu. "Kasihanilah aku!" Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar Junsu luluh.

"Tidak mau!" tegas Junsu. "Lebih baik aku mengerjakan hal lain daripada ikut kalian berbulan madu. Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan? Itu adalah kesempatanmu untuk menaklukkan ayahku. Buatlah ia tergila-gila kepadamu! Selama ini kalian belum pernah melakukannya, bukan? Saat berbulan madu kau harus berhasil membuat ayah melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Jika kalian tidak melakukan hal itu saat berbulan madu, berarti bulan madu kalian gagal dan rumah tangga kalian tidak aman."

Jaejoong mulai panik mendengar penuturan Junsu. Benarkah rumah tangganya akan terancam bubar jika mereka tidak melakukannya pada saat bulan madu? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Yunho enggan untuk menyentuhnya?

"Kau harus mengeluarkan semua pesonamu dan buatlah ayahku tergila-gila oleh pesona yang kau miliki." Junsu tampak sangat bersemangat untuk memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Junsu mengajak Jaejoong pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan bulan madu Jaejoong. Pertama-tama ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengunjungi toko pakaian wanita.

"Aku baru membeli lima potong pakaian kemarin. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu membeli pakaian baru lagi," ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke bagian pakaian dalam. "Ayahku sudah lama menduda. Ia pasti sangat berharap banyak darimu. Kau harus bisa memuaskannya dan menghapuskan dahaganya selama ini." Ia mulai memilih-milih _lingerie_ untuk Jaejoong.

"Jun-chan, apakah aku perlu memakainya?" Jaejoong menunjuk _lingerie_ yang sedang Junsu pegang, sebuah _lingerie_ berwarna merah berbahan transparan.

"Apa ini kurang terbuka?" Junsu memilih-milih _lingerie_ yang lain.

"Apa? Kurang terbuka?" Jaejoong mengambil _lingerie_ merah itu dari tangan Junsu. "Ini bahkan tidak bisa menutupi apa pun."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong. "Bahkan nanti kau tidak akan mengenakan apa pun."

Jaejoong merasa sangat malu membayangkan dirinya mengenakan _lingerie_ merah itu. "Ayahmu akan berpikir bahwa aku berniat untuk menggodanya jika aku mengenakan benda ini."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Junsu masih memilih-milih _lingerie._

"Ia akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis nakal." Jaejoong cemberut.

"Hal yang sangat bagus jika seorang istri bersikap nakal dan menggoda suaminya," ujar Junsu. "Yang penting kau tidak seperti itu kepada lelaki lain. Ayah tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis baik-baik."

"Aku malu," rengek Jaejoong.

"Jae, ia adalah suamimu. Kau tidak perlu malu kepadanya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi darinya." Junsu memberi pengertian.

"Dadaku kecil dan tubuhku tidak seksi. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menunjukkannya kepada ayahmu." Jaejoong mengaku.

Junsu menghela nafas. "Payudaramu bahkan lebih montok daripada punyaku."

"Akan tetapi, pantatku rata, tidak seperti punyamu," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Jika pelayananmu memuaskan, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," balas Junsu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memuaskannya? Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya." Jaejoong terus saja berkelit.

"Menjadi yang pertama bagimu saja ayahku pasti sudah sangat senang. Kurasa itu cukup. Ia tidak akan terlalu menuntut macam-macam dari perawan sepertimu." Junsu sudah hampir kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau begitu paham dengan hal semacam ini, Jun-chan?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?" Junsu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan memalingkan wajah. Ia merasa sedikit malu.

Setelah membeli _lingerie,_ pakaian dalam, dan beberapa potong pakaian, Junsu membelikan Jaejoong paket perawatan tubuh. Jaejoong masih memiliki waktu beberapa hari untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh.

.

.

.

Semenjak Jaejoong menjadi istri ayahnya, Junsu sangat jarang pulang kuliah bersama Jaejoong. Ibu tirinya itu akan langsung pulang setelah kuliah berakhir, sedangkan ia lebih memilih untuk mengejar Yoochun. Hampir setiap hari ia mengamati Yoochun.

Yoochun mengikuti lomba karya ilmiah di kampus dan ia keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Sebagai pemenang ia mendapatkan tiket pesawat pulang pergi ke Bali, Indonesia.

Junsu turut bergembira karena Yoochun keluar sebagai pemenang dalam lomba karya ilmiah di kampus. "Kebetulan sekali Ayah dan Jaejoong pergi berbulan madu akhir pekan ini, sehingga aku bisa pergi mengikuti Yoochun _Sunbae_ ke Bali. Hihihi…"

Changmin, yang selama ini selalu berusaha mendekati Junsu, mendengar rencana Junsu untuk mengikuti Yoochun ke Bali. Ia merasa khawatir Junsu pergi sendirian ke Bali untuk mengikuti Yoochun. "Junsu, apakah kau yakin bahwa kau akan mengikuti Yoochun _Sunbae_ ke Bali? Apakah kau berani pergi ke negeri asing sendirian?"

Junsu terkejut karena Changmin ternyata mengetahui rencananya. "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku akan mengikuti Yoochun _Sunbae_ ke Bali? Apakah kau menguping saat aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," bohong Changmin. Ia memang sengaja mengikuti Junsu.

"Mengapa aku harus takut pergi sendirian ke luar negeri? Bukankah ada Yoochun _Sunbae?"_ Sebenarnya ia belum pernah bepergian sendiri ke luar negeri. Kali ini ia berniat mengikuti Yoochun ke Bali dengan bermodal nekat.

"Akan tetapi, ia tidak akan tahu bahwa kau pergi mengikutinya," balas Changmin.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi ke luar negeri. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Junsu tidak ingin lagi mendengar ocehan Changmin. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin terus memikirkan Junsu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Junsu pergi tanpa ada yang menjaga. Namun, ia bingung bagaimana caranya ia mencegah kepergian Junsu ke Bali untuk menyusul Yoochun. Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala dan selalu berbuat semaunya.

Changmin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus mengikuti Junsu ke Bali untuk menjaga gadis itu, gadis yang disukainya. Ya, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Junsu. Ia selalu merasa senang jika Junsu senang dan ia akan merasa sedih jika gadis itu bersedih.

Changmin menyadari bahwa Junsu sangat terobsesi kepada Yoochun. Hampir mustahil baginya untuk membuat Junsu berpaling dari Yoochun kepadanya. Namun, ia percaya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Ia akan membuat Junsu melihat dirinya. Ia akan membuat Junsu luluh dengan caranya sendiri.

Changmin membongkar celengannya. Ia menghitung uang di dalamnya. Jika digabungkan dengan uang tabungannya di bank, ia sudah bisa membeli tiket pesawat pulang pergi ke Bali.

.

.

.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada suaminya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di bandara internasional Incheon. Sampai saat ini Yunho belum memberi tahu tujuan mereka.

"Kita akan pergi ke Bali." Yunho membawakan koper Jaejoong. Semua urusan perjalanan bulan madu mereka, seperti visa, tiket pesawat, penginapan, dan lain-lain ia serahkan kepada asistennya.

"Oh." Jaejoong tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Apakah kau pernah pergi ke sana?" Setelah _check in_ dan menyerahkan koper mereka untuk diangkut ke dalam bagasi, ia menggandeng lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Belum. Aku belum pernah pergi sejauh itu. Aku hanya pernah sekali pergi ke luar negeri, yaitu ke Jepang."

"Bali lebih indah daripada Jeju. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," ujar Yunho.

 _Asalkan bersamamu, aku pasti menyukainya._ Jaejoong terkekeh.

Perjalanan dari Korea ke Bali memakan waktu sekitar tujuh jam. Jaejoong tidak pernah berduaan bersama Yunho selama itu, kecuali saat tidur pada malam hari. Ia merasa bingung dan canggung. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho pun kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jika ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengobrol, topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? "Uhm, bagaimana kuliahmu? Apakah kau mengalami kesulitan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

 _Tentu saja kuliahnya baik-baik saja. Ia adalah anak yang sangat pandai._ Sepertinya Yunho perlu mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan, topik mengenai masa depan pernikahan mereka. "Kau ingin punya berapa anak?"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut oleh pertanyaan Yunho. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia masih kuliah semester pertama, sama sekali belum memikirkan hal itu. "Terserah kau saja. Aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya."

Yunho memaklumi hal tersebut karena Jaejoong masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. "Untuk saat ini mungkin kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Fokus saja dengan kuliahmu dulu. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin mempunyai anak laki-laki." Ia tersenyum membayangkan dirinya menggendong anak laki-laki.

Jaejoong juga memaklumi keinginan Yunho untuk memiliki anak laki-laki karena sekarang Yunho hanya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk merawat anak sambil kuliah. Jika perlu, aku bisa mengambil cuti atau berhenti kuliah."

Yunho terkejut oleh penuturan Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Jaejoong berhenti kuliah. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang sangat pandai, potensinya tidak boleh disia-siakan. "Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti kuliah. Jika mau, kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu sampai S2 atau S3. Aku akan mendukungmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku adalah seorang istri sekarang. Tugasku yang paling utama adalah mengurus keluargaku."

"Aku tidak suka mengekang istriku untuk tinggal di rumah dan hanya mengurus anak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku ingin istriku mengembangkan potensinya. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat pandai. Sayang sekali jika potensimu tidak dimanfaatkan," ujar Yunho.

"Akan tetapi, aku juga ingin berbakti kepadamu sebagai seorang istri yang baik," balas Jaejoong.

"Kau masih bisa menjadi istri yang baik sambil mengembangkan potensimu. Apa cita-citamu setelah lulus kuliah nanti?" tanya Yunho.

"Uhm,…" Jaejoong merasa ragu untuk mengatakan cita-citanya kepada Yunho.

"Katakan saja! Kau tidak perlu takut." Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi seorang peneliti. Aku berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. Ia takut suaminya itu marah.

Yunho sama sekali tidak marah. Ia justru tersenyum. Mata sipitnya hanya terlihat sebagai dua garis mendatar saat ia tersenyum. "Kejarlah cita-citamu! Anakku akan sangat beruntung karena mempunyai ibu sepertimu."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan mendukung cita-citanya. "Benarkah? Apa kau sama sekali tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak marah. Sayang sekali jika kau harus mengubur cita-citamu hanya karena alasan pernikahan," ujar Yunho.

"Terima kasih, Yunho!" Jaejoong merasa senang sekali.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah jika kau sudah merasa mengantuk!" Yunho menepuk bahunya, mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho. Ia merasa senang sekali.

Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. "Tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah hampir sampai."

.

.

.

Yunho banyak berpikir selama perjalan di dalam pesawat. Ia memikirkan masa depannya bersama Jaejoong. Ia mencoba untuk memetakan rencana jangka pendek dan jangka panjang dalam hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya, Jihyun, juga ibunya bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita sudah hampir sampai." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

"Hmm…" Jaejoong menggumam dalam tidurnya. "Bangunlah, Sayang!" Ia terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat." Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Jaejoong masih mengantuk. Mereka sampai di Bandara Ngurah Rai pada tengah malam. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dan ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terjatuh. Tadi Jaejoong kuliah sampai sore, setelah itu mereka langsung pergi ke bandara. Istrinya itu pasti sangat kelelahan.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam taksi. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah pantai yang telah ia pesan di Nusa Dua. Selama tinggal di Bali mereka menyewa sebuah rumah pantai.

"Tidurlah kembali jika kau masih mengantuk!" Yunho kembali menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong pada bahunya. "Perjalanan ke penginapan akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit."

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan taksi sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai juga di penginapan. Mereka menyewa sebuah rumah pantai.

"Jae, ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di dalam penginapan." Yunho kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. Akan tetapi, istrinya itu tidak bangun juga. Jaejoong hanya menggumam dalam tidurnya.

Yunho mulai kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya ia membangunkan Jaejoong? Apakah ia harus menggendong Jaejoong? Ia pun bermaksud untuk mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari dalam taksi.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Jaejoong menolak untuk digendong oleh Yunho. Ia keluar dari dalam taksi dengan sempoyongan. Hampir saja ia terjatuh. Untung saja Yunho segera menyangga tubuhnya.

Saat berjalan menuju rumah pantai, Jaejoong kembali terlelap. Ia sangat mengantuk.

Yunho kembali bingung. Istrinya itu tidak ingin digendong, tetapi berjalan juga tidak bisa. Ia pun mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia mengisap bibir Jaejoong sampai gadis itu terbangun.

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho menciumnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

"Aku akan menggendongmu jika kau tidak mau bangun juga," gertak Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak ingin digendong di tempat umum. Ia akan merasa malu. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Yunho terus memegangi Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju rumah pantai mereka. Saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah pantai, tiba-tiba Jaejoong kembali terlelap.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Justru sebaliknya, ia tersenyum. Menurutnya tingkah Jaejoong itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Sepertinya sang istri tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ia pun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menggendong Jaejoong memasuki rumah pantai mereka.

Rumah pantai yang disewa oleh Yunho memiliki dua buah kamar, satu buah kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur utama dan satu buah di luar kamar, sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, dan dapur kecil. Di bagian belakang terdapat sebuah kolam renang dan taman.

Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar tidur utama. Ia membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur. Jaejoong masih saja terlelap. "Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun malam ini." Mereka akan menginap selama dua malam di sini. Masih ada besok malam untuk bermesraan dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho membongkar koper milik Jaejoong. Ia mengambil gaun tidur berwarna putih berbahan sutra dari dalamnya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaian Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai melepaskan sepatu Jaejoong. Ia kemudian membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu-persatu. Ia bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya saat kemeja Jaejoong terlepas. Tubuh istrinya itu sangat indah.

Yunho lanjut melucuti celana Jaejoong. Gadis itu mengenakan celana jins ketat, sehingga ia cukup kesulitan untuk melepaskannya.

Nafas Yunho terasa sesak. Selama beberapa saat ia memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam. Ia menikmati keelokan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Libidonya naik dengan cepat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bercinta. Ia ingin melakukannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Istrinya itu pasti sangat kelelahan.

Setelah memakaian gaun tidur pada tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya untuk malam ini. Ia harus bersabar sampai besok malam.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong bangun pada pagi hari. Pagi ini pun ia terbangun di dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa seperti ini.

Jaejoong melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Ia pun teringat bahwa mereka sedang berbulan madu di Bali. Ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana mereka sampai tadi malam. Semalam ia sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan.

Jaejoong bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela kaca. Rasanya sangat hangat.

Jaejoong terdiam saat ia menyadari gaun tidur yang ia pakai. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih itu. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka semalam? Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang masih terlelap. Suaminya itu tidur mengenakan piyama lengkap, tidak telanjang. Itu artinya mereka tidak melakukan hal itu semalam. "Itu artinya ialah yang mengganti pakaianku." Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia merasa sangat malu. "Ia sudah melihatnya. Ia melihat tubuhku."

.

.

.

Yunho menyewa sebuah mobil untuk berkeliling. Ia mengajak Jaejoong mengunjungi daerah Ubud. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa objek wisata di sekitar sana seperti pura dan objek wisata lainnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengunjungi Bali. Ia merasa senang sekali, apalagi ia hanya pergi berdua dengan Yunho, pria yang sangat ia kasihi.

Pemandangan di Ubud sangatlah indah. Masih banyak sawah dan ladang di sana. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di sawah, berjalan menyusuri pematang sawah.

Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dan dibesarkan di kota besar. Ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di sawah sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat antusias. Suasana di sini sangat jauh berbeda dengan lingkungan hidupnya di Seoul. Ia merasakan ketenangan di sini, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan kicauan burung.

"Buka sepatumu!" Yunho berjongkok untuk membantu Jaejoong membuka sepatu. "Lebih baik kita bertelanjang kaki saat menyusuri pematang sawah." Ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya sendiri.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membimbing wanitanya itu untuk berjalan di atas pematang sawah yang lebarnya hanya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter. "Hati-hati, jalannya licin!"

Jaejoong berjalan di belakang Yunho. Pematang sawah selebar tiga puluh sentimeter tersebut hanya muat untuk satu orang.

"Apakah kau senang?" tanya Yunho. Ia khawatir Jaejoong tidak menyukai berjalan-jalan di sawah seperti saat ini. Jaejoong adalah gadis ibu kota yang terbiasa berjalan-jalan di mall, bukan di sawah.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagiku. Aku senang sekali. Aku menyukai suasana pedesaan seperti ini. Mengunjungi tempat seperti ini bisa menghilangkan penat."

"Lain kali mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi pedesaan di Korea saat liburan," ujar Yunho.

"Ide yang bagus," timpal Jaejoong.

Sampailah Yunho dan Jaejoong di tengah-tengah komplek persawahan. Mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk kecildi tengah sawah. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sana.

Berjalan-jalan di tengah sawah pada siang hari ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Peluh membasahi kening Jaejoong. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tas selempangnya. Sebelum ia menggunakan sapu tangan tersebut untuk mengelap peluhnya, terlebih dahulu ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Yunho.

"Terima kasih!" Yunho tersenyum.

Yunho mengeluarkan botol air minum dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Minumlah! Kau pasti merasa haus."

"Kau duluan saja yang minum," balas Jaejoong.

"Kau dulu." Yunho ingin memastikan bahwa istrinya itu cukup minum. Bagaimana pun Jaejoong adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau saja yang minum duluan. Aku bisa minum setelah dirimu." Jaejoong menolak untuk minum terlebih dahulu sebelum Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau minum sampai puas, sampai dahagamu hilang. Setelah itu, barulah aku akan bisa minum," tegas Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan minum." Jaejoong tidak ingin membantah suaminya. Ia pun minum dari botol air tersebut. Setelah meminum sedikit air, ia memberikan botol air tersebut kepada Yunho.

"Mengapa kau hanya minum sedikit?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku tidak bisa minum banyak-banyak karena kau belum minum," jawab Jaejoong. "Jika kau sudah selesai minum dan airnya masih tersisa, baru aku akan minum lagi."

Yunho tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Ternyata gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Ia pun meminum sedikit air di dalam botol dan mengembalikan botol tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau juga minum sangat sedikit," komentar Jaejoong.

"Kita minum bergantian saja sampai airnya habis." Yunho memutuskan. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong membantah lagi kali ini.

Angin yang bertiup menyebabkan kantuk. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dan memejamkan matanya.

Yunho kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jaejoong. Ia menikmati indahnya pemandangan sawah yang menghampar hijau sambil duduk di gubuk tersebut _._ Suasana sangat tenang dan damai tanpa kebisingan yang biasa mereka jumpai di kota besar. Hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup beristirahat di gubuk yang berada di tengah sawahdan memulihkan kembali tenaga mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. Mereka menyusuri kembali pematang sawah yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Aaah!" Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tergelincir. Ia terjatuh ke tengah sawah yang berlumpur. Ia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

Bukannya menolong Jaejoong, Yunho justru menertawakan istrinya tersebut. "Hahaha! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berjalan hati-hati?"

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Ia menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Ia tidak terima ditertawakan oleh Yunho. Ia pun menarik Yunho ke arahnya, sehingga suaminya itu juga terduduk di sebelahnya. "Hahaha! Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, Tn. Jung." Ia merasa sangat puas karena Yunho juga berlumuran lumpur seperti dirinya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menertawakan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin menarik saat tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang memandangi dirinya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Baru kusadari bahwa kau ternyata sangat cantik." Tatapan Yunho sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong, tetapi tanpa diduga tangannya mengoleskan lumpur pada wajah Jaejoong. "Hahaha!" Ia tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lumpur.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa kesal. Namun, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Yunho. Yunho tidaklah sedingin dan semenyeramkan yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Pria dewasa itu ternyata bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan juga. "Tubuh kita dipenuhi lumpur. Di mana kita bisa membersihkan tubuh kita?"

Yunho berdiri dari dari posisi duduknya. Lumpur di sawah mencapai setengah lututnya. "Ayo! Kita cari sungai atau air terjun di sekitar sini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan berdiri. "Untung saja tas ranselmu tidak ikut jatuh ke dalam lumpur. Pakaian ganti kita ada di dalam sana."

"Untung saja kita membawa pakaian ganti," tambah Yunho.

"Percuma saja kita membawa pakaian ganti jika kita tidak bisa menyingkirkan lumpur yang melekat pada tubuh kita." Jaejoong merasa tidak bersemangat.

"Kita sedang berusaha untuk mencari sungai, Sayang." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Sayang? Jaejoong sangat menyukai panggilan tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa mereka sudah seperti suami istri sungguhan.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa kilometer, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak menemukan sungai. Mereka hanya menemukan empang.

"Kita mandi di sini saja," ujar Yunho.

"Ini adalah tempat terbuka." Jaejoong tidak ingin mandi di empang tersebut.

"Kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Belum tentu juga kita akan menemukan sungai jika terus berjalan," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terlihat tidak rela untuk mandi di empang yang terbuka. "Baiklah."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan berjaga saat kau mandi." Yunho memahami kekhawatiran Jaejoong.

Perkataan Yunho mengurangi sedikit kekhawatiran Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai membilas tubuhnya dengan air pancuran di empang tersebut. Air mengalir dari pipa bambu.

Jaejoong membilas tubuhnya tanpa menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman menanggalkan pakaian di empang yang terbuka seperti itu.

Yunho berjaga-jaga saat Jaejoong mandi. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan siaga. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengintip Jaejoong yang sedang mandi. Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Hanya ia yang berhak melihat tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengar derasnya suara air yang mengalir dari pancuran bambu. Muncul rasa penasaran di benaknya. Bagaimana jika ia mengintip Jaejoong yang sedang mandi, sedikit saja? Dengan hati-hati ia membalikkan badannya sedikit untuk mengintip Jaejoong. Gadis itu memang tidak menanggalkan pakaiannya, tetapi kaus putih tipis dan basah melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong, membuat lekukan tubuh Jaejoong sangat terlihat jelas.

Seketika benda di bawah sana mulai mengeras. Yunho mulai terangsang. _Tidak, jangan sekarang! Tunggulah sampai nanti malam!_ Ia menyesal karena telah mengintip Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho mandi setelah Jaejoong selesai mandi. Kini mereka berdua sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang bersih. Mereka pun siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia merasa segar setelah mandi di empang.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Museum _Renaissance_ Blanco," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu mengerti seni dan juga tidak banyak tahu mengenai seni. Ke mana pun mereka pergi, asalkan mereka berdua bersama, ia akan merasa senang.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong mengunjungi galeri lukisan milik pelukis Don Antonio Blanco. Ia mengetahui bahwa pelukis tersebut sangat suka melukis wanita telanjang. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa galeri ini penuh dengan lukisan wanita telanjang. Libidonya kembali naik saat ia melihat lukisan-lukisan itu. Ia terangsang karena ia membayangkan Jaejoong sebagai objek lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Ia mulai frustasi.

Sebagai seorang wanita sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya itu kepada Yunho. "Suara apa itu? Seperti suara kain yang robek."

Yunho melihat ke bawah. Ia melihat celananya robek. Ia semakin frustasi. Mengapa ia memakai celana yang terlalu ketat? Saat ia terangsang bendanya akan membesar. Akibatnya, celana yang ia kenakan robek.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Ia cukup terkejut melihat bagian yang robek pada celana Yunho. "Astaga!" Ia terkejut bukan karena melihat celana Yunho yang robek, melainkan karena ia melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di sekitar bagian yang robek tersebut.

"Aku tidak membawa celana ganti lain dan aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan celana yang robek seperti ini." Yunho kebingungan.

Jaejoong segera menarik lengan Yunho untuk meninggalkan galeri lukisan. Ia membawa Yunho ke kebun yang berada di area museum. Ia membawa Yunho ke balik pepohonan. "Cepat lepaskan celanamu!"

"Apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Cepat lepaskan celanamu!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Tidak di sini, Sayang. Kita akan melakukannya di penginapan nanti malam." Tampaknya Yunho salah menangkap maksud Jaejoong.

"Hah?" Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini," ujar Yunho.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia salah mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menanggalkan celanaku?"

"Aku hendak menjahit celanamu yang robek," jawab Jaejoong polos.

Rasanya Yunho ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir terlalu jauh, padahal Jaejoong hanya bermaksud untuk menjahit celananya yang robek. Ia pun menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk menanggalkan celana panjangnya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat gundukan di balik celana pendek Yunho dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan berkonsentrasi menjahit robekan pada celana Yunho. Untung saja ia selalu membawa peralatan menjahit ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Ayah, ibu, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Tidak disangka-sangka Junsu bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya di Museum Blanco. Ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang berduaan di balik pohon dan sang ayah hanya mengenakan celana pendek. _Dasar pengantin baru! Tidak tahu tempat. Mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya di hotel saja? Mengapa harus di balik pohon? Sungguh tidak romantis._

"Ju…Jun-chan?" Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bertemu Junsu di sini.

Yunho tidak mengerti mengapa putrinya bisa ada di Bali. "Jun-chan, jelaskan kepada ayah, mengapa kau ada di sini!"

Wajah Junsu mulai memucat. Ia berada dalam bahaya sekarang. Ia tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada sang ayah untuk mengikuti Yoochun ke Bali. Kalau pun ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu, sang ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Apa kau datang kemari seorang diri? Apakah nenek datang bersamamu?" Yunho memberondong Junsu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Tidak, nenek tidak ikut," jawab Junsu takut-takut.

"Jadi, kau datang jauh-jauh kemari seorang diri?" Yunho adalah seorang ayah yang protektif. Ia tidak akan membiarkan putrinya pergi ke luar negeri sendirian tanpa penjagaan. "Itu sangat berbahaya, Jun-chan." Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Junsu mencoba untuk membela diri. "Aku tidak sendirian. Ada mereka yang menjagaku selama di sini." Di belakangnya ada dua orang pemuda yang mengikutinya, yaitu Yoochun dan Changmin.

Yunho menatap kedua pemuda yang mengikuti putrinya dengan penuh curiga. Ia berpikir bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut telah menculik Junsu.

Junsu bergidik melihat tatapan Yunho kepada Yoochun dan Changmin. "Ayah, kumohon jangan berprasangka buruk kepada mereka! Seharusnya ayah berterima kasih kepada mereka karena mereka berdua telah menjagaku."

Sekarang Yunho menatap Junsu dengan penuh curiga. Sebenarnya untuk apa Junsu datang ke Bali bersama kedua pemuda itu?

Jaejoong mulai merasakan ketegangan di antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Sebagai istri Yunho dan ibu tiri Junsu, ia merasa bahwa ia harus menjadi penengah di antara mereka berdua. "Yunho, sebaiknya kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan duduk untuk membicarakan hal ini. Tenanglah!"

.

.

.

Tentu saja Junsu tidak mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa ia datang ke Bali untuk mengikuti Yoochun dan kemudian Changmin juga menyusulnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga pergi bersama untuk bertamasya. Kebohongan tersebut tidak disangkal oleh Yoochun dan Changmin yang ketakutan melihat Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau memberi tahu ayah terlebih dahulu, Jun-chan." Yunho memarahi putrinya habis-habisan. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadamu? Ayah tidak akan mengetahuinya."

Junsu hanya bisa menunduk. Ia menyadari bahwa ia memang bersalah. "Aku tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu karena ayah sudah pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya."

Yunho terdiam. Yang Junsu katakan memang benar. Ia sudah pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Apakah selama ini ia terlalu mengekang Junsu?

"Sudahlah, Yunho! Jun-chan sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Kau tidak perlu memarahinya lagi." Jaejoong tidak ingin Junsu terus dimarahi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah." Yunho berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa anakku."

"Ya, kami mengerti." Jaejoong membelai punggung Yunho untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

Yunho menyuruh Junsu untuk ikut bersamanya ke rumah pantai agar Junsu berada dalam pengawasannya. Karena merasa kasihan kepada Yoochun dan Changmin yang belum mendapatkan tempat untuk bermalam pada malam ini, ia pun mengundang keduanya ke rumah pantai yang ia sewa.

.

.

.

Junsu menempati sebuah kamar di rumah pantai Yunho, sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin akan menginap di ruang keluarga. Yunho berharap bahwa kehadiran anak-anak tersebut tidak akan mengganggu acaranya malam ini bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih ingat nasihat yang diberikan oleh Junsu sebelum ia pergi berbulan madu. Ia harus bisa menggoda dan memuaskan Yunho. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Bali. Sekarang adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengenakan _lingerie_ merah yang ia beli bersama Junsu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan reaksi Yunho saat melihatnya. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menyukainya?

Yunho berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. "Mengapa ia lama sekali?" Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk merayu istrinya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Mudah-mudahan saja ia bisa melakukannya dengan lancar. Ia akan membuat gadis polos itu menjadi tidak polos lagi.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan malu-malu. Warna pipinya hampir menyaingi warna _lingerie_ yang dikenakannya.

Mata sipit Yunho tiba-tiba membelalak. Menghilang ke mana gadis polos yang ia kenal? Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong berani mengenakan gaun tidur transparan dan terbuka seperti itu. Tadi siang saja Jaejoong enggan untuk mandi di empang dan mandi tanpa menanggalkan pakaian, tetapi saat ini…

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf saya baru bisa _update_ lagi. Selama sebulan ke depan mungkin saya akan sangat sibuk dan belum tentu bisa menulis cerita. Sebaiknya tidak usah menunggu. Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya.

Komentar dari akun resmi akan dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Rsza: kamu sering jadi reviewer pertama ya. Terimakasih!

via namikaze yjs: halo! Iya, nanti disampaikan pesannya ke Junsu. Terimakasih!

Guest: halo, minjaeboo! Iya, semoga Yunho segera jatuh cinta kepada Jaejoong. Saya tidak akan menambah tokoh baru lagi.

317.13: terimakasih! _Update!_

hana: mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

grasshopper: wah, kamu mesum! Hahaha! Biasanya komentar akan muncul beberapa lama kemudian, tidak akan langsung muncul.

Guest: tidak perlu kesal, nikmati !

Min: tidak mudah memang. Semangat!

Rani: janganlah menangis. Lanjut! Terimakasih!

bangke: dalam seminggu memang ada tujuh hari, tetapi menulis cerita bukanlah pekerjaan saya sehari-hari. Saya hanya menulis cerita jika ada kesempatan. Membalas komentar dari pembaca merupakan salah satu bentuk terima kasih saya kepada para pembaca, sehingga saya tidak bisa menghilangkan bagian tersebut. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

iyang: terimakasih. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebaiknya jangan ditunggu. _Update!_

: hahaha! Tidak mungkin setiap kencan diceritakan.

Yaya Saya: ada kemajuan. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ 9 ini tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih. _Update!_

mia cho: _I love you too._ Hahaha. _Update!_

Guest: Jihyun memang baik. Terimakasih!

vermelion: ya, Jihyun memang dewasa dan bijak. Terima kasih.

Guest: lanjut!

jung sajangnim: kalau dengan kakek-kakek Jaejoong juga tidak mau. Hahaha! Jae belum berani memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan mesra seperti itu.

dell: tidak apa-apa seperti itu. Janganlah bersedih.

shfly9-kim: benar sekali. Karakter Jihyun di sini memang begitu. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Crhzzz: Yunho tidak akan menjengkelkan lagi. Hahaha! Terimakasih!

ren: saya juga merasa kasihan kepada Jae.

Endah Rizkiani: kapan-kapan saja ya. Hahaha! Genrenya memang ada _hurt._

mimi2608 : Yun tidak jahat. Ya, sekali-sekali usia mereka dibuat sangat jauh tidak apa-apa.

kimjaejoong309: Jae tidak mengikuti Yun.

choRF98: halo! Terimakasih. Sudah dilanjutkan.

Guest: lanjut!

Indy: saya juga sedih melihat Jae. Idenya ditampung. Terima kasih.

mimimi: ya. Sepertinya Minsu lebih difavoritkan di sini.

chaa: Yun merasa seperti om-om pedofil jika Jae memanggil paman.

Guest: lanjut! Terima kasih.

Rainylovejjae: mohon maaf, sepertinya saya tidak akan menambah tokoh lain.

sweettaemine: itu karena Yunho sudah lama menduda dan tidak melakukan hal itu.

Max choikang: _update!_ Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan.

xia cutest85: adegan dalam filmnya tidak seeksplisit yang kamu pikirkan. Itu memang bukan film untuk anak di bawah umur.

Key'va: tidak perlu khawatir. Masih ditunggu kok. Hahaha!

septyana lin kudo: Yunho terus berusaha, walaupun kesannya perlahan-lahan.

yunjaessi: sadar? Yun tidak pingsan. Hahaha! _Update!_

mimiLoveminwoo: bulan madunya ke Bali saja ya. Jika kamu menyusul, kan jadi lebih dekat. Hahaha! _Update!_ Terimakasih!

Milkyu: Jae merasa bahagia di _chapter_ ini.

Kmg6384: Jae tidak membenci Yun dan tidak akan berpaling kepada Yoochun.

kinchan: ok. Lanjut!

Guest : Junsu akan mendapatkan pelajaran berharga.

JungKimCaca : _Update!_ Terimakasih.

mizukiYJS: bahaya tertawa sendiri. Ya, Yun terbawa suasana. _Update!_ Terimakasih!

tans : menunggu siang malam? Tidak pakai asap ya. Tidak ada apinya. Hahaha! Terimakasih! _Update!_

Panda: selamat atas nama barunya! Minsu? Kita lihat saja nanti.

sushimakipark: terimakasih sudah membaca. Ya, Yoochun menyukai Jae.

Guest: maaf, baru bisa _update._

cha yeoja hongki: saya juga senang karena kamu senang membaca cerita saya.

anakyunjae: saya belum menikah. Jun Jihyun adalah aktris idola Yunho yang berperan di film _My Sassy Girl_ dan drama _You who Came from the Star_. Saya juga memohon maaf jika ada salah kata. Maaf juga baru bisa _update_ sekarang. Terimakasih!

Yoo Jung Ae: terimakasih! _Update!_

ffYunjaeLover: pada _chapter_ ini YunJae berbulan madu. Selamat membaca! Terimakasih!

Uknow Yunjae: meleleh? Apanya yang meleleh? Untuk yang satu itu Changmin memang sedikit terlambat menyadarinya.

momo chan: tidak masalah. Ya, tua itu pasti, tetapi dewasa itu pilihan. Maaf, saya tidak akan menambah tokoh lain.

dessy: terima kasih sudah membaca.

babiesyunjae: Jihyun masih akan muncul lagi. Kehadirannya diperlukan dalam cerita.

poutry: ya, ada apa? Maaf, baru bisa _update._

Guest: semangat! Terima kasih.

Rahny: pada _chapter_ ini Yunjae berbulan madu.

yj: ya, benar sekali.

cassie yeopo: sudah dilanjutkan. Selamat membaca!

rly: Yunho akan memulai semuanya dari _chapter_ ini.

IchankYJ: maaf, telah membuatmu menunggu lama. _Update!_

kim jaerin123: terimakasih!

Maharani.N: maaf, saya telah membuatmu lama menunggu dan membuat khawatir. Saya baru mempunyai waktu untuk menulis akhir pekan ini. Terimakasih. Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa mengobati penantianmu.

Azhela Park: terima kasih sudah membaca.


	10. Lovers in Bali

**Chapter 10**

 **Lovers in Bali**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Yunho yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia merasa yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti sekarang tidak kalah merah dari warna _lingerie_ yang dikenakannya.

Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis muda bertubuh ramping dan berkulit mulus, dalam balutan kain transparan berwarna merah. Pemandangan indah tersebut membuat benda di bawah sana memberontak.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera menerkam gadis di hadapannya itu. _Yunho, tenangkanlah dirimu! Jangan membuatnya ketakutan. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi milikmu._

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Tanpa ia sadari ia meremas ujung depan _lingerie_ -nya, sehingga kain transparan tersebut terangkat, menampakkan celana dalamnya yang juga berwarna merah menyala.

Yunho membelai pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya, mengangkat wajah Jaejoong agar gadis itu menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat rona pada wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas. _Imutnya!_

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong sejenak. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian tanpa ragu lagi mencium bibir Jaejoong, rasanya manis sekali. Ia mencium gadisnya itu dengan penuh hasrat. Ia memperkirakan bahwa malam ini akan sangat panjang dan panas.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia masih merasa malu, tetapi perlahan ia terbawa arus permainan Yunho. Ia menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Yunho mulai memainkan tangannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, meraba-raba pantat Jaejoong. Ia terus memijat-mijat pantat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong mulai merasa melayang-layang. Ia sudah tidak berdaya dalam kuasa Yunho. Ia mulai mengeluarkan desahan lembut tanpa ia sadari.

Yunho sudah benar-benar tidak sabar. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia turunkan tali yang bertengger pada kedua bahu Jaejoong, sehingga _lingerie_ merah itu sedikit turun, menampakkan payudara bagian atas Jaejoong.

Kini Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan dada Jaejoong dan kedua payudara ranum yang menggantung bebas tanpa disangga apa pun.

Yunho memindahkan ciumannya pada dada bagian atas Jaejoong. Oh, rasanya luar biasa. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan dada wanita. Ia terus mengisap dada atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mendesah. Ia semakin merasa sulit untuk bernafas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia pun berpegangan pada lengan atas Yunho.

Yunho semakin bernafsu. Ia semakin menurunkan _lingerie_ merah itu hingga terjun ke lantai. Kini tubuh bagian atas milik istrinya polos tak tertutupi apa pun. Ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatap tubuh istrinya. Bercak merah keunguan sudah menghiasi dada atas istrinya itu.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang memandangi dadanya. Ia pun segera menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Sikap Jaejoong yang malu-malu sungguh menggemaskan. Ia pun segera menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menghalangi pemandangannya. "Jangan kau tutupi!"

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berpakaian seperti itu?" Yunho ingin menggoda istrinya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata jujur. Ia tidak ingin Junsu dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Tidak ada yang mengajariku. Aku melakukannya atas inisiatifku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang pada bulan madu kita ini. Mohon maaf jika penampilanku ini membuatmu terganggu." Ia kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil _lingerie_ -nya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menutupi dadanya dengan kain merah itu. Ia tidak berani menatap Yunho.

Kesalahpahaman Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin tersenyum lebar. Menurutnya istrinya itu sangat menggemaskan. "Aku memang merasa sangat terganggu oleh penampilanmu itu. Akan tetapi, aku sangat menyukainya." Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia merasa lega karena Yunho menyukai penampilannya. Junsulah yang sangat berjasa. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya itu.

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong. Ciuman mereka kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa membalas ciuman Yunho.

Sambil terus berciuman, Yunho membawa tubuh mereka mendekati ranjang. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang. Mereka terus berciuman sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan mulusnya kulit Jaejoong. Ia membelai perut dan punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Belaian Yunho pada tubuhnya telah membangkitkan gairahnya dan membuatnya terangsang.

Tangan Yunho berpindah dari punggung Jaejoong ke payudara Jaejoong. Ia meremas kedua benda kenyal tersebut, memijatnya dengan arah memutar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan payudaranya dijamah oleh seorang pria. Ia merasakan sakit saat Yunho meremas payudaranya dengan sangat kencang. Namun, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Sayang?" Senyuman Yunho kini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Ternyata ia masih hebat dalam hal membuat wanita mendesah.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong hanya menggumam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mempercepat tempo pijatannya. Memainkan payudara wanita memang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya saling pandang di ruang tamu. Mereka mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya suara-suara desahan yang terdengar dari kamar tidur utama. Mereka memaklumi hal tersebut karena pasangan suami istri Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sedang berbulan madu. Justru merekalah yang menjadi pengganggu bagi pasangan tersebut.

 _"Sunbae,_ aku lapar." Changmin berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke luar untuk mencari makan?"

"Uangku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak bisa membeli makanan," ujar Yoochun.

Changmin merengut. "Aku juga sudah tidak punya uang."

Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis yang disukainya itu di dalam kamar bersama pria lain.

"Kita ajak Junsu saja kalau begitu. Siapa tahu ia bisa meminjami kita uang untuk membeli makanan," usul Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Ayo kita ajak dia!"

Yoochun dan Changmin pun pergi ke depan kamar Junsu. Mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu.

Junsu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami lapar. Ayo pergi ke luar mencari makanan!" ajak Changmin. Ia menarik Junsu keluar dari kamar.

Junsu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin. Ia lebih mengharapkan Yoochun yang memegang tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke luar. Ayah akan marah jika ia tahu aku pergi ke luar, apalagi sekarang sudah malam."

"Ayahmu sedang sibuk. Ia tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau pergi," ujar Changmin.

"Tadi sore aku baru saja dimarahi. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk dimarahi lagi," balas Junsu.

Changmin melihat betapa dekatnya kamar Junsu dengan kamar utama. "Apakah kau merasa nyaman saja berdiam diri di kamar?"

"Uhm..." Junsu mengerti maksud Changmin. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi."

Changmin memahami posisi Junsu yang tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. "Apakah di sini ada alat untuk membakar daging?"

"Hmm, sepertinya ada. Tadi aku melihatnya di sudut dapur." Junsu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. "Nah, itu dia!" Ia menunjuk sebuah pemanggang _barbeque_ di sudut dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ kecil-kecilan di taman belakang? Tadi aku melihat beberapa potong daging mentah dan sayuran di dalam lemari es." Changmin membuka pintu lemari es untuk memastikannya. Daging dan sayuran tersebut masih berada di sana.

"Ide yang bagus!" seru Yoochun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan memikirkan Jaejoong jika mereka sibuk dengan pesta _barbeque._

Karena Yoochun tampak antusias, Junsu pun setuju, padahal ia sedang melaksanakan program diet. "Aku ikut! Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubang vaginanya. Ia sangat terangsang oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Celana dalam yang dikenakannya sudah sangat basah. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia menanggalkan celana dalamnya itu.

Yunho menggesekkan bendanya yang sudah mengeras di balik celana pada daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dengan melakukan hal ini saja ia sudah merasakan nikmat, apalagi jika ia masuk ke dalam sana, lubang perawan Jaejoong pasti sangat sempit menjepit penisnya.

Jaejoong merasakan betapa keras dan besarnya batang Yunho. Ia merasa sedikit takut. Rasanya pasti sakit. Namun, ia memantapkan dirinya. Ia rela untuk merasakan sakit jika hal itu bisa menyenangkan suaminya. Ia tidak perlu merasa takut.

"Celanamu sudah basah, Sayang." Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi dari gesekan yang terjadi.

Jaejoong berharap Yunho segera melepaskan celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Rasanya sudah tidak nyaman. Ia malu jika ia memintanya kepada Yunho. Jadi, ia hanya bisa bersabar menunggu Yunho untuk melakukannya.

Yunho melepaskan simpul celana dalam Jaejoong. Ia melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak segera menyingkirkan celana dalam itu. Ia menggesek-gesekkan selembar kain berwarna merah itu pada permukaan daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus mendesah. Ia menyukai gesekan pada daerah kewanitaannya.

Yunho akhirnya melemparkan celana dalam merah itu. Ia pun merentangkan kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengatupkan kakinya. Rasanya aneh saja jika kakinya terbuka lebar dan daerah pribadinya tidak tertutupi apa pun.

Yunho memaksa kaki Jaejoong untuk membuka lebar."Santai saja, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau akan sangat menikmatinya."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks. Ia tidak boleh terlalu tegang. Ia harus percaya kepada Yunho. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho membelai organ kewanitaan Jaejoong. Ia mencari-cari letak klitoris Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Aah!" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho menyentuh dan memainkan klitorisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho tersenyum nakal kepada istrinya. "Enak sekali, bukan?"

Jaejoong merasa malu untuk mengakuinya, tetapi ia mengangguk juga. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus membuang rasa malunya. Mengapa ia harus merasa malu kepada suaminya sendiri?

Hasrat Yunho semakin menggebu-gebu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain-main seperti ini. Sekarang ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggelitik klitoris Jaejoong.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Ia merasakan lidah basah Yunho menari-nari di bawah sana. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua sensasi tersebut. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan deru nafasnya.

Yunho kini mulai mengisap klitoris Jaejoong dengan kuat. Ia ingin memberikan kepuasan maksimal kepada wanitanya itu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jaejoong. Ia akan membuat pengalaman pertama Jaejoong menjadi hal yang sangat indah yang tidak akan pernah bisa Jaejoong lupakan.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong sudah tidak malu lagi untuk menyebut nama suaminya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Kini ia dalam posisi duduk sambil mengangkang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan tempat tidur.

Yunho kembali memainkan payudara Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, sementara ia terus mengisap klitoris Jaejoong. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong bagaikan alunan musik yang merdu, yang semakin membangkitkan gairahnya. _Sebentar lagi._ Ia merasakan selangkangannya semakin sakit. Bendanya sudah memberontak keluar dari dalam celana.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mendesah. "Aah! Aah! Aaaaa... Uhuk... uhuk!" Ia terbatuk. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa ada asap masuk ke kamar ini?" Yunho melihat jendela kamarnya sedikit terbuka dan asap masuk melalui celah pada jendela. Ia pun segera memeriksa keadaan di luar melalui jendela. Ia melihat asap yang sangat tebal. "Kebakaran!" Ia kembali menghampiri istrinya yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia segera membungkus tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dengan selimut.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. "Mengapa banyak asap?"

Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong dan membawa istrinya itu keluar dari kamar. "Ada kebakaran. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan diri." Ia keluar dari dalam rumah sambil menggendong Jaejoong. Ia pergi ke arah kolam renang.

Sesampainya di kolam renang, Yunho melihat putrinya bersama kedua pemuda yang ditampungnya sedang berpesta _barbeque_ di taman yang berada di dekat kolam renang. "Jadi, ini yang menyebabkan asap tersebut?"

"A...ayah, apa yang sedang ayah lakukan di sini? Mengapa kalian keluar dari kamar?" Junsu melihat orang tuanya dalam kondisi yang sangat canggung. Ayahnya memang masih berpakaian lengkap, tetapi tubuh ibu tirinya hanya dibungkus selimut dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yunho. Ini sangat memalukan. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang.

"Paman, ayo bergabung bersama kami!" Changmin berpura-pura tidak ada yang aneh saat ini. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi. "Dagingnya masih banyak."

"Sebaiknya ayah dan ibu kembali saja ke dalam. Anggap saja kami tidak ada di sini." Junsu tidak setuju dengan Changmin.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke dalam." Yunho merasa malu kepada ketiga anak itu. Seharusnya ia tidak panik dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sedang terjadi kebakaran di rumah pantainya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Anak-anak!"

.

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan di tepi ranjang. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung di antara mereka. Mereka bingung bagaimana harus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. _Mood_ dan gairah mereka sudah turun gara-gara kejadian tadi. Mereka harus memulai dari awal lagi.

Yunho benar-benar frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia harus melakukan pemanasan lagi. "Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong juga sama bingungnya dengan Yunho.

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" Y unho berharap Jaejoong akan memintanya sendiri agar semuanya menjadi lebih mudah baginya.

Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Tidak mungkin ia meminta Yunho untuk menyentuh dan mencumbunya. Bagaimana jika Yunho menolak untuk melakukannya? Akhirnya, ia pun hanya menggeleng karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oh." Yunho merasa kecewa oleh jawaban Jaejoong. Namun, ia bisa memakluminya. Jaejoong pasti sudah tidak bersemangat lagi. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Seharusnya tadi ia cukup menutup rapat jendela kamar mereka dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. "Uhm, apakah kau merasa lapar? Kita belum sempat makan malam."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak terlalu merasa lapar. Akan tetapi, ia mengira bahwa suaminya itu lapar dan ingin makan. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita keluar dari kamar dan makan. Kita bergabung saja dengan anak-anak. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyisakan bahan makanan di dapur dan saat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari makanan di luar," ujar Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

"Mengapa ia tidak memakai baju di sini saja?" Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong seharusnya tidak perlu merasa malu lagi kepadanya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada wanita itu tadi.

.

.

.

Yunho pergi ke taman belakang sambil menggandeng lengan Jaejoong. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengingat hal yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. "Anak-anak, bisakah kami bergabung bersama kalian? Kami belum makan malam dan merasa lapar."

"Oh, silakan, Paman!" Changmin menyambut kedatangan Yunho. Ia harus bersikap baik dan mengambil hati Yunho.

Yunho mulai menyukai sikap pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. _Sepertinya ia adalah anak yang baik. Aku tidak perlu khawatir putriku berteman dengannya._

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia menatap sahabatnya, Junsu. Malam ini ia benar-benar merasa malu kepada Junsu, Changmin, dan juga Yoochun.

Junsu membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong di bawah meja dan membelainya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nafsu makan. Ia mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Mereka gagal bercinta malam ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak makan?" Yunho berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak merasa lapar," jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Yunho mengkhawatirkan istrinya. "Kau belum makan sejak siang. Tidak mungkin kau tidak merasa lapar." Ia kemudian menusuk sepotong daging dengan garpu dan membawanya ke depan mulut Jaejoong. "Makanlah walaupun hanya sedikit!"

Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir. Ia pun memakan daging yang disodorkan oleh Yunho.

"Ehem, mesra sekali!" goda Junsu. Ia merasa senang ayah dan ibu tirinya itu terlihat mesra. Itu artinya usahanya untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua telah berhasil.

Yunho berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia menusuk sepotong daging lagi. "Ayo tambah lagi!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak Yunho. Ia terus memakan daging yang disodorkan oleh Yunho. Sampai saat ini Yunho masih memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Semoga saja rumah tangganya dengan Yunho akan baik-baik saja.

Saat Jaejoong tersipu malu, Junsu dan Changmin terkekeh menyaksikan kemesraan Yunjae, sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia masih mencintai Jaejoong. Ia belum bisa menghapus Jaejoong dari hatinya. Ia pergi ke Bali untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba melupakan Jaejoong, bukan untuk menyaksikan kemesraan Jaejoong dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

Jaejoong makan terlalu banyak karena Yunho terus menyuapinya. Kini perutnya penuh dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia juga sangat mengantuk. Isapan Yunho pada klitorisnya tadi membuatnya orgasme, sehingga malam ini ia cukup kehilangan banyak energi. Ia pun merasa sangat lelah dan akhirnya terlelap.

Yunho hanya bisa memandangi istrinya yang tertidur lelap. Malam ini rencananya untuk bercinta dengan Jaejoong telah gagal dan besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea. Bulan madu yang telah ia rencanakan tidak berjalan dengan lancar. "Setidaknya kami berdua menjadi lebih dekat. Jadi, bulan madu kami tidak bisa dikatakan gagal juga. Menurutku cukup berhasil. Kami bisa bercinta lain kali, kapan pun kami mau, tidak harus di sini."

Yunho tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai sambil menghirup udara segar. Namun, saat ia melewati kolam renang ia melihat seseorang. Ia melihat Changmin sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang sambil mencelupkan kaki. Ia pun menepuk bahu Changmin dari belakang.

Changmin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ke kolam. Namun, Yunho segera memeganginya.

"Hati-hati!" Yunho membantu Changmin untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Ia pun kemudian duduk di samping Changmin. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Mengapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Paman sendiri mengapa tidak tidur dan justru berkeliaran malam-malam? Bukankah seharusnya paman bersama istri paman?" Changmin terlihat murung.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai."

"Apakah paman sedang mempunyai masalah?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum. "Semua orang hidup mempunyai masalah karena hidup adalah rangkaian masalah. Selama kita masih bernafas kita akan selalu mempunyai masalah."

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Paman cukup bijak juga ternyata."

"Jika menurutmu demikian, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Saat ini Yunho merasa seperti seorang ayah yang mempunyai anak laki-laki. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mempunyai anak laki-laki.

Changmin merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan Yunho. Ia melihat sosok kebapakan pada diri Yunho. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia berbagi masalahnya dengan Yunho. Siapa tahu Yunho bisa memberikan saran yang bermanfaat kepadanya. "Paman, aku menyukai seorang gadis."

Yunho terdiam. Ia sendiri memiliki masalah dalam hal percintaan.

"Gadis yang kucintai menyukai pemuda lain," lanjut Changmin.

Yunho teringat akan Jaejoong. Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat mengetahui pria yang dicintai ternyata mencintai wanita lain? Pasti sakit rasanya.

"Dia sangat terobsesi untuk mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengejar pria itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak melirikku, padahal aku hampir selalu berada di dekatnya." Pandangan Changmin tertuju pada air di dalam kolam renang. Air tersebut tampak sangat tenang.

Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin. "Apakah mereka berdua saling mencintai? Jika demikian, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Nak! Ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih layak untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Kau akan tersiksa jika kau terus mengharapkan gadis itu."

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah cinta itu harus diperjuangkan, Paman?"

"Jika cintamu itu hanya akan menyakiti orang lain, untuk apa diperjuangkan? Apakah kau tega memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai?" Yunho meratapi nasibnya. Kisah cintanya dengan Jihyun berakhir tragis, padahal mereka berdua saling mencintai. Namun, takdir berkehendak lain.

Changmin bisa merasakan bahwa Yunho bukan sedang mengomentari masalahnya, melainkan menceritakan kisah Yunho sendiri. Terbersit rasa bersalah di hatinya karena ia yang telah memberikan semua ide itu kepada Junsu.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk membalas cinta kita," lanjut Yunho. "Lalu cinta apa yang harus diperjuangkan? Sebagai contoh ada dua orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi cinta mereka tidak direstui oleh keluarga. Mereka berdua harus berjuang untuk meyakinkan dan mengambil hati keluarga agar keluarga mereka merestui hubungan mereka. Namun, tentu saja harus dengan cara yang baik dan tidak memaksa."

Mendengar penuturan Yunho, Changmin serasa mendapatkan angin segar. "Pemuda itu menyukai wanita lain, sehingga cinta gadis yang kusukai itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu artinya aku masih mempunyai kesempatan, bukan? Bagaimana jika aku mengambil hati orang tuanya terlebih dahulu? Mungkin gadis itu akan luluh jika aku berhasil mendapatkan dukungan orang tuanya."

Yunho mengangguk. "Bisa juga seperti itu. Jika kau sudah bisa mendapatkan hati orang tuanya, jalanmu untuk mendapatkan cintanya mungkin akan lebih mulus. Orang tuanya pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

Changmin kembali bersemangat. "Paman, apakah paman akan mendukungku?" Ia memandang Yunho dengan penuh harap.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bersimpati kepada pemuda itu. "Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Changmin merasa senang bukan main. Ia memeluk Yunho.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin. "Aku merasa kau seperti anakku sendiri."

Changmin merasa semakin bahagia mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Apakah itu artinya Yunho senang jika ia menjadi kekasih Junsu?

"Sekarang kau tidak usah merasa risau lagi. Beristirahatlah! Besok aku akan mengajak kalian semua pergi ke suatu tempat." Setelah bertukar pikiran dengan Changmin, Yunho merasakan hatinya lebih tenang. Ia menjadi semakin mantap untuk merajut hubungan cintanya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbelanja cenderamata di pasar yang berada di daerah Ubud. Mereka berdua pergi pagi-pagi sekali agar ketiga anak yang bersama mereka tidak ikut. Ia ingin menikmati momen berduaan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kita harus membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan kerabat." Jaejoong melihat-lihat patung dan ukiran khas Bali di toko cendera mata.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho lebih tertarik untuk mencari hadiah untuk Jaejoong. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong teringat akan bulan madu mereka di Bali. Ia berpikir untuk membeli pakaian pasangan untuk ia dan Jaejoong kenakan. "Sayang, bagaimana jika kita membeli kaus pasangan?" Ia melirik kaus bertuliskan 'I Love Bali' di toko cenderamata.

"Boleh juga." Jaejoong setuju dengan usul Yunho. Menurutnya hal itu sangat romantis.

Yunho memilih-milih pakaian lain yang bisa ia dan Jaejoong kenakan. Ia kemudian melihat jaket berwarna biru langit. "Sayang, bagaimana jika yang ini saja?" Ia menunjukkan jaket itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya cuaca di sini tidak cocok bagi kita untuk mengenakan jaket." Jaejoong mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Kita tidak akan memakainya di sini. Jaket ini akan kita bawa pulang ke Korea," balas Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku setuju saja," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian menghampiri penjaga toko dan menanyakan jaket untuk ukuran Jaejoong. _"Miss, do you have a smaller size jacket for my wife?"_

Gadis penjaga toko tersebut cukup kaget saat Yunho menyebut Jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Namun, ia merasa bahwa pasangan tersebut terlihat sangat manis, walaupun jarak usia mereka sangat jauh. Sang suami sangat tampan dan berkharisma dan sang istri sangat cantik.

Yunjae mencoba mengenakan jaket tersebut. Keduanya terlihat kompak mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat mengagumkan," puji gadis penjaga toko dalam bahasa Inggris. "Aku akan mengambil foto kalian berdua." Gadis itu mengeluarkan telepon selulernya untuk mengambil foto.

Yunho segera memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Ia ingin mereka terlihat mesra saat berfoto.

Gadis penjaga toko itu mengambil foto Yunjae dengan beberapa pose. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan itu. "Bolehkah aku berfoto bersama kalian? Aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis. Kalian membuatku sangat iri. Kuharap jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah, aku dan suamiku bisa seperti kalian."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak keberatan untuk berfoto bersama gadis itu. Mereka juga menyukai keramahan gadis penjaga toko itu.

Setelah berfoto, Yunho membayar barang-abarang yang telah mereka beli di toko itu. Ia tidak melepaskan jaket yang baru saja ia beli. Ia ingin terus mengenakannya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa kepanasan mengenakan jaket. Ia pun melepaskan jaket tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau membuka jaketmu?" Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong melepaskan jaketnya agar mereka terlihat kompak.

"Cuacanya sangat panas," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho memaklumi hal tersebut. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa kepanasan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawakan jaketmu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka di pasar cenderamata untuk berburu oleh-oleh khas Bali. Untuk urusan berbelanja Jaejoong lebih ahli. Ia berjalan di depan dengan Yunho berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawakan jaketnya yang berwarna biru muda itu.

.

.

.

Siang harinya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun pergi ke Pantai Lovina untuk bersenang-senang, melihat atraksi lumba-lumba. Putrinya sangat menyukai lumba-lumba. Karena Junsu ada bersamanya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

"Wah, ada lumba-lumba!" Junsu terlihat sangat senang. Ia memerhatikan lumba-lumba dengan mata yang berbinar.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia terlihat sangat posesif sebagai seorang suami. Sesekali ia menciumi pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyukai perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Namun, ia merasa risih saat Yunho memeluk dan menciumnya di depan umum. Apakah Yunho juga selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada kekasihnya? Ia menjadi bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong ingin bercerita mengenai kegundahan hatinya kepada Junsu. Namun, ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua dengan Junsu. Sahabat sekaligus anak tirinya itu sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dunia lumba-lumba.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yoosumin. Ia ingin berduaan saja dengan Jaejoong, tanpa diganggu oleh ketiga anak itu. Salah satu alasan ia memilih Pantai Lovina adalah agar Junsu sibuk dengan lumba-lumba dan tidak mengganggunya. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir putrinya itu akan pergi jauh-jauh.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke batu karang. Mereka berdua duduk di puncak batu karang yang sangat besar. "Apakah kau merasa senang selama berada di sini?"

Jaejoong menggangguk dengan imutnya. "Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku sampai tidak ingin pulang ke Korea." Ia berharap mereka masih lama berbulan madu di sini, setidaknya sampai ia dan Yunho menyatu sebagai suami istri. Ia ingin mengamankan biduk rumah tangganya dengan Yunho.

"Sayang sekali kita harus pulang ke Korea nanti sore," ujar Yunho. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong. Mereka berdua berciuman di atas karang.

Jaejoong merasa was-was. Ia takut ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, apalagi Yunho kini sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Apakah suaminya itu memang suka meraba-raba saat berciuman? Apakah Yunho sering berbuat seperti ini juga bersama kekasihnya?

Seketika muncul rasa cemburu di hati Jaejoong. Ia cemburu kepada mantan kekasih Yunho. Wanita itu sangat beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan hati Yunho, tidak seperti dirinya yang mendapatkan Yunho dengan cara yang tidak baik.

Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa cemburu kepada ibu Junsu karena saat Yunho menikahi ibu Junsu, dirinya bahkan belum lahir. Ia justru sangat mengagumi istri pertama Yunho. Lain halnya dengan kekasih Yunho yang ia cemburui, wanita itu mendapatkan cinta Yunho di saat ia tidak berhasil melakukannya. Ia menjadi penasaran dengan sosok wanita itu.

Yunho menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju renang Jaejoong. Ia kemudian meremas dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai panik. Ini adalah tempat terbuka. Siapa pun bisa melihat mereka. Ia menghentikan tangan Yunho. "Jangan di sini! Jangan lakukan itu di sini!"

Yunho menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang pucat karena ketakutan. "Baiklah." Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Ayah dan ibu ke mana saja? Aku mencari-cari kalian sejak tadi." Junsu terkekeh.

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan di pantai." Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang Yunho perbuat kepadanya karena di sana juga ada Yoochun dan Changmin. Wajahnya merona saat mengingat hal tersebut. "Jun-chan, ayo kita berjalan-jalan ke sebelah sana!" Ia langsung menarik Junsu menjauh dari Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Ia perlu berbicara berdua dengan Junsu.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Junsu kebingungan.

"Ke mana saja, asalkan menjauh dari mereka." Jaejoong berjalan sangat cepat sambil menarik tangan Junsu.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku, Jae! Kau menyakitiku." Junsu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. "Kau kenapa, Jae? Apakah ada masalah?"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Aku telah gagal."

Junsu semakin kebingungan. "Apanya yang gagal?"

Jaejoong terisak. "Aku tidak berhasil. Kami tidak melakukannya selama di sini."

Junsu kini mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ayah menolakmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Junsu. "Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menolakku. Hanya saja kami tidak berkesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Junsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa melakukannya setelah kembali ke Seoul."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kelangsungan rumah tangga kami?" Jaejoong akhirnya mengungkapkan keresahannya kepada Junsu.

"Apa yang kau risaukan? Kulihat kalian berdua tampak sangat mesra. Ayah terlihat sangat posesif kepadamu." Junsu merasa bahwa kekhawatiran Jaejoong sangat tidak beralasan.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mantan kekasihnya." Air mata Jaejoong berlinang. "Setelah kembali ke Seoul, bagaimana jika ia menemui wanita itu lagi? Bukankah perusahaan mereka bekerja sama? Mereka pasti akan sering bertemu."

"Jae, tenanglah!" Junsu mengguncangkan bahu Jaejoong. "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ayahmu sangat mencintai wanita itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun mungkin ia masih selalu memikirkan wanita itu. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menanggung rasa sakitnya jika ia benar-benar kembali kepada kekasihnya." Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras.

"Bukankah sebelumnya juga kau sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit hati itu?" ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Sebelum datang kemari aku masih bisa menanggung rasa sakit hati itu. Aku tidak terlalu berharap ayahmu akan membalas cintaku. Bahkan jika ia mencampakkanku dan memutuskan untuk kembali kepada kekasihnya, aku pasti akan bisa merelakannya. Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami selama berada di sini, kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup untuk kehilangannya. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat banyak sekali kenangan indah yang sudah kami lalui bersama. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku berada di pihakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu mengambil kembali ayah darimu."

"Aku takut. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa bersaing dengannya. Ia pasti adalah wanita yang sangat hebat. Wanita yang bisa mendapatkan cinta ayahmu pastilah bukan wanita sembarangan." Jaejoong mulai kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Jae, kau sangat cantik. Kau juga pintar. Kau mempunyai pesona yang bisa membuat para lelaki ingin mendapatkanmu." Junsu mengusap-usap lengan Jaejoong. _Bahkan lelaki yang kusukai pun menginginkanmu, Jae._

"Jika aku memiliki semua itu, pastilah ayahmu sudah tertarik kepadaku sejak dulu." Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak memercayai perkataan Junsu.

"Sebelumnya ayahku tidak memandangmu karena kau adalah temanku. Usiamu sebaya dengan anaknya. Andaikan perbedaan usia kalian tidak terlampau jauh, ia pasti akan tertarik kepadamu." Junsu tidak menyerah untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Lihatlah sekarang! Bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu? Dari sikapnya kepadamu bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia sudah menganggapmu sebagai istrinya, bukan hanya sekedar teman anaknya. Setelah kembali ke Seoul, teruslah berusaha! Buatlah ia bertekuk lutut kepadamu! Buatlah ia tergila-gila oleh pesonamu!"

.

.

.

Setelah puas bersenang-senang di Pantai Lovina, pada sore harinya rombongan Yunho kembali ke Korea. Saat berada di dalam pesawat Jaejoong terus menempel kepada suaminya. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan erat, seakan ia takut pria itu meninggalkannya.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia. Ia sangat menyukai sikap manja Jaejoong kepadanya. Ia sempat kecewa saat Jaejoong menolaknya di batu karang, tetapi kekecewaannya itu sudah terbayar dengan Jaejoong yang lengket kepadanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bertekad bahwa ia akan mempertahankan Yunho di sisinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita mana pun mengambil Yunho darinya. Ia adalah istri Yunho yang sah. Hanya dirinyalah yang berhak untuk memiliki pria itu.

Setelah kuliah pagi usai pada pukul sembilan, Jaejoong memiliki banyak waktu kosong sebelum praktikum pada sore hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan membuat makan siang untuk Yunho. Ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik yang senantiasa melayani semua kebutuhan suaminya agar suaminya itu tidak berpaling kepada wanita lain.

Pukul sebelas Jaejoong sudah selesai membuat kimbab. Ia memasukkan kimbab tersebut ke dalam kotak bekal dan menghiasnya secantik mungkin. Ia akan mengantarkannya sendiri ke kantor Yunho. "Kuharap ia akan menyukainya."

Dengan riang gembira Jaejoong pergi ke kantor Yunho. Ia pergi naik bis. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda yang Yunho belikan pada kencan pertama mereka. Ia berdandan sangat cantik, sehingga di dalam bis para lelaki melirik ke arahnya. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sesampainya di gedung kantor suaminya, Jaejoong langsung menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Sang resepsionis tidak mengenali istri direkturnya itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong datang ke kantor Yunho.

"Saya ingin menemui Direktur Jung," jawab Jaejoong.

"Direktur Jung sedang beristirahat. Apakah anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya?" Resepsionis tersebut menganggap remeh gadis muda di hadapannya ini.

"Saya belum membuat janji untuk menemuinya. Sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untuknya." Jaejoong menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Sang resepsionis pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa gadis muda di hadapannya ini adalah istri atasannya. Ia ingat bahwa bosnya itu menikahi gadis remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. "Apakah anda Ny. Jung, istri Direktur Jung?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu. Ia masih belum terbiasa dipanggil Ny. Jung.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Nyonya! Saya tidak mengenali anda." Resepsionis tersebut meminta maaf dan menunjukkan jalan menuju kantor direktur kepada Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega. Untung saja ia tidak mengusir istri bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh resepsionis. Beberapa orang karyawan mengenalinya dan memberi salam kepadanya. Ia merasa malu. Ia merasa seperti orang penting saja.

"Sayang, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang? Untung saja aku belum pergi ke luar untuk makan siang." Yunho cukup terkejut oleh kedatangan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas, sebelum ia membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di atas pangkuannya.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Jaejoong khawatir kehadirannya telah mengganggu sang suami.

"Tentu tidak, Sayang. Aku senang melihatmu. Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang." Jaejoong menunjukkan kotak bekal di tangannya kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong. Ia pun segera membukanya. "Wah, tampaknya sangat lezat!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya sesuai dengan seleramu atau tidak." Jaejoong merasa sedikit khawatir.

Yunho mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan sumpit dan melahapnya. "Hmm, enak sekali! Kau memang pandai memasak."

Jaejoong tersipu mendapatkan pujian dari Yunho. Sekecil apa pun pujian Yunho untuknya, ia akan tersipu-sipu.

"Ayo kita makan bersama! Kau juga pasti belum makan siang." Yunho kemudian menyuapi jaejoong. Ia menyuapkan kimbab ke mulut Jaejoong dan ke mulutnya secara bergantian sampai habis.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meninggalkan kantor Yunho dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Ternyata suaminya itu masih memperlakukannya dengan mesra, walaupun mereka sudah pulang dari bulan madu dan belum sempat berhubungan intim. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Kekhawatirannya itu terlalu berlebihan.

 _"Apakah tadi kau melihat istri Direktur Jung saat ia datang kemari? Ia memang sangat cantik, tetapi ia terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan. Lihat saja penampilannya! Ia terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang masih labil."_

 _"Ia memang masih muda. Wajar saja jika penampilannya seperti itu. Usianya masih delapan belas tahun, sebaya dengan putri Direktur Jung. Kudengar ia memang teman putri Direktur Jung."_

 _"Walaupun ia masih muda, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa suaminya adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang sangat disegani. Seharusnya ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan statusnya. Ia sangat jauh berbeda dengan Direktur Jun. Mereka berdua tidak bisa disejajarkan. Direktur Jun adalah wanita yang sangat hebat. Selain berwajah cantik, ia juga berkharisma dan berwibawa. Gadis itu kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan Direktur Jun. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Direktur Jung lebih memilih teman anaknya itu daripada Direktur Jun."_

 _"Kudengar gadis itu sangat pandai. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat bos kita itu tertarik kepadanya."_

 _"Tetap saja gadis itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Direktur Jun. Direktur Jun sudah bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan, sedangkan gadis itu, apa saja yang sudah bisa ia lakukan? Mungkin ia seperti gadis remaja lain yang hanya bisa mengidolakan grup idola dan mengejar-ngejar idolanya 'Oppa... Oppa!' Hahaha!"_

 _"Kudengar ia mengancam untuk bunuh diri jika Direktur Jung tidak mau menikahinya."_

Hati Jaejoong merasa sakit saat mendengar hal tersebut. Begitu tidak pantaskah ia untuk mendampingi Yunho? Sebegitu hebatkah mantan kekasih Yunho itu? Ia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok Direktur Jun yang dicintai oleh suaminya itu.

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf saya baru sempat menulis lagi. Laptop saya rusak, sehingga saya mengetik _chapter_ ini di ponsel. Mohon dimaklumi jika format tulisannya tidak rapi. Terima kasih. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan ketidaknyamanannya.

yunjaessi: chapter 9 memang sampai di bagian itu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

IchankYJ: mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menjamin untuk update cepat.

Maharani.N: sepertinya di chapter ini harapanmu belum terwujud. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

QuinnessA: mohon maaf saya baru update setelah sekian lama.

hana: sebaiknya fanfiksi ini jangan ditunggu. Hahaha! Ya, benar sekali.

iyang: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Guest: terima kasih.

ChoRF98: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Uknow Yunjae: di chapter ini Changmin merasa akan didukung oleh Yunho..

Guest: ok.

luludeerr: chapter 10 sudah update. Selamat datang! Menurut saya ini sudah temasuk adegan No Children.

Chaa: celana yang Yunho mungkin kekecilan. Hahaha! Semangat!

HK: mohon maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama.

Azhela Park: terima kasih. Mungkin fanfiksi ini satu chapter lagi akan selesai. Semangat!

jung nana: yang maksudnya perbuatan Junsu yang mana? Maaf, saya sudah lupa. Hahaha!

momo chan: di chapter ini sudah terjawab.

Guest: thank you!

septyana lin kudo: ya, YunJae pasti akan menjadi lebih dekat, walaupun tidak jadi 'melakukannya'. Semangat!

chepyuniebear: chapter 10 sudah update. Mohon maaf tidak bisa update cepat.

317.13: Yun adalah pria dewasa yang berpikir matang dan bijak. Untuk Junsu, obsesinya pada Yoochun membuat ia tidak bisa melihat kepada yang lain.

Ranhy: sudah terjawab rasa penasarannya, bukan? Anak-anak tidak sengaja menggagalkannya. Terima kasih!

JungKimCaca: ini justru lebih dari satu bulan. Terima kasih.

Mimi Anak Daddy: tidak ada duren, adanya daging panggang saja. Hahaha!

ifyunjae: halo! Selamat datang dan salam kenal juga. Kapan-kapan saja ya. Hahaha! Mungkin tidak dua-duanya. Biarkan saja Junsu dengan semangat pantang menyerahnya sampai chapter terakhir. Perasaan Yun di chapter ini mulai terlihat. Semangat!

Rsza: hahaha! Sebelum-sebelumnya belum legal ya. Terima kasih.

my yunjaechun: sampai jamuran ya?

mimiLoveminwoo: chapter 10 sudah update.

max choikang: di chapter terakhir saja ya. Hahaha!

Guest: di chapter 10 semuanya terjawab.

xia cutest85 : mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update. Jika saya punya waktu luang di akhir pekan, saya usahakan untuk menulis.

anakyunjae: halo! Terima kasih sudah sering menyapa. Mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update.

Yaya Saya: memang harus dipotong pada bagian itu. Mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update.

Milkyu: ya, apalagi di chapter ini Changmin mulai akrab dengan Yunho. Changmin merasa akan mendapat dukungan dari ayah Junsu.

Key'va: hahaha!

Kmg6384: ada sesuatu yang harus saya selesaikan. Mohon maaf, sayabaru bisa update sekarang.

cutenoona : Iya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini, dan mohon maaf baru bisa up date sekarang.

kinchan: 3? Apa itu?

cha yeoja hongki: hahaha! Kamu lucu sekali. Maaf, saya baru bisa update.

indy: chapter 10 sudah update.

love jaejoong: terima kasih sudah menunggu.

Guest: terima kasih. Bukan angin kencang, melainkan kabut asap. Hahaha!

dessy: chapter ini juga tak kalah lama. Mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update.

Rainilovejjae: Junsu tetap ingin dengan Yoochun.

choi lian: tidak perlu dicek setiap hari.

cassie yeopo: terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update.

Guest: maaf, saya baru bisa update.

d sally: terima kasih. Ganbatte kudasai!

yj: Yunho hanya memanfaatkan situasi. Hahaha!

mizuki YJS: terjawab di chapter 10.

aaa: maaf, saya baru bisa update.

Grasshopper: komentarnya cukup panjang. Saya bingung membalasnya. Hahaha! Terima kasih ya.

Sachan: saya juga berniat untuk meneruskan yang lama.

Krilsal: semoga cerita ini bisa diambil manfaatnya.

Ranhyy: trio bebek mengadakan pesta barbeque.

Guest: Yunho dan Jihyun sudah "tutup buku". Sekarang permasalahannya adalah tentang cinta antara Yunjae. Saya juga menyukai Minsu di sini.

Guest: ya, sekali-sekali supaya berbeda dengan cerita-cerita sebelumnya, supaya ada konfliknya, tidak datar-datar saja.

Min: adegan 'iya-iya' itu yang seperti apa? Hahaha!

lovexo: ok.

Maharani: mohon maaf, saya baru bisa update. Tidak sampai tahun depan juga. Jangan memikirkan fanfiksi saat sedang berada di kelas. Belajar jauh lebih penting. Semangat!

mia cho: mohon maaf baru update.

dinipark: masf, baru bisa dilanjutkan.

yunjae: maaf, saya tidak bisa up date cepat.

rly: hahaha!

nik: tidak jadi karena secara tidak sengaja Yoosumin mengganggu Yunjae.

jung hyera: sebenarnya cerita ini bergenre sedih, tetapi saya selipkan sedikit humor.

Rusyda aini Elf: halo! Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih.

Fans you: saya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa saya akan update sebulan kemudian. Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa sebulan ke depan saya akan sangat sibuk, setelahnya belum tentu saya tidak sibuk. Dua hal tersebut artinya berbeda.

chwangdola: tidak tahu.

Nanio: mohon maaf baru bisa update.

Guest: Tidak perlu menulis komentar di setiap chapter. Junsu memang egois, tetapi alasan lainnya adalah Junsu akan lebih mudah menerima Jae sebagai ibu tirinya darpada wanita lain.

Ranma: terima kasih atas doanya.

jung hyu ra: ya, terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Maaf baru bisa update.

dita: ya, saya ingat. Chapter 10 ini memang sangat lama update.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.


	11. Jun Jihyun

**Chapter 11**

 **Jun Jihyun**

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah dengan lunglai. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan obrolan karyawan di kantor Yunho mengenai dirinya. Seburuk itukah dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasih suaminya? "Aku memang tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Sejak awal pernikahan ini memang salah. Hiks... hiks!"

Jaejoong hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan hal apa pun. Ia benar-benar sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bagaikan pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi wanita itu di hati Yunho, walaupun ia adalah istri sah dari pria itu. Raga Yunho memang bersama dirinya. Ia memeluknya setiap malam. Namun, bagaimana hati dan pikiran Yunho? Apakah hati dan pikiran Yunho juga ada bersamanya? Sepertinya tidak.

Jaejoong kembali memikirkan penyebab pernikahannya. Semuanya terasa aneh. Mengapa semua orang berpikir bahwa ia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri jika Yunho tidak mau menikahinya? Kabar tersebut bahkan sampai ke telinga karyawan Yunho. Siapa yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut? Siapa yang membuatnya? Ia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau sedang tidur?" Ny. Jung sangat mengkhawatirkan menantunya. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini. Biasanya Jaejoong akan memasak bersamanya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya, atau menemaninya mengobrol dan minum teh. Menantunya itu bukan tipe orang yang senang berdiam diri di dalam kamar. "Apakah kau sakit?"

Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan ibu mertuanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu." Ia memaksakan senyumannya. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada mertuanya karena sejak kembali dari kantor suaminya ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Tidak seharusnya ia seperti itu.

"Beristirahatlah jika kau sakit!" Ny. Jung membelai kepala Jaejoong. Ia sangat menyayangi menantunya itu. "Nanti sore kita pergi ke dokter." Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa menantunya itu sedang mengandung cucunya. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat usia pernikahan putranya dengan Jaejoong sudah lebih dari satu bulan.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit, Bu. Aku sehat." Ia keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. "Tadi aku hanya merasa lelah karena jalanan cukup macet."

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau baik-baik saja?" Ny. Jung masih merasa khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Benar, Bu." Ia membawa telapak tangan Ny. Jung ke permukaan dahinya. "Aku tidak demam, kan?"

Ny. Jung merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong tidak demam. "Apakah bulan ini kau sudah menstruasi?"

Jaejoong terkejut oleh pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Mengapa Ny. Jung menanyakan hal itu kepadanya? Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ibu mertuanya itu. "Belum, Bu. Sekarang memang belum waktunya." Ia memang belum mendapatkan haid bulan ini. Namun, itu bukan berarti ia sedang hamil. Ia tidak mungkin hamil karena ia dan Yunho belum pernah berhubungan seksual.

Ny. Jung semakin optimis bahwa menantunya itu memang sedang hamil. "Mungkin saja kau sedang hamil. Pokoknya nanti sore kita periksakan ke dokter kandungan."

"Tidak usah, Bu," tolak Jaejoong. Ibu mertuanya itu sepertinya benar-benar mengharapkan ia hamil. Hasil pemeriksaan dokter pasti akan membuat ibu mertuanya kecewa. "Nanti saja aku akan meminta Yunho untuk menemaniku. Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot," kilahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ny. Jung menerima alasan Jaejoong. Ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong pasti ingin ditemani oleh suami daripada ibu mertua untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan.

.

.

.

"Ibu memintaku untuk menemanimu pergi ke dokter dan lebih memperhatikanmu. Apakah kau sakit?" Yunho membelai wajah istrinya. Suhu tubuh Jaejoong terasa normal.

Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Ny. Jung akan mengatakan hal itu kepada Yunho. "Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu mengira bahwa aku sakit karena tadi siang sepulang dari kantormu aku beristirahat di kamar, padahal aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengantarkan makan siang ke kantorku jika kau merasa lelah." Yunho berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong merasa sedih oleh ucapan Yunho. Apakah Yunho merasa malu jika ia datang ke kantor suaminya itu? Apakah Yunho merasa malu memiliki istri seperti dirinya, sehingga suaminya itu tidak ingin para karyawan melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan kehadirannya itu mengganggu sang suami. Jangan-jangan Yunho masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu dan mereka sering bertemu di kantor. Sakit rasanya hati Jaejoong membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Kau juga tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bukankah kita memiliki beberapa asisten rumah tangga?" tambah Yunho.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin melayanimu dengan baik dan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Yunho melihat kesedihan pada raut wajah Jaejoong. "Aku mengerti akan maksudmu itu. Aku merasa senang dan berterima kasih kepadamu. Akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Walaupun kau adalah seorang istri, seorang ibu rumah tangga, kau juga masih berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Aku ingin kau fokus dengan kuliahmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah kau lulus, terserah dirimu jika kau ingin menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya."

Jaejoong semakin berpikiran negatif. Ia menyalahartikan maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho tidak mengharapkan dirinya sebagai seorang istri. "Aku... aku bisa melakukan semuanya. Aku bisa melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri tanpa meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai seorang mahasiswa."

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong ternyata sangat keras kepala. Ia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi istrinya yang masih muda ini. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Akan tetapi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri. Jika kau lelah, kau harus berhenti. Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak ingin kau membantahku. Semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ia pun mengecup kening istrinya. "Ayo, sekarang kita tidur agar besok pagi tubuh kita kembali fit dan bisa beraktivitas!" Ia benar-benar memperhatikan kesehatan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin istrinya itu sakit. Ia tidak ingin kalah oleh tekad dan semangat Jaejoong. Ia juga harus berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik, yang senantiasa memperhatikan kondisi istrinya. Malam ini pun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dan mengendalikan hasratnya. Ia tidak boleh egois dan memaksa sang istri yang sedang kurang sehat untuk melayani dirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak ingin berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam suatu masalah. Ia tidak ingin terus memikirkan masalah dalam pernikahannya. Ia mencoba untuk menepis semua pikiran negatifnya. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di kampus dan menikmati hidupnya. "Jun-chan, ayo kita makan es krim!"

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan keheranan. Biasanya Jaejoong akan langsung pulang setelah perkuliahan berakhir.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Junsu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Jaejoong semakin tajam. "Ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke luar. Apa kau tidak ingin mencuci pakaian ayah siang ini? Cuaca sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk menjemur pakaian."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk bersikap ceria. "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama. Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Apakah kau tidak merasa kehilangan diriku?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan Jaejoong karena ia mempunyai kegiatan lain yang lebih mengasyikan, yaitu menjadi _stalker_ Yoochun.

Jawaban Junsu membuat Jaejoong kecewa. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau kejam sekali kepadaku. Teman macam apa kau?"

"Kau sudah memiliki seorang suami. Mengapa kau tidak menelepon suamimu saja? Ia pasti senang mendengarkan suaramu. Bukankah sekarang sedang jam istirahat?" Junsu melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Jaejoong lemas.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Ada yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti di rumah!" Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru. Ia pergi sebelum Jaejoong sempat membalas ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Huft!" Jaejoong berjalan sendirian. Ia hendak menuju toko es krim yang berada di dekat kampus. Kini ia merasa kesepian. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Junsu saat ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu untuk pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian? Tidak bersama Junsu?" Tiba-tiba Changmin berjalan di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Mengapa kau ada di sini? Kukira kau pergi bersama Junsu." Ia mengira Junsu pergi untuk berkencan dengan Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ia sedang sibuk." Lama-lama ia merasa lelah mengejar Junsu yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"Sibuk apa? Jun-chan tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadaku." Jaejoong merasa bahwa Junsu sekarang sudah berubah. Biasanya sahabatnya itu selalu memberitahu semuanya kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Tanyakan saja sendiri kepadanya!"

"Aku ingin membeli es krim. Apakah kau mau ikut?" Jaejoong sedang membutuhkan teman untuk menemaninya. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin pasti tidak akan menolak ajakannya jika berkaitan dengan makanan.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Sesuai perkiraan, Changmin tidak menolak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mentraktir Changmin makan es krim sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Changmin bersedia untuk menemaninya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil makan es krim.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa jika kita pergi berdua saja seperti ini?" Changmin sangat menikmati es krimnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita berdua kan berteman." Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud Changmin.

"Kau adalah wanita bersuami. Apa kata orang nanti jika mereka melihat kita berdua di sini?" Changmin memperjelas maksudnya.

Jaejoong berhenti menjilati es krimnya. "Mengapa aku harus peduli apa kata orang? Mereka tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Ia teringat akan obrolan karyawan Yunho mengenai dirinya.

"Kau boleh tidak memedulikan kata-kata orang lain. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan suamimu? Bagaimana jika suamimu terpengaruh oleh kata-kata mereka? Bagaimana jika ia melihat kita berdua?" lanjut Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Ia akan merasa bahagia jika Yunho marah dan cemburu saat melihatnya bersama pria lain karena cemburu adalah salah satu tanda cinta. Namun, ia tidak yakin suaminya itu akan cemburu. Mungkin Yunho akan senang jika ia bersama pria lain agar suaminya itu mempunyai alasan untuk menceraikannya dan kembali kepada mantan kekasihnya.

"Jika kau sangat mencintai suamimu, seharusnya kau menjaga perasaannya. Kau juga harus menjaga nama baiknya. Orang-orang akan memandang remeh dirinya karena ia mempunyai istri yang berselingkuh dengan pria lain." Changmin terus saja berbicara.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh!" sangkal Jaejoong. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terbersit di benaknya untuk berpaling kepada pria lain. "Jika kau takut oleh prasangka orang lain kepada kita berdua, lalu mengapa kau menerima ajakanku untuk makan es krim?"

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Es krim yang kau tawarkan terlalu menggoda, sehingga aku tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tertawa. Setidaknya saat ini ia bisa tertawa di tengah kegelisahan yang dirasakannya.

"Apakah kau sedang berselisih dengan suamimu?" Changmin memang serba tahu. Ia bisa menganalisis sikap orang.

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. "Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Biasanya kau langsung pulang seusai kuliah," jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong tertegun. "Sesekali aku perlu rehat dari rutinitasku, bukan?"

Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Apakah kau lelah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Hati Jaejoong sedang rapuh. Sepertinya tiada guna ia berbohong kepada Changmin. "Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha untuk memasuki hatinya, aku tetap tak akan bisa. Bagaimana bisa aku menempati hatinya jika masih ada orang lain di sana?"

"Tendang saja orang yang ada di sana! Kaulah yang paling berhak untuk berada di sana," ujar Changmin enteng.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan sanggup untuk menendangnya keluar?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin. "Orang itu tak mau pergi dan ia sangat kuat."

Changmin balas menatap Jaejoong. "Apa kau pikir bahwa kau tidak lebih kuat darinya?"

"Kekuatan apa yang kupunya? Aku tak punya kekuatan apa pun," balas Jaejoong.

"Kau kuat, hanya saja kau belum menyadari kekuatanmu," balas Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Sebenarnya apa yang kita bicarakan? Pembicaraan kita benar-benar tidak jelas."

Raut wajah Changmin terlihat serius. "Mungkin menurutmu percakapan kita tidaklah penting. Akan tetapi, cobalah pikirkan kembali apa yang kukatakan." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih atas es krimnya. Kau tidak usah banyak berpikiran negatif. Itu akan membuatmu tidak bahagia. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia pun meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Semoga hubunganmu dengan Junsu berjalan lancar," ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Hah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Changmin menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa kau pikir hanya dirimu yang bisa membaca perasaan orang lain?" goda Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku mengobrol. Aku senang."

Changmin tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, calon ibu mertua! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kegelisahannya. Ia mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya seperti biasa. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari Yunho. Ia ingin hidup bahagia dan tidak ingin pikiran negatifnya merusak momen-momen mesranya bersama sang pujaan hati.

Begitu pun dengan Yunho, ia berusaha untuk menjaga keharmonisan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Sudah hampir dua bulan menikah ia belum juga berhasil berhubungan intim dengan Jaejoong. Pokoknya malam ini ia harus berhasil menaklukkan gadis itu. Ia akan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai miliknya dan mengikat wanita itu selamanya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho mandi sebelum tidur. Ia sudah sangat hapal temperatur air yang disukai suaminya untuk mandi. Ia mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak mandi untuk memeriksa temperaturnya. "Yun, air hangatnya sudah siap!" Ia berteriak memanggil suaminya.

Yunho pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Ia kemudian melepaskan celana pendeknya di hadapan Jaejoong dan mencelupkan diri ke dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat.

Jaejoong sudah sering melihat suaminya telanjang bulat. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa malu dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Airnya kurang hangat, Sayang. Malam ini udaranya cukup dingin," ujar Yunho.

"Maaf, aku akan menambahkan air panasnya lagi." Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menambahkan air panas lagi, Sayang. Kau ikut berendam saja bersamaku. Jika kita berendam berdua sambil berpelukan, rasanya pasti hangat sekali. Kita bisa saling menghangatkan." Yunho mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho. Ia bergidik. Suaminya tidak pernah berbicara sevulgar itu sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam saja, Sayang?" Yunho mengira bahwa istrinya itu malu-malu. "Apakah aku perlu membantumu untuk melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Yunho terkejut melihat raut wajah sedih Jaejoong. _Apakah aku telah menakutinya?_ "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Bukan begitu," rengek Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" Yunho menunggu penjelasan Jaejoong dengan penasaran.

"Aku mau, tetapi aku tidak bisa," ujar Jaejoong.

"Mengapa?" Yunho tampak kebingungan.

"Aku... aku sedang datang bulan." Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada suaminya. "Jika aku ikut berendam, aku khawatir airnya akan tercemar."

Yunho hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Malam ini pun ia tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya. Sepertinya ia harus bersabar selama beberapa hari lagi. Semoga saja besok atau lusa Jaejoong sudah selesai menstruasi.

Jaejoong meremas bagian depan bajunya. "Baru keluar tadi siang. Jadi, sekarang sedang banyak-banyaknya."

Apa? Baru hari pertama? Itu artinya Yunho harus menunggu sekitar seminggu untuk melaksanakan niatnya. "Oh."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah. Suaminya itu pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Ia membantu Yunho untuk mengeringkan tubuh setelah mandi. "Apakah kau merasa sangat lelah? Apa badanmu terasa pegal-pegal? Aku akan memijatmu." Ia ingin menebus kekecewaan Yunho dengan memberikan pijatan. Ia berharap kekecewaan Yunho akan sirna.

"Hmm, boleh." Yunho merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu, berbaringlah!" Jaejoong sudah tidak melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah suaminya.

Yunho pun berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia tampak sangat antusias.

Jaejoong mulai memijat punggung Yunho. Ia merasa senang karena bisa melayani suaminya.

"Pijatanmu enak juga, Sayang. Hmm..." Yunho memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya pasti akan sangat nikmat jika tangan terampilmu itu memijat..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A... apa?" Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja! Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Mendapatkan pijatan pada punggung saja ia sudah merasa sangat senang.

Jaejoong kembali merasa bersalah. Suaminya itu benar-benar berharap untuk mendapatkan kepuasan seksual darinya malam ini.

"Besok malam aku harus menghadiri _business party_ yang diadakan oleh rekan bisnisku. Aku ingin kau mendampingiku." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Apakah ia pantas untuk mendampingi Yunho pada acara yang sangat penting seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ia membuat Yunho malu di hadapan semua rekan bisnisnya?

"Aku akan menjemputmu pada pukul tujuh. Berdandanlah yang cantik! Jika perlu, belilah gaun pesta yang baru dan pergilah ke salon," lanjut Yunho. "Akhirnya, aku bisa menggandeng seorang istri saat datang ke pesta. Dengan bangga aku akan mengenalkan istriku kepada rekan-rekan bisnisku."

Perkataan Yunho justru membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin terbebani. Ia dituntut untuk tampil sempurna. Ia tidak boleh membuat suaminya itu malu di hadapan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa sangat gugup dan khawatir. Besok malam adalah momen yang sangat penting. Pertama kalinya ia akan memasuki lingkungan pergaulan suaminya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur juga, Sayang?" Ternyata Yunho juga tidak bisa tidur.

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia mengira bahwa suaminya itu sudah tidur. "Entah mengapa aku tidak mengantuk."

"Aku juga," balas Yunho. "Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menceritakan keresahannya itu kepada Yunho.

"Katakan saja kepadaku! Apakah kau tidak memercayaiku, hmm?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong. "Apakah kau tidak menganggapku sebagai suamimu?" Pandangannya berpindah pada bibir Jaejoong. Ia merasa kepanasan malam ini. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia pun meraup bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Gairahnya sedang membuncah malam ini.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu. Ia berusaha mengimbangi permainan Yunho.

Yunho semakin merasa kepanasan. Tangannya sudah merasa gatal ingin meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan tangan besar Yunho menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia pun mulai mendesah.

Yunho benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Selangkangannya terasa sakit sekali. _Tidak, ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku._ Ia pun menghentikan ciumannya dan berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kebingungan. Mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja? "Ada apa?" Ia khawatir bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Kita tidak boleh melanjutkannya, Sayang. Kau kan sedang datang bulan." Yunho berusaha menahan nafsunya. "Ayo kita tidur!"

Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada suaminya. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Yunho merasa bahagia mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ternyata istrinya itu sangat pengertian. "Tidak usah, Sayang. Lebih baik kita tidur saja."

Jaejoong terlihat murung. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

.

"Jun-chan, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sedang mencoba gaun hitam panjang berbahan sutra dengan bahu terbuka."

"Gaunnya cantik, sangat cocok untukmu," komentar Junsu.

Jaejoong berputar di depan cermin. "Cantik saja tidak cukup. Aku harus terlihat luar biasa agar aku bisa mengimbangi ayahmu."

"Jae, pakaian biasa saja bisa terlihat luar biasa jika menempel di tubuhmu," ujar Junsu.

"Jun-chan, aku sedang serius." Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kesal karena Junsu tampak tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini? Ini semua demi ayahmu. Aku tidak boleh membuat ayahmu malu di hadapan rekan-rekan bisnisnya."

Junsu melihat-lihat gaun yang akan Jaejoong coba selanjutnya. Matanya membelalak melihat label harga gaun tersebut. "Jae, apa kau serius akan mencoba gaun ini? Harganya sangat fantastis. Apakah uang yang diberikan oleh ayah cukup?"

"Tenang saja, ia memberikan kartu kreditnya kepadaku." Jaejoong menunjukkan kartu kredit Yunho di tangannya kepada Junsu.

Mulut Junsu menganga. "Ternyata ayah benar-benar menyayangimu. Uang sakuku saja selalu ia batasi. Ayahku itu termasuk pelit dan perhitungan. Akan tetapi, untukmu ia tidak ragu-ragu untuk memberikan kartu kreditnya."

"Ini juga demi kebaikannya. Ia tidak ingin aku membuatnya malu di hadapan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa iri kepadaku." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Junsu.

Seusai membeli gaun pesta, Jaejoong pergi ke salon kecantikan. Rambut lurusnya dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Ia juga mengenakan jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang Yunho belikan untuknya pada kencan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho terpana melihat Jaejoong saat ia pulang untuk menjemput istrinya itu. Istrinya itu tidak terlihat seperti gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, tetapi seperti wanita dewasa yang sangat anggun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku?" Dengan gugup Jaejoong menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Cantik, luar biasa cantik." Yunho sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia merasa puas dengan jawaban Yunho. Ia kini menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk mendampingi suaminya itu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Penampilannya tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakan lagi.

.

.

.

Yunho menggandeng istrinya dengan bangga. Ia kini tidak perlu merasa iri kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang membawa pasangan. Ia memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada rekan-rekan bisnisnya. "Ini istriku, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong merasa tidak canggung saat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnis Yunho dan pasangan-pasangan mereka. Ia diterima dengan baik di komunitas mereka. Ia pun merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Ia sangat cerdas dan berwawasan luas, sehingga ia bisa menimpali obrolan mereka.

Yunho merasa sangat bangga memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong. Istrinya itu tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga cerdas dan memiliki tata krama yang baik.

"Tn. Jung, anda adalah pria yang sangat beruntung. Tidak sia-sia anda sabar menduda selama belasan tahun jika pada akhirnya anda mendapatkan istri yang luar biasa." Berbagai pujian dilontarkan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Ah, sepertinya Nn. Jun sudah datang."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, ke arah pandangan orang-orang beralih. Ia penasaran dengan sosok yang datang. Mengapa semua orang sangat menantikan kedatangan wanita yang bernama Nn. Jun itu? Siapakah wanita itu? Apakah wanita itu memiliki posisi yang sangat berpengaruh?

Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita muncul dari pintu masuk. Semua orang menyambut kedatangan wanita itu. Wanita itu datang seorang diri. Penampilannya terlihat sangat sederhana. Gaun berwarna krem yang dikenakan wanita itu sangat sederhana dan tidak tampak istimewa jika dibandingkan dengan gaun mewah miliknya. Harganya pun mungkin sekitar sepersepuluh harga gaun mahal miliknya. Namun, hal yang membuat wanita itu istimewa adalah aura yang dipancarkannya. Wanita itu tidak perlu membubuhkan riasan tebal pada wajahnya dan aksesoris pada rambutnya. Hanya dengan memakai riasan tipis dan menggerai rambut panjangnya, wanita itu sudah bisa membuat semua orang terpana dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jaejoong menurut saja ke mana pun Yunho membawanya, termasuk saat suaminya itu membawanya untuk menyapa Nn. Jun. Wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih mengagumkan saat dilihat dari dekat.

"Selamat malam, Direktur Jun!" Yunho menyapa Jihyun.

"Selamat malam, Direktur Jung!" Jihyun memaksakan senyumannya. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih menyimpan rasa sakit hati kepada Yunho.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah istriku, Kim Jaejoong. Saya baru berkesempatan untuk memperkenalkannya malam ini." Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Jihyun.

Direktur Jun? Apakah wanita ini adalah wanita yang dibicarakan oleh karyawan Yunho? Mantan kekasih Yunho? Jaejoong membeku.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ny. Jung." Jihyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada jaejoong.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan anda, Direktur Jun!" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Jihyun. Ia tampak sangat kaku, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Jaejoong, Jihyun pergi untuk menyapa rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang lain. Malam itu ia tidak berbicara lagi dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain. Seperti biasa ia selalu menjadi primadona pada setiap pesta. Semua orang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Jaejoong kehilangan semangatnya. Jihyun benar-benar mengintimidasi dirinya. Wanita itu tidak perlu melakukan apa pun untuk mengalahkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar kalah telak. Gaun yang mahal, tatanan rambut dan riasan wajah di salon ternama, tidak bisa membuatnya lebih unggul dari Jihyun. Wanita itu memiliki kharisma yang tak dimiliki oleh dirinya. Pantas saja jika Yunho sangat mencintai wanita itu. Wanita itu terlalu sempurna.

"Sayang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho memberikan segelas air kepada istrinya.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong langsung meneguk air pemberian Yunho. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pulang sekarang." Yunho mengusap keringat dingin pada wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Kurang baik jika Yunho meninggalkan pesta cepat-cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu duduk sebentar."

Yunho pun mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk dan menjauh dari keramaian. "Bagaimana menurutmu pesta malam ini?"

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Menyenangkan. Aku bertemu orang-orang baru di sini."

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika kau menikmatinya."

"Yun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Tanyakan saja! Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan." Yunho mengangguk.

"Uhm..."Jaejoong masih ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. "Nn. Jun itu siapa? Mengapa semua orang begitu menghormati dan mengaguminya?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Jaejoong akan menanyakan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Ia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Walaupun ia adalah seorang wanita, ia adalah seorang pengusaha yang hebat. Ia memimpin perusahaannya dengan baik." Ia ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa Jihyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Wow! Pantas saja." Jaejoong menjadi semakin rendah diri. Ia masih menunggu pengakuan Yunho mengenai hubungan suaminya itu dengan Jihyun. "Apakah ia belum menikah atau mempunyai seorang kekasih? Mengapa ia datang sendirian?"

Yunho menjadi sangat gugup. Pertanyaan Jaejoong mulai berbahaya. "Ya, ia belum menikah. Setahuku ia juga belum memiliki kekasih lagi."

"Belum memiliki kekasih lagi?" Jaejoong terus memancing Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. "Jadi, sebelumnya ia mempunyai kekasih? Apakah mereka berpisah?"

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman oleh pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Kehidupan pribadinya bukan urusan kita, Sayang. Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi orang lain yang bukan urusan kita. Kita harus menghormati privasi orang lain."

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran. Nn. Jun ini sangat menarik, sehingga aku ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirinya." Jaejoong terus memperhatikan raut wajah Yunho. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Jihyun adalah mantan kekasih Yunho yang dibicarakan oleh para karyawan.

"Di lain kesempatan mungkin kalian bisa mengobrol lebih banyak." Yunho merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa Jihyun adalah mantan kekasihnya. Kisahnya dengan Jihyun sudah berakhir, tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Ia kini ingin berkonsentrasi pada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, lagipula sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia selesaikan dengan Jihyun.

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kecewa. Mengapa Yunho tidak berterus-terang mengenai hubungannya dengan Jihyun? Hal ini membuat dirinya berprasangka buruk bahwa suaminya masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Ia juga merasa bahwa Yunho belum benar-benar bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang istri. Bukankah suami istri harus saling berterus-terang, terbuka, dan tidak menutup-nutupi apa pun?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pesta semalam? Apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Lumayan." _Mood_ Jaejoong sedang buruk. Ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kembali pesta semalam. Pada awalnya pesta tersebut sangat menyenangkan. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah kedatangan wanita yang bernama Jun Jihyun.

"Lumayan bagaimana maksudmu? Ceritakan dengan lebih detil! Aku juga ingin tahu," protes Junsu. "Kau beruntung bisa datang ke pesta rekan bisnis ayah. Selama ini ayah tidak pernah mengajakku."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Orang-orang datang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang membawa anak mereka, Jun-chan."

Junsu cemberut. "Sebelum menikah denganmu, ayah lebih memilih untuk datang sendiri daripada mengajakku, padahal aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Semalam ada juga yang datang sendirian, namanya Nn. Jun Jihyun. Ayahmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Direktur Jun. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Jun-chan?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menanyakan informasi dari Junsu.

Wajah Junsu sedikit memucat. Tentu saja ia mengetahui siapa wanita yang bernama Jun Jihyun, walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu wanita itu secara langsung. Wanita itu adalah mantan kekasih ayahnya. "Setahuku ia adalah rekan bisnis ayahku."

"Ia sangat cantik, ya," komentar Jaejoong. "Ia terlihat sangat anggun dan elegan. Perhatian semua orang tertuju kepadanya semalam."

Junsu mulai merasa khawatir Jihyun akan membuat hubungan Jaejoong dan ayahnya renggang. "Tenang saja, kau pasti jauh lebih cantik! Kau sudah berdandan dengan maksimal. Menurutku penampilanmu semalam sangat luar biasa. Kau cantik bagaikan bidadari."

"Ayahmu juga mengatakan bahwa penampilanku luar biasa cantik," ujar Jaejoong.

"Nah, ayah sendiri sudah mengatakannya. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Kau tidak perlu menarik perhatian semua orang, yang penting kau bisa menjadi pusat perhatian ayahku. Itu saja sudah cukup." Junsu mencoba untuk membesarkan hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Namun, di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedih. Yunho memang tidak berbicara lagi dengan Jihyun setelah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Jihyun. Yunho juga selalu berada di sampingnya sepanjang pesta berlangsung. Akan tetapi, ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho tidaklah aman. Ia takut keberadaan Jihyun akan mengancam biduk rumah tangganya bersama Yunho. Jihyun bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Pria mana pun pasti akan terpesona oleh semua keunggulan yang dimilikinya.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia sama sekali bukanlah tandingan Jihyun. Jika suatu saat Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Jihyun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yunho bertahan di sisinya, apalagi Yunho juga menikahinya karena terpaksa.

.

.

.

Junsu termenung sendirian di meja kantin. Ia masih memikirkan cerita Jaejoong dengan Jihyun. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di antara ayahnya dan Jaejoong, yang disebabkan oleh wanita itu. Ia sangat khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong dan ayahnya berpisah. Ia sudah susah payah menyatukan mereka berdua, bahkan sampai menggunakan cara kotor.

"Hey, mengapa kau hanya termenung sendirian?" Changmin mengagetkan Junsu daru belakang.

Junsu terlonjak karena kaget. Ia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Changmin. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Tanpa meminta izin dari Junsu, Changmin langsung duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Ini adalah tempat favoritku di kampus ini."

Junsu pun teringat bahwa Changmin memang suka makan. Ia tidak bisa mengusir Changmin.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apakah kau baru saja melihat hantu?" tanya Changmin.

"Sembarangan kau! Aku sedang khawatir," jawab Junsu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan, hmm?" Changmin bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan cerita Junsu.

"Ini mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan ayahku." Junsu mulai bercerita.

Changmin teringat akan obrolannya dengan Jaejoong dua minggu yang lalu. Tampaknya hubungan Jaejoong dan sang suami tidak harmonis. "Ada apa dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Semalam Jaejoong bertemu dengan mantan kekasih ayahku di pesta," lanjut Junsu.

Raut wajah Changmin berubah serius. "Apakah mantan kekasih ayahmu itu membuat gara-gara dengan Jaejoong semalam?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Dari cerita Jaejoong sepertinya semalam tidak ada kejadian apa-apa."

Changmin merasa sedikit lega. "Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Sepertinya Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi oleh wanita itu. Ia kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Ia merasa terpuruk." Junsu memberi tahu Changmin.

Changmin tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya Jaejoong merasa bahwa ayahmu tidak mencintainya dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. Semalam ia bertemu langsung dengan mantan kekasih suaminya itu, sehingga ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut suaminya akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk kembali kepada wanita itu."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" rengek Junsu. "Aku takut sekali."

"Tenanglah! Sejauh ini keadaan masih aman. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama wanita itu tidak berbuat macam-macam." Changmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Junsu.

"Aku tidak ingin kedua orang tuaku berpisah. Sudah susah payah kita menyatukan mereka. Kita bahkan sudah memperdaya ayahku dengan video yang kita buat, ditambah dengan kebohongan-kebohonganku kepada ayah tentang Jaejoong yang akan bunuh diri. Aku sampai memfitnah sahabatku sendiri." Junsu terlihat panik.

"Sudahlah, tenang dulu!" ujar Changmin. "Kita harus berpikir dengan tenang untuk mencari solusinya. Sementara ini kau teruslah membesarkan hati Jaejoong. Buatlah ia mendapatkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya!"

Jaejoong berdiri mematung beberapa meter di belakang Junsu dan Changmin. Ia baru saja kembali dari toilet. Pada awalnya ia merasa senang melihat Changmin bersama Junsu. Menurutnya mereka berdua sangat serasi. Ia bahkan berniat untuk menggoda mereka berdua. Namun, senyumnya memudar saat ia mendekat dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa kedua temannyalah yang merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Mereka bahkan menggunakan cara yang sangat kotor agar Yunho menikahinya. Ia memang merasa penyebab pernikahannya sangat janggal. Namun, tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun di benaknya bahwa sahabatnya sendiri, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, yang melakukannya. Mengapa mereka berdua tega melakukan itu kepadanya? Orang-orang bahkan menganggap rendah dirinya dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak karena tipu daya Junsu dan Changmin.

Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit hati. Ia berlari meninggalkan kantin. Ia tidak ingin melihat Junsu, sahabat yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia bisa bersandar. Selama ini Junsulah orang yang paling ia percayai.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang saat hari hampir gelap. Ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di taman. Ia memendam rasa sakit hati yang mendalam kepada Junsu. Selain itu, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho. Suaminya itu adalah korban dalam kasus ini. Pasti sulit rasanya menikah dan menjalani hidup bersama orang yang tidak dicintai. Yunho juga harus berpisah dengan wanita yang sangat dikasihi, yaitu Jihyun. _Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. Cintaku kepadamu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Cintaku hanya menimbulkan kesengsaraan bagi banyak orang, terutama dirimu._

"Jae, mengapa kau baru pulang?" Ny. Jung menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di belakang Jaejoong. "Jun-chan tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya ia belum pulang?"

"Dasar anak itu! Sekarang sudah hampir gelap. Mengapa ia belum pulang? Ke mana ia pergi?" Ny. Jung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi kelakuan cucunya. "Untung saja ayahnya malam ini akan pulang larut malam. Jika Yunho sampai mengetahui bahwa putrinya belum pulang juga saat hari sudah gelap, ia pasti akan mengomeli Jun-chan habis-habisan."

"Yunho akan pulang larut malam?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada ibu mertuanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Ny. Jung mengangguk. "Ia tadi menelepon ibu bahwa ia ada rapat dengan Direktur Jun untuk mendiskusikan projek kerja sama perusahaan mereka. Memangnya ia tidak memberitahumu?"

Jaejoong terhenyak. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku."

"Aduh, ayah dan anak sama-sama membuatku pusing!" Ny. Jung mengeluh.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Mungkin ia lupa."

.

.

.

Setelah Junsu pulang, Jaejoong tidak berbicara dengannya. Jaejoong lebih banyak berdiam diri di kamar untuk menghindari Junsu. Pada saat makan malam pun meja makan terasa sunyi, apalagi dengan ketidakhadiran Yunho bersama mereka.

Yunho pulang ke rumah hampir tengah malam. Ia mengira bahwa istrinya pasti sudah terlelap, ternyata belum. Istrinya itu bahkan menyambutnya di depan rumah saat mendengar suara mesin mobilnya. "Mengapa kau belum tidur, Sayang?" Ia menyerahkan tas kerjanya kepada Jaejoong dan mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

"Aku menunggu kedatanganmu," jawab Jaejoong. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung membantu suaminya untuk membuka sepatu dan jas.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Yunho. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Kau pasti sangat mengantuk."

Jaejoong merasa tersinggung oleh penolakan Yunho. Setelah bertemu dengan Jihyun di kantor, suaminya itu kini tidak mau dilayani olehnya. Ia merasa terluka. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu." Ia hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak usah," kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak berani melakukannya di hadapan Yunho. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tidur. Ia menangis tanpa bersuara. Ia merasa tidak dianggap sebagai istri oleh Yunho. Malam ini suaminya itu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Apakah sesuatu terjadi di antara suaminya dengan Jihyun saat rapat di kantor?

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyalahkan Yunho yang tidak mencintainya. Ialah yang bersalah di sini. Ia telah memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Ia sangat egois. Ia memang pantas untuk menerima rasa sakit ini. Jihyun pun sebelumnya pasti merasa sakit hati karena ia mengambil Yunho dari wanita itu. Ini adalah karma baginya.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya ke dalam ransel yang selalu ia bawa saat pergi ke kampus. Besok seusai kuliah ia akan pergi dan tidak akan pulang ke rumah suaminya.

 _Kuharap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Namun, kau tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia jika aku terus berada di sisimu. Kehadiranku hanya memberikan penderitaan bagimu. Oleh karena itulah, aku pergi, agar kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama wanita yang kau cintai._

 **TBC**

dita: sebagai siapa pun tidak masalah. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi, tidak tentu, bisa cepat, bisa juga lama.

indy: yang pasti Yun akan merasa kehilangan.

Guest: semangat!

pauloveYJ: terima kasih kembali. Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi ini. _Update!_

hyejinpark: hahaha! Jae tidak tertarik kepada _'oppa'._

Uknow Yunjae: kali ini gagal karena banjir, bukan kabut asap lagi, sudah masuk musim hujan. Hahaha.

anakyunjae: Jae nasibnya masih satu tahun satu bulan lagi di _camp_ militer. Hahaha!

elfsissy701: Jae mulai galau. Saatnya Yun harus berjuang.

my yunjaechun: saya jadi merasa tidak enak. Hahaha! Mohon maaf.

Ranhy: tidak perlu menungu setiap hari karena saya tidak _update_ setiap hari. Nanti kamu kecewa.

Emayun: semoga yang selanjutnya tidak gagal lagi.

emajung: mengapa lebih banyak yang kasihan pada 'itu' Yun? Jae juga kasihan.

kimjaejoong309: puk-puk.

Rsza: saya juga senang membaca komentar kamu. Kemarin bukan malam pertama lagi. Terima kasih ya! Sebenarnya lebih enak mengetik FF di ponsel kalau ponselnya ada aplikasi _office._

sweettaeminee: ralat, malam bulan madu. Hahaha! Jae merasa kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Jihyun, hal yang wajar, apalagi setelah itu Jae melihat langsung Jihyun di pesta.

bornjjej: _update!_

cepyfillion: ya, Jae juga sangat sedih. Wanita mana yang mau dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita lain. Meskipun mereka di level yang sama.

chaa: _chapter_ ini gagal juga. Hahaha! Sabar ya.

poutry: sekarang terkena banjir. Hahaha! _Update!_

Fiki Zhang: _chapter_ ini _update_ lebih cepat dari _chapter_ kemarin. Akan tetapi, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan cepat untuk _chapter_ depan. Selamat membaca!

Guest: tidak mungkin Yunjae melanjutkannya sedangkan keadaan tidak mendukung. Ya, nanti ada saatnya.

JungKimCaca: sudah lanjut.

Asdfghjkl: bukan Minsu atau Yoosu, melainkan Yunjae. Hahaha! _Update!_

Guest: puk-puk, sudah lanjut.

ren: ya, karena Jae masih muda, dia merasa kurang percaya diri untuk menjadi pendamping Yunho, apalagi sekarang Jae sudah tahu alasan mengapa Yunho menikahinya. Jae semakin merasa bingung, sedih, dan bersalah kepada Yunho.

317.13: Jae tetap sabar. Akan tetapi, setelah ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Minsu, mungkin Jae membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Azhela Park: puk-puk, jangan menangis lagi, sudah _update._

Guest: ya, itu memang terinpirasi dari GFF kemarin, foto Yunho yang membawa jaket biru, sementara ia sendiri sudah memakai jaket.

HK: bergosip di lingkungan pekerjaan itu sesuatu yang lumrah, tetapi bukan berarti itu baik. Jika Jae bahagia terus, artinya cerita ini akan berakhir.

Guest: panggil paman saja kalau begitu. Namanya juga pengantin baru, pasti banyak penyesuaian. Ya, kasihan mereka selalu gagal untuk ke tahap yang lebih intim. Hahaha!

kinchan: _update!_

mimiloveminwo: tidak, trio Yoosumin tidak sengaja. Hahaha!

maxchoikang: sudah lanjut.

cha yeoja hongki: ya, begitulah. Hahaha!

Panda: sayangnya Jae merasa ia kalah jauh dibandingkan Jihyun, apalagi setelah melihat Jihyun yang begitu berkharisma.

Guest: terima kasih.

cassie yeopo: terima kasih. _Update!_

rly: itu tidak disengaja. Hahaha! Ya, kita lihat nanti.

guest137: nanti ada saatnya Yun yang mengejar Jae.

chwang: saya kira kamu sudah jatuh cinta kepada Junsu. Hahaha!

Key'va: terima kasih.

KimCHijungbi: halo! Terima kasih. Selamat membaca!

Kozato: terima kasih banyak ya atas idenya. Ya, di _chapter_ ini Jae akhirnya tahu rencana yang dahulu dibuat oleh Minsu. Akan tetapi, nanti Jae tidak sampai sakit juga.


	12. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 12**

 **The End of the Beginning**

Seperti biasa pagi ini pun Jaejoong menyiapkan keperluan suaminya, bahkan memasak sarapan untuk keluarga. Biasanya ia melakukan hal itu dengan senang hati dan riang gembira. Namun, pagi ini rasanya lain. Hatinya terasa sangat sedih. _Besok aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi._ Berat baginya untuk meninggalkan suami yang sangat dicintainya. Akan tetapi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi.

Yunho melihat perbedaan pada tingkah laku dan raut wajah istrinya. Istrinya itu terlihat sangat murung. "Ada apa denganmu, Sayang? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat pagi ini." Ia melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat memakaikan dasi pada lehernya. "Seharusnya kau tidak menungguku tadi malam."

Hati Jaejoong semakin terasa ngilu. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak diharapkan oleh Yunho. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang." Yunho berkata dengan tegas. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat keras kepala. Oleh karena itu, menurutnya ia harus bersikap tegas agar Jaejoong menuruti perkataannya.

 _Mungkin tidak akan ada lain kali._ Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho merasa bahwa tingkah laku Jaejoong terlalu aneh pagi ini. Namun, ia membiarkannya saja. Mungkin istrinya itu sedang jenuh atau lelah.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Jaejoong lemah.

"Ayo kita sarapan!" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat dan membimbing istrinya itu untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

 _Tanganmu terasa sangat hangat menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa merasakan lagi betapa hangatnya tanganmu._ Jaejoong ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ia meremas tangan Yunho dengan kuat dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Yunho tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong meremas tangannya. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa aneh. Remasan tangan Jaejoong terasa sangat posesif. Jantungnya berdebar. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya?

.

.

.

Masakan Jaejoong pagi ini terasa hambar, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang berani berkomentar. Mereka ingin menghormati dan menjaga perasaan Jaejoong. Mereka berpikir mungkin Jaejoong memang sedang lelah.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memakan makanannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jae, apakah kau merasa mual?" Ny. Jung masih berpikir bahwa Jaejoong sedang mengandung.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu. Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Yun, apakah kau sudah membawa Jaejoongie ke dokter?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada putranya.

"Belum, Bu. Jaejoongie mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sehingga aku tidak jadi membawanya ke dokter." Yunho menjelaskan.

Ny. Jung menatap tajam ke arah putranya. Putranya ini tidak perhatian kepada istri. "Kau ini tidak peka. Walaupun istrimu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bukan berarti kau bisa menghiraukannya. Kadang-kadang kami para wanita berkata baik-baik saja agar suami kami tidak terlalu khawatir."

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk saat ia sedang diceramahi oleh sang ibu. Walaupun ia adalah kepala keluarga, ia sangat patuh dan menghormati ibunya.

Junsu berusaha menahan tawanya saat menyaksikan sang ayah yang sangat ia segani diomeli oleh neneknya. Sekilas ia melirik Jaejoong. Sahabat sekaligus ibu tirinya itu masih saja termenung. Apakah Jaejoong dan ayahnya benar-benar sedang bertengkar karena Jihyun?

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yunho mengantar istri dan anaknya ke kampus sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. "Jun-chan, kau pergi duluan!" Ia menahan istrinya di dalam mobil dan menyuruh putrinya pergi ke kelas.

Setelah Junsu menjauh, Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Nanti sore kita pergi ke dokter ya." Ia mulai menganggap bahwa Jaejoong memang sedang sakit.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." Ia memandang lurus ke depan, tanpa menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Ibu mengira bahwa aku sedang mengandung." Ia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika ia benar-benar mengandung anak Yunho. Akan tetapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka belum pernah berhubungan suami istri, padahal sudah hampir dua bulan menikah. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?

"Kau memang terlihat sakit, walaupun kau tidak hamil. Pokoknya nanti sore kita pergi ke dokter," tegas Yunho. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaminya itu memaksanya untuk pergi ke dokter pasti karena takut dimarahi oleh Ny. Jung. "Aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku."

Yunho tertegun. Selama dua bulan menikah mereka belum pernah mengunjungi kedua orang tua Jaejoong, padahal tempat tinggal mereka tidak jauh. Istrinya itu selama delapan belas tahun tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Pasti sangat berat bagi Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan rumah kedua orang tuanya untuk tinggal di rumah suaminya. "Baiklah. Nanti sore kita tidak pergi ke dokter, tetapi pergi ke rumah orang tuamu."

Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri sepulang kuliah. Izinkanlah aku untuk menginap di rumah orang tuaku selama beberapa hari! Bolehkah?"

Yunho menatap mata istrinya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tega untuk tidak mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau boleh tinggal di sana selama yang kau mau."

 _Ia sama sekali tidak mencegah kepergianku. Apakah ia memang tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sisinya?_ Lagi-lagi Jaejoong berpikiran negatif. "Terima kasih."

Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Sekarang pergilah ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat masuk kelas."

.

.

.

Selama di kampus Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Junsu. Ia bahkan mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari Junsu. Sebelumnya mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Ia ingin menghindari sahabatnya itu.

"Jae, mengapa kau menghindariku?" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jadwal kuliah mereka sangat padat, sehingga ia baru memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Junsu.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau marah kepadaku?" Junsu meminta penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang marah kepadamu." Terpancar api kemarahan dari mata Jaejoong.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong marah kepadanya. "Mengapa? Memangnya apa salahku kepadamu?"

"Kau masih saja bertanya-tanya." Jaejoong membentak Junsu. "Tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Jae." Junsu balas menatap Jaejoong. Tidak pernah Jaejoong semarah ini kepadanya.

Jaejoong tertawa mengejek. "Kau tidak mengerti, hah?"

Raut wajah Junsu terlihat sangat serius. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Jae. Katakan kepadaku apa salahku kepadamu!"

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. Ia kembali menatap Junsu dengan marah. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau berbuat setega itu kepadaku. Kau mengatakan kepada ayahmu bahwa aku akan bunuh diri jika ayahmu tidak mau menikahiku."

Wajah Junsu memucat seketika. Ia tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Tidak berniat untuk menyangkalnya, hah?" lanjut Jaejoong. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena yang kukatakan memang benar. Bukankah begitu?"

Junsu merasa ketakutan oleh amarah Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu sebelumnya tidak pernah marah, walaupun ia sering bersikap menyebalkan. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu bersabar dengan semua tingkahnya. "Maafkan aku, Jae."

"Maaf?" Amarah Jaejoong tidak kunjung reda. "Apakah maaf saja sudah cukup? Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah mempermainkan hidup orang lain, Nn. Jung?"

Junsu hanya menunduk. Ia memang sangat pantas untuk menerima kemarahan Jaejoong.

Dada Jaejoong mulai terasa sesak. Ia mengatur nafasnya. "Kau telah membuat hidupku dan hidup ayahmu berantakan."

"Akan tetapi, kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, bukan? Kau akhirnya mendapatkan ayahku." Junsu mencoba membela diri.

Jaejoong semakin memelototi Junsu. Bisa-bisanya Junsu masih membela diri dari kesalahan yang begitu besar.

"Kau mencintai ayahku, bukan? Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hatiku ikut merasa sakit," ujar Junsu.

Air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku menangis setelah menikah dengan ayahmu. Apa kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengan pernikahan yang dipaksakan seperti itu? Batin kami tersiksa karenamu."

Junsu mulai merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak bahagia menikah dengan ayahnya. "Apakah ayah tidak mau menerimamu sebagai istrinya? Kulihat kalian berdua terlihat mesra. Kupikir ayah sudah bisa mencintaimu."

"Ayahmu mencintai wanita lain. Bagaimana bisa ia semudah itu melupakan kekasihnya dan mencintaiku?" balas Jaejoong.

Junsu semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku dan ayahmu, tetapi kau juga menyakiti wanita itu," lanjut Jaejoong. "Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kami tidak bisa terus hidup begini, berpura-pura bahwa rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kalian berdua akan bercerai?" Junsu merasa sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku sedang ingin sendirian. Jangan ganggu aku!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir dua bulan lamanya, Jaejoong kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah orang tuanya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan tempat ia tumbuh ini dan tentu saja orang tua yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah dengan sangat antusias. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memeluk ibunya. "Ibu, aku pulang!" Ia langsung mencari ibunya ke dapur.

Ny. Kim terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Ia sering memimpikan putrinya itu dan masih sering merasa bahwa putrinya itu masih tinggal bersamanya. Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

Jaejoong melompat ke pelukan ibunya. "Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia memeluk erat tubuh ibunya.

Ny. Kim membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Ternyata ia tidak berhalusinasi. Putrinya ini nyata sedang memeluknya. Ia sampai menitikkan air mata. "Jaejoongie, putriku, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Apakah kau baik-baik saja selama tinggal di rumah suamimu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Ibu dan ayah bagaimana?"

Ny. Kim melepaskan pelukannya. Ia ingin memandang putrinya. "Kami juga baik-baik saja di sini. "Apakah kau datang kemari sendirian? Tidak bersama suami atau anak tirimu?" Ia tidak melihat siapa pun selain Jaejoong di sana.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. "Ya, aku datang sendirian. Yunho kan sedang bekerja."

"Kau sudah meminta izin suamimu terlebih dahulu untuk datang kemari, bukan?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaejoong. Ia masih ingat nasihat ibunya bahwa seorang istri harus berbakti kepada suaminya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ny. Kim merasa lega. "Jangan sampai kau datang kemari tanpa sepengetahuan suamimu. Walaupun kami adalah orang tuamu, sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Suamimu adalah prioritasmu yang utama."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia teringat akan masalah rumah tangganya.

Ny. Kim menyadari kesedihan pada raut wajah putrinya. "Ada apa? Apakah kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari ibunya. Wanita itu sangat mengenal dirinya. Ia ingin meluapkan segala kegundahan hatinya. Ia pun menangis di hadapan ibunya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Ceritakanlah kepada ibu!" Ny. Kim membelai pipi Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata. Ia kemudian membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk dan membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyesap teh buatan ibunya. Setelah puas menangis, hatinya terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

Ny. Kim duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Apakah kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada ibu, hmm? Ibu akan mendengarkanmu."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ingin sekali ia mencurahkan semua perasaannya kepada sang ibu. Namun, ia merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Permasalahan yang sedang dihadapinya bukanlah masalah rumah tangga biasa. Ia merasa bahwa hal ini tidaklah pantas untuk diceritakan kepada orang lain. Ia tidak ingin membuat citra Yunho menjadi buruk di mata orang tuanya. Ia pun menggeleng. "Ini hanya masalah rumah tangga biasa."

Ny. Kim tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Jaejoong pastilah bukan masalah kecil. Namun, ia menghormati keputusan Jaejoong yang tidak ingin menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya. Keputusan Jaejoong itu layak diacungi jempol. Jaejoong ingin menjaga nama baik suaminya dengan tidak menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya kepada sang ibu. Seringkali permasalahan rumah tangga menjadi runyam karena campur tangan orang tua. Sebisa mungkin pasangan suami istri menyelesaikan masalah pribadi mereka tanpa melibatkan orang luar. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Ibu hanya bisa memberikan nasihat kepadamu. Dalam kehidupan rumah tangga tidak selamanya semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Sebagai seorang istri kita harus memahami benar sifat suami. Kadang-kadang sifatnya menyenangkan dan kadang juga menyebalkan. Kita harus tahu cara menghadapi sifat suami yang berubah-ubah seperti itu. Kau harus bisa menghadapi dirinya yang sedang senang, sedih, atau marah. Kau juga harus mengetahui apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan. Bersyukurlah atas semua kelebihannya dan bersabarlah atas semua kekurangannya. Kaulah yang menutupi semua kekurangannya dan ia juga akan menutupi semua kekuranganmu. Suami istri harus saling melengkapi dan bekerja sama dalam membangun rumah tangga, tidak bisa berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Oleh karena itu, komunikasi sangatlah penting. Jika ada masalah, bicarakan secara baik-baik dengan suamimu. Carilah solusinya bersama-sama."

Komunikasi? Jaejoong merasa bahwa sepertinya ia dan Yunho belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik satu sama lain. Mereka masih belum bisa bersikap terbuka kepada satu sama lain. Namun, bagaimana cara ia memperbaikinya? Haruskah ia mengutarakan semua kegelisahannya kepada Yunho agar Yunho mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan? Bagaimana jika Yunho marah?

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan wejangan dari ibunya, Jaejoong beristirahat di kamarnya. Ibunya masih suka membersihkan kamarnya agar tidak berdebu dan siap ditempati kapan pun ia kembali. Ia sangat merindukan kamarnya dan koleksi boneka Hello Kitty-nya. Ia tidak membawa boneka-bonekanya ke rumah Yunho. Jika ia mempunyai anak perempuan, ia akan mewariskannya kepada anak perempuannya.

Jaejoong merenungkan nasihat-nasihat ibunya. Sepertinya ia memang harus berbicara dengan Yunho dari hati ke hati. Ia harus mengutarakan semua perasaan dan pikirannya kepada Yunho. Sebaliknya, ia juga harus meminta kejelasan posisinya dalam hidup Yunho.

Bagaimana jika ternyata memang benar Yunho tidak mencintainya? Jaejoong harus siap untuk mendengar jawaban itu dari Yunho. Jika memang Yunho merasa tersiksa hidup bersamanya, dengan berat hati ia harus rela untuk berpisah dengan Yunho.

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Ia melihat sebuah SMS masuk, dari Yunho. Ia merasa malas untuk membacanya. Dengan kondisi emosinya yang seperti ini, ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Yunho. Ia pun tidak menghiraukan pesan tersebut dan membacanya. Ia memilih untuk tidur.

Yunho menunggu-nunggu pesan balasan dari Jaejoong. Namun, setelah lima belas menit ia tidak kunjung juga mendapatkan balasan. Ia mulai merasa khawatir. "Mungkin ia sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu dengan ibunya dan tidak mendengar bunyi ponselnya." Ia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa tenang jika ia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Yunho pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Jaejoong merasa terganggu oleh bunyi ponselnya. Ia melihat nama dan foto Yunho muncul pada layar ponselnya. _Mood_ -nya menjadi semakin buruk. Ia pun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong menolak panggilan telepon darinya. Mengapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu? Apakah panggilan darinya mengganggu Jaejoong? Memangnya apa yang sedang istrinya itu lakukan?

Yunho merasa sedih. Ditolak oleh Jaejoong adalah hal yang menyakitkan, walaupun hanya sekedar panggilan telepon. Ia tidak suka jika Jaejoong lebih mementingkan hal lain daripada dirinya. Ia merasa cemburu, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Pekerjaannya hari ini tidak sebanyak kemarin, tetapi malam ini ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Ia merindukan senyuman itu.

Yunho melewati ruang makan. Bibi Hwang sedang menata makanan di atas meja. Ia memandang makanan di atas meja. Malam ini bukan istrinya yang memasak, pasti rasanya lain. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya. Malam ini kamarnya terasa lebih luas karena ia hanya sendirian di dalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas.

Yunho melepaskan sepatu dan jasnya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang membantunya malam ini. Rasanya terasa sepi.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, Yunho tidak bergegas pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama ibu dan putrinya. Ia malas pergi ke sana karena tidak ada Jaejoong.

Yunho berbaring terlentang sambil memandangi langit-langit. Kamarnya kembali menjadi sepi seperti dahulu.

"Ayah, ayo makan!" Terdengar suara Junsu dari balik pintu.

Yunho pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Jika Junsu tidak mengingatkannya, mungkin ia tidak akan keluar dari kamar untuk makan. "Ya, ayah akan turun sebentar lagi."

Yunho tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan. Namun, ia tetap harus menghargai Bibi Hwang yang sudah memasak. Seperti dugaannya, rasa makanannya terasa berbeda. Bukannya Bibi Hwang tidak pandai memasak, justru Bibi Hwang adalah juru masak yang sangat handal, hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa memakan masakan Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan cinta dari setiap makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. _Jaejoongie sedang apa ya? Apakah ia juga sedang makan bersama keluarganya? Menu apa yang ia makan malam ini?_

.

.

.

Yunho berniat untuk cepat tidur malam ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Seperti biasa ia akan mandi sebelum tidur agar badannya lebih segar dan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Biasanya Yunho akan menunggu air hangatnya siap sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Namun, malam ini ia harus menyiapkannya sendiri.

Yunho mengatur putaran kran air panas dan air dingin untuk mendapatkan temperatur air yang diinginkannya. Ternyata tidak mudah mendapat air dengan temperatur yang benar-benar pas. Ia harus terus memeriksa temperatur air dengan mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak mandi. "Ah, sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Perlu waktu cukup lama baginya untuk menyiapkan air mandinya sendiri.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Yunho berendam di dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya Yunho, Jaejoong juga tidak memiliki nafsu makan, padahal ibunya sudah memasak makanan kesukaannya. Ia makan sedikit sekali malam ini. Ia mulai merindukan Yunho.

Tn. Kim tidak banyak bicara kepada Jaejoong. Ia masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan putrinya itu dengan Yunho. Rasanya aneh sekali mempunyai menantu yang seusia dengannya.

Dari luar Tn. Kim seperti terlihat marah kepada putri semata wayangnya. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia sangat mengharapkan kebahagian putrinya. Ia merestui pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya setelah membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Ia lupa bahwa sejak tadi ponselnya ia matikan. Ia pun menyalakan kembali ponselnya untuk memeriksa apakah ada pesan yang penting.

Jaejoong membaca pesan dari Yunho.

 _From: Paman Jung_

 _Sayang, apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah orang tuamu? Jangan lupa makan ya! Sampaikan salamku kepada ayah dan ibu. Mohon maaf aku belum sempat untuk mengunjungi mereka._

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca pesan dari Yunho. Rasa rindunya kepada sang pujaan hati sedikit terobati. Sekilas dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yunho kepadanya tidak tampak bahwa rumah tangga mereka sedang bermasalah. Yunho menunjukkan perhatiannya melalui pesan tersebut.

Mata Jaejoong kemudian tertuju pada notifikasi yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ada pesan yang belum ia baca pada aplikasi _chatting_ di telepon pintarnya. Ia pun membuka aplikasi tersebut untuk memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Di antara sekian banyak pesan yang masuk ia menemukan sebuah pesan dari Yunho. Pesan tersebut masuk ke ponselnya kemarin siang. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia pun membaca pesan tersebut.

 _ **Paman Jung:**_

 _Sayang, nanti malam aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku ada rapat dengan Direktur Jun untuk membicarakan projek kerja sama perusahaan._

 _Direktur Jun sangat sibuk, sehingga rapat baru akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh malam._

 _Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan rapatnya akan selesai. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menungguku pulang. Tidurlah duluan!_

Jaejoong merasa terkejut oleh pesan tersebut. Ternyata Yunho memberi tahu dirinya mengenai rapat dengan Jihyun. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh Yunho tidak memberi kabar kepada dirinya.

Jaejoong berpikir untuk membalas pesan Yunho. Namun, ia merasa ragu. Apakah Yunho mengharapkan kabar darinya atau tidak?

Jaejoong juga merasa gengsi. Seharusnya ia marah kepada suaminya itu karena Yunho bersikap dingin kepadanya setelah bertemu dengan Jihyun. Namun, ia terlalu mencintai pria itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa marah kepada pria itu. Bukan salah Yunho jika Yunho masih mencintai Jihyun.

Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin dan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Yunho.

 _Aku sudah makan bersama ayah dan ibu. Apakah kau juga sudah makan?_

Perlu waktu beberapa menit bagi Jaejoong untuk benar-benar mantap menekan tombol 'kirim'.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup menunggu balasan dari Yunho. Bagaimana jika responnya negatif? Ia sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit, tetapi Yunho tidak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yunho pasti marah kepadanya karena ia baru membalas pesan dan menolak panggilan telepon dari suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berendam cukup lama di dalam bak mandi, sampai airnya menjadi dingin. Hampir saja ia ketiduran di sana.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk pada pinggangnya. Tidak ada piyama di atas tempat tidur, juga tidak ada segelas susu hangat di atas meja. Ia benar-benar kehilangan Jaejoong.

Setelah mengenakan piyamanya, Yunho berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya itu terasa sangat luas dan dingin.

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur ia memeriksa ponselnya. Mata sipitnya memembelalak melihat pesan dari Jaejoong. Pesan tersebut dikirim sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk berbincang-bincang dengan gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Karena ia tidak terlalu cekatan dalam mengetik pesan pada ponsel, ia pun menelepon Jaejoong. Semoga saja Jaejoong belum tidur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong belum tidur. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri saat ponselnya berdering karena ada panggilan masuk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat nama dan foto Yunho yang sedang tersenyum memenuhi layar ponselnya.

Jaejoong ragu-ragu untuk menerima panggilan telepon dari Yunho. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada suaminya itu? "Ha...halo?"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Yunho. Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan suara itu. "Sayang, apakah kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan jika kau belum tidur?" Yunho ingin tahu kegiatan Jaejoong tanpa dirinya.

"Berpikir." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Banyak hal," jawab Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho merasakan nada bicara yang sangat dingin dari Jaejoong. Ada apa ini? Seharusnya Jaejoong kembali ceria setelah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang membebani pikiran Jaejoong. Namun, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin berbagi dengannya. "Sekarang sudah malam. Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu dengan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Kuharap kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik malam ini. Selamat tidur, Sayangku!"

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya aneh tidur sendirian. Tidak ada sang istri yang bisa ia peluk sambil tidur. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dengan memeluk Jaejoong, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sensual.

Yunho membuka lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil sepotong pakaian milik Jaejoong. Ia berharap ia bisa menemukan aroma tubuh Jaejoong pada pakaian itu. Namun, hanya aroma pewangi pakaian yang tercium. Semua pakaian Jaejoong di dalam lemari beraroma pewangi pakaian. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

Sudah lama Yunho tidak memandangi bintang. Aktivitas memandang bintangnya sudah tergantikan oleh aktivitas memeluk istri. Kini istrinya sedang tidak ada. Ia pun mencoba untuk memulai kembali aktivitas memandangi bintangnya.

Yunho membuka pintu yang menuju balkon. Udara di luar terasa sangat dingin. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan duduk di balkon sambil memandang langit.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik dan langit diselimuti oleh kabut. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat malam ini. "Bahkan bintang pun enggan menemaniku malam ini. Langit pun menangis untukku." Suasana langit benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatinya, mendung, sedih, dan sepi.

.

.

.

"Jae, apakah kau benar-benar marah kepadaku?" Junsu sudah tidak tahan didiamkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin marah kepadamu. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling dekat denganku, orang yang paling kupercaya selama ini. Namun, karena itu lah aku tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkanmu. Kau benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Aku merasa terkhianati." Jaejoong ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Junsu agar Junsu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan berhenti bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Jae, maafkan aku! Kumohon! Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi." Junsu memelas.

"Kata-katamu tidak bisa dipegang, Jung Junsu. Kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa, berhati-hati dalam bertindak, dan bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanmu?" Jaejoong mengomeli anak tirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku dan kau mau memaafkanku?" Junsu menyayangi Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan apa pun mengenai hal ini. Jangan sampai kau memperburuk keadaan!" Sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk memercayai Junsu lagi.

"Jae!" rengek Junsu. Kini ia mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya. Jaejoong kini membencinya.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak memata-matai Yoochun _Sunbae?_ Kuperhatikan dua hari ini kau terlihat sangat murung." Changmin menghampiri Junsu yang sedang termenung sendiri di bawah pohon rindang. "Kau bertengkar dengan ibu tirimu, ya? Kalian berdua duduk berjauhan di kelas dan tak saling bicara."

"Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semua akal bulus kita untuk menjebak ayah." Tatapan Junsu terpaku pada tanah basah di bawahnya.

Changmin sangat syok. "Bagaimana bisa?" Namun, suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Ia mendengar percakapan kita di kantin tempo hari." Junsu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. "Ia marah besar kepadaku. Kini ia membenciku. Sahabatku membenciku." Ia menangis.

Changmin tertegun. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena ialah yang telah memberikan ide itu kepada Junsu. Ia telah menyebabkan berpisahnya dua insan yang saling mencintai, yaitu Yunho dan Jihyun. Ia juga telah menyebabkan perpecahan di antara dua sahabat, yaitu Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Cinta kadang-kadang bisa membutakan hati. Demi mendapatkan orang yang dicintai, Junsu dan Changmin tega berbuat keji. Akan tetapi, lihatlah mereka sekarang! Apa yang telah mereka dapatkan? Mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Junsu tetap tidak bisa membuat Yoochun mencintainya, meskipun Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, ia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian Junsu yang tergila-gila kepada Yoochun.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan di rumah orang tuanya. Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sudah diselesaikan oleh ibunya sebelum ia pulang dari kampus. Lama-lama ia merasa bosan.

Saat merasa bosan seperti ini Jaejoong teringat akan Yunho. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya itu. "Kira-kira ia sedang apa, ya? Apakah ia bekerja dengan baik hari ini?"

Jaejoong membuka galeri foto di ponselnya. Isinya penuh dengan foto-foto Yunho. Ia melihat betapa bahagianya mereka saat berbulan madu di Bali. Banyak sekali kenangan yang tak terlupakan di sana. Ingin rasanya ia mengulang kembali bulan madunya. Ia dan Yunho benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Andaikan saja bulan madunya itu tidak pernah berakhir dan mereka tidak perlu kembali ke Korea.

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan kehampaan yang sama seperti kemarin malam saat ia pulang ke rumah. Hari ini ia cukup sibuk, sehingga ia tidak sempat untuk menanyakan kabar Jaejoong. Istrinya itu juga mengapa sama sekali tidak menghubunginya?

 _Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau sedang apa sekarang?_

Yunho harus menunggu cukup lama untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Jaejoong.

 _ **My Lovely Wife:**_

 _Baik. Aku sedang melihat-lihat foto._

Yunho segera mengetik balasan untuk Jaejoong. Ia sangat bersemangat.

 _Foto apa?_

Lagi-lagi Yunho harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Jaejoong.

 _ **My Lovely Wife:**_

 _Kenangan masa lalu._

Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong sedang melihat-lihat album foto masa kecilnya. Sepertinya ia telah mengganggu kegiatan istrinya itu. Ia pun menutup obrolan mereka.

 _Oh._

 _Jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya!_

 _Selamat malam, Sayangku!_

Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho seperti seorang ayah yang menyuruh anaknya untuk cepat-cepat tidur. Mungkin ia memang lebih pantas menjadi anak Yunho daripada istrinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong mendapatkan pesan lagi dari Yunho.

 _ **Paman Jung:**_

 _Kapan kau akan pulang?_

Jaejoong tidak tahu kapan ia akan pulang. Ia masih perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia akan kembali ke rumah suaminya atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak membalas pesan Yunho.

Yunho menunggu-nunggu jawaban Jaejoong. Mengapa sulit sekali bagi Jaejoong untuk menjawab pertanyaannya? Jika Jaejoong masih ingin lebih lama lagi tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, mengapa tidak berterus terang saja? Ia mulai mencurigai sesuatu. Apakah Jaejoong marah kepadanya dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menghindari dirinya?

.

.

.

"Jun-chan, kemarilah, Nak!" Setelah sarapan Yunho memanggil putrinya ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, Ayah." Junsu merasa gugup. Raut wajah ayahnya terlihat sangat serius pagi ini.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?" Yunho mencoba untuk mengorek informasi dari Junsu.

Junsu mulai ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada ayahnya?

"Jawab ayah, Jun-chan! Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Yunho menatap putrinya. "Kau adalah orang terdekatnya. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahui apa pun."

Lidah Junsu kelu. Ia sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Jun-chan?" Yunho menunggu jawaban Junsu.

"Ka...kami bertengkar." Junsu menunduk. Ia bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Mengapa kalian bertengkar?" Suara Yunho masih terdengar sangat tenang. "Apa yang kalian berdua perdebatkan?"

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku, Ayah! Semua ini adalah salahku." Ia menceritakan semua akal bulus yang ia lakukan untuk menyatukan Jaejoong dengan ayahnya. Ia berharap dengan menceritakannya kepada Yunho dapat meringankan beban di hatinya. Ia juga berharap masalah ini akan dapat diselesaikan dengan baik.

Yunho mendengarkan cerita Junsu dengan seksama. Jujur saja ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia juga merasa marah kepada putrinya. Namun, ia ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Emosinya tidak boleh terpancing.

"Hiks...hiks! Maafkan aku, Ayah!" Junsu sudah pasrah jika ayahnya ingin menghukumnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal." Ia berlutut di hadapan ayahnya.

Yunho merasa iba melihat putrinya berlutut di hadapannya. Amarahnya mereda seketika. Ia pun membantu Junsu untuk berdiri. "Bangunlah, Anakku!"

"Hiks...hiks! Aku bersalah. Aku siap untuk menerima hukuman apa pun yang akan ayah berikan kepadaku." Junsu benar-benar menyesal.

"Menghukummu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," ujar Yunho. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaiki semuanya."

Junsu mengusap air matanya. "Apa yang akan ayah lakukan? Apakah ayah akan menceraikan ibu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Solusinya harus yang terbaik bagi semua orang." Yunho masih syok dari kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor Yunho tidak pulang ke rumah. Untuk apa ia pulang cepat-cepat? Di rumah pun ia merasa kesepian.

Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi ke planetarium. Ia ingin melihat bintang. Selain itu, ia juga ingin mengenang momennya bersama Jaejoong di planetarium. Ia tersenyum mengingat-ingat saat ia dan Jaejoong kerepotan mencari Junsu. Sayang sekali Jaejoong terluka saat itu.

"Paman Jung!" Tidak sengaja Yoochun melihat Yunho di planetarium. Ia sedang menemani ibu dan adiknya ke sini.

"Eh, Yoochun," balas Yunho. "Apakah kau datang sendirian kemari?"

"Tidak, aku datang bersama ibu dan adikku. Adikku ingin sekali melihat bintang," jawab Yoochun. "Paman sendiri bagaimana? Aku tidak melihat Jaejoong atau Junsu di sini."

"Aku datang sendirian," jawab Yunho. "Istriku sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya."

Kedua orang tua Yoochun bercerai. Setahunya seorang istri akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya jika sedang bertengkar dengan sang suami. "Apakah kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" Ia masih mencintai Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong hidup bahagia.

Yunho tersentak. Mengapa Yoochun menyimpulkan hal itu?

"Paman tidak boleh menyakitinya. Ia adalah istri paman. Paman tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya." Yoochun tidak rela Jaejoong bersedih. Ia merelakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho karena ia mengira bahwa Yunho akan bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong. "Paman akan menyesal jika paman menyia-nyiakannya."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Yunho tidak mengerti alasan Yoochun mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Yoochun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Yunho. "Sudah lama aku mencintai Jaejoong, Paman."

Satu lagi kabar yang membuat Yunho terkejut. Jadi, pemuda di hadapannya ini menaruh perasaan kepada istrinya.

"Aku mencintainya sejak SMA dan sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintainya," lanjut Yoochun.

Darah Yunho mendidih. Ia mulai khawatir Yoochun akan mengambil Jaejoong darinya.

"Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping saat aku menyaksikan pernikahan kalian. Namun, aku berusaha untuk merelakannya karena aku merasa yakin bahwa paman jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Aku merasa yakin bahwa paman akan bisa membuatnya bahagia." Entah dari mana Yoochun mendapatkan keberanian untuk menghadapi Yunho. "Malam ini aku sadar bahwa penilaianku kepada paman ternyata salah. Paman tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bersedih. Jika paman masih saja menyakitinya, aku akan mengambil Jaejoong dari paman. Biar aku yang akan membahagiakannya. Akulah yang akan mengukir senyuman di wajahnya."

"Hey, Anak muda! Berani sekali kau menantangku." Yunho merasa tidak terima diremehkan oleh Yoochun. "Apakah kau pikir aku tidak bisa membahagiakan istriku?"

Yoochun menyeringai. "Buktinya Jaejoong pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Jika paman memang bisa membahagiakannya, buktikan! Jangan hanya banyak bicara!"

Yunho merasa semakin panas. "Lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan membuktikannya."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo segera jemput dia! Apa paman mau aku yang menjemputnya?" Yoochun semakin memanas-manasi Yunho.

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho segera berlari keluar dari planetarium. _Tunggulah, Sayang! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumahku, ke rumah kita._

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh, akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di rumah orang tua Jaejoong. Ia tiba sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu. Namun, ia merasa memiliki keharusan untuk menjemput istrinya. Bagaimana pun ia adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab atas Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Tn. Kim sudah mengantuk. Terpaksa ia harus keluar dari kamarnya karena ada yang membunyikan bel rumahnya.

Tn. Kim membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan Yunho di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Tn. Jung? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa sekarang sudah malam?"

"Maafkan aku, Tn. Kim! Maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu istirahatmu! Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput istriku." Yunho merasa sedikit tidak enak karena telah mengganggu mertuanya malam-malam begini.

Tn. Kim memandang sinis menantunya. "Jadi, kau masih menganggap putriku sebagai istri? Ke mana saja kau baru datang sekarang?"

Yunho menunduk. "Maaf, saya hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya melepas rindu kepada keluarganya."

"Apa kau pikir putriku pulang kemari hanya karena ia merindukan orang tuanya?" Tn. Kim terlihat marah. Ia tidak terima putrinya diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Yunho. "Aku telah memercayakan putriku satu-satunya kepadamu. Namun, kau telah menyia-nyiakannya. Sebagai ayah Jaejoong aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke rumahmu untuk kau sia-siakan lagi."

"Akan tetapi, Tn. Kim..." Yunho menyela Tn. Kim. "Jaejoong adalah istriku. Tempatnya adalah di sisiku. Ia harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Untuk apa ia tinggal bersamamu jika ia tidak merasa bahagia?" Tn. Kim mendecih. "Lebih baik ia tinggal di sini bersama orang tuanya, bersama keluarga yang menyayanginya. Di sini ia tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Di rumahku pun Jaejoong tidak akan kekurangan kasih sayang. Ada Junsu dan ibuku yang sangat menyayanginya," ujar Yunho.

"Semua itu percuma saja jika ia tidak dihargai oleh suaminya sendiri," balas Tn. Kim.

"Tentu saja aku menghargainya. Aku sangat menghormatinya. Jika ia meminta, apa pun akan kuberikan." Yunho tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Jika kau menghargainya, lantas mengapa ia pergi meninggalkan rumahmu?" Tn. Kim menuntut penjelasan dari Yunho.

Yunho menunduk malu. Sepertinya Tn. Kim tidak mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya. Jangan sampai masalah ini diketahui oleh mertuanya. Jika mertuanya sampai mengetahui alasan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah mengembalikan Jaejoong kepadanya. Keluarga Kim akan membenci keluarganya karena semua ini adalah ulah putrinya, Junsu. Sebagai ayah Junsu ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tidak menjawab karena semua yang kukatakan itu benar, bukan?" Tn. Kim merasa kecewa kepada menantunya itu. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau ada di sini. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, yaitu menyerahkan putriku kepadamu."

Yunho merasa sakit hati karena tidak dipercaya oleh ayah mertuanya. Seburuk itukah dirinya di mata Tn. Kim? "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini tanpa Jaejoong." Ia berikeras.

Tn. Kim menatap tajam menantunya. "Keras kepala sekali kau. Silakan saja jika kau ingin berdiri semalaman di sini." Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cara membantingnya sekuat tenaga.

Wajah Yunho hampir terkena pintu. Untung saja ia menahan pintu tersebut dengan tangannya. "Setidaknya izinkan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku harus bicara dengannya. Kami harus menyelesaikan masalah kami."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Apakah aku harus menghajarmu terlebih dahulu baru kau mau pergi dari sini?" Kesabaran Tn. Kim sudah habis. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memukul Yunho.

"Ayah, hentikan! Jangan pukul dia!" teriak Jaejoong. Ia harus mencegah ayahnya menghajar Yunho.

Yunho merasa lega melihat Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok istrinya itu. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong lagi.

"Ayah, kumohon ayah tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga kami!" Jaejoong memelas kepada ayahnya. "Aku sudah dewasa. Tidak sepantasnya aku menyusahkan ayah dan ibu. Ini adalah masalahku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa melibatkan ayah dan ibu. Kumohon!"

Hati Tn. Kim melunak. Ia tidak tega melihat putrinya memohon-mohon kepadanya. Ia membelai kepala putrinya. "Ternyata kau sudah besar, Nak! Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin ayah ikut campur. Ayah hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaan kepadamu."

"Terima kasih, Ayah! Sekarang lebih baik ayah beristirahat. Aku akan menanganinya." Jaejoong meyakinkan ayahnya.

Tn. Kim melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan putrinya dan Yunho. Sebagai seorang ayah ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk putrinya. Ia merasa sakit hati karena ia Jaejoong kabur dari rumah Yunho. Namun, ia tidak bisa melarang Jaejoong jika putrinya itu ingin kembali ke pelukan Yunho.

"Masuklah!" Jaejoong mempersilakan Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah orang tuanya. Tidak baik jika tetangga sampai mendengar mereka.

Setelah mempersilakan Yunho duduk di ruang tamu, Jaejoong duduk berseberangan dengan Yunho. Sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan suaminya itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Yunho sekarang. "Maafkanlah ayahku! Ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia terlampau menyayangiku. Ia hanya tidak ingin aku disakiti oleh siapa pun."

"Jaejoongie, Sayangku, pulanglah!" pinta Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumahmu. Di sana bukanlah tempatku." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu adalah rumahmu, rumah kita." Yunho sedang membujuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Rumah itu tidak akan pernah menjadi rumahku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi nyonya rumah di sana."

"Kau adalah istriku. Tentu saja kau adalah nyonya di rumah kita," ujar Yunho.

"Istri hanyalah status bagiku. Aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi istrimu," balas Jaejoong. "Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai istrimu. Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku karena kau mencintai wanita lain."

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang Jun-chan lakukan." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Apa karena itu kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak menerimamu sebagai istriku?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan setelah mengetahui hal itu? Langsung menceraikannya?

"Pada awalnya sulit bagiku untuk menerimamu sebagai istriku. Pertama, kau adalah teman Jun-chan. Usiamu sama dengan anakku. Kau lebih pantas untuk menjadi anakku daripada istriku." Yunho berterus terang kepada Jaejoong.

Hati Jaejoong merasa sakit mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Ternyata memang benar Yunho melihatnya sebagai seorang anak.

"Kedua, aku mencintai wanita lain." Yunho mengerti bahwa pengakuannya ini akan menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Namun, ia harus mengatakannya.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar pengakuan Yunho yang mencintai wanita lain. Ia terisak. Ia merasa tidak berharga.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku baru saja menjalin hubungan dengannya setelah sekian lama memendam perasaanku kepadanya," lanjut Yunho. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis. Setelah meluapkan semua emosi, Jaejoong akan merasa lega, pikirnya.

"Dan wanita itu adalah Direktur Jun Jihyun, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

"Sudah kuduga," lirih Jaejoong. "Apakah kau bermaksud akan menceraikanku dan kembali kepadanya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya dari Jun-chan?" Ia tidak sanggup untuk menatap Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yunho.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho. "Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Seandainya pun aku masih mencintainya, aku tetap tidak akan kembali kepadanya." Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong, dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jaejoong menangis.

"Apakah diriku membuatmu sangat terbebani? Aku akan melepaskanmu jika itu adalah yang terbaik. Jika perlu, akulah yang akan mengajukan perceraian." Jaejoong berusaha untuk merelakan cintanya.

"Aku dan Jihyun tidak berjodoh. Kami berdua tidak bisa bersatu," balas Yunho.

"Semuanya belum terlambat. Kau masih bisa kembali kepadanya. Ia belum mendapatkan penggantimu, bukan?" Jaejoong merasa lelah untuk melanjutkan pernikahan dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya.

Yunho menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kaulah yang tercipta untukku, bukan dia. Beberapa hari terakhir hidupku terasa hampa tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam karena tidak ada yang memelukku. Kamarku terasa sangat luas dan sepi tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku tidak enak makan karena bukan kau yang memasak makanan untukku. Tidak ada yang menyambutku di depan pintu saat aku pulang. Dengan melihat dirimu yang menyambutku dengan senyuman, rasa lelahku seketika hilang. Tidak ada lagi yang melayani semua kebutuhanku..."

"Jadi, selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang pelayan?" potong Jaejoong. "Dia pasti bisa melakukan semua itu lebih baik daripada aku."

Yunho kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Dia lebih cantik. Matamu akan terasa lebih segar memandangnya. Dia lebih cerdas dan jauh lebih hebat. Kau bisa membanggakan dirinya." Emosi Jaejoong membuncah.

"Semua itu percuma saja jika ia bukanlah jodohku," balas Yunho. "Kaulah yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untukku. Manusia bisa berencana, tetapi Tuhanlah yang menentukan. Tuhan menginginkan dirimu yang menjadi pendampingku."

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai jodohmu," ujar Jaejoong.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau," kata Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan argumen Yunho.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan wanita yang kucintai untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai."

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Apakah ini artinya Yunho mencintainya? Ah, ia tidak ingin merasa senang dahulu.

"Kita baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu berharga setelah hal itu menghilang dari hidup kita. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Kata-kata Yunho berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Yunho? Apakah -sungguh mencintainya? Bagaimana jika semua itu bohong?

"Jangan membohongiku hanya demi membuatku senang dan mau kembali kepadamu!" Jaaejoong terisak. "Sepahit-pahitnya kenyataan, itu lebih baik daripada kepalsuan. Aku tidak mau lagi menjalani pernikahan palsu."

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Pernikahan kita tidak palsu. Kita menikah secara sah berdasarkan agama dan hukum, disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan ini palsu. Aku serius menjalaninya denganmu."

Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong memercayai semua yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Namun, ia merasa sangat takut. Ia takut bahwa semua yang Yunho katakan itu tidak benar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang.

"Jadi, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menunggu Jaejoong untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ia menatap mata Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memercayaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin kecewa."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Ikuti saja kata hatimu! Hatimu tidak akan bisa membohongimu." Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa Jaejoong begitu mencintainya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong masih ragu-ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. Hatinya menginginkan Yunho. Akan tetapi, ia juga harus menggunakan pikirannya. Jangan sampai ia menyesali keputusannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memutuskannya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai besok." Yunho melihat kebimbangan pada diri Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan datang lagi besok pagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Apakah kau berharap bisa melihatku lagi besok?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jaejoong tidak mau mengakuinya.

Senyuman Yunho semakin lebar. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong juga sangat merindukannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pulang. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyetir. Aku akan tidur di dalam mobil."

Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada Yunho. Tidur di dalam mobil pasti rasanya tidak nyaman. Namun, ia membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa gelisah. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho. Berkali-kali ia mengintip mobil Yunho dari jendela kamarnya.

Yunho juga tidak bisa tidur. Ruang di dalam mobilnya terasa sempit. Ia tidak bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. "Demi dirimu aku harus tahan tidur di dalam mobil. Apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sayangku."

Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan gengsinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho tidur di dalam mobil. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Di luar hujan cukup deras. Tidak lupa ia membawa payung.

Yunho terhenyak saat Jaejoong mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ia pun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Masuk!" Jaejoong masih bersikap ketus.

Rasa senang Yunho meluap-luap. "Ternyata kau memang sangat perhatian kepadaku."

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Wajahnya merona.

Jaejoong hanya membawa sebuah payung. Tubuh Yunho lebih tinggi. Ia memegangi payung untuk Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau tidak berlindung di bawah payung juga?" Jaejoong merasa heran karena Yunho hanya memayunginya tanpa ikut berlindung di bawah payung.

Yunho tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. "Payungnya terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua. Jika kau berbagi payungmu denganku, kau tetap akan kebasahan."

Jaejoong semakin tersipu. Ia tidak boleh luluh oleh kata-kata manis Yunho.

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah. Ia mengambilkan handuk untuk Yunho dari dalam lemari. "Kau basah kuyup. Keringkan tubuhmu dengan ini!"

Yunho sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Ia menggunakan handuk yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Jaejoong mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yunho. Bagaimana jika Yunho sakit?

Yunho membuka kemejanya yang basah. Celananya juga basah, sehingga ia pun menanggalkannya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Ia kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Namun, selimutnya terlalu tipis, sehingga ia masih kedinginan.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus merawat Yunho. "Selimut di kamarku lebih tebal. Aku akan membawanya kemari."

"Tidak usah," tolak Yunho. "Jika kau memberikan selimutmu kepadaku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak kehujanan sepertimu," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan kecil seperti ini." Yunho tidak boleh terlihat manja di depan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Aku akan merawatmu." Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Besok pagi kau harus memberitahukan keputusanmu kepadaku," ujar Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Jaejoong tidak tega meninggalkan Yunho di kamar tamu yang berada di lantai bawah, jauh dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. "Kau tidur di kamarku saja."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Bolehkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Status kita sampai detik ini masih sebagai suami istri. Jadi, sepertinya tidak apa-apa kau tidur di kamarku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ia pasti akan marah jika mengetahuinya." Yunho malas berkonfrontasi dengan ayah mertuanya.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam. Ayah pasti sudah tidur," kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Yunho tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jaejoong. Ia mengikuti Jaejoong menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai atas.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup karena sekarang Yunho berada di dalam kamarnya. "Kau bisa menggunakan selimutnya untukmu sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Yunho tidak begitu saja menerima selimut milik Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa memakai selimut tipis yang sedang kau gunakan," jawab Jaejoong.

"Selimut yang ini kurang hangat. Kau bisa kedinginan. Kita berbagi saja." Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menyelinap ke bawah selimut bersamanya.

Jaejoong merasa canggung. Bukankah ia dan Yunho sedang bertengkar?

"Mengapa kau diam saja, Sayang? Ayo!" ajak Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong akhirnya mau berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Apa salahnya mereka tidur bersama?

Yunho langsung memeluk istrinya dengan erat. "Dingin sekali."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tidak menolak atau pun memberontak saat dipeluk oleh Yunho. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Ia merindukan pelukan Yunho yang tidak bisa ia rasakan selama beberapa malam yang lalu.

Jaejoong baru saja akan terlelap saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho membelai-belai pahanya. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut karena wajah Yunho sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "A...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sejak tadi kau memakai celana yang sangat pendek. Kuperhatikan sejak tadi tampaknya tidak ada yang mengganjal. Aku sedang memastikannya lagi." Tangan Yunho kini menyentuh organ kewanitaan Jaejoong dari luar celana. "Ternyata benar, datang bulanmu sudah selesai."

"Baru selesai tadi pagi," celetuk Jaejoong.

"Berarti sekarang boleh, kan?" Yunho sangat berharap.

Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan melakukan hal itu hubungan mereka akan membaik. Kalau pun pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, setidaknya ia pernah merasakan diperlakukan sebagai seorang istri oleh Yunho, lagipula mereka masih sah sebagai suami istri. Ia masih berkewajiban untuk melayani kebutuhan biologis suaminya. "Sepertinya boleh."

Yunho merasa senang bukan main. Akhirnya, tiba juga hal yang dinanti-nanti. Jika sudah begini, ia bisa menganggap masalah rumah tangganya sudah selesai. "Benarkah, Sayang?" Ia langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apakah kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

"Oh, tentu tidak." Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong. "Hmm, aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati isapan Yunho pada lehernya.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Sayang!" Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong hendak tidur.

"Hmm, aku tidak tidur. Lanjutkan saja!" Jaejoong menggumam.

Yunho melepaskan _tank top_ yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. _Ia mengenakan pakaian minim di rumah orang tuanya. Mengapa saat tinggal di rumahku tidak pernah?_

Yunho membelai-belai paha dalam Jaejoong. Ia mencoba mengirimkan rangsangan.

Jaejoong bergidik. Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia menggelitiki paha dalam Jaejoong.

"Aah! Geli!" Jaejoong meracau.

Yunho kemudian menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi .

"Yunho, hentikan! Aku tidak tahan." Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat.

Yunho kemudian mengacak-acak daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong untuk mencari klitorisnya. Aha! Ia menemukannya. Ia pun menekan-nekan klitoris tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Ah, Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat aktivitas tangan Yunho di balik celananya.

Yunho kemudian memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia mengaduk-ngadukkan jarinya di dalam sana.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubang perawannya. Rasanya perih.

Sementara jarinya mengaduk-aduk lubang Jaejoong, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia melumat bibir Jaejoong sesuka hatinya. Ia ingin melepaskan kerinduannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku berbuat begini bukan tanpa alasan. Kuharap kau tidak meragukan cintaku lagi.

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang-layang. Ia merasakan perih pada vaginanya, tetapi juga nikmat. "Sentuh aku lebih jauh lagi, Yunho!"

"Dengan senang hati, Sayangku." Yunho melepaskan celana pendek Jaejoong dan melemparkannya.

Jaejoong membelai dada suaminya. "Jangan pernah kecewakan aku, Yunho! Malam ini kuserahkan jiwa dan ragaku kepadamu."

"Tidak pernah ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengecewakanmu, Sayang." Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi. Ia juga menanggalkan bra yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia meremas buah dada Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Yunho!" Jaejoong mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Yunho terus meremas payudara Jaejoong. "Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan, sehingga kau tidak akan rela untuk berpisah denganku."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas tanpa daya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah rumah tangganya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati momen kebersamaannya dengan Yunho.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke bahu Jaejoong. Ia menciumi setiap inchi kulit Jaejoong. "Kulitmu sangat mulus, aku sangat menyukainya."

Jaejoong hanya berbaring. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya.

Yunho mencium dada atas Jaejoong dan memberikan sedikit gigitan di sana. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit efek kejutan.

"Aah!" Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menggigitnya. "Mengapa kau menggigitku?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku merasa gemas kepdamu."

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho ke dadanya. Sekarang ia tidak hanya terdiam pasif.

Yunho mulai mengisap-isap gumpalan payudara Jaejoong. Ia sampai meninggalkan jejak di sana. "Kau adalah milikku. Aku telah menandaimu." Ia lanjut mengisap payudara Jaejoong sambil meremas-remasnya. Remasannya tidak kalah kuat dari isapannya.

Jaejoong merasakan linu pada payudaranya. Namun, ia sangat menyukainya. Tubuhnya sudah terangsang. Cairan mengalir deras dari organ kewanitaannya.

Lidah Yunho menari-nari di sekitar puting kanan Jaejoong. Ia membuat puting tersebut tegak berdiri oleh sapuan lidahnya.

Jaejoong merasakan gatal pada vaginanya. Ia ingin segera menanggalkan celana dalamnya.

Sementara kedua tangannya masih meremas-remas dada Jaejoong, ciuman Yunho menelusuri belahan dada Jaejoong, kemudian ke perut, dan sampailah di pusar. Ia memainkan lagi lidahnya di sana.

Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyaksikan apa yang Yunho lakukan kepadanya. Yang ia lihat payudaranya bergerak-gerak memutar sesuai arah pijatan tangan Yunho.

Yunho menarik turun celana dalam Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Ia mengisap bibir vagina Jaejoong dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Aargh! Kau nakal. Kau terus saja menggigitku," protes Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali terkekeh. Lidahnya kemudian melakukan penetrasi. Ia tidak ingin langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana. Ia ingin membuat lubang Jaejoong terbiasa dahulu.

Jaejoong merasakan ada lagi benda yang memasuki lubangnya. Ia menyukainya. Rasanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Ia membuka lebar kakinya untuk mempermudah akses Yunho. Ia juga menekan-nekan kepala Yunho.

Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Ia berdiri dan menanggalkan celana pendeknya. Batangnya sudah tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan dari ujungnya.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada kedua sikutnya. "Apakah aku harus berbaring terlentang?"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau menginginkan posisi apa?" Yunho mengocok-ngocok batangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Pengetahuan Jaejoong masih sangat minim.

"Berbaring juga boleh." Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan menindihnya.

Detak jantung Jaejoong semakin tak beraturan. Ia bisa merasakan batang Yunho menggesek-gesek di sekitar pintu masuk lubangnya.

Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho. Saatnya akan segera tiba. Tubuh mereka akan menyatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, sementara ia melakukan penetrasi di bawah sana pelan-pelan. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu."

Mata Jaejoong membelalak saat sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk. Rasanya sakit. Dindingnya dipaksa untuk melebar.

Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong terlalu kesakitan.

Jaejoong merasa penuh. Terasa mengganjal di bawah sana. Rasanya perih.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Sayang?" Yunho mengusap peluh di dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sepertinya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sang kekasih, Yunho mengeluarkan batangnya dan kemudian menghentakkannya lagi.

Jaejoong merasakan panas dan perih pada bagian bawahnya. Namun, ada sensasi lain yang terasa saat gesekan terjadi. Ia merinding. Tubuhnya seperti terkena sengatan listrik.

Yunho terus bergerak keluar masuk. Ia meningkatkan temponya.

Jaejoong mulai mendesah. Rasanya bagaikan terbang di angkasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang." Yunho terus membisikkan kata cinta di telinga Jaejoong. Setiap hentakan, satu kata cinta terucap dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa bahagia. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis bahagia. Yunho mencintainya. Cintanya kini terbalaskan.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho dan menarik wajah Yunho mendekat. Ia mencium suaminya itu dengan sangat ganas. Ia kini tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Ia merasa yakin sepenuhnya pada cinta Yunho kepadanya.

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong menciumnya. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk melakukannya. Namun, ia merasa senang sekali. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan.

Secara spontan pinggul Jaejoong bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Yunho. Ia sudah bisa mengimbangi permainan suaminya.

Yunho merasa bahwa ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. "Aah! Jaejoongie!" Ia pun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Rasanya luar biasa sekali. Ini adalah pengalaman yang baru baginya.

Yunho bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Ia memandang tubuh istrinya yang bermandikan peluh. Ia melihat darah keluar dari organ kewanitaan Jaejoong, bercampur dengan cairan spermanya. "Sakit?"

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun. "Sedikit," lirihnya.

Yunho berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong. "Jadi, apakah besok pagi kau bersedia untuk pulang bersamaku?" tanya Yunho.

"Apakah kau masih perlu bertanya setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kita?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Mungkin saja perbuatanku itu membuatmu tidak senang dan semakin membuatmu ingin mengajukan cerai."

"Yunho, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku." Jaejoong mencoba untuk memberanikan diri dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang mereka harus lebih terbuka kepada satu sama lain.

"Apakah itu, Sayang?" Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dengan serius. "Katakan saja! Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, lalu mengapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku malam itu, setelah kau bertemu dengannya?" Jaejoong terbakar api cemburu.

"Hah?" Yunho merasa tidak bersikap dingin kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau berbicara ketus kepadaku dan kau menolakku untuk melayanimu." Jaejoong meluapkan perasaannya. "Sakit hatiku kau perlakukan seperti itu."

Yunho akhirnya mengerti. Ia pun tertawa. Istrinya ini lucu sekali jika sedang cemburu.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" Jaejoong merasa kesal. "Aku sedang serius."

Yunho berhenti tertawa. Ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya lebih kesal. "Jadi, kau pergi dari rumah hanya karena itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang kelakuannya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sayang,..." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong. "Aku sangat lelah setelah bekerja dari pagi sampai sore hari. Setelah itu aku masih harus menggelar rapat dengan Direktur Jun sampai larut malam. Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku sangat tidak bersemangat dan ingin segera tidur. Maaf, jika malam itu aku tidak bersikap manis kepadamu karena aku terlalu lelah."

"Jika kau merasa lelah, seharusnya kau senang aku menawarkan diri untuk melayanimu. Sebaliknya, kau justru menolakku." Jaejoong masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau juga pasti sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Kau menjalankan dua peran sekaligus, sebagai mahasiswa dan sebagai seorang istri. Keesokan harinya juga kau harus kembali beraktivitas. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Yunho menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Mengapa hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Ia terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya kepada Jihyun.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?" Yunho menunggu Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Jaejoong merasa malu karena ia sudah berprasangka buruk kepada Yunho. Ia benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Lain kali ia harus bersikap lebih dewasa untuk mengimbangi Yunho. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Maafkan aku yang sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan."

"Sudah, itu saja?" Yunho masih menunggu sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Sudah."

Yunho tampak kecewa. "Sayang, apakah kau sempat menghitung berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu malam ini?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku sempat untuk menghitungnya? Yang pasti kau mengatakannya berulang ka..." Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap ceroboh dan tidak peka? "Yunho, maafkan aku!"

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?" Yunho sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tak terhitung banyaknya kau mengatakan cinta kepadaku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengatakannya." Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia membelai pipi Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Yang penting aku tahu bahwa kau memang mencintaiku."

"Pernyataan cinta itu sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku karena kau tidak mengatakannya," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku mencintaimu, Yunho."

Yunho mengecup hidung Jaejoong. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku akan mengucapkannya setiap hari agar kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku juga akan mengucapkannya setiap hari," balas Jaejoong.

"Jadi, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi kan?" tanya Yunho untuk memastikan.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung menindih Jaejoong lagi. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai ronde kedua."

.

.

.

Yunho bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tidak ingin mertuanya memergokinya sedang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Hari masih gelap. Ia mengenakan kembali celana pendeknya. "Aduh, pakaianku tertinggal di kamar tamu."

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai ia menimbulkan suara. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis dari kamar tamu. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Kediaman Keluarga Kim masih dalam keadaan gelap. "Aman, mereka masih belum bangun." Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Yunho harus melewati sebuah pintu untuk menggapai tangga. Ia tidak tahu ruangan apakah itu. Saat ia melewati ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan Tn. Kim keluar dari dalamnya dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Rupanya itu adalah kamar orang tua Jaejoong dan Tn. Kim bermaksud untuk pergi lari pagi.

Pandangan Yunho dan Tn. Kim bertemu. Suasana terasa sangat canggung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tn. Kim membuka suara.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mengemudi untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mengira Tn. Kim akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Di luar dugaan Tn. Kim justru menyuruhnya untuk membawa Jaejoong. Sepertinya mertuanya itu bisa menerka apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Jaejoong saat melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan selimut sambil mengendap-endap.

Saat Yunho dan istrinya pulang, Ny. Jung sudah bangun. Ia sedang memasak sarapan dengan Bibi Hwang di dapur.

"Bu, aku membawa kembali menantu kesayangan ibu." Yunho menggandeng istrinya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Nak." Ny. Jung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku! Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa membantu ibu memasak." Jaejoong juga merindukan ibu mertuanya.

"Apakah Jun-chan sudah bangun?" Yunho menanyakan putrinya. Ia ingin memberitahukan kepada Junsu bahwa ia dan Jaejoong sudah kembali bersama.

"Belum. Ini hari libur. Biarkan saja ia tidur lebih lama." Ny. Jung memang sangat memanjakan cucunya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu." Setelah masuk kamar Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar mandi. Mereka belum sempat mandi karena Tn. Kim buru-buru 'mengusir' mereka.

Yunho melepaskan pakaiannya, sementara Jaejoong menyiapkan air untuknya. Kini kamarnya tidak terasa sepi lagi. Hari ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia kemudian menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar mandi. Ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Ia pun berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong. "Kau juga belum mandi. Mandilah bersamaku!"

Hembusan nafas Yunho membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri. Ia mulai merasakan lidah Yunho menyapu lehernya.

Tanpa menunggu respon Jaejoong Yunho menelanjangi istrinya itu. Ia pun kemudian menuntun istrinya itu ke dalam bak mandi. Ia menempatkan Jaejoong di antara kedua kakinya.

Jaejoong bersandar pada dada Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil berendam selama beberapa saat.

"Sayang, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Yoochun." Yunho memecah kesunyian.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. "Mengapa?"

"Ia menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku kepadanya." Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat berkuasa.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Yoochun menaruh hati kepadanya. "Tenang saja." Ia menenangkan suaminya. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak akan melirik lelaki lain."

"Sayang,..." Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menatapnya. "Sepuluh tahun lagi aku akan berusia lima puluh tahun, sedangkan kau 28 tahun. Aku akan menua, sedangkan kau akan menjadi semakin cantik. Pasti akan banyak pria yang tertarik kepadamu. Mereka lebih muda dan tampan daripada aku. Kau pasti akan lebih memilih mereka daripada kakek tua sepertiku."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia membelai wajah Yunho. "Cintaku kepadamu tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, walaupun banyak godaan yang datang. Kita akan hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita." Ia kemudian mencium bibir Yunho. Mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh perasaan.

Setelah puas berendam. Mereka saling menyabuni tubuh pasangannya. Mereka kemudian membilas tubuh mereka di bawah pancuran.

Setelah mandi mereka saling mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk. Karena ini hari libur, mereka merasa malas untuk keluar dari kamar. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Mereka masih ingin berduaan, melepas rindu.

Yunho mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang sensual pada tubuh Jaejoong yang masih hanya dibungkus oleh jubah mandi. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke balik jubah mandi Jaejoong.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho berikan.

Perlahan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menanggalkan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuh polos Jaejoong. Ia menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Mereka pun bercinta lagi pagi ini. Delapan belas tahun menduda, kini ia bisa melampiaskan semua hasrat seksualnya. Sudah terlalu lama ia menahannya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi. Junsu belum bertemu dengan ayahnya pagi ini. Semalam jam berapa ayahnya pulang? Mengapa sang ayah belum bangun juga? Biasanya sang ayah tetap bangun pagi pada hari libur. Apa jangan-jangan ayahnya marah kepadanya dan tidak ingin melihatnya?

Junsu merasa sangat khawatir. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf lagi kepada Yunho. Ia pun pergi ke kamar ayahnya dan mengetuk pintu. "Ayah, apakah ayah sudah bangun?"

Junsu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari ayahnya. Apakah ia harus membangunkan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika ayahnya itu ternyata sakit? Tidak biasanya sang ayah bangun sesiang ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar ayahnya. Kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci.

Betapa terkejutnya Junsu saat ia menemukan seorang wanita tidur bersama ayahnya, tanpa busana. Amarahnya seketika meledak. Bisa-bisanya sang ayah tidur dengan wanita lain saat ibu tirinya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Junsu tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena wanita itu tidur di atas tubuh ayahnya dalam posisi tertelungkup. Paling wanita itu tidak lebih cantik dari istri ayahnya yang super cantik. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia membalikkan tubuh wanita itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menghajar wanita itu.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong merasa tidurnya terganggu. Namun, karena ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk, ia kembali terlelap.

Mulut Junsu ternganga. Wanita yang ditiduri ayahnya tak lain adalah ibu tirinya sendiri. Ia pun segera berlari keluar kamar orang tuanya sambil berteriak. "Nenek, aku akan punya adik!"

 **The End**

Kami, **yunberry** dan **qwerty,** mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang terkait dengan cerita ini, terutama kepada para pembaca. Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Mohon maaf jika endingnya sangat tidak memuaskan. Kami juga memohon maaf jika selama perjalanan cerita ini kami melakukan kesalahan baik yang disengaja, maupun tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam cerita ini.

alice: terima kasih. Ya, akhirnya masalah sudah selesai dan fanfiksi ini pun berakhir. Selamat membaca!

Asdfghjkl: sekarang tidak gagal lagi. Yunjae sudah berbahagia sekarang.

blingbling: tentu saja, sepandai-pandainya bebek berenang suatu saat tenggelam juga. Hahaha! Jika di _chapter_ kemarin Jae yang tahu, sekarang Yun juga tahu.

hyejinpark: _update!_ Selamat membaca _chapter_ terakhir ini!

kimjaejoong309: tidak, Jae berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Yun.

jjshin: semoga _chapter_ ini tidak membuatmu bersedih lagi.

Ranhy: ya, benar sekali. Di _chapter_ ini semua permasalahan Yunjae selesai.

Park sinbi: Yunjae sama-sama kasihan, sama-sama menyesal.

lkjhgfdsa: sekarang tidak gagal lagi, bukan? Ya, selesai.

septyana lin kudo: puk-puk. Agar tidak salah paham, semuanya harus jelas terlebih dahulu. Untuk itu Yunjae akhirnya tahu tentang skenario Minsu.

Hana: tentu saja Yun merasa kehilangan dan merindukan istrinya.

min: tidak pergi jauh, hanya ke rumah orang tuanya. Kamu perhatian sekali. Saya jadi malu. Hahaha! Terkadang saya juga bingung dalam membalas komentar.

sweettaeminee: begitulah masa pengenalan dalam suatu hubungan, apalagi jarak umur mereka cukup jauh. Tidak, sekarang sudah berhasil, tidak gagal lagi. Hahaha!

Guest: _update!_

elfsissy701: puk-puk. Jae hanya pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Jangan khawatir, kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi. Yunho berhasil.

kinchan: ok, _update!_

indy: ya, kamu benar. Sayang sekali tidak ada tambahan untuk Minsu. Min sudah wamil. Maaf ya! Hahaha!

JungKimCaca: sudah dilanjutkan. Semangat!

Azhela Park: puk-puk. Konflik nya sudah berakhir. Selamat membaca!

Guest: tidak gagal lagi. Ya mungkin karena Jae sedang datang bulan.

anakyunjae: kamu _bad mood_ karena gagal terus ya? Bukan Jae yang bertemu Yoochun, melainkan Yun yang bertemu Yoochun.

Guest: benar sekali, tidak hanya pelajaran untuk Junsu, tetapi untuk kita juga.

shinhyun cassie: ya, sudah masuk klimaks. _Update!_

Panda: ya, ini sudah klimaks dan juga penyelesaiannya. Ada di _chapter_ ini.

mimiloveminwoo: sebelum pergi Jae pamit terlebih dahulu. Selamat membaca!

dionini: tentu saja kamu merasa demikian karena cerita ini bergenre _hurt. Update!_

cha yeoja hongki: sudah dilanjutkan.

Chwang: _update!_ Semangat!

Guest: sudah dilanjutkan.

Hana: apakah ini Hana yang sebelumnya? Ya, rumah tangga Yunjae memasuki babak baru.

KalunaKang61: _update!_ Selamat membaca!

jung nana: benar. Hahaha! Karena Jae sedang datang bulan. _Update!_

Yukaka: tidak sampai seperti itu. Jae hanya pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Ya, akhirnya Yun tahu skenario yang dibuat oleh Minsu. Selamat membaca!

KimJungJae: ke mana? Bukan kabur, hanya menenangkan diri di rumah orang tua nya. _Update!_

Guest: benar. Ok, _update!_ Terima kasih.

momo chan: Yunho juga akhirnya tahu. Ya, selesai. Selamat membaca!

317.13: ya, benar. Jae butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Yunjae bersatu. _Happy ending!_

Kmg6384: Jae tidak kabur, hanya pamit pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Tidak sampai seperti itu. Jika Jae meminta cerai, nanti tidak selesai masalahnya.

azurakim05: tentu saja Yun merasa kehilangan. _Update!_ Selamat membaca!

rukee: ya, benar sekali.

Kozato: ya, Yun merasa kehilangan. Sebagai mahasiswa yang baik Jae tidak ingin bolos kuliah. Masalah pribadi atau keluarga tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk membolos kuliah. Jika ia pergi ke Jeju, ya ia harus bolos kuliah.

cassie yeopo: benar dan juga jarak usia mereka membuat mereka tidak nyaman pada awalnya.

evilkyu: ok, _update!_

Fiki Zhang: ke rumah orang tua, tidak jauh. Terima kasih atas promosi gratisnya. Saya tidak perlu membayar kan? Mohon maaf jika _ending_ -nya mengecewakan. Salam kenal!

mia cho: terimakasih ya. _Update!_

Guest: terima kasih. Mohon maaf karena kamu harus menunggu lama.

babiesyunjae: Kalau begitu jangan memihak. Saya pun tidak mengharapkan pembaca untuk memihak salah satu saja. Intinta banyak latihan dan banyak belajar. Sebelum menulis cerita, biasanya saya menyusun tahapan kejadian atau plot. Contoh: Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah, bertemu Yunho, sepulang sekolah pergi ke _game center,_ dan lain-lain. Saya biasanya membuat target setiap kali menulis cerita. Contoh: dua ribu kata tanpa typo. Targetnya selalu ditambah setiap menulis lagi. Targetnya tidak harus dari banyaknya kata, bisa apa saja. Selesai menulis, baca ulang berkali-kali sambil diedit sampai dirasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperbaiki. Saya pikir bersikap perfeksionis juga penting dan kita tidak boleh cepat puas dengan apa yang sudah kita tulis.

kim jae ra: baiklah, keinginanmu terkabulkan. Hahaha!

stephanie kim: terimakasih. Saya juga berencana untuk melanjutkan cerita yang lama. Akan tetapi, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat.

emajung: ya, karena Jae masih sangat muda, belum lagi setelh bertemu Jihyun, kepercayaan diri Jae jadi semakin berkurang. Minsu? Bagaimana ya? Jun-chan masih sangat sibuk dengan konser solonya. Eh, maksud saya sibuk mengejar Yoochun. Mohon maaf.

Jj: kesimpulannya super sekali. Tidak, Jae ke rumah orang tuanya. Yun cemburu kepada Yoochun. Terimakasih ya. Selamat membaca!

Uknow Yunjae: biarkan Min dengan caranya sendiri. Suratnya sudah dibalas Min, kan? Hahaha!

Grasshopper: Jae sedang PMS. Bertemu Jihyun membuat ia tidak percaya diri. Jae terlalu terbawa perasaannya sendiri. Terimakasih.

AnaknyaBearGajah: _update!_

Key'va: benar sekali.

jung rere: sekarang tidak sedih lagi, bukan?

alysha stewart: lanjut! Terima kasih.


End file.
